Little did they know
by Samantha Renk
Summary: this is how I believe it all started.. Spelling and grammer may not be the best sorry
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction so please be nice... I do not own Soa ... Jasmine Campbell thank you for all your help and I hope I can make you proud. I took all u said and did my best to put it to good use. Enjoy

** Little did they know **

My best friend, Donna, and I were going to a party as a last hooray before school started back up. Little did I know my life was going to change.

We both dressed in a tight pair of blue jeans with form fitting tank tops. Walking in the front door of Kyle's house, we stoped for a drink. At the bar is were I met a cocky smartass that thought he was gods gift to women, his name was Jackson "Jax" Teller. Jax thought that a few pick up lines starting with Darlin' would get him into my favorite pair of jeans. I wasn't that kind of girl and after about an hour of trying he gave up. Donna, however, spent her time talking with his best friend, Opie. Opie wasn't anything like Jax, he wanted to get to know her, not just get her into his bed.

This was how it all started. Poor Donna and Opie, stuck in back and forth whirlwind that was Jax and Tara. Jax couldn't Understand why i hated him calling me Darlin' I felt it was degrading. Jax didnt like that I would call him out on everything he did or said. We did our best not to hang around each other. That didnt happen our best friends were who we were always with.

Jax was sexy as hell with his long blond hair, sagging jeans and oversized t-shirts but theres more to life than just sex. I wasnt giving myself to anyone until I knew they loved me and would be with me.

The next few days were spent with Donna talking about Opie and how she wanted to call him but didnt have is number and me bitching about Jax and how I wished he could be more like his friend because Opie was a good one. Opie must have been having the same talk with Jax because they showed up at Donna's house. Asking if we wanted to go hang out at the park or maybe get some ice cream with them. How they knew we were together and where Donna lived I have no clue. We however agreed to to the park. Donna and Opie went and sat under a big tree cuddled up talking. Deciding to do my own thing I walked to the swigs and started to swing. Jax silently followed and sat on the swing beside me. After a pregnant pause Jax began asking me questions. Tara what do you want to do after we graduate in a few years? Tara Tells him she wants to be a doctor so she can help people maybe a surgen for babys. I answered some of his questions and asked some of my own Tara Aske Jax what he saw himself doing in Ten years? Jax tells Tara that in Ten years he hopes to be the Vice Presadent of the Sons Of Anarchy Mc. About an hour after getting to the park Jax asked if I wanted to go get ice cream so we all went to The Scoops and talked about how Jax's father started sons of anarchy mc. Making it clear to Tara they are not a gang but a club. Tara realy enjoyed this Jaxs.

The four of us fell into the pattern of always being together. At first I thought Jax was just trying to play nice with me because Donna and Opie were together and since we were their best friends we would be seeing each other and it made sense to be cordial. That all changed the day Opie slipped and asked if Jax had asked me out yet because all he ever does is talk about how pretty and smart Tara is. Once Jax talked for days about the way blush creeped up Tara's neck he knew he wasnt alone with what he was thinking. Tara even started to flirt back with JAx after the day at the park, She started to see him diferantly even sweet and caring.

Jax found himself asking the questions: Could Jackson Teller be with just one girl without getting bored? Did he even want to try to be with anyone for any length of time? Was Tara the right girl for him? One thing was for certain he knew he didn't want to be the one to hurt Tara. He found himself wanting to protect Tara and not wanting anyone to hurt her. He didnt want to lose her as a friend she was someone he held dear to his heart. Tara had questions as well: Could Jax be with just plain ole Tara Knowles? Would she be enough? Could she deal with the other girls all the time? Did she want to get hurt?

Jax and Tara decided they needed to think before they got involved. Tara kept asking herself will he hurt me and the answer was always no not intentional. Tara wanted to be able to say that Jax was her boyfriend. Jax kept asking himself the same question as well, do I even want to try to be with only one girl? His anwer was the same, if that one girl was Tara, hell yes I do! They asked themselves for a few days but finally Tara told Jax they needed to talk. She asked if he could meet her in the park in one hour? Jax agrees by saying. , "I'll see you soon Tara.

"Jax, I don't know how to say this."

Jax attempts to cut off what he thought would be bad news by giving Tara a chaste kiss to the lips. Tara was the first one to pull away. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth she looks into his eyes. Letting out a deep breath and her bottom lip she tells him, "Before we do any more kissing we have to talk. Jax dreading he couldn't distract her from this talk until Tara blurting out, "I want you to be my Boyfriend." Jax gives her his best cocky smile and tells Tara, "That's great because I want you to be my girlfriend. As Jax wraps his arms around her Tara says, "We have a couple of things to hash out though...". Jax says Tara I dont know how to do the relationship thing this is a first for me. Tara says well at list I get to be a first for you. Jax tells Tara that he doesnt want to hurt her. Tara tells Jax thats great because I dont want to get hurt. Tara kisses Jax hard and fast feeling like her lips were on fire and tingling all the way to her toes she thought herself I'm in trouble but I don't care because Jackson Teller I my Boyfriend

"Tara." Jax said, "I want you to know that we will go as slow as you want". Tara looked into his deep blue eyes with her green ones finding all the assurance she needed...

"Tara do you want to go to a party with me tonight, it could be our first outing as a couple."

Tara tells him, "Yes but she will need to go home and get ready to give her an hour to shower and get dressed."

Tara took a shower as fast as she could, leaving the bathroom in only a towel she attempted to find something to wear. Shee decided on a jean skirt and a pink shirt that showed off her flat stomach and cleavage. Feeling like she was showing just the right amout of skin she curled her hair in lose waves down her back.

There was a knock on her door. Looking in the peep hole she saw it was Jax. Smiling she opened the door.

"Hey you." Tara said, as she rapped her arms around his middle for a hug and a kiss. When he lowered his lips to hers he said against her lips, "Hi babe." "I missed you Jax." He smiled that cocky grin she loved so much and said, "Are you ready?"

Walking into David Hale's party with Jax's arm over her shoulder had all eyes on them as Jackson Teller doesn't go to parties with girls he leaves with them. That was a fact and girls were not liking it. Tara could hear them whispering about them. Asking each other why he was there with Tara Knowles. She wasnt blond his normal type of girl Jax found himself with. She didnt dress trashy like them eather.

Ima decided she was going to see just what was going on between the two. She also wanted to let Tara know Jax was hers so she thought because they gone to bed a few times. Jaxs keep pushing Ima away telling her she was just a nut nothing special. Ima had no clam, Tara was the only one that he ever to have a title.

Ima the nasty ass skank that was in a bra and a short skirt that showed her ass cheeks kept trying to rub up on Jax. The more he told her no the more she pushed her way between Jax and Tara. Finally Tara had enough she punched Ima dead in the face three times. Once in the eye, once in her mouth and the last time in her nose. Jax, nor anyone else, ever saw that coming. Before he was able to move Opie had Tara in his arms,taking her outside, Donna hot on his heels.

"What the hell did I just do?" Tara asked more to herself than anyone else.

It was Jax however that answered, "You just beat a skanks ass, that's what you just did." Donna and Opie started to laughing. Tara then asked her three friends if they could leave but told them she would understand if they wanted to stay she could go home. Opie said responded for all three of them and said, "They could go to his house and hangout if Tara wanted." So thats what they did. Did I know the night out would end with just the four of us hanging out at Opie's no. Am I complaining hell no I got to spend time with the people that semed to care about me. That in itself is a new thing.


	2. Chapter 2

To the readers that like my story I will keep going for the ones that don't then don't read it. As one of my readers told me this takes balls and I have to agree. My grammar and spelling my not be the best but at least I'm trying.

Little did they know

Chapter 2

Tara's hand hurt she hit Ima hard and now she has to listen to her Best friend. Tara why would you punch Ima? That's not the person you are. I understand that she was pushing up on Jax but that doesn't make it right. Donna Just stop Tara said. I punched her cause she was a skank that didn't want to be told that Jax was not interested in her anymore. Now can I get some Ice for my hand or do you want to yell at me some more. Jax and Opie started Laughing as they made their way to the kitchen to get Tara Ice.

Jax looks like you got your hands full with that one, Opie said. Jax just snickered and shook his head. Op man I never saw that coming. Yeah I didn't see that coming ether, but at least we know she can through a punch, Opie said with a laugh. Walking back to the living room Ice in hand the boys get to hear the tail end of Donna and Tara's conversation about how good Tara felt to punch that Bitch. Jax made a mental note to ask about that latter.

Donna what time is your curfew tonight? Tara asked. Donna lets Tara know she told her parents that she was staying at Tara's tonight which means no curfew cause it was a Friday Night and Tara's father would be out drinking till Sunday. Like he always did. Both boys got sexy smirks Piney Opie's father was gone to the cabin this weekend. The two couples watched a movie and talked cuddled up with each other. Donna and Tara both Decided to say with Jax and Opie for the night. The ordered Pizza and played cards, before it got to late Tara curled in to Jax's side and passed out. Donna and Opie went to Opie's rom to sleep.

Opie and Jax both woke to the smell off bacon. Walking in the kitchen both are greeted with a morning baby. Jax walked right to Tara and asked what her plans were for the day. Tara said we can talk about that over breakfast. Opie was going to take Donna home, Jax was going to go to Tara's with her so she could do some wash. Then they would all met up later. The couples parted ways Jax asked Tara if they could stop by his house so he could grab a change of clothes and check in with his mom. So they stopped by Jax's house this is the first Time Tara has ever been to his house. Jax's house was a big two story Cape Cade style house. Jax's Mom had rose bushes in a flower garden in the front yard. Tara sat on the front porch swing as Jax ran in the house Ma you home Jax yelled. There was no response so he quickly ran upstairs changed and packed his bag. Going to the kitchen so he could leave a note saying he was staying with Op see her tomorrow. Jax way glad Gemma wasn't home he didn't want to have her scare Tara off.

Tara was relieved her father was not home, Both Jax and Tara were picking up Tara's house from her old man's mess. With Jax helping it didn't take long at all. Tara went in to her room to change she didn't expected Jax to fallow. Jax came up behind Tara as she was standing at her dresser. Putting his arms around her and kissing her neck making Tara giggle. Tara reminded Jax that they had to meet with Donna and Opie and she still had to find cloths. Tara quickly grabbed a tank top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. Running in to the bathroom she changed and pulled her hair in a ponytail fixing her eye makeup. They were ready to meet up with Donna and Opie. Walking out of Tara's house to head to the dinner for the late lunch. The four friends made quick work of their lunch. They were all going to have before heading back to Opie's to hang out and talk. Until they ran in to Gemma Teller. When they were walking out of the dinner. Jackson where are you going, she asked before looking at the other kids he was with. Ma I left you a note at the house. I'm going to Opie's again tonight is that a problem. No Jackson it's not a problem do you boys need me to come by and drop of condoms and food or will it just to you boys Gemma said smirking at Tara and Donna. Both Donna and Tara started to feel uncomfortable so they finish walking out the dinner door. Both girls keep walking right down Main Street going right to Tara's house. It only took Jax and Opie a few minutes before they were at Tara's door. Knocking on the door hard and yelling for both girls to answer the door. Tara opens the door wide to let the boys to enter. Jax and Opie both pull there girls close and tell them that they were sorry.

It was Tara that asked what are you sorry for Jax you didn't do anything. The people you were before we got with you two would of needed condoms when hanging out with two girl. Your mom just wanted you to be safe. Well then why did you both leave? Jax asked I wanted to ask my parents if I could stay at Tara's house again Donna said Looking Opie in the eye asking him if he wanted her to stay with him again. Opie lowered his head so his lips could reach hers. Kissing her sweetly before pulling away. I would love for you to stay again. Opie tells Donna.

Jax kisses Tara and asked does this mean you're staying at Opie's house too? Well I don't know Teller do you want me to? Tara asked in a teasing tone. Well yes babe Jax, tells her I want to spend all the time I can with her. Earning him self a smile he has come to love. The one she only gives when she is truly happy. Both Donna and Tara went in Tara's bedroom to get clothes for the next day. Once the girls were done they all went and rented movies. Tara and Donna got them to rent Dirty Dancing. They also rented the hills have eye. Before going back to Opie's they stop and get some food that the girls said they would cook.

Once back at Opie's house the girls put the stuff for dinner away, before going to the living room to watch movies. After the first movie both girls kiss the boys before heading to the kitchen to cook dinner. Tara cooked the stake and Donna did the potatoes. When a knock came at the door Opie quickly answered it, finding Gemma on the other side of the door holding food. Jax your mom is here Opie yells hopping the girls would stay in the kitchen. What's up Ma jax said. Gemma simply told the boys she wanted to drop of food so they could have a good meal. The smell off stake hit her nose. Who is cooking Gemma asked, Opie lied I am I should go cheek on it Opie rushed to the kitchen. Finding both girls fixing plates. Donna handed Opie two plates and gave him a quick kiss she whispered take this to Jax, and get his mom to go away so we can come eat with you.

Walking back out to the living room with both plates handing one to Jax Opie tells Gemma we are good. Gemma looks at the plates of food and tells Opie it looks good. She hands them the container with green beans in it and said but you're missing a vegetable. Both Boys laugh and thanked Gemma before she leaves. The girls Joining, them to eat getting complemented on how good it is. Once everyone was done the girls cleaned the kitchen. Before watching the last movie. Both girls ended up culled agents their boyfriends. Tara keep hiding her face in Jax's neck every so often, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses. Jax was enjoying the way the movie had her cuddled close to his side. He slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and rubbed small circles with his thumb on her soft belly and hip.

Donna asked Tara witch shorts and tank top she wanted to sleep in. So they both went to Opie's room to change. Coming out in form fitting tank tops and gym shorts to sleep in. This was the first time Jax saw Tara's bare legs and he was loving them. He jumped to his feet and told Opie he was going to go grab a pair of his basketball shorts and changed. He wanted to feel Tara's bare legs on his Hopping they would sleep rapped in each, others arms once again. Donna and Opie went to bed a short time later leaving Jax and Tara with the couch. Tara laid down and patted the space in front, of her for Jax to come lay with her. Tara kissed Jax slow and sweet. One hand on his strong chest and a leg over top of his. They both had to come up for air that was when Jax took over a harder more urgent kiss that Jax deepened when he put his hand in her hair. Tara broke the Kiss staring Jax in his deep blue eye before she spoke this cant happen tonight Jax I'm sorry. Reassuring Tara he didn't want any thing more than to hold her and maybe another kiss. That earned Jax his favorite smile. Tara could agree to what he wanted and Kissed him once more but ended it before it could get to hot. Both Falling asleep in the others arms.

Jax woke early feeling well rested, He tries to move out from under Tara without waking her. Morning Tara whispers to Jax, with a sleepy smile. Jax kisses her forehead Morning babe. Sorry I woke you. Its ok Tara tells him I'm glad you did. What are you doing today Jax Tara asked. Jax with his cocky smile Tara has come to love so much, well I was going to hang out with a beautiful burnet until she told me to get lost. I don't think any girl would ever tell you to get lost Teller. She placed a small kiss on his lips before climbing over him to go to the kitchen to start food. Tara Asked Jax what he had in mind for them to do, before she told him she would need to be home by four.

Tara found the stuff to make muffins to go with the eggs and bacon. Jax pulled the Orange Juice, set the table all before Opie and Donna come out of the bedroom. Dressed for the day Donna asked if they needed any help and was told no. They ate and cleaned the kitchen together. The girls chatted about what time Tara had to be home and why. That cough Both Jax and Opie's attention. They keep their thoughts to themselves feeling that If Tara wanted them to know she would tell them. Gemma called saying she needed Jax and Opie at the house By one O'clock for Sunday family dinner. Tara and Donna told both of them that it was ok. Hell they just spend the hole weekend with them there family should see them too.

They all went to Tara's house seeing her father's beloved car in the driveway, Tara's heart all but jumped out of her chest. Donna and Jax both noticed the change in Tara. Donna I don't think It's smart for me to have People over with him home you know, Tara said. Donna took a deep breath and said ok ill just go home if you need me you know were to find me. Tara nodded and said her good byes to both Opie and Donna before giving Jax a quick hug and Kiss. Jax told her he would call her later. Tara told him e she would like that with a sexy smile, and a bye baby .


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all the people that like my story and encourage me to continue. Only time will tell if I get any better keep reviewing and I'll keep trying does that work. I do not own Sons or the characters.

Little did they Know

Chapter 3 what none knows

Walking the short path to her front door Tara could hear the glass braking. She knew this was going to be bad just how bad she didn't know. Tara took a deep breath and opening, the door almost getting hit by the flying beer bottle in the head. Keven Knowles could been a mean drunk but he has never thrown things at Tara like that. Where have you been he asked before Tara could answer him he stumbled a crossed the room and pined Tara to the wall. Gripping her arms tight and shaking her answer me he yelled. Tara opened her mouth to speak in a low tone trying to calm her father. I was with Donna studying, we have a test on Monday. Bull shit her parents called about an hour ago. I also know nether of you have been here all weekend. Dad we have been here we got up early this morning and went to the park.

Keven told Tara to try and sell him something else because he's not buying this shit. When Tara tried to open her mouth again he punched her in her mouth No more lies. I want the truth were have you been. Dad I was with Donna. He punched Tara again this time in her eye causing her to hit her head on the wall. Tara slid sown the wall tears filling her eyes. Keven must of taken this as a sing that Tara had enough But before he left her there on the floor he kicked her in her side. Went to the table grabbed his keys and left. Once Tara heard his car start she quickly got up moved to her room. This has defiantly been the weekend of first Tara thought.

She still had no clue where her father went off to so she quickly cleaned the house and made his dinner. Tara made a plat not that she was hungry and grabbed a few bottles of water before locking herself in her room. The cordless phone sitting on her night sand started to ring. Thinking it may be Jax Tara answers before the first ring is done. Hello Tara said Hello Its Donna My parents called your dad are you ok Donna ask. Tara paused for a few minute. Yeah I know they called Do you think your parents would let me stay with you for a few days Tara Asked. Donna told Tara she was sorry but she wasn't aloud, to have friends over or go any place for a week. That's ok I'll be ok. Tara let Donna go.

Tara didn't want to stay in her father's house, but didn't have any place to go. She though well he is gone maybe if I just stay in my room I will be safe. Tara picked up her history book and notes so she could do the home work she was given. Why teacher gave homework on the weekend she didn't understand. Unless you were a nerd like she was no one ever did the work. After her encounter with her father Tara was grateful for this distraction, not that it lasted long. So she decided on a bath then bed. Being that it was a school night and she would need the time in the morning to try and fix her face.

Around two in the morning her phone rang out loudly waking Tara. Hello this is chef Unser we picked up your father tonight. Would you like to come pick him up, or have Keven sleep it off here? He asked Tara told him to leave him there for the night and hung up. Unser found that strange Tara always came to pick her father up. Wondering what happened he went to the drunk tank to talk to Keven. Keven told him how he hit is daughter for being gone all weekend before he left for his favorite watering hole. That was when Chef decided to add assault charges but needed to get Tara to talk to make them stick. He knew that Tara would be at school in a few hours so he was just going to wait to talk to her.

Tara walked in the big double [SR1] doors of Charming high. The first person she saw was Donna. She took one look at Tara and knew what Keven had done. Tara had way to much Makeup not wanting to upset Tara Donna doesn't say anything. She also knows it's only a matter of time before someone does. Wanting to get in front of that train Donna takes off to find Opie. Finding and telling Opie what she though was the easy part Jax was going to be the hard part. The hot headed teen would be upset that she didn't come to him first. Not that Tara went to Donna.

Jax surprised both Opie and Donna and didn't say a word about what Donna though happened when he saw her. Just put his arm over her shoulder. Gave her temple a kiss before walking her to her class. This went on the all day. The Four teens walk out of the school and down the walkway In front of Chef Unser's car. May I talk to you Tara Unser said. What about Chef? Taking a deep breath Unser said when your father was at the station last night he told me what happened I need to know if you want to press charges. Tara quickly told him NO before walking away. Jax took this as his way to ask what happened not he didn't already have an Idea. Tara shut down right away didn't want to talk about it. Jax and Opie told her if it ever happens again she needs to go to one of them. Tara agreed to that if they would drop it this time. Witch they did well around Tara that is.

Opie and Jax walked in to the club house hey old man Opie said. Piney looked up from his drink what's up kids. The boys tell him about Tara and that they don't know what to do to help her. Piney told the boys to let her know that his and Opie's house is always open to her. He even told Opie to tell her were the key is hidden. Oh and if it happens again you let me know piney told both boys with a stone cold face. Tara's mother was a good friend of mine. I should of see this shit happening. Piney was pissed at himself for not checking in on the girl more he mumbles as he pores more tequila in his glass.

Jax why didn't we know a girl in our school was being beat by her father? Did Donna know? Jax had to ask it not that it would change anything. Both questions stayed unanswered. Both boys felt like they should do something but what Tara asked them to drop it and they agreed. What ever they were going to do would have to wait for the day it happened again if it happened again.

The last four months have been wonderful Jax and Tara are closer than ever. They both are still keeping the relationship from their parents, but that's to keep the peace. Tara's father hasn't laid a hand on her since the last time. Maybe that because she doesn't push her luck to much these days.

It was just a few weeks before Christmas when Tara showed up at Opie's in the middle of the night. A back pack on her back and a fat lip. She didn't call first just showed up Piney was sitting in the living room. He jumped to his feet when his door opened not expecting anyone. He was surprised to see they young girl. She apologized for just coming over but didn't know where else to go. Piney put his hand up to stop her and said I knew there would be a day you would need this place as a safe place. Put your things in the guest room. You can stay in there ill be back soon. Opie is in his room if you need anything. He kissed Tara on the forehead and walked out the door.

Piney went out looking for Keven Knowles and found him sitting at the bar. Pulling up bar stool next to him piney orders a glass of tequila. Keven looked at Piney and said long time no see old friend. Piney snorted before saying no friend of mine puts there hand on kids or a woman. You lost that title. That promise I made your wife on her death bed still stands. Piney grabbed Keven and slammed his face into the bar. Before walking out the door.

Piney didn't know what a young girl would need so he went to see Gemma. Gemma agreed to help not because Piney asked but because she too knew Jasmine Knowles. Jax hearing the news that Tara would be staying at Piney's, Jax jumped up and get ready to leave. Gemma asked were he thought he was going, Jax had to tell her about him and Tara. Gemma knew they were friends but didn't know they had been seeing each other for four months. Finding out that Gemma was shocked to see how much she had missed. Gemma went shopping for the things Tara would need. Knowing Piney she got bedding and food for the house hold. Making fast work of what she thought Tara would need, anything else they could get latter.

Jax and Piney walked in to the Winston home. The first thing Jax did was go find Tara. Babe are you ok he asked. Yes baby I'm fine Tara told him. Before leaning in to Jax so he could hold her in his arms. I'm sorry this has happened to you jax whispered. Tara Looked Jax in his deep blue eyes holding his gaze for a minute before she spoke. You didn't do this to me you have no reason to be sorry Baby. Please Jax tell me you know this. Tara places a small soft kiss on Jax's lips before he could answer her. The words he speaks shock both of them. Tara I love you I would never do this to you. Tara looks at Jax and asks sis you just say you loved me? With a huge smile on her face. That lights her face up. Jax gave Tara cocky grin yeah I did.

Gemma walked in the Winston House and started ordering Jax and Opie to get the stuff out of her car. After seeing Tara's face Gemma went in total mom mood. Not knowing this wasn't the first time. Baby its going to be ok we are going to take care of you. Now let me ask you a question Tara would you like to stay with Jax and I or here with Piney and Opie? Tara looked at jax wide eyed silently asking him how he felt out that. Jax gave her his sexy smile she loved so much in encouragement. Then she looked at Piney and Opie not wanting to upset them. Mrs. Teller I would love to stay with you but I don't want to put you out. Jax beating Gemma to it, tells Tara it would be no trouble for her to stay with them. He also pointed out that they could spend more time together if she stayed with them.

Gemma and Piney left the room to talk. Piney filled Gemma in on all that he knew. He told Gemma wanted it would be up to Tara if she wanted to go home with Jax and her. Gemma said she understood and that they could leave it up to Tara. They both knew that Tara was going home with Gemma and Jax. Even if it was just for the night.

* * *

><p><span>[SR1]<span>


	4. Chapter 4

Little did they know

Chapter 4 finding truth

Jax never let go of Tara's hand rubbing small circles on her knuckles. The ride was short and quiet. Jax pulled Tara into the house it was early morning, and they both needed a little sleep. Jax asked Tara if she wanted to sleep in the guest room. Tara smiled and shuck her head no Jax lead the way to his bedroom. Climbing in bed fully dressed Tara curled up to Jax side. With her head on his strong chest said thank you baby. Jax didn't ask why she was thanking him just held her tighter kissed the top of her head and said sleep. Tara woke a few hours after falling asleep to the smell of blueberry muffins and bacon. Slowly not out wake Jax Tara climbed back out of bed.

Down stairs Gemma was Drinking coffee when Tara came in the Kitchen. Good morning sweet heart.

Morning Mrs. Teller Tara greeted. Do you need any help? Tara asked

No sweet heart sit I will make you a plate and we can talk.

What is it you want to talk about Mrs. Teller? Tara simply asked.

Gemma please call me Gemma or Gem Mrs. Teller makes me sound old. With a kind smile I wanted to talk to you about how long you want to stay here to start with. Gemma said.

Taking a big breath Tara said I don't know when I'm at his house if he is home, I'm locked in my room so he can't do this and she point to her face. If he is not home I'm cleaning up after him from his drunk stumbling around and smashing glass. Making his dinner so he don't kick in my door. Gemma I don't know if you know this but this isn't the first time he has done this to me. Tara was done with her truth and didn't know how to take Gemma's silence.

Tara your Mom asked Piney and I to look out for you, looks like we dropped the ball there. I know you don't remember me or even Piney your mom want aloud to bring you around the club. Now you're sixteen and dating my son so this could be a little harder than we all planed. Would you like to know the plan your mom had for you? Gemma asked in a motherly tone.

Yes please tell me … My mother was a smart woman with big dreams I share some of them but not all so please Gem let me in on the plan.

Ok Tara but this is going to give you a lot to think about and we should have Piney here. I'll call piney you go wake Jax. Gemma got up and went to the phone.

Jax Baby Tara cooed Baby its time to wake up. She places a small kiss on his lips letting hers linger a little longer.

Mornin' jax said with a half cocked grin. That's the best wake up I've ever had.

Laughing lightly Tara tells Jax Mornin' baby breakfast is ready get up and come down stair your mom is calling Piney to have him come over.

Why is she calling Piney over? Jax asked. Baby both your mom and Piney were friends with my mom and they both need to talk to me now will you get up and go down and eat please. Tara asked in a small almost scared voice.

Gemma had a plat for Jax on the table when they made it back down stairs. Looking at Tara she said I trust you told him? Just the part about you and Piney. Tara stated. Gemma nodded in approval Before getting up to clean up. Gemma and Tara worked side to clean up breakfast. Once Piney and Opie came they could handle what needed to be done. Tara couldn't place why people she had never met before cared so much. Little did Tara know her world was about to change. She was going to have a Family that would hurt who ever hurt her.

Gemma Jax and Tara sat in the living room when Piney and Opie came in the door. The First thing that was said was this is going to be a lot to take in. Gemma asked if he brought the papers. Tara looked around the room confused. Piney simply nodded then said lets get the started. Kid your world is about to change even if you're choice is to stay with Kevin Just know you don't have to.

Gemma took the floor as I told you we were friends of your, mom's Kevin didn't want you around the club. Would you like to know why? With a nod of Tara's head. Her world change.

Piney started Tara Opie's mother Marry and I separated. Jasmine and Kevin separated. I know you're a smart kid like your mother was but I am going to spell this out for you. Taking a deep breath Piney continued. Your mother and I started Dating Don't get me wrong she was not a croweater she was my Girlfriend only mine for about six months. Well Kid we made u putting the paternity test in front of her as proof. Giving time for Tara to take in the information before he continues. Your Mother wanted to keep you safe out of harms way so we agreed to let everyone think you were Kevin's. With her gone and Kevin being the one that is harming my daughter its time for me to step in.

Does he know I'm yours Tara asked.

Yes this time it was Gemma to answer.

Wait your telling us that Samcro had a princess and she is my girlfriend. That's why your ok with her mom cause she is Piney's Kid? Jax asked both questions in a rush to get them out.

Gemma looked at Piney before she answered both of jax' questions with one simple word Yes.

All for of them looked at Opie to see if he was handling the news ok. He taking it all in he looked at only Tara and spoke . You have a brother and I have a sister. You know what that means for the boy that hurts you shifting his eyes to Jax. I will kick the shit out of him. I know they haven't asked you yet Tara but or you going to stay at Kevin's or come home to us? Regardless of your answer I will hurt whoever hurts you.

Tara grabbed Jax by the hand and looked at Piney and Gemma holding there gaze as she tells them that she wants to come home. To the family that loves her grabbing Opie hand with her free hand. Knowing all three of them were getting hit with news none say coming.

Gemma asked if they need a break or if they could handle more Tara said she was ok to continue.

Gemma said Tara your mom wanted to to go to medical school to be a doctor that's all you talked about to her being just like her. Is that still your dream? Tara said yes. Gemma continued. She gave me policy for you to go to collage its in the bank for you. Then Gemma told her that they would go shopping for her room at Piney's and get her cloths and stuff. The next day because today was already half over and Tara only had a few hours of sleep. Gemma also told her she was get some clothes for her house so that Tara had stuff if she wanted to stay.

Piney told Opie to go out and get Tara's Bag so she could get dressed. Looking at Gemma and said make the call.

What's going on? Please don't hurt Kevin he raised me as his for fourteen years before he ever put his hands on me. I can't say he was the best dad but, He was the only one I've known.

Piney tells Tara the call wasn't to hurt Kevin it was to take you to meet the club. If you don't want to then it can wait but they need to know your my Kid and that your coming home. We can do that Tara told Piney.

Gem can I take a shower please? Tara asked.

Gemma smiled yeah Jackson go get Tara a towel and a wash cloth set her up in the upstairs bathroom.

Thanks Gem. For everything you have done today . Tara hugged her and went to shower.

Now with Tara in the shower we have a few minutes to talk we need a sweet sixteen for her even if it's late. We also need to get her room set up and new clothes any of this you want to do Piney? No his gruff voice said. Gemma chuckled that's ok I can handle the girly stuff. Are you shore she is ready to meet the club? Was the last question asked and Tara is the one that answered. Yes it's important to my family so it feels right that on the day I find out who I am I meet all my family. Everyone smiled at Tara Gemma was the one that said what they all were thinking Loyal to her family smart girl we got. Lets go meet your uncles Gemma said.

Pulling in the lot of teller marrow Tara started to worry. What if they don't like me she whispered to Jax. He took her hand and whispered back they are going to love you just like I do. This made Tara smile I love you to Jackson. Walking in the club house with Jax hand in hers. Behind Gemma Piney and Opie. Tara looked around quick she saw mug shots on a wall to the right a bar to the left and a hall way. Men in Cuts playing pool, men at the bar and women that were half naked walking around. Gemma walked behind the bar and shut the music off Piney yelled I have an announcement to make. With everyone's full attention Piney said this is my daughter Tara. Some of you remember her mother Jasmine. This is not something I just found out about. It is something I am now willing to let you all know. I ask that you treat her with the respect that she deserves. She just learned about all of this and wanted to come meet her uncles.

Tig was the first one to greet Tara with and your mother was a great lady I'm glad your home.

Happy walked up to Tara welcome home kid I'm Happy.

Bobby cam and hugged Tara Hi I'm Bobby welcome home.

Clay came over kissed Gemma on the cheek and said I'm glad your home Tara.

Chibs was the last one that greeted her Ay lass welcome home.

Everyone else gave Tara her space not wanting to over load her on the first day

Tara didn't say a word to any one not because she was being rude but because she didn't want to say the wrong thing. Giving Piney a sad smile I'm sorry I didn't talk to your friend. Jax and Opie walked up to them just then. Looks like they like her. Opie said with a grin. Well Pops were going to head out Tara do you want to come with us.

Tara was so relieved to be able to leave she was afraid she would do something wrong if she stayed. The three walked back to the house. About half way there Tara blurts out why do they call that man happy he didn't seem happy to me? Jax and Opie start laughing hard we don't know that's the name his mother gave him.

It's been a long day I want to eat something. Maybe watch some tv and then sleep. Is that ok Opie Tara asked.

Do you want to order out of cook? Opie asked

Order out I'm to tired to cook Opie.

Opie looks at Jax and said I have a sister with a huge smile who is best friends with my girlfriend.

Jax said my girlfriend is my best friend's sister no wonder she can land a punch.

Tara had to Join in I have a brother and a boyfriend what are dorks. Now can we just get back to the house so we can order food and I can make the guest room bed up.

Opie looked at Tara and said I think you mean you want to make your bed. I never knew why Pops had a full size bed and a desk in that room until now. He wanted a place for you if you ever needed to come home.

Yeah Opie that's what I meant to say my bed, in my room at our house wow its weird. I wander if the school will give me a problem with changing everything on Monday? Well If they do Jax you're calling your mom. Tara started laughing at the thought of Gemma dealing with the school for her.

So what did you think please review


	5. Chapter 5

Tara come out here please Piney yells from the living room. Tara walks slowly in the room wondering what she had done. This was all new to her and she wasn't positive how it worked. Yes Piney Tara said in a small voice. Have a set kid I wanted to talk to you about all this and how your handling it. Tara smiled and sat down. Well Piney to start with I don't know what to call you. It feels wrong to call you Piney almost like I'm disrespecting you. On the other hand I just found out your my father after sixteen years so calling you dad don't feel right either. I want to tell you a few things now make sense to me. Over the years I've see you sitting I the back of the auditorium when I was in plays. I know you have been there when Kevin wasn't. I found the copy's of my report card in my desk in my room. Have I missed anything Tara asked with a small smile.

Piney shock his head I never knew you saw me. I wanted to see my baby girl in her plays. The school sent me the report cards and I must say with the grades you keep I couldn't be prouder. I didn't know if you would ever find out the truth. The deal we all had was to keep you safe. I've always loved you kid as for calling me Piney or dad hell you can call me ass hole if that's what you feel comfortable calling me. Im just glad you wanted to come home to us. Opie never knew you were his sister so you both have learned a lot the last twenty-four hours. I want to make one thing clear to you Tara no man will put their hands on you in this family so don't worry when your called.

Now that's out of the way Piney hands Tara two envelopes the first one said to my beautiful daughter if she ever finds out the truth. The second one was thick she opened that one first it was money looking up at piney he said to get what you want and need for your room and clothes. Piney got up and left Tara to the letter from her mother.

My baby girl,

If your reading this then you were no longer safe with Kevin. Piney (Henry Winston) the man that handed you this is your father and my love. I'm sorry you didn't know him but that is because his life is dangerous. Kevin didn't want you to know that life he agreed to raise you as his. When I got sick I talked to a lawyer Piney has them papers locked away in the bank if this is what you want it's all set. I love you baby girl and listen to your father and Aunt Gem. Baby one last thing go to school become a doctor. Then use them skills to help your family.

Love you always and forever from heaven,

Mommy

Silent tears fell down Tara's cheeks her mom wanted to make shore she told her the truth along with her dad. She took care of everything right down to collage. After a few minutes Tara pulled herself together wiped her tears. Walking down the hall to her room she got a shower and dressed Gemma would be there soon. Tara knocked on Pineys bedroom door. Piney opened the door what can I do for you kid. Piney asked taking a deep breath Tara asked If Piney and Opie could go get her things from Kevin's house and leave her house key there. Piney smiled yeah I can do that. What was in the letter from your mom He asked, Tara looked him in the eyes and said to listen to my Dad and Aunt Gem oh and you were her love. Tara turned on her heels and walked back down the hall to finish getting ready.

Gemma and Tar shopped for everything Tara wanted in her bedroom in the Winston house. With the money she had left they got her some new clothes and shoes that Tara needed. Before they returned they went to lunch and talked some. Gemma also had to be the one to tell Tara about her birthday party if it was a few months late. Tara really didn't like the Idea of being the center of attention, but wanted to make her family happy so she agreed. Returning home with the help of Gemma got her room set up before heading to the kitchen to start dinner. Gemma watched Tara from the door way as she moved around making country fried steak and has browns for dinner. Gemma are you staying for dinner Tara asked. Gemma smiled No baby I have to go cook for Clay and Jackson well if he don't want to stay here and eat it smells good. With that said Gemma turned and walked out of the house.

Opie Piney and Jax all walked in smelling the food they drop the boxes in the hall. All three asked at the same time what smells so good Tara? Come sit at the table and find out she yelled from the kitchen. Piney walked in kissed Tara on the forehead before telling her smells good kid. Opie next in the kitchen kissed Tara and said thanks sis. Jax was last with a smile on his face Hi babe he greeted before kissing her lightly on her lips. And walking to sit next to Opie at the set table. After placing the food on the table Tara joined dinner went smooth and they had light conversation about there day. Tara cleaned the kitchen while Opie and Jax moved her things from Kevin's house to her room. Making fast work of unpacking.

Piney asked if the kids were going to the party at the club house after all a Saturday night. Opie and Jax both looked at Tara. Well that could be fun I haven't been to a party sense the Ima thing lets go. Piney looked at the three teens questioning what Tara just said. Jax spoke before Tara had to as you already know Tara and I are together. Our first outing as a couple this girl Ima didn't like being pushed away and pushed Tara a little too far. Opie laughed a little too far Jax she punched the whore in the face three times. Tara wouldn't look at Piney she was afraid he would be disappointed with her. She was surprised when her laughed and said so you can hold your own little girl. Tara looks up and smiles at him. Tara excuses herself so she can go get ready to head to the party at the club house.

Tara walked out of her room in a tight pair of light blue jeans a form fitting V neck light top and a pair of boots, her hair was hanging down her back in waves. Are we ready to go Tara asked Opie looked at Jax lets go. Tara stops and runs to the phone to call Donna. Donna can you come out tonight and maybe stay the night she blurted out before she even asked Piney if it was ok. Donna said yeah not knowing Tara now lived with Opie. Ok we will come get you Tara said. Oh and we are going to a party so be ready see u in ten.

Picking up Donna in Pineys station wagon Opie greets his girlfriend before asking. So Sis were is Donnas sleeping your room or mine? Tara watched Donnas face confusion written all over it. Tara Laughed well Big brother I think we will let Donna decide who's room she wants to sleep in but I think Jax will be in with me. Donna told them they would have to fill her in which they did on all of it in the few min drive to the club house.

Jax looks at Tara before they got out of the car. Babe you want me to stay the night with you? Yes Jackson I want you to stay the night with me. Maybe if your real good I'll even let you hold me. Tara stated in a matter of fact tone and a sexy smirk. That was all Jax needed he was out of the car pulling Tara to the party. The sooner they went in the sooner they could leave. Opie and Jax waked up to the bar and got four beers. On the way back to Tara and Donna who they left sitting at a table over by the pool table. When Jax and Opie both spotted Ima as she was walking over to Jax like he was fresh meat.

Ima walked right up to Tara like Tara didn't kick her ass once already. I have been sleeping with Jax for over a year you are not going to stop that now. Ima said

Tara looked at Jax you have been sleeping with her the last four months? When Jax didn't answer. Tara asked him one time this time looking at Ima, you have been sleeping with her the last four months?

Jax finally answered Tara no but before we got together I was sleeping with her. If I'm not with you I'm with your brother Tara you have to believe me. I believe you baby I don't think my brother would lie for you.

Now Ima that's your name right Tara asked.

Ima just nodded her he. And not knowing what to say with the information she just got.

I hope you put up more of a fight this time than you did the last time I kicked your stupid ass. Thinking you're going to come in to my family's place and start shit. The right cross landed dead center of Imas Jaw. The left hook cough her nose Tara started laughing out as she through her right hand one more time hitting Ima in her temple knocking her out. I guess not.

Gemma came running over wow baby girl great right hand you got there. Will someone please take the trash out looking at the girl on the floor? For those of you that were not hear yesterday or haven't put it together This is Tara she is Pineys daughter and Jackson's girlfriend give her the respect you give me or she may just punch your face in. All of Samcro cheered even slapped Piney on the back looks like your little girl can hold her own. Piney said yeah looks like she can. Now can someone please clean up after her. Piney looked the Prospect in the eye get her out of here. Make shore she knows she is not welcome here again.

Now what Jax? Tara asked before pulling him in for a kiss. Jax was the one to pull away first Now we drink and have a good time like nothing happened Jax said. Earning him a smile that light up her hole face. Tara and Donna only drank a few beers. Jax and Opie were shit face when they left making the prospect drive Pineys station wagon back to the house. Tara and Donna made quick work of getting Opie and Jax in bed before falling asleep for the night.

Tara woke to hot to sleep so she kicked off her sweat pants she was wearing. And curled back in to Jax's side. The next morning she woke to Jax rubbing small circles on her hip. Mmm Morning Tara said. Morning Baby wear are your pants Jax asked. I was too hot to sleep so I took them off. I hope you don't mind as she climbs on his lap for a slow but hot kiss. Jax breaks the kiss having his half naked girlfriend straddling him was a little too much. Tara I don't want to push you to fast Jax said. I love you Jackson

I love you Tara, don't take this the wrong way we can't do this now. When we make love it will not be with your brother and his girlfriend listening at your door. Just then Opie knocked on the door dad wants you both in the living room. Laughing and getting out of bed.

Both couples walked in the living room Piney was sitting in his chair with a bag packed. What's up pops Opie asked

Piney I just wanted to let you four know I'm going on a run I'll be back in a week. Tara the papers your mom told you about are in the folder on the refrigerator if you need them. Opie Keep your sister safe. Giving Opie a man hug and Tara a hug and a kiss on her temple see you kids next weekend and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 Something has to go wrong

The next few months sped by, both Piney and Opie treated Tara better than Kevin ever did. Tara did the cooking and cleaning at the Winston house but only because she wanted to not because she was scarred what would happen if she didn't.

Tara started working at Teller –Morrow Automotive doing the invoices as a means to make a little extra money. Gemma had put together a sweet sixteen birthday party, that put to shame all of her previous birthday parties and far exceeded her wildest of dreams. For her birthday Tara received a Jeep while her brother and Jax received Harleys.

Jax and Tara had now been together for six months however besides some intense make out sessions they hadn't done much. Because of this Jax had a special night planed, they were going to do dinner at the Italian restaurant in town and a drive in movie.

Getting ready for the evening Jax had planned Tara took a shower and did her hair so it fell down her back in long waves. She put on a beautiful light green strapless dress that hugged her curves and stopped mid-thigh. Applying a little makeup to bring out her eyes and pulling on some heeled sandals she was ready to go.

Piney, Opie and Jax were all sitting in the living room, Piney was the first to stand. Looking at his little girl he said, "Tara you look stunning."

Tara looked at him with a small smile and said, "Thank you Piney."

Opie looked between Jax and Tara before saying to his bestfriend, "Bro you better keep your dick in your pants!"

"I have so far, haven't I?" Jax shot back at his best friend before turning to face Tara.

Jax let his eyes roam over Tara's body before he greeted her with his sexy smile, "Hi babe, you look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself Teller."

Standing on her tippy toes Tara reached up and kissed Jax softy on his lips. Pulling away first Jax asked in a whisper, "Are you ready?". Tara nodded her head enthusiastically before they said their good byes to Piney and Opie. Walking out to Tara's Jeep Jax opened the passenger door and helped Tara in. He placed a quick kiss to her lips and proceeded to walk around to the driver side.

They had a nice dinner before heading to the Dive-in theatre just outside of town. The movie had barely started before Jax's lips found their way to Tara's. The kiss started slow but quickly became intense with Tara's hands pulling at the hem of his button up shit just wanting skin to skin contact. Jax pulled away from Tara's mouth in need of air. Not wanting to lighten up on his assault of her he began to trail kisses down her neck. His hands ran up and down her body, settling between her thighs. When Tara let out a small moan Jax moved her panties to the side so he could slip his finger up her wet slit. Making small circles on her clit before inserting one long finger in her tight wet center. "Shit babe, you're so wet for me," He whispered in her ear. Tara looked Jax in the eyes and said, "Only for you baby." That turned something on in Jax, he had her cumming with his fingers in a matter of minutes. "Can we go back to my house to finish this? I don't want my first time to be in the back of my Jeep." Tara exclaimed.

That was all Jax needed to hear before jumping into the driver seat. He had the car started long before the little speakers were out of the windows. We went to my house knowing Piney would be at the club house and Opie would be with Donna. We walked into the house that was all lite up. Realizing our mistake, Opie was having a party.

Jax whispered in her ear, "You have go to be kidding me."

"Opie did tell you to keep your dick in your pants." Tara whispered back before sucking his ear lobe in between her teeth. Grabbing his hand Tara lead Jax to the bar Opie set up. Seeing Donna sitting alone Tara asked, "Where is my brother?"

Donna pointed to the back yard where there was yelling going on, Jax took off to see what was going on with Tara and Donna both on his heels. Opie was in a fight that was out numbered even with Jax's help. David Hale, the Quarterback of the football team, and six of his team mates were fighting Opie. Jax pushed his was in to the fight knowing his and Opie's odds were not good. (add in some punches being thrown or something…)

Seeing her brother and her boyfriend getting their asses kicked she decided to walk up and tap David on his shoulder. When he turned around to face me I punched him dead in his temple. David dropped like sack of potatoes. While I was looking down at a lifeless Hale, Donna hit one of his team mates in the head with a beer bottle. Feeling like the guy's odds were now more in their favor me and Donna walked over to the red cooler. Each grabbing a beer Tara asked, "Donna did you remembered to lock my bedroom door?"

Donna responded, "Yes Tara, Opie has the key in his pocket."

The two girls then talked about their nights, unfortunately for Jax and Tara it never got back to were it was.

The next morning Gemma called Tara and asked her to meet her at Teller-Morrow to go shopping. Since Jax and Opie now worked there Tara jumped at the chance to see Jax before going shopping. When Tara pulled into the lot she saw her brother right away but not Jax. She parked and got out of her Jeep to find Jax running out of the club house putting a clean white shirt on. Gemma hadn't gotten to TM yet so she talked to the boys for a few minutes. When Gemma got there Tara said her goodbyes and got into Gemma's SUV.

Gemma never cared what Tara wanted to get as long as they were together and at least looked at boots and hand bags at some point. Before either knew it they had spent five hours at the mall, not only shopping till they dropped but also getting their hair and nails done.

Because none knew how long Gemma and Tara would be gone everyone in the lot was shocked to see them pulling in before sunset. The first person to greet them was Clay wanting to know if Gemma broke the bank. Before walking over to Piney and Opie Tara took her bags out of Gemma's car and put them in the back of her Jeep. Looking around the lot she didn't see Jax's bike. Tara really thought he would be there when she got back. Opie not knowing where Jax was asked Tara if she knew what he was up to.

"No, I thought he had to work today. Did he say where he was going Opie?" Tara asked.

He shook his head and walked away. Tara said goodbye to Piney and headed home.

Knowing Opie would be home soon Tara made dinner and started a load of laundry. She put the clothes that were already done away in everyone's rooms and just began to get out her books and study when Opie walked in with Donna.

"Hi Tara, what are you doing home on a Saturday night?" Questioned Donna.

"It is still early, where else would I be?" Tara fired back. "What are you two doing here?" She asked knowing the answer already.

Opie thought Jax would have picked her up for the party at the club house. Realizing Jax wasn't coming she called it a night and left her brother and Donna alone to do whatever they had planned for their Saturday night.

She had been asleep for a couple of hours only to get woken up by a drunken Jax climbing into her bed. Tara didn't want to fight with him but couldn't just go back to sleep so she asked, " Jax where have you been?"

Jax slurred "Tara don't worry bout where I've been, snot like we are sleeping together."

"Really Jackson, you just climbed into my bed. You know what no you can climb right back out and go back to where ever you just came from!" Tara said angrily.

Jax got up and left the room. Tara laid in bed till the sun started to rise, thinking she should of known something was up when she saw him running out of the club house putting a shirt on. Taking a quick shower Tara threw on some clothes and walked out the door. Tara went to the dinner for breakfast and then to the store to get food for everyone else.

Hopefully Jax was gone because she didn't have the energy to deal with him.

Tara unfortunately came home to Jax sitting on the couch waiting for her. Tara walked right passed him to the kitchen not even sparing a second glance in his direction.

She put everything down and pulled out the stuff to make muffins. The whole time not looking at him. Jax was the one to break the silence,

"Tara…. Babe…. look at me." Tara refused to look at him just like she was refusing to talk to him. Jax grabbed Tara by the arm, "Babe please look at me." She looked at his hand on her arm and said "Get your hand off me, now."

When he let go Tara went back to work on the rest of the breakfast. Trying again Jax said softly, "Tara please I want to talk about this."

"Jackson you said all that needed to be said last night. I will be cordial with you because you are my brothers best friend but that's it."

"Babe…I'm sorry."

"Just stop Jax, you don't owe me anything it's not like we were having sex, right."

That was the last thing Tara said before going to wake both Opie and Donna. To her surprise they were standing in the hall and had heard everything. Donna had her hands on Opie's chest trying to keep him from coming in the kitchen. Opie locked eyes with me and asked what was going on.

"How much did you hear Ope?"

Donna ran to the kitchen to give Opie and Tara a chance to talk and also to warn Jax that he better leave because Opie had heard everything.

"Ope, I'm a big girl I can handle myself. This was a lesson that I promise I have heard loud and clear so please just let this go and come eat the breakfast I made."

"Ok Tara I will come eat breakfast with you but I am not letting this go. You are my sister."

"Ope he was your brother long before you found out I was your sister."

On that note the two siblings walked into the kitchen. Finding only Donna there I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Opie asked if I was still going to help Gemma in the office at TM. To which I responded, "Yes Opie I'm still going to work."

"Tara" Opie said, "I want you to know I had no clue."

Tara gave him a sad smile before saying "I know and I believe you Opie."

"Tara I'll clean up, you made breakfast" Donna said while Opie offered to help".

"That works for me, thank you." I said as I walked into the living room.

Jax was sitting on the couch, "Babe, we need to talk please."

"Jax you do realize Opie is going to beat the shit out of you, right?"

"I don't care if Opie beats the shit out of me Tara. We need to talk."

"I don't have anything left to say to you Jackson, you made it clear this morning so live with your choice."

"Tara, I was drunk I didn't mean any of it."

"You were drunk and didn't mean any of it?! Really Jackson? Ya know what I have to get ready for work so fuck you."

I started down the hall to my room Jax was hot on my heels. I laid out my clothes, that included my new black bra and lace panties, on my bed. I did my make up and hair, seeing's as Jax wasn't leaving I got changed in front of him. Putting on my boots I looked to Jax who was eyeing me appreciatively and asked, "How do you like the panties I bought them for you?! I guess someone else will have to see them." Walking out the door I caught the hurt in his eye.

I walked into the office for work and Gemma ask "What's wrong baby?"

I responded, "No offense Gem but I really don't want to talk about it."

"Baby, whatever it is you can tell me."

"Gem, if you really want to know ask your son, I'm taking the rest of the day off."

I ran to my Jeep just wanting to get away from both Tellers but that wasn't going to happen. Jax was on the drivers side of my Jeep kissing one of the crow eaters. I pushed my way passed them and got into my Jeep. Stumbling with my keys, I must of dropped them seven times before the key made its way into my ignition, I peeled out. I went to the opened field to think, just wanting to be alone. I let the tears fall, I don't cry in front of others because I'm not weak. I must have been just sitting there crying for a long time because the next think I knew Jax was siting next to me with food.

"Tara you need to eat something and we need to talk."

"Jax what do you want?"

"Tara I want you."

"Jax that ship has already sailed so go back to your crow eater." Looking up at the shock etched on his face she said, "Yeah I saw you, kinda hard not to when you had her pushed up against my Jeep. Is that who you were fucking last night or was it Ima? Lord knows looking back I should have believed her skank ass over yours."

Tara got up and walked to her Jeep, "I'm going home do not follow me."

"Tara please…" Jax trailed off.

"Please what Jackson?"

"I love you, I made a mistake please forgive me baby. I'll do anything, just please baby don't leave me?"

"Goodbye, Jackson."

The next few days were hard on Tara, she had to work with Jax. When all she wanted was try to fix them. Tara loved Jax wanted him more than anything, now he wouldn't even look at her. Opie did his best not to get involved but he could see the hurt in Tara's eyes. Donna on the other hand was trying to find a way to force the two to talk.

Tara woke the next morning for work. She had already decided, she going to get Jax attention even if it took dressing like a disgusting crow eater. She showed found a form fitting tank top and the shortest pair of shorts she owned. Adding a pair of black stilettos and doing her makeup Tara walked out the door for work. Parking her Jeep Tara slowly got out of the Jeep. Put one her best fuck me eyes she walked slowly up to the new prospect. This got his attention before he even tough about what he was saying Jax walked over and said. "What now you just giving your pussy away?"

Tara's mouth fell open she had no clue how to respond to that, she punched Jax in his mouth. Splitting his bottom lip. Her hand flew up to her mouth, "I'm so sorry Jax" was all she could say.

Jax looked at her "what the fuck was that for I was only speaking the truth."

"Oh cause asking the prospect to change the oil in my Jeep is giving my pussy away now. Jax I think we need to talk. Can you come over tonight Please" Tara asked?

Nodding "Yeah I think we do need to talk Ill be there about 8." Then he walked away.

Tara Nodded to herself I may just be able to fix this. Walking up to her brother who had one eyebrow raised are her I need a favor.

"What is that Tara?"

"I need the house around 8 to myself."

"To fix what just happened? Opie asked."

"Yes and maybe fix it so I can stop being a bitch." Tara said with a small laugh.

Opie gave her a small smile "if it will help you not to be a bitch Ill leave at Seven and ill come home tomorrow."

"Deal how about you just call after a few hours, and we can make that call then."

"Now that I have caused enough trouble for one day I'm going to work."


	7. Chapter 7

Tara was sitting in the office finishing up a work order for repairs on an older model Ford pickup. That was brought in, when there was a load bang. The power went out, as Gemma's car had been hit and knocked against the light pole. Luckily the members of SAMCRO were holding Church inside the clubhouse and ran out in time to see a black SUV speeding down the road. Clay, Otto and Tig ran instinctively to their bikes as Piney, Quinn, and Chibs ran down the road. Tara had no clue what was going on all she knew was it wasn't good and someone had to get to Gemma. Tara...seeing Gemma's bloodied head...yelled for help...

Bobby pulled out his cell phone to call 911. Before walking up to Tara wanting to let her know what was going to happen from here.

Bobby told Tara she wasn't allowed to leave the lot unless she wanted to go to the hospital; Tara knew she had to go to the hospital to be there to support her family and to make sure for herself that Gemma was ok. Gemma had become like a mother to her (taking her shopping...). The drive over was like nothing Tara had ever experienced. Piney, Chibs and Bobby were driving in front of the Jeep, Quinn and Happy were behind the Jeep and Opie, Jax and herself were in the Jeep. Opie was driving and Jax was sitting in the front seat, both were staring straight ahead not taking their eyes off the road as they talked about going on lock down. Tara just sat quietly listening to the two talk, occasionally she looked between the boys but mostly out the window she Staring.

They sat at the hospital, Tara still wasn't talking to anyone. Finally after what felt like days they got the news that Gemma was going to be okay. She had some minor injuries and desperately needed to rest but ultimately she would make a full recovery. After hearing the good news Piney told her that they were going to go on lockdown and she needed to go home, pack a bag quickly and head straight to TM.

Opie, Jax and Happy walked her to her Jeep and proceeded to drive her home. Once home Tara made quick work of packing a bag for herself and grabbed what she could of clothes Jax had previously left in her room. Thinking they would each need some clothes she moved onto Opie's room and then Piney's doing the same for each of them. Once everyone had clothes she went to the bathroom so she could grab some shampoo and body wash that way they could shower if need be. Tara put all four bags by the front door, before moving to the kitchen. She didn't want to leave anything out that could go bad not knowing when she would be home.

Jax and Opie walked in almost tripping over the four bags set by the door. Thinking it was all Tara's Jax and Opie stimulatingly told her, "She wouldn't need that much stuff." Tara looked at both of them defensively and said, "There is a bag for everyone that has shit in this house, which includes you Jackson. Now I'm ready to leave, will one of you take them to my Jeep?" Opie and Jax exchanged a look before both glanced at the clock, damn she packed four bags in just under 10 minutes.

Happy shook his head at Tara and both boys before saying "looks like we have a little Gemma on our hands."

Jax opened the back door for Tara to get in the back seat of the Jeep. Before getting in, however, Tara grabbed Jax's hand looking him in the eyes. Jax nodded answered her unasked question by saying "We will have time to talk when we get to TM."

Once at TM Tara wanted to know what she should do and were to put her bag so she went searching for Gemma. This being Tara's fist lockdown she had no clue what needed to be done and with Gemma needing rest she felt she needed to step up, because someone had to. Gemma told Tara to put her bag in Jax's room because it had both a bed and a couch so Tara set off for his room. Reaching it she unpacked both hers and Jax's belongings, placing each item neatly into his dresser. Once both their bags were unpacked she moved on to both Piney and Opie's rooms, doing the same with their clothes.

Once that was done Tara was left with nothing to do so she started to help with the food Luanne was making. That was when she overheard Happy telling Piney what a great job she was doing and how she packed four bags in less than ten minutes. Happy even said he wouldn't be surprised if she unpacked everyone before the night was over. She laughed as she walked by and said "that's already done." Happy shook his head "yup she's a little Gemma."

Clay let everyone know they were there because they were family and he loved everyone and do to Gemma's 'condition' if they had any comfort issues to find Luanne and if they had any security issues to find Happy. Once his declaration was made Clay called Church and headed to the chapel.

"Tara can we talk?" Jax asked.

"Yeah is there someplace we can go?" Tara asked.

"Do you want to go up on the roof or back to the dorm room?" Jax asked.

Tara's answer was simple, "I don't care, just someplace people will leave us alone!"

Taking Tara by the hand Jax lead her up the ladder to the roof. They both sat there for a minutes before Jax started, "Tara, I love you and I know I fucked up when I said what I did. Please babe let me make it up to you. I haven't fucked anyone please babe believe me." He paused before he continued, "The last week without you has been the hardest I've had in a long time."

"Jax I want to be with you..." Tara choked out but what you said to me after I tried to give myself to you the day before..." Tara trailed off before finally saying, "How do you think that made me feel? Better yet Jax, what If I had said that to you? Would you believe me?"

"Tara I can only imagine how you feel. I would however believe you. You have never given me a reason not to."

"Okay, are you sure you want to do this again Jackson?"

"Yes Tara, I Love you and want to be with you! Only you."

"I love you to. You and me baby." Tara leaned in and gave Jax a small kiss.

Tara took Jax by his hand and walked over to the ladder. "We should see what we can do to help." Tara said. Jax went down the ladder first to help Tara down, they walked hand in hand into the clubhouse and over to the bar area. Opie noticed them coming.

"I take it everything is better?" Opie asked.

"Yes Opie, everything is better you don't have to kill me." Jax said in a matter of fact tone.

"The club is still working on who and why they ran Gemma off the road. Pop said they weren't fighting with any one..." Opie trailed off. Both he and Jax knew that just because there wasn't any know beef didn't mean that one of their known enemy's wasn't trying to strike first.

SOASOASOASOA

Inside the Chapel Clay asked, "Could this be Darby?"

"I don't know." Happy said. Giving Juice a stern look Happy continued, "I wish we could see the street cameras."

"Maybe Unser can make that happen." Bobby suggested.

"I'll make that call." Clay said.

As Clay hit the gavel on the table Piney said, "Let's go out and get some drinks, we will figure the rest in the morning."

Clay smirked at Piney and said, "That sounds good to me brother."

SOASOASOASOA

Tara was helping keep things clean and stocked, which was very difficult considering the number of people in the Clubhouse. Needing a break she went to the office to finish the work order from earlier in the day.

Tara walked into the dorm room ready to go to bed, she was surprised to see that Jax had already beaten her to it. Thinking he was asleep she quietly made her way into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She slipped out of her pants before climbing into the other side of the bed. Trying not to disturb Jax she laid on her side facing away from him. Even though she wasn't in Jax's protective arms, after a long day it didn't take long for her to drift off.

When Tara woke the next morning she was in Jax arms with one of his legs thrown over her hip. She tried to slowly wiggle her way out of bed as not to wake him. He however felt her movements and pulled her closer to him. He asked in a sleepy voice, "Where are you going babe?"

"Morning baby, I didn't mean to wake you but I'm going out to help make breakfast."

"Babe, I just got you back. What made you think I was going to let you go that easily?"

Tara said exasperatedly, "Jackson, I have to help with breakfast. I already told Uncle Bobby that I would."

Tara turned in Jax arms and gave him a light kiss on the lips. "Now let me go so I can cook."

"I'll let you go if you make my plate." Jax said in a sweet almost kid like voice.

"I can do that for you baby." Tara said as she was getting out of bed.

Bobby had already done most of the baking, before Tara even made it to the kitchen. Tara started on the bacon, thinking it would be best to use two of the three ovens in the kitchen, that way she could cook four pounds at a time. Tara also pulled out the breakfast sausage and put it on cookie sheets. Bobby asked her curiously, "Why are you putting the sausage on the cookie sheets?"

"Well I was thinking we could use the grill outside to cook the sausages." Tara said.

"What if I told you that this oven will be free in ten minutes?" Bobby said.

Not wanting to sound pushy Tara said shyly, "Then I can cook it in there, leaving us the stove top for eggs and the flat top for pancakes."

Bobby looked at Tara amazed, thinking this plan may work, better than when Gemma makes breakfast. After shaking away his thoughts Bobby said "Well then let's do this."

The two worked in silence, putting the food on platters and placing it on the bar as it became cooked. Within thirty minutes the eggs, pancakes, sausage and bacon were all cooked and people were beginning to get plates.

Tara kissed Bobby on the cheek making two plates, one for Opie and one for Jax. She walked to the table Jax and Opie were sitting at, giving both boys plates. Looking up, after setting the plates down, she saw that Piney didn't have a plate. Making two more she went and dropped one off at Piney's table, kissing his cheek before joining the boys.

Once again Happy called Tara, "Little Gemma."

SOASOASOASOA

(Not sure about this paragraph...does Gemma have amnesia? Maybe take out the part up until Jackson and Tara working through there shit?) Gemma was up and moving around. Wanting to know who had ran into a telephone pole. She hated being locked down. From what she could tell one good thing came out of this lock down. Jackson and Tara worked through there shit. The two teens were taking with Opie Jax had his arm around Tara to pull her close.

Happy walked up to Gemma, placing a hand on her shoulder before saying. "Mom, she did real great."

Gemma looked up at Happy "That's good baby, because this life ain't easy." At that moment the clubhouse doors swung upon and in walked Unser carrying a manila folder.

SOASOASOASOA

Clay yelled "Boys, Unser. Chapel now."

Unser sat down at the table looking around at the other men before opening the manila folder, spreading the contents of the folder on the reaper table. The images of Gemma's accident revealed that it wasn't Darby but Pope who had run her off the road.

Now to make a plan...


	8. Chapter 8

Clay had set up a met with Pope to find out why his ol' lady was run down. He wasn't letting anyone out of the compound until he knew. The meet was set to happen at the docks in Oakland the next day. Clay pulled out his burner and called the Tacoma charter after the meet was set to see if they could send some men down. He had his prospect and 8 full patched members but knew if he was going to keep everyone he cared about safe he needed bodies.

Gemma had to make a trip to the store to get supplies, so Clay made her take both Happy and Quinn with her. Tara offered up her Jeep to Gemma before Gemma had even asked Tara to go to the store with her.

Gemma, Tara, and Happy each were pushing a shopping cart around, as with the number of people at the clubhouse they needed quite a bit of stuff.

Tara was cracking jokes up and down each and every ailse; one was that she wished she had a camera to take a picture of how domesticated Happy was being because without the proof no one would believe her.

Quinn out of no where said, "You still think she's a little Gemma?"

Happy smiled a genuine smile and with a slight twinkle in his eyes he said, "Yeah I do."

Pulling a disposable camera off the shelf and opening it Gemma commanded, "Good smile again." Happy pulled Tara into him and with a smile on both their faces Gemma proceeded to take a picture of both Tara and Happy with their full shaping carts.

After the picture was taken Tara said, "I think everyone already knew I was domesticated."

The foursome finished up the shopping and once it was all bagged and paid for loaded everything into Tara's Jeep. They headed right back to TM. Gemma kept the camera out, taking one more picture of Happy with his arms full. Causing Tara, Quinn, and Gemma to all burst out into a fit of laughter. Jax, Opie and the prospect finished emptying the Jeep out while Happy and Quinn headed over to check in with Clay and Gemma and Tara headed into the clubhouse to start unloading the bags as they were brought in.

Soasoasoasoa

Later that night Happy walked up to Tara and Jax joining in on the conversation on whether or not Tara could defend herself. Happy chimed in with "Didn't she punch you in your mouth once already." Making Tara giggle just a little and roll her eyes at the memory.

"Happy, you have no clue, she hits like a girl." Jax said.

Happy stuck up for Tara by saying, "Dude, your busted lip didn't look like a girl punched you to me."

This caught Jax off guard as Happy didn't stick up for just any girl. What could she have done to make him like her, Jax wondered.

"What's wrong Jax don't like the fact that your girlfriend can through a punch?" Tara asked with a devilish smirk.

"I think it's hot as hell Babe." Jax said flashing that sexy smile.

"Yeah as long as it's not flying at your face." Happy countered as Tara laughed.

Just them the door to the bar opened and in walked 6 men Tara had never seen before. Happy smiled and said "Tacoma is here" before he walking to greet his best friend Kozi.

Bobby and Chibs came to the table both wanting to know what Tara had done to cause Happy to not only joke around, saying more than yeahs and okays, but to actually smile.

"I just made a joke at the store, Gemma took a picture!" Tara said.

"Oh, looks like you're making friends." Bobby said patting her arm.

Tara smiled sheepishly, "A few, let me know if you want any help making breakfast tomorrow Uncle Bobby."

"I think Gemma is going to make the breakfast in the morning so you can sleep in Tara."

Just than there was whistle and everyone got quiet. "By this time tomorrow we will all be going home." Clay's big voice boomed.

This was just what Tara needed to hear, as much as she loved her new family she missed her bed.

She looked around for Jax, finding him sitting with Opie, at the table in the corner. Tara debated on walking over because she didnt want to interrupt. Deciding she wanted some attention from Jax she walked over. Seeing that there wasn't another chair she climbed into his lap. She got comfortable snuggling her face into the crock of his neck. She began to place small kisses all over his neck until he brought his arm up and around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Opie said, "Im going to call Donna and call it a night."

"Night Op" Jax said

Tara just yawned and nodded her head.

Jax tapped her hip lightly so she would stand. Walking back to their room hand in hand silently climbing in bed and just curling up in each other's arms. Both knowing they just wanted to seep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

Jax and Tara were woken up by Gemma saying, "It's time to get up, we're going to have a family breakfast."

"Okay Ma, we will be right out." Gemma closed the door and walked back down the hall.

"Morning Babe." Jax mumbled against Tara's forehead before placing a kiss there.

"Morning Baby." Tara said sitting up on her elbow so she could give him a small kiss.

"I guess we have to get up." Tara said with a pout on her lips.

Jax laughed and said ,"Yeah, if you don't want Gemma coming back in here."

Tara jumped out of bed, locked the door, striped down to nothing and ran in to take a shower. Tara didn't even think about what she was doing till she was getting out of the shower. Jax was standing there holding her towel, that she forgot to grab, open for her to step in.

"Thank you." Tara mumbled with scarlet cheeks.

"You're very welcome." Jax said with a sexy smirk "But I should be the one thanking you."

Tara quickly got dressed, holding the towel around herself as she do so. Jax realizing he wasn't going to see anymore of naked Tara decided to get dress to, so they could make there way down to the main room, together.

Once everyone was in the same room there was a load whistle and once again Clays loud voice boomed. "Today we deal with why we are all here, I just wanted to say I love you all and I will always keep you safe. Now let's eat."

The day in the compound was pretty uneventful. Tara repacked the bags she brought with her, getting Jax and Opie to load them in her Jeep while she cleaned both dorm rooms, stripping bedding and all. Finding herself bored she went searching for Gemma to see if she needed help with anything. Gemma didn't so she decided to see if Jax or Opie wanted to teach her how to play pool. (Not sure if you like that...I just feel like it stopped abruptly...)

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Hours had passed just sitting around the club house before Clay yelled, "Its time."

Clay, Otto, Tig, Chibs, Bobby, Happy, and four of the men from Tacoma walked to the door. They were the ones going to see why the black SUV ran Gemma into the pole. After waiting for what felt like days for the men to get back. Finally in the distance you could hear what sounded like a pack of Harleys. We all ran out to the lot to greet our warriors.

Clay gave Gemma a nice long kiss before telling everyone that the lockdown had been lifted. People began getting their things together and with the help of Jax and Opie their cars loaded up to go. Tara took the oprotunity to sit with Piney and talk.

"Baby girl, I want you to know you did real good the last few days."

"Thanks pops." Tara said with a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Piney asked.

"Well, that was the first time I called you anything other than Piney." Tara said. "It kind of felt good, even right."

"Well, baby girl, you can call me whatever you want, just not late for dinner." Piney said beaming at her.

Clay came over and told Piney, " Pope didn't send the man that ran Gemma into the pole. He did, however, turn him over to us."

"You believe him?" Piney said questioned with a surprised expiration.

"Yes." Was all clay said before drifting his eyes to Tara.

Piney just nodded in understanding.

SOASOASOASOASOASOA

During lockdown Tara had proven she cared about her family. That family not only included her blood family but the MC family as well.

Tara felt that she needed to bond with her father's brothers. Bobby and Tara both enjoyed baking and agreed to keep a standing date Saturday afternoon when she got done in the office to do so. Chibs offered to help her with boxing, after the whole Ima thing, he wanted her to know how to punch without hurting her hand. Showing her a few things turned into sparing three days a weeks as long as club stuff didn't come up. Happy feeling a protectivness over Tara wanted to help Tara with self-defense as well. Happy, however, took Tara to the shooting range, after teaching her how to safely shoot and aim a hand gun. He let Tara have at it. Suprising them both at what a great shot she was, as she could make a kill shot on a moving target. Happy, though he would never admit it, was so proud of her. Happy decided since the young girl could shoot why not teach her to throw knives. Justifying it with you never know what you will have to protect yourself.


	9. Chapter 9

Tara knew he loved her, if he didn't he wouldn't of kept a watchful eye one her all of those years. Even from the shadows he was more involved than Kevin was after Jasmine passed away. He kept every report card and every program from every play she was in over the years. Piney had them in a scrapbook Gemma had helped him put together. Along with the report cards and programs it had pictures of her from birth until now, Tara had never seen so many pictures of herself, she knew she had to bond with her father.

"Pops can I ask you something?" Piney heard Tara say in a timid voice.

"Baby girl you can ask me anything."

"How did you get all of these pictures of me?"

Piney responded with a sad voice, "Jasmine made me copies of every picture ever taken of you up until she passed away. The ones after she passed are from different places around town."

"That's how you got my report cards and school programs too." Tara stated more to herself than as a question to Piney.

Piney however nodded in agreement.

"Is this conversation as hard on you as it is on me?" Tara asked her eyes filling with tears.

Piney looked Tara in the eyes and said, "I have never told anyone how bad I've felt not having you in my life."

Tara interrupted Piney to ask. "Then why did it take so long for me to find out?"

"I will always be grateful to Jasmine for not only giving me a beautiful, intelligent daughter but for letting me watch that daughter grow." Piney stated before adding. "We agreed to have Kevin be your father to keep you safe from the life I live, I wanted to honor that agreement. Once I realized you were no longer safe there I knew I had to come out of the shadows."

Tara gave Piney a small smile, "I can understand that. Thank you for being honest with me."

Tara gave Piney a kiss on his check before heading to the kitchen. Tara wanted to get dinner cooked before Piney had to go back to the club house and Jax, Opie, and Donna got there.

Tara was so deep in thought when the three teens got there she didn't even hear them come. Jax wrapping his arms around her startled her.

"Babe, where were you." Jax asked.

"Hi baby sorry I was thinking about what Pops and I were talking about." Tara said.

Lifting his eyebrow Jax asked, "I hope it wasn't anything bad."

"No not at all we talked about my mom." Tara said smiling brightly at him.

"Would you like to go see a movie tonight?" Jax asked. Flashing Tara a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I would like that." Tara replied. "Maybe we can pick up where we left off last time." Tara added over her shoulder.

"I doubt it, Opie and Donna want to go with us." Jax said with a frown remembering what they did last time at the drive-in.

"Well maybe after the movie we can." Tara said with a mischievous smile on her face this time.

"Maybe we can." Jax replied as he moved across the room to pull her to him, kissing her deeply.

Tara pulled away to call everyone for dinner.

"Dinner looks good baby girl." Piney said. While Opie said. "Lasagna my favorite."

"Thank you for dinner Piney and Tara." Donna said.

Piney told Donna there was no need to thank him she was always welcome at his table.

Tara laughed before saying "Thank you pops. Opie any food is your favorite just shut up and eat."

Jax was shoveling food in his mouth when Tara asked "Is it good Jax?"

"You may want to come up for air." Opie added for Tara.

Jax swallowed his food before saying, "The sooner were done eating the sooner we can get to the movie."

Piney asked, "Is something good playing?"

Opie said, "Yeah the new Fast and Furious movie."

"I don't think that's why Jax wants to go to the movies. I think he wants to see if he can get a recap of the last time." Donna said

"What punched in the face the next day?" Piney asked. "I can help you with that now if you would like" He added.

Tara just sat there turning beet red before saying, "Pops I have no problem punching Jax in the mouth if he needs it."

"I'm never going to live that down am I?" Questioned Jax.

Everyone at the table said "no" at the same time.

Finishing dinner and cleaning the kitchen the group made their way to where they were going.

Donna, Opie, Tara and Jax got in Tara's Jeep again, Tara had Jax laid down the back set so the foursome could watch the movie more comfortably. This time however, Tara sat in between Jax's legs with his arms around her. Donna and Opie mirrored their posture with the tub of popcorn in the middle, all just enjoying each other's company.

After the movie Opie wasn't ready to go home so he asked, "Want to swing by the club house?"

"If Tara and Donna want to go we can for a drink or two." Jax answered.

Both Tara and Donna didn't care. When they pulled in none of the bikes were at the club house. The four decided to just go back to the house. Piney always had beer in the refrigerator. After a few beers the two couples wanted some alone time.

Tara was nerves because she knew not only that Jax had been with others before her but that he wanted to do it with her now. Tara was afraid she wouldn't be good enough for Jax or that he was going to compare her to previous conquests. As soon as Jax started kissing Tara passionately all her fears were put to the back of her mind. Jax slowly moved his hands up the hem of her shirt. His lips moved down her jaw to her neck. That is when Tara's hands started pulling off Jax's shirt wanting skin contact. Her back arched allowing Jax to take her shirt off.

Jax wasn't trying to move to fast, wanting them both to enjoy the way his hands and lips explored the curves of her body. Jax slowly removed Tara's pants leaving her in her Bra and panties. Tara pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth as she watched Jax take all of her in with his eyes as he unbuckled his belt and removed his pant.

Jax was nerves he didn't want to push Tara too far to fast, but at the same time he wanted to know what it was like to be inside Tara. Jax slowly kissed his way back to Tara's mouth letting her roam her hands on his bare back and chest. Loving the way her fingers softly skimmed, his skin sending chills down his spine. Tara placed soft bites and kisses down Jax's neck to his chest causing his member to stiffen and throb with anticipation. Jax undid Tara's bra and removed her panties Jax slowly slid one finger up her slit to her clit, lightly started rubbing small circles before sliding one finger in her wet center. Jax wanted Tara as wet as possible before he entered her with his throbbing member.

Once Tara started chanting his name Jax was ready to enter her. Jax asked, "Tara are you ready for me to love you." He waited for her to answer "yes" before he placed his tip at her entrance and slowly entered Tara. "Babe, you are so tight I'm not going to last long." Jax whispered in Tara's ear. It only took a few thrust once he was fully inside Tara before they bother were met with their orgasm's.

It took Jax a few minutes to be able to move off from Tara he had never had a release like that with anyone. Once Jax was on his back he reached for Tara pulling her close and kissing her gently before drifting off to sleep.

Tara woke sometime in the night finding her panties and Jax's shirt slipping both on before curling back up with Jax.

Tara woke the next morning to Jax looking at her "Morning babe." Jax said as soon as her eyes opened.

"Morning baby are you hungry?" Tara asked before placing a kiss on Jax lips.

"Yeah I'm hungry but I'm making breakfast for you today."

Tara met Jax blue eyes before saying "You know how to cook?"

Laughing Jax got out of bed put his boxers and pants back on before he looked for a shirt. Tara smirked at Jax, "Looking for this?" as she pointed at the shirt.

Looking at what Tara was pointing at "Looks good on you babe you should were it."

Tara grabbed Jax a new shirt before putting on a pair of shorts and leaving the room knowing breakfast was going to be awkward.


	10. Chapter 10

Tara was spending some time with Chibs, in the ring. Talking as they were sparring Chibs wanting to know more about Tara's dreams and likes were.

"What do you want to be love?" Chibs asked as Tara's right hand connected with his gloved hand.

"A doctor, maybe even a surgeon." Tara replied as her left hook hit his other gloved hand.

"That explains all the studying you do." Chibs stated matter of factly.

"Yeah… My mom was a nurse she always told me that I would make a great doctor."

Tara hit Chibs' hands with a quick right, left, right combination. Before she asked "Do you miss Ireland?"

"I miss my family in Ireland." Chib said before directing her to give him another combination this time instead of just jabbing.

Tara gave him what he asked for jabbing with her right but hooking with her left before hooking with her right.

"You're really caching on love."

"I practiced with Happy on Sunday." Tara said.

"Aye, what else did he teach you?" Chibs asked.

Tara brought her left foot up to the pad on his hand then punched with her right before fallowing with her right foot. "I can use my elbows and knees too." Tara said with a smile on her face as she watched him shake out his hands.

"Can you? Lets try this I'm going to move my hands and you punch, elbow, knee or kick, let's see how good Happy is." Just then Happy and Jax both came out of the garage to watch.

Chibs moved his hand up to his head. Tara kicked Chibs moved his hand to his ribs Tara punched

Chibs grabbed Tara around her waist. Tara stomped on his foot then elbowed his ribs lightly. Before turning to face him with her fist by his face.

Both Jax and Happy looked on with smiles on their faces.

"I didn't see all that coming." Chibs said before adding "Lets see what you got for this." Chibs pointed his finger at Tara's head like it was a gun. Tara smiled looked at Happy then back to Chibs taking a deep breath Tara grabbed what would have been the front of the gun and his wrist so it wasn't pointed at her before taking her right knee up to his ribs on the right side then moved the left doing the same thing other side. Causing him to grab his ribs with both arms. Making a gun with her own fingers she pointed it at his head. "I guess a beautiful girl can never be too safe." Chibs said as he chuckled

"I guess not, so how did I do sensei? "Tara asked not sure who would answer her.

Tara was surprised when she heard Jax speak. "I don't think I could of done that."

"Looks like I now have something to teach you Teller." Tara said with a mischievous look.

That was when Happy spoke. "Tara you did great!"

"Thanks Happy, I think we need to work on throwing knives some more this week."

"Have you told them about your aim?" Happy asked knowing Tara didn't want to tell anyone just yet how good a shot she was.

Tara raised her eyebrow at him "NO!"

Happy laughed at her response.

Both Jax and Chibs looked at the two the confusion written all over their faces.

It was Jax who questioned "You mean there is something Miss Tara Knowles isn't good at?"

"Jax there are a few things I'm not good at." Tara teased with blush coming up her neck. Tara turned to Chibs and asked "Are we done for the day?"

"Yeah we can do this again soon." Was all he said before getting out of the ring.

Jax opened the ropes on the ring and helped Tara out. Placing a kiss on Tara's soft lips. Before whispering in Tara's ear "Babe, everything I've seen you do your great at." This made Tara blush even more. Just then Opie called Jax needing his help with the bike he was working on.

"Looks like you need to get back to work Teller." Tara said before leaning in and giving him one more kiss on his lips. Once Jax pulled away Tara asked "What are we doing tonight?"

Jax shrugged his shoulders before saying "I don't know, why don't you go get a shower and I'll finish up my work, then we can decide."

Tara nodded and headed in to the club house to get a shower.

She didn't make it too far in the club house before Piney called her over. Handing Tara a bottle of water and pushing out the seat next to him. "I hear you can kick some ass!"

"I don't know about that pops, but I think I can defend myself if I need to." Tara responded.

"That is not what Chibs said." Piney shot back with a raised eyebrow.

Tara smiled and shook her head, "Pops between Chibs and Happy I have learned to defend myself nothing more."

"Well the next time you and Chibs jump in that ring I'm coming out to watch. To hear Chibs tell it, you can do things most of my brothers can't." Piney said with more emotion than Tara had ever heard.

"Well pops thanks for the water but I stink so I'm going to shower." Tara places a kiss on his cheek and walked to the back to shower.

When she came back out from the back Tara was asked by different members when the next time her and Chibs would be sparring again. Tara looked for Chibs when she didn't see him she simply said "We normally spare on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays if the club doesn't have stuff going one."

Tara finally had enough and said, "If you all want to watch so bad I'll go change and climb in the ring with Hap right now." Everyone was on there feet, "Let's see it little girl" Tig said. Tara ran back to the back and changed fast. Walking out to the bar Tara said, "Lets go." to everyone in the club house still.

Tara walked out to the garage and said "Happy your brothers want to see what I can do ring now." Tara didn't wait for a response she just walked to the ring and climbed in.

Happy, Jax and Opie all walked out of the garage toward the ring. Happy took his shirt off and climbed in the ring with Tara. Chibs tossed him the hand pads. Happy shook his head and kicked them out. "Ready?" Happy asked. Tara just smiled. Happy moved toured Tara she blocked his arm and put the heal of her hand to his nose. Happy stepped back and throw a soft punch Tara she kicked Happy's legs out from under him. Happy laughed before saying "I didn't teach you that good work." They continued for about 20 minutes before Happy said, "Lets show Chibs that thing…." Happy grabbed his gun took out the clip and cleared the chamber before pointing it to her head. Tara grabbed the barrel of the gun before grabbing Happy's wrist. Happy was blocking his ribs so Tara kicked him in the head causing Happy to fall and loss the gun so she turned it on Happy. The whole club was clapping and cheering Tara helped Happy up and gave him a hug. "Sorry Happy you knew what was coming." Tara said softly.

"Its okay, I guess I should of known, I taught you to not do the expected."

"Did I make you proud?" Tara asked with a small smile.

"Very, let's get you out of the ring kid." Happy said as they walked to the edge of the ring.

Jax was there with his trade mark smile on his face to great Tara. "Babe, that was awesome. You Just kicked Happy's ass and did shit you didn't do with Chibs."

Happy said, "That was nothing set the targets up."

Tara looked at Happy. He shrugged before saying, "Got to tell them sometime. Why not now, you're a better shot than most of the club."

They all knew Happy and Tara had spent some time together. They just didn't know how much time. Happy handed Tara his gun she shot the bulls eye in every target he had placed for her across the lot. Then he handed Tara the throwing knives and had the prospect put up a new target she again hit the bulls eye. Tara smiled at Happy before asking, "Want to be my moving target?"

Happy whispered, "They don't need to know that."

She nodded and asked, "Now can I go shower and stay clean?"

Happy laughed, "I didn't tell you to get in the ring again."

"That is true, sorry I ordered you to the ring but if I was going to show them what I could do I wanted the toughest son in there with me." Tara said before walking off to shower.

Jax was waiting with Tara's towel "Babe, what you did in that ring was hot."

"Oh you liked that?" Tara said before stepping to Jax placing a small kiss on his lips.

"Jax I need to get dressed if we are going to do something tonight." Tara told Jax as she side stepped him. Tara quickly got dressed grabbed Jax by the hand so he could walk out to the bar with him.

Before kissing Tara on the temple Jax whispered to Tara, "I think you just gained all there respect."

That made Tara smile, I have the respect of my family she thought to herself.

"Baby, I think Happy and I are working on some more stuff tomorrow." Tara said wanting to tell him upfront.

"What more is there to work on Tara?" Jax questioned thinking she didn't need to know any more than she already did.

"Jax I need to learn a lot more not to mention I have to practice what I already know."

"Tara I don't think Happy can teach you anything more than what you already know."

"Jax I didn't tell you to start a fight I told you because I thought my boyfriend should know."

"Tara there is no fight I'm telling you you're not going." Jax yelled.

"Jackson Teller you will not tell me what I can or can't do I'm a big girl."

"Tara if you go with Happy tomorrow we are over."

Tara walked away from Jax and right to Opie. "You had better make it clear to your friend I am going to train with Happy I am going to do what I want and he isn't going to tell me what I can and can't do."

"Tara I know he didn't say something stupid after watching what you can do." Opie said

"Oh yes Jax did his dumb ass told me if I train with Happy we are over."

Opie's eye went wide "Jax thinks Happy's trying to take you from him?"

Tara started laughing hard, "He can't be that stupid." Tara finally got out in between laughs. "Well I'm still going to train with Happy, so if he wants to be over cause of it so be it."

The next morning Tara got up and ready to meet up with Happy. They went to the shooting rang for a few hours. Then went to a filed for an hour to throw knives. Tara was hungry so they had lunch at the dinner to get lunch before they headed back to T-M. Once Tara followed Happy into the lot before she could even get out of the Jeep Jax was there with a pissed off look on his face. "Hi baby." Tara said.

"Don't you dare hi baby me, you disobeyed me." Jax spit out.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me who I can and can't spend my time with. My own fathers don't even do that." Tara said with venom in her voice. "Now get out of my way before I move you I have training to do it."

Tara stormed off to the club house to change. Happy decided he was not getting in the ring with Tara, the prospect named Juice, was going to. Happy wanted to see if Juice would hit a girl but at the same time he wanted to see if Tara really could hold her own. Tara ran to the ring she stopped when she saw the prospect she hadn't learned his name still cause none used it standing in the ring. She looked at him with a smirk "You sure you want to do this? What's your name." Tara questioned.

"Names Juice and yeah it's not like you can do any damage."

Juice threw a soft right hand that Tara blocked countering it with a quick left punch to his jaw. Juice didn't know a 5 foot 5 inches tall, 115 pound girl could hit like that. That shit hurt! Juice threw a punch, not hard, but hard enough to say 'what the fuck'. Tara blocked it and kicked Juice in the side of his head knocking him out cold. Tara stepped back and said, "Get me Jackson in this ring" Jax walked slowly to the ring seeing Juice still out cold "Tara I am not getting in that ring with you." Jax said calmly green eyes meeting blue. Tara countered, "If you ever think you're going to control me and treat me like you did I will do worse to you than what I just did to poor Juice here."

"In this life the woman obeys her man and if you can't do that you don't belong here." Jax said.

Right then Happy stepped in, "Look Jax I know I have been spending time with your girl but it's not what you think. I have simply been getting to know her and helping her feel welcomed into the family. As for you saying she disobeyed you she was with me, who is safer in the club than me?"

Tara looked right at Happy, "I am so grateful for your welcoming me into this family. Aside from Opie and Jax, I'm closest to you, I look at you like a big brother. I have even told you things they don't know."

Happy smiled and said, "I feel the same way about you Tara. You're the sibling my mom couldn't give me."

Jax turns to Happy, "Man I am so sorry. I never should of accused you of that with Tara. I know she is safe with you I just didn't like the time spent together I see know it was bonding time." Jax climbed in the ring Tara was still standing in. "Babe, I'm sorry I didn't trust you please forgive me. I don't always use my head.

Things went back to normal, well as normal as they could with SAMCRO as your family. They were all getting together to have dinner at Gemma's. Gemma was telling a few of the ol' lady's what to do. Tara was picking up whatever was left that needed to be done including the chopping of vegetables, cleaning of the counters and making of the gravy. Gemma finally kicked her out of the kitchen, telling her to go find the boys and have some fun.

Tara went right for Jax she didn't care who or what he was taking about she wanted to be at his side. She sat on the arm of the couch and waited for him to pull her onto his lap. When Jax didn't pull her to his lap Happy walked by smirking and pushed Tara so she would fall into Jax's lap. That was when Jax noticed Tara, in his defense he was talking to Clay, Piney and Opie about when they could start prospecting. "Hi babe, what makes you drop in on me." Jax asked in a teasing tone.

"Well, I thought I'd drop by and say hi but got a little lost, so Hap helped me find my way."

"Well remind me to thank him will you" Jax said against Tara's lips

"Will do if you kiss me again." Tara said right before nipping jax bottom lip. "Baby you know I love you right"

"Yes Tara I know you love me and I love you." Jax said before asking. "What's wrong baby?"

Piney spoke up. "It's her mother's birthday she always goes to the diner for dinner."

"Pops you were always there too." Tara said.

"You know baby girl Gemma would understand if you wanted to leave. This year we'll even sit with you." Piney said.

Smiling at Piney Tara said, "I would like that I'll go tell Gemma."

Tara walked in the kitchen with glossy eyes. "Gemma I don't want you to think I don't want to be here with the family, I do. It's just today is my mother's birthday and I always go to the diner for dinner. Would it upset you if I leave?" Tara asked not meeting Gemma's gaze.

Gemma took a brief minute to take in what Tara had just said before she answered "Tara, sweetheart, your leaving to go to the diner to carry on your mother's tradition. You go do that and we will meet you for desert, how does that sound?"

Tara gave Gemma a hug, "I would like that, thank you"

"Who are you taking with you?" Gemma asked with a knowing smirk.

"Pops is going with me."

"He isn't the only one going with you." Both Gemma and Tara heard Happy say.

"Okay Happy, who all is going for dinner?" Gemma asked.

"Opie, Donna, Jax, Piney, and myself." Happy told her before asking Tara if she was ready.

Gemma nodded in agreement before she told them, "Take the bikes Jasmine always loved to ride."

Tara took in a deep breath she had learned more about her mother in the last ten months than she ever knew. Walking out to the bikes the six of them road to the cemetery just so the sound of the bikes could pass Jasmines grave and passed Kevin's house before stopping at the dinner. Tara leading the way to the corner booth, sat down with Jax, Pine and Happy at her table and Opie and Donna at the table next to them. The dinner was nice, Piney even told a few stories of Jasmine. Just as they were ready to order desert, true to her word, Gemma and the rest of the club with their ol' lady's walked in. Gemma told more stories of Jasmine, well just the ones she would want her daughter to know. The whole club made their way back to Gemma and Clay's house. This time stopping at the cemetery to leave fresh pink roses flowers Gemma had picked up. Tara though it was a nice tribute to her mother. She also got the answer of where the pink roses all ways came from.

"I want to thank all of you for making me feel like I'm a part of this family, what you all did today touched me deep."


	11. Chapter 11

Gemma was planning the party of all parties. Jax and Opie both turned 17 and neither would start prospecting without the other. Most prospects didn't get a grand party but Jax and Opie were not most prospects. They were the sons of two of the first nine. Gemma had the sweet butts and crow eaters cleaning the club house making food and finding lodging for the members that they didn't have room for in SAMCRO's club house.

Members from other charters were there to welcome them even if they were just prospects. The hang arounds and others were starting to show up. Donna and Tara were there to support there men. It wasn't until Clay had announced to the crow that SAMCRO had two new prospects and called Jax and Opie to get there kuttes that the party really got started. Jax and Opie had been walking around getting congratulated by the other brothers leaving Donna and Tara to sit at a table in the back corner of the club house. After a couple of hours Happy and Kozik came to sit and talking to them. "You both know they are not going to have a lot of time for the next year, right?" Kozik said.

It was Donna that said, "Yeah but we will see them at school and still have to help them study so we will get some of their time."

"They didn't tell you…?" he trailed off already knowing he said too much. "Excuse me I need to get a beer." Kozik said before leaving Happy alone with Tara and Donna.

Just then Donna noticed a blonde she had never seen before sitting on Opie's lap. Donna couldn't understand why Opie would disrespect her like that. Donna not noticing that Opie's hands were dangling at his sides turned to Happy with moist eyes. Through a clenched jaw she asked, "Why the fuck is she sitting on his lap?"

Happy replied simply, "She thinks he is available. You have to go stake your claim." He than added, "It's all her, look where Opie's hands are."

In that moment Tara started to look for Jax, he too had some girl perched upon his lap. Unlike Opie he was supporting her or so it looked as she was holding his hand to her belly.

Happy looked at Tara and said, "Please use your words first. This is just as much a test for you as it is him."

Tara stood gave Happy a kiss on her cheek before whispering in his ear. "I promise I will use words first but if she don't listen I'm knocking the bitch out, no questions asked."

Happy patted Tara's shoulder and nodded once.

"Donna, you coming?" Tara asked as she started walking tours Jax and Opie.

"Hi Baby" Tara said once at Jax side

"Hi Babe" Jax said patting his leg

"Um he has all her needs tonight sweet heart go find your own man" The crow eater on Jax lap said

Tara cocked her eye brow before saying "is that so" More questioning Jax than anything

Before Tara could say anything else she heard a girl shriek,"What the fuck?" she glanced over her shoulder to see what happened and saw Donna looking down at the girl that was on Opie's lap, "Yelling stay the fuck away from what's mine."

Tara turned her face back to where Jax was sitting but was met with a punch to the face by the croweater. The members of SAMCRO moved to give Tara some room. "You bitch, you have no clue what you just did! Once I'm done beating your nasty ass you will never step foot in this club house again." Tara said loud enough that the members could hear what she wanted.

"Bitch, you're no one, you can't make that call." She swung at Tara again this time however Tara blocked her fist and punched the girl so hard with a right hook the girl fell to the floor. Tara asked through gritted teeth, "What's her name?"

Jax spoke "Babe, her name is Stacy. I think."

"Stacy your wrong about two things. One, I AM someone! In this clubhouse I'm not only his girlfriend, pointing to Jax, but I AM the princess of SAMCRO. Which leads me to two, I CAN make THAT call! Squatting down and getting in Stacy's face she added, bit of advice. Maybe next time you should do some research before entering a clubhouse where you ARE NO ONE." Tara stood up and said, "Now will someone please take out the trash, I would make one of the prospects but I don't want to her near my boyfriend or my brother."

Happy smiled at Stacy before offering her his hand to help her off the floor. "Thank you, are you looking to have some fun?" Stacy said still, thinking Tara was no one.

Happy laughed down at how dumb this girl was before saying menacingly, "Didn't you hear the princess you can't fuck anyone in SAMCRO or come in this club house ever again."

"Babe?" Jax questioned as he walk up behind Tara at the bar.

Tara turned and kissed Jax passionately, pulling away slowly before saying, "Yes baby?"

"You know I didn't ask her to sit on me right?"

"Yes Jax I know." Tara leaned up to kiss Jax one more time before Juice set the shots down in front of them. "Help me carry these please."

"Tara you don't need 8 shots."

"Teller sometimes you're not very smart, they are not all for me. Now move prospect." Tara said with a smile on her face.

Walking back over to the corner table were Opie and Donna were already sitting Tara sat down.

"Who wants a drink?" Tara asked passing out two shots for each of them.

Before Tara took a shot she said a toast., "Here's to the girl in the little red shoes. She drinks my whisky she drinks my, booze. She's no virgin but that's no sin. She still has the box the cherry came in."

Happy said, "Cheers to that." before asking, "Tara where did you learn that toast?"

"Keven used to say it all the time. With the two whore whom you could drive a double decked bus up I thought it was fitting."

"You are full of surprises." Happy said before telling the four to enjoy there night.

"You too Hap." Tara called out.

The two couples hung out drinking a few more rounds. Gemma told them that if they were all drinking they had to stay in their dorm rooms. They said there goodnights and parted ways.

Tara stopped Jax about half way down the hall kissing him deeply, needing to feel his need for her after the way the night went. Pulling away just enough to trail wet kisses down Jax's jaw and neck. Alternating between sucking softly and nibbling. Jax didn't want Tara to stop so he pulled at the back of her thighs and lifted Tara so she could wrap her legs around his waste. Walking them to their room Jax quickly kicked the door shut before reaching down and locking the door. He never let Tara leave his arms. Tara never easing on her assault as soon as they were in the room she was pulling Jax shirt off forcing Jax to lay her in the bed.

Jax made quick work of Tara's shirt as he toed out of his shoes. Tara reached for his belt and button to his jeans, both wanting the other completely naked as fast as possible. Jax unzipped Tara's boot before taking them and her pants off as she took off her bra. Leaving them both in just there underwear. Jax lips and hand's and teeth roamed every inch of Tara's body causing Tara to cry out in pleasure as he sucked one of her hard pink nipples in his mouth.

"Baby I need you" Tara said in a breathy voice as she pushed his boxers done.

Jax understood just what Tara wanted, pulling her panties down and dropping them on the floor. Jax moved back up the bed. Jax stopped and for just a little taste of Tara's sweet center to make sure she was wet. Once she was wet enough for him to enter he slowly eased his long thick shaft into her. Which caused Tara to call out his name asking for Jax to go harder faster wanting to give her everything she wanted Jax changed the position causing Tara to cum right way. Jax kept up the rhythm Tara liked causing her to roll into another organsm. Once Tara's legs were jelly, she to begged Jax to cum for her. Once Jax new Tara was ready for him to join her in ecstasy it didn't take him long. Taking a few minutes to slow his breath before climbing off Tara and pulling her close to him.

"Babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jackson."

That was all either was able to get out before drifting off.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days went by without any drama, which was good after Kozik spilled Jax and Opie's secret. They were not trying to hide the fact that they were dropping out at the end of the school year, they just hadn't found the right time tell them. They needed to do it soon as there was only a few weeks left in the school year. Jax came up to Opie at the garage and said simply, "We need to tell them together."

"Brother I think that's the best idea you have ever had!"

"How do we do it Op?

"Kozik already let that cat out of the bag." Happy said.

"What do you mean?" Both Jax and Opie asked in unison.

"At your prospect party, Kozik told Tara and Donna you would be dropping out." Happy said flatly.

"So they know we just need to confirm?" Jax said.

Happy nodded and walked away.

"We should take them out to dinner tonight and tell them." Opie said.

"That will work, call Donna and set it up, I'll go talk to Tara." Jax said.

Jax finished changing the coolant on the Chevy Cavelier he bad been working on before walking into the office to talk to Tara.

"Hi babe, you have time to eat lunch with me?" Jax asked.

"Yeah baby if you go and grab something we can eat it here." Tara said.

Jax gave her a small kiss letting his lips linger a few minutes before pulling away. "I'll go get it now, what would you like?" Jax asked.

"Chicken fingers and coleslaw, please. I'll get some soda from the club house." Tara said.

Tara finished up the paper work before going to get their drinks. She was just walking back out as Jax pulled in, his timing was perfect she thought to herself. Jax climbed off his bike, "I got what you want babe." Jax said wiggling his eye brows.

"Yes you do baby." Tara said before kissing Jax deeply after she pulled away she added, "But right now I want food!"

They sat on the opposite side of the table so they could make eye contact while they talked. Jax asked Tara if she wanted to go out on a double date with Donna and Opie that night. Not giving away what the pair wanted to talk to there girls about. When she agreed he smiled they keep up the light conversation before both had to get back to work. The day went by faster than most with something to look forward to. Tara walked out of the office and right to Jax bike. "Baby do we have time for a ride first." Tara asked as she climbed on the back.

"Anything you want Babe."

They rode around town for about a half hour before heading to the diner for dinner with Opie and Donna. They sat in the back corner in a booth away from everyone. Once they were all seated and ordered their food Jax looked at Opie and nodded his head to start. Opie took a deep breath before he started, "Donna Baby, I have to tell you something that I've decided on. I am dropping out after this school year."

"Why would you do that you could do anything with your life if you stayed in school." Donna said.

Tara spoke up defending her brother "Donna, he will be doing things and not going to school so instead of falling behind he is doing the right thing." Tara said and added, "I'll tutor him and Jax and they will get there GED'S."

"Fine but you better get your GED Opie so help me god!" Donna said.

Tara looked at Jax and then Opie before saying, "I don't understand why you thought you couldn't tell us, but now it's settled you will take the test this summer."

Jax and Opie nodded to Tara before Jax said, "Let's get back to enjoying our dinner."

Jax was surprised that Donna didn't give Opie hell. Maybe it was because Tara was okay with it he thought.

They went back to a light and happy conversation before Jax burner phone rang.

"What's up Happy?" Jax questioned as he got up from the table to go outside. Jax only made it half way to the door, "Ok we are on the way" and hung up the phone heading back to the table. Jax put some money on the table and said we have to go. They headed right to T-M not knowing anything as of yet. Happy greeted them with "Mayans have been in Charming watch all of your backs. Jax and Opie you're going to go out to the Charming border for a few to keep look out. Tara if you're not at home you carry the gun I got you for your birthday last month."

"Okay Happy I will also stay close." Tara said before asking, "Does Jax have time to take me by the house?"

Happy smiled and nodded to Tara "Take her now she is going to get her gun and most likely a bag." Happy ordered

"Opie, take Donna home while I run Tara to the house." Jax said.

Tara hugged Donna goodbye and got back on Jax's bike. Tara held on as Jax speed down the road. Both wanting to get back to the club house as fast as they could. So once they pulled up Tara jumped off the bike not even taking off her helmet and ran in the house. Tara grabbed the bag she had ready for herself and put her gun in the waist band of her jeans under her shirt before walking back out to Jax who was still sitting on his bike. "Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah that was quick." Jax said as he re-started his bike and headed back to the club house.

Jax and Tara were only gone twenty minutes, if that. The advice Happy gave her about having a go bag packed and ready came in handy.

The pair pulled into the lot and Happy said, "I see you took my advice Tara?"

"Happy you haven't steered me wrong yet, this bag is going to stay here cut the time even more!" Tara said with a shit eating grin.

"Only if you carry your gun all the time." Happy shot back.

Jax looked at the Two and asked "Happy told you to have a bag packed at all times?"

"Yup, he said we never know when we will need to be back in lock down or have to leave town really fast." Tara said and added "I packed bags for Opie and Pops too."

"What you don't have a to go bag for me?" Jax asked with mock surprise.

"Jax if I packed you a to go bag you wouldn't have any clothes at my house. If you don't mind, I was going to leave what's in this bag here and pack a get out of town bag."

"Yeah babe, leave it in the room." Jax said with a smile on his face

"SeeJax Happy's taught me a lot about club life. Not just how to defend myself." Tara said.

Just then Opie pulled in, it was time for them to go to the out skirts of town and keep a look out for the Mayans. Tara gave Jax a kiss and told him, "Be careful!"

"Always am." Jax said and rode out of the lot with Opie

Tara kept herself busy not thinking about what this could mean for the people she loved.


	13. Chapter 13

SAMCRO had men posted at the Charming town line for almost a week with no Mayan sightings. They decided they didn't need people at the border the last day and a half. Tara let her guard down seeing the club let theirs down.

Tara was sitting in the office finishing some paper work. When a call came in the caller said, "Get me a patched member of the Sons." Tara put the caller on hold and ran to Happy, he was in the garage. "Happy there is a man on the phone looking for a patched member of the Sons." Tara said

Happy lifted his eye brow and walked into the office. "Tara go get Clay or your dad."

Calls for the club never go to the garage so this call was off. Tara ran to the club house seeing Piney right away, "Dad, Happy sent me to get you or Clay. A call came into the garage telling me to get a patched member of the club." Tara said out of breath Piney took off to the garage to see what Happy was dealing with. Tara had never been so happy to see Jax pull into the lot. She knew this call couldn't be good. Tara just hoped they wouldn't end up locked down again.

Tara grabbed two Pepsi's and walked out to the table. She wouldn't tell Jax anything about what was going on she knew her place. Happy came walking over with a purpose "Take Tara with Opie to get stuff we are going on lock down." Happy looked at Tara, "Do NOT leave there side, do you hear me princess?" Happy growled at Tara.

"You have twenty minutes before the whole club will be here and I want you back by then. I don't care if she has to piss you don't leave her side do you hear me Jax." Piney said walking over.

Tara looked at Piney and asked "Pops if we have to go on lock down can Donna come this time?"

"Yes, Opie is already calling her." Piney said.

"Where is your gun Tara?" Happy asked.

"I left it at home in the gun box." Tara said ashamed, "Happy, I promise it's the first time since I went and got the to go bag."

Happy handed Tara his gun and said "Just in case you need it."

Tara was starting to get scared now, "Are we sure it's safe for me to leave the compound, maybe you should just send Opie and Jax to get my things."

Both Happy and Piney shared a look before Piney said, "That's a better idea."

"Pops Jax has sweatpants and t-shirts and I left some clothes here so I can make due, just have them pick up Donna." Tara said with a shaky voice

Happy looked at Jax "I want you to go to their house first, I got Tara a gun for her birthday she keeps it under her bed in a gun box get it and bring it back here along with Donna. GO now and be back in less than twenty minutes. Watch your backs." Happy said before he hugged Tara. Jax nodded to Happy, he didn't even stop to kiss Tara goodbye he took off running to the van, "Opie let's go!" he yelled

No one but Happy and Piney knew what was going on but it must be something bad if they were calling a lock down without talking to the club. It also must have something to do with her with the way they both are acting, stay calm Tara told herself. Nothing is going to happen to you. Taking a few deep breathes Tara walked into the club house stocking and cleaning before everyone got there.

When Jax walked in with Donna and Opie Tara lite up, maybe now someone would tell her something.

Everyone keeps looking at Tara wanting to know if she would break. Piney and Clay told Opie and Jax that Tara's comfort was there only assignment until this whole thing was over. Jax asked "What is going on?"

Happy spoke, "The call that came in was someone that Kevin upset and they wanted me to turn Tara over to them to get revenge on him."

"Did anyone tell them I wasn't his daughter?" Tara asked now pissed off that this was all about her.

Happy looked at Piney with wide eyes before asking, "Do you want to tell her?"

"Donna could you please go see what's in the kitchen and make a list of snacks and stuff you and Tara may want?" Piney asked.

"Yeah, no problem." Donna said knowing they didn't want her to know what they were going to say.

"Baby girl please sit, Keven got drunk in Oakland and got in a car crash. He put someone's kid in the hospital and it doesn't look good." Piney said.

Tara's eye filled with tears and whispered, "Even if you told them they wouldn't believe you and the people we are dealing with don't care if they hurt children or woman."

Happy nodded.

"Is it the Mayans?"

"No but they do some work for them." Happy said.

"So what do we have to do to clear this up?" Tara asked.

"You stay in this club house till we tell you not to." Piney said flatly.

"Oh and Jax and Opie have to do whatever you tell them to or want Princess." Happy said with a smirk.

Tara wanting to make a joke said, "Jump up and down and bark like a dog till I say stop." Both Jax and Opie started jumping and barking.

Tara, Happy and Piney couldn't stop laughing finally Tara was able to tell them to stop between her laughter.

Jax and Opie were not mad at all they were happy to make her laugh when someone wanted to kill her cause the person they think is her father hurt someone. If her parents' choice wasn't coming back to bit them in the ass now.

Tara was stuck in the club house for almost two days before Happy said she could go out in the lot for a little while but not to leave the lot.

Tara had another idea so she pulled together her four knights on iron steeds. "What if you have the Mayan president come her with their doctor and we do a dna test to prove I'm not his daughter?"

Happy and Piney both shared the same look before saying, "We can try that."

"Not to mention my birth certificate has you listed as my father its public record at the hospital."

"Baby girl are you sure you want to do this because I'll do my best to fix this?"

"Yes, I want to do this. He can bring his right hand man and the doctor with him. Do you think he will go for it? "Tara said

"There is only one way to find out." Piney said before looking at happy and saying "Make the call."

Happy nodded and went to make the call.

_Do want to thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Jasmine Campbell thank you for all that you do. _

_NaeNae78 I hope you continue to love this _

_ 5 Is Tara still Bad A$$ _

_Rhondal I hope you enjoyed_

_Tiffanyblueeyes05 thank you_

_Cindy Burick thank you _

_Julia Jaxson sorry you didn't get this one before it posted._

_And all the guest that post review thank you all. _

_I am having a lot of fun sharing my story with you all so thank you for reading Please keep reviewing I do read them._


	14. Chapter 14

Marcus Alverez agreed to Tara's terms, he would bring a doctor and only one of his men. Clay, Otto, Bobby and Chibs went to meet them at the Charming city limits to bring them to the club house. Tig, Kozik, Quinn and Juice would stay and make sure no one else came into town.

Opie, Jax, Piney and Happy all sat with Tara talking while they waited for the doctor SAMCRO trusted to show up. Jax said, "I can't believe he agreed to the terms Tara set."

"Something is up," Happy said looking at them all, "Tara I want you to carry your gun today!" Happy added making a new plan.

Tara stood up and turned around lifting her shirt and said "I already planned on it."

"What you don't trust us to keep you safe?" Jax asked.

"It's not that. I want to be able to help and well I'm the second best shot here." Tara said as she played with her hands. "I keep the people I trust the most with me, now I feel like we are walking in to this blind."

"We are not blind our brothers the people we trust with our lives are out there." Piney said pointing between Happy and himself. "Pops your right and my brothers and father are here. What if their doctor isn't a doctor. Juice is staying at the line so we can't have him look into it fast." Tara said as she heard the bikes pull in the lot they were there.

"Marcus this is my daughter Tara." Piney said.

Marcus extended his hand to shake Tara's, saying "It's nice to meet you."

"Yes it's nice to meet you as well." Tara said. "We are just waiting for your doctor to come draw my blood. I'm not trying to offend you just want to be safe." Tara added.

"I would rather you be comfortable we will wait until then let's talk."

"What would you like to talk about Marcus?" Happy questioned.

"Let's start with why the fact that Tara is Piney's kid is just coming out."

Piney took this as his opportunity to speak. "You have kids and knowing the life we live if you could of kept the fact you had them in the dark would you?"

Marcus nodded his head.

"Tara, wasn't Kevin your mother's husband?" Marcus asked.

"Yes and up until last year I didn't know he wasn't my father."

"So he loves you like his own daughter?"

"If a father beats their daughter, treats them like a slave and has them raise themselves then yes." Tara stated more annoyed at his question than worried about her answer. At that moment the doctor the club used for their kids walked in with all the stuff to take blood. Making fast work of drawing blood from Tara then Piney. They were done and ready to go to the lab with the other doctor that way there were eyes on it at all times.

Marcus planned on staying at SAMCRO's club house until the results we brought back. Once both doctors confirmed Tara was Piney's kid he said, "I'll let Romeo know that she is not his kid. Does he have any kids?"

Tara took a sharp breath before answering "No, not unless he had one when my Mom and Piney got together and I don't know about it."

Marcus then looked at Piney and Happy before saying "We will not be coming back after her and like I said I will relay this information."

"Thank you Marcus." Tara said simply.

Marcus turned to and said, "Tara you are a brave young lady, most people wouldn't of summoned me to meet them in a rival MC's club house."

"I guess I'm not most people. I didn't do anything to have whoever is after me come after me." Tara said, sounding stronger than she was feeling. "Oh and Marcus you can't be a bad man because you walked into the rival MC 's club house with only one man on the same day of said summons."

Marcus smiled at Tara as he stood up from his set. "Piney if he doesn't listen I will help protect her." Then he walked out of the club house doors.

"How long do you think it will take before we know what's going to happen?" Tara questioned.

"It will be a few days and we are bringing everyone in till we know." Tara heard Clay say from behind her.

As happy walked back to the table. "Well Princess, is there anything special you want or need before we are all here."

Tara though about that for a minute before going to the bar and getting the note book. She started making a list of everything she would need.

"You said everyone is going to be on locked down right Clay?" Tara asked before handing her huge list over to Jax and Opie.

"Yes sweetheart, why what are you thinking?" Clay asked.

"I'm making the whole club lasagna once Jax and Opie get back." Tara took a deep breath before she said "Clay I don't know how to ask this but I need a favor from you."

"Anything you want spit it out Tara." Clay said

"Now remember you said anything I want, you have to keep Gemma out of the kitchen so I can cook." Tara said looking a little smug.

Happy and Piney were laughing so hard they didn't hear Gemma come in.

"What's so funny?" Gemma asked as she kissed Clay's cheek.

Clay swallowed hard, Gemma always cooked for the MC and wasn't going to like being told to stay out of the kitchen. "I have to ask you to do something for Tara."

"Anything baby." Gemma said, while both Piney and Happy started laughing again.

"Now remember you said anything, so I need you to stay out of the kitchen tonight. Tara wants to cook dinner for the MC and there families." Clay said with a knowing look.

"Gemma you are always taking care of everyone and well I want to help I need to do this. I've been here and the MC has been protecting me it's the best way for me to thank you all."

"Okay baby, you cook dinner tonight but the ol' lady's will help with the stuff you tell them to, myself included." Gemma said.

When Jax and Opie got back Tara got started making the six pans of lasagna. Once they were all put together put together, she opened the kitchen up to Gemma and Luann. They made salads and garlic bread while Tara cleaned up the kitchen. Gemma couldn't believe Tara was able to pull off a well-balanced dinner. The group continued to have a family celebration for the remainder of the day.

The two days that followed waiting for the phone call from Marcus Tara tried to find a way were her family wouldn't get hurt. If this Romeo person didn't change his mind. She was deep in thought and didn't hear Jax talking to her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Jax asked when she finally looked up at him.

'Sorry baby, I was thinking."

"Happy just got the phone call you have been waiting on." Jax said with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or are you going to make me guess?" Tara asked with an eye brow raised and hand perched on her hip.

"I can't tell you what I don't know babe." Jax said as he pulled Tara in for a tender kiss.

The couple pulled away slowly as the club members came out of the chapel.

Happy walked across the room to stand with Jax and Tara.

"What happened?" Tara asked as soon as he got there.

"Princess, you will find out soon." Was all Happy could say before Clay was letting everyone know they could go home.

"Does that mean me too?" Tara asked looking at Happy.

"Not yet Princess, you have to go someplace with us get ready."

"Do I need to bring my gun and am I ridding on a bike or in the van?" Tara asked needing to know what to where.

"You will be on the back of my bike." Happy said leaving no room to argue.

Tara nodded and walked down the hall to the dorms, she took a quick shower braided her hair to keep it from getting knotted. Put on a pair of Jeans with a tank top her favorite pair of boots before grabbing one of Jax hoodies to hide her gun. Tara walked back out to the main room ready to go.

Happy asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah can I ask were we are going." Tara asked.

"You can." Was all Happy would say.

"I kind a already did." Tara said "But if I must, Happy were are we going?"

"We are going to meet Romeo and take some flowers to his kid." Happy said.

"She is a 17 year old Princess just like you he's not going to hurt you." Tig added.

"So we are going to show support. Then why do I need my gun?" Tara asked wanting to understand the need to carry it if there was no danger.

"There is always danger when traveling. Marcus is going to ride with us to the hospital. Something about keeping his word." Clay said "Let's move out."

The group made their way to the hospital. Tara stopped at the gift shop to get some flowers, a card and a teddy bear before following the group of twenty or so men down to a privet room. Tara, Happy, Piney, Opie and Jax all entered the room together. Romeo and his daughter were the only ones in the room.

Tara was the first to speak "I am so sorry you got hurt. We wanted to stop by and see if there was anything we could do." Tara shifted her attention to the man she assumed was Romeo. "Kevin is an alcoholic, I do not believe he would hurt your daughter on purpose."

Happy set the flowers and teddy bear down before handing the girl the card.

"Why do you feel the need to tell me this when I was going to hurt you because of a drunk that got behind the wheel?" Romeo asked.

"Sometimes people put their need for revenge first. Once you knew the truth I was no longer in danger. Do I think it's wrong to hurt someone's kid because they hurt yours? Yes, go after the person that was in the wrong. I mean no disrespect when I say that." Tara said.

"Child, you have the heart of an angle and the courage of a grizzly bear don't let anyone change you." Romeo said before thanking them for coming.

Tara still had no clue who or what Romeo did. She didn't want any harm done to Kevin but also understood what a real father would do for their kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Now that Tara wasn't on locked down anymore, she and Donna went to the mall in Oakland for a little shopping. After a few hours of shopping they each had a few bags of new clothes, things they couldn't wait to show Jax and Opie. Tara just wanted to go to the food court to grab something to eat before they left to head back to Charming. They didn't want to be in Oakland without someone with them any longer than they had too. Tara called Jax when they arrived and would call when they left. She even had her gun in the Jeep.

As Donna and Tara were walking out of the mall they noticed a few bikes parked by the Jeep. Nether Donna or Tara recognized the bikes. They were black with high handle bars and a lot of chrome. They didn't notice who they belonged to until after they had their bags in the backend of the Jeep and a man was calling out Tara's name. Tara turned her head and smiled at Marcus.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" Tara asked.

"Well, one of my friends, here at the mall called and said you and friend were in town." Marcus said.

"Well my friends name is Donna, Donna this is Marcus the Mayan President." Tara introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Donna." Marcus said politely.

"Like wise." Donna replied.

"So Marcus, you came to the mall just to see if your friend was right?" Tara asked with mock suspicion.

"No Princess, I came to keep an eye on you. I promised I would help keep you safe." Marcus said in a matter of fact tone. Before Tara could ask he added, "There is no danger that I know of but we can't be to careful now that everyone knows who you really are."

"Well, thank you Marcus. After close to a week on lock down a girl just had to get out and get her a little retail therapy." Tara said with a sheepish grin.

"How much more shopping do you need to do?" Marcus asked with a small chuckle.

"We are heading back to Charming now. If it makes you feel better I can have either Happy or my dad call you when we get there."

"No sweetheart, we are going to follow you back to the Charming line, when you call you can tell them." Marcus said in a tone that left no room for discussion.

Tara nodded and climbed into the Jeep, Donna already had Tara's phone out to make the call.

"Hi babe, how is the shopping going?' Jax asked after picking up his phone on the first ring

"Hi Baby, shopping was great. We are leaving now, we have an escort." Tara said.

"Okay, I'll tell everyone to meet you about half way." Jax said.

"No Jax, it's Marcus, he's going to follow me to the line so that he knows we made it back to Charming safe. I love you and we will see you all at the club house shortly."

Tara pulled out of the parking space with the two bikes close behind her. As they made there way to the high way the escort became bigger with Marcus and his man from the mall pulling out in front of her Jeep and four more bikes holding up the rear.

"Tara, I don't know if this is a good idea, the Mayans and SAMCRO don't get a long." Donna said with unease in her voice.

"Listen Donna, Marcus promised my dad and I he would help keep me safe. If he feels I need an escort then I need an escort." Tara said flatly.

"Okay, Tara there's something I want to talk to you about. I think Opie has been cheating on me." Donna said in almost a whisper.

Tara looked at Donna like she had three heads. "Don't be silly Donna, Opie loves you and would never cheat on you." Tara then added, "Once his year of prospecting is up you will see him more."

"Thank you, that helps some" Donna said.

"Hey, when we get back, if you want, I'll teach you some of what Happy has taught me. Then you can kick his butt." Tara said before laughing.

"Yes I'd like that."

They were only a few miles away from Charming when Marcus and his crew pulled into the gas station. Tara and Donna kept going with a wave and a honk to say goodbye and thank you. They were only about fifteen minutes from the club house so both girls were talking about getting in the ring. Tara told Donna she had an extra pair of shorts and a tank top she could wear into the ring. They were only going to work on self-defense stuff nothing crazy. Once they pulled into the lot Tara asked, "Donna are you ready for a workout?"

"Yeah, I'm ready let's go change." Donna said neither girl paying any attention to what was going on around them. The lot was filled with people wanting to get their cars fixed. Crow eaters and Sons from other charters were littered throughout the lot. It was a normal Friday to them. It wasn't till Jax and Opie asked how Oakland was that the pair stopped. "It was good." They both answered in unison before reaching up to kiss their men hello.

"Tara is going to teach me some self-defense moves." Donna said beaming up at Opie.

"Is she we wanted her to get in the ring with the prospect from Tacoma" Opie said and added "he thinks no woman could ever beat his ass"

Tara looked at Opie and said, "First I'm going to teach Donna a thing or two then I will take on the prospect. It can be the first fight of fight night, if Happy and Jax agree with you, we don't need a dead body because he hits me."

"Okay, I'll take Jax and go talk to Happy, you go do your thing." Opie said before turning to his best friend "Let's go talk to Happy."

Tara and Donna spent about forty minutes in the ring before the Tacoma prospect came over asking, "What are you two doing?"

"She is teaching me some self-defense moves." Donna said with pride in her voice.

"A man should be teaching you, not a girl that can't defend herself." The prospect said, not caring if he offended any of the women around the ring.

"Prospect, you have got yourself a big mouth, you need to learn when to keep it shut." Tara said matter of factly before adding, "I will see you later."

The prospect thought Tara was talking to Donna as she got out of the ring and walked up to Jax, Opie and Happy.

Happy was the first to speak to Tara. "You did good teaching Donna."

"Thanks Happy." Tara paused and looked around the lot noticing Donna walking to them. The argent prospect still standing by the ring. "I want in the ring with him." Tara growled.

Jax and Opie both broke out in laughter.

Happy again the one to talk said, "I thought you might, what did he say?"

In an angry clipped voice Tara repeated, "That a man should be teaching Donna, not a girl that couldn't defend herself."

"Tara you have to ask his president if he will allow him in the ring with you. There is a chance he will hit you and Sons don't hit women, so he needs permission." Happy said.

Tara nodded and asked, "Were is his president, I am guessing Clay and dad need to be a part of this as well?!"

"You are right Babe." Jax said but before he kissed her on her temple, "Happy and I will not kill him if you're the one that wants him in the ring."

"Let's go find them then." Tara said to the group as she lead them into the club house.

The first person they saw was Piney, so that is where they started, "Dad I need to talk to you, Clay and the Tacoma president."

"Why do you need to talk to all of us for?" Pine asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Dad, I only want to say it once, so can you please just help us find them so we can do this."

"Clay and Mike, the President of Tacoma, are in the chapel." Piney said.

The chapel doors were open so they weren't talking club business, Tara looked at Happy and just nodded. No words were needed for Happy to know she wanted him to go get them.

When Happy returned with both Clay and Mike Tara began calmly, "Dad, Clay, Mike, I am asking your permission to get in the ring tonight. I want to fight your prospect who thinks a woman can't defend herself."

"Little girl, he is a trained fighter and you are just a girl, I don't want you to get hurt." Mike said.

Clay and Piney both smiled at Tara a knowing before telling her she had there permission. "I have the permission of my father and his club president, I think it's your "trained fighter" who has to worry." Tara said with a bigger group than before, walking back to the ring.

"Princess, you sure about this?" Happy asked.

"Yeah I am, you putting money on me or something?" Tara asked.

Happy just shook his head and yelled, "The first fight of the night, SAMCRO's Princess challenges Tacoma's prospect, both fighters to the ring."

Tara jumped right back in the ring the prospect took his time as he got in the ring, saying "I'll take it easy on you little girl."

Tara laughed before saying, "No need for that, come at me like I'm a man. You have no clue who trained me."

The prospect swung with his left trying to learn his opponent. She ducked and hit him with a hard right hand that he didn't see coming. Now the prospect was pissed he swung a right then a quick left missing Tara with both. Tara came back with a quick right left followed by an uppercut hitting him all three times. This continued for about ten minute before Happy yelled, "Stop playing with him would ya!"

The Prospect swung this time hitting Tara in her shoulder, she punched him in his gut in response causing him to fall to his knees before she kicked him in the head to knock him out. Tara bent over the prospect, with a smirk on her face and said, "Looks like you can't kick a girls ass. You sure you can handle the men the Sons fight?"

Tara got out of the ring, "Sorry Mike, I know you said not to but he needed to be taught a lesson."

"Who trained you?" Mike asked.

"Happy did and fighting isn't the only thing I'm trained in." Tara said as she walked way to get ready for the party.

Mike stood by the ring talking to Happy, Clay, and Piney. Chibs walked up and asked, "What did he prospect do to piss Tara off?"

"From the story we got, he insulated her by saying she couldn't defend herself." Mike answered.

"And her tone with you?" Chibs said with his eyebrow raised.

"I told her he was a trained fighter and that she couldn't get in the ring with him." Mike said sounding very defeated.

"So let me see if I got this right," Chibs said. "She toyed with him to make her own point 'cause this fight could have been over from the start, as you can see, just to show you and your prospect that he isn't shit?"

"That's about it brother." Happy said and walked away.

The rest of the night was uneventful for Tara. She had a few drinks knowing the rule, no driving she handed her keys to Gemma. Tara and Donna spent the night on the dance floor with all of SAMCRO's ol' lady's and watchful eyes.

lets see how many reviews I can get


	16. Chapter 16

fLife had gone back to normal, other than the fact her time with Jax was now limited due to Jax prospecting and Tara doubling up on classes to graduate early.

Because Tara didn't have to work today, she decided she was going to see if she could spend some time with Jax. Tara seeing his bike and the TM van both in the lot went to look for him in the garage. When she didn't see Jax in the garage he made her way into the clubhouse. He wasn't at the bar so Tara went to the only place she could think was left, his dorm room.

Tara heard the slapping of flesh and the load moaning long before she got to the room. Swallowing hard Tara opened the door. Making eye contact with Jax before she shut the door and walked down the hall. Tara didn't show any of her emotions to anyone as she got into her Jeep and drove off.

Tara made it home and even did the math homework before her phone rang. Tara looked at the screen and silenced her phone. Science and English papers both done so she stared dinner. That was when there was a knock on the door. Tara not wanting to see anyone just continued doing what she was doing both her brother and father had keys so they could get in.

She even laughed when her phone vibrated on the table and the banging on the door got harder. Tara walked to the door cracked it just enough to look at Jax before yelling, "GO HOME THERE IS NOTHING HERE FOR YOU." Tara shut the door and re-locked the dead bolt before walking back to the kitchen to finish dinner. She didn't care to look at the vibrating phone again thinking it was Jax once again, boy was she wrong when her door got kicked."WHAT THE FUCK JAX I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE" Tara yelled not moving from the stove she was standing at.

"It's not Jax, why the fuck are you not answering the door or your phone?" Happy asked

"I hope you plan on fixing that door Happy, I need it to keep people out." Tara ask finally turning around to look at Happy.

"I'll fix it as soon as you tell me why you're not answering your ringing phone or the door."

"Ever think that maybe I just wanted to be by myself?" Tara said looking Happy in the face.

"Bull shit what did he do?" Just then Happy picked up Tara's phone and answered it by saying, "What the fuck did you do?"…. "You did what?"….. "You want to meet Tara in the ring at T-M?"….."You really think that's smart?"…. "I'll ask her and call you back shit head." Happy hung up the phone.

"I take it you found out what you wanted to know?" Tara said before handing Happy a plate of food.

"Yeah I did, he wants to talk to you. Even said he would get in the ring with you." Happy said before taking a bite of pasta.

"Not going to happen Happy, no talking, no ring just done."Tara said as she could.

"Who was the girl?" Happy asked.

"Do you remember that girl Stacy I kicked out of the club house?"

"Yeah she should never of been back in there." Happy said.

"I saw her car in the garage Opie was working on it and Jax was working on her." Tara said bluntly.

Piney, Opie and Jax walked in the front door just then. "Hi dad, Hi Opie." Tara said before looking at Happy, "Can you take me for a ride, I could use one?"

"Yeah Princess, lets go." Happy and Tara walked out the door and to his bike neither of them looking back.

"What did you do shit head?" Piney asked before Jax could get out the door and to his bike.

"We are just having a little argument." Jax said as he walked out the door and to his bike wanting to know what Happy and Tara were going to do. Happy being who he was knew how to cover his trail so that Jax couldn't follow them.

They rode for about an hour before Happy stopped the bike and asked, "Feel like going back yet?"

"Yeah, we can go back, thanks for getting me out of there!" Tara said before adding, "Besides you have a door to fix."

"I'm going to need to use your Jeep to get the new door."Happy said.

"That's fine, I'll give you my keys when we get back."

Once back to the house Tara gave Happy her keys and walked in the house. Piney and Opie both sitting in the living room waiting to find out what was going on. It was Piney that asked the first question. "What the hell happened to the door?"

"Happy kicked it in when I didn't answer, he's going now to get a new door and it will be fixed tonight." Tara said.

"Why were you not answering the door in the first place?"Opie asked.

"I thought it was Jax." Tara answered as short as she could.

"Are you to fighting?" Piney asked.

"Nope….. broke up." Tara said before asking a question of her own. "Are we done here? I need to do some more studying." Both Piney and Opie nodded.

"Opie you go find him and tell him what she said." Piney ordered.

Opie was out the door before Piney was even done speaking. Knowing he would find Jax at the club house Opie went right there. Grabbed his best friend by his neck and pinned him to the wall, "Tara said you broke up care to tell me why?" Opie said throw clenched teeth.

"Those words never came out of either of our moths Opie." Jax said.

"Bull shit I heard them right from Tara, so what did you do."

"I fucked up Op help me fix it." Jax pleaded.

Just then Happy walked out from his dorm room. "Keep away from the Princess." Happy growled to Jax before walking back out to Tara's Jeep.

"Brother, I don't think I can help you fix shit. What did you do?" Opie again questioned.

"Opie it's not what, it's a who." Jax said like it was so obvious.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Opie asked before adding, "There is no help for you, stay away from my sister."

"I'll give her a few days before I try to talk to her again." Jax said and walked toward his dorm room.

Tara was in her room putting all Jax's clothes and any pictures she had of them together in a bag to drop off at the club house when Happy got back with the door. Tara walked out with a smile on her face, "Hey Hap do you need some help?" Tara asked.

"Yeah Princess, can you hold this right here for me." Happy said.

Tara held the new door frame right were Happy said to and they had the new door completely hung within a half hour. They were cleaning up when Tara had decided to ask for one last thing from happy. "Happy when you go back to the club house can you take a bag of Jax's stuff back to him, please." Tara asked batting her eyes at happy causing him to laugh.

"Yeah Princess, but only cause you asked so nicely." Happy said still chuckling.

Tara's phone vibrated in her back pocket causing her to jump, pulling it out she saw it was a text message. She opened the message and shook her head.

Babe I love you, please let me make this up to you.

Tara handed the phone to Happy to read. "Looks like the Prince thinks he can do anything and all he has to say is I love you when he fucks up." Tara said as she slid the phone back into her pocket.

"He will learn, one way or another." Happy and Opie said together.

"He told you? He has balls still texting me." Tara said than smirked. "So which one of you want to take me to the club house?"

"I wil.l" Happy said with a knowing smile.

"Dad you coming to the club house with us?" Opie yelled.

"Why is everyone going to the club house?" Piney yelled back.

"Tara and Jax in the ring." Happy yelled. No one knew the old man could move that fast, he was on his bike and half way down the street before anyone else knew it.

"Happy, I want to get there before my dad." Tara said as they took off.

Opie was right behind them as they both passed Piney and pulled into the lot. Tara jumped off the bike and walked into the club house like nothing was going on, Jax was at the bar with Stacy on his lap never even knew Tara was there. She walked over and said, "I told you to never come back in my club house."

"Bitch like I said before you can't tell me that." Stacy shot back.

"Opie I need you to run to the store for me." Tara said.

"For what and right now?" Opie asked a little curious on what she wanted.

"I need you to go get one of those big double ended dildos." Tara said with a straight face.

"What do you want that for"? Opie asked.

"Just go get it, I'll be good till you get back, promise." Tara said looking at Happy to keep her in line.

"Tara I only need 20 minutes, can you give me that long on both." Opie asked.

"Yes I can give you 20 minutes, hell maybe happy can teach me a few thing in that time?!" Tara said throwing a knowing smirk at Happy.

Playing right along with Tara, Happy stepped toward her and said, "I'll teach you whatever you want to learn Princess."

Jax was out of his set before Happy could even touch Tara's hand. "What the fuck man Tara is my girl!"

"Happy I have to be good for fifteen more minutes, come teach me something." Tara said as she took Happy's hand and walked down the hall leaving Jax with Stacy at the bar. Hoping to herself that they would stay there.

"You do realize this is killing him, right?" Happy whispered to Tara.

"You do realize it about killed me seeing him balls deep in that nasty skank while hearing her moaning his name, right?"

"I got it Princess, I am glad to help you. Even if it is only pretend." Happy said.

Just then Tara phone went off in her back pocket.

Babe please don't throw us away.

"Now he doesn't want me to throw us away." Tara said with an exasperated sigh.

Happy opened his door to find Opie standing there with what Tara wanted, both Happy and Opie cocked their eyebrow as Tara walked back out to the bar holding a big purple dildo.

Stacy made the mistake of opening her mouth, before anything could come out of it Tara shoved the dildo right in it. "Shut the fuck up no one is talking to you. and no one likes you You now have the tool to go fuck yourself so get the fuck out of my club house!" Tara shouted.

Before Tara turned her anger toward Jax she took a deep break, "Get your ass in the ring now and this isn't going to fix shit." Tara disclosed.

"Tara, I'm only getting in the ring if it will fix this." Jax said calmly.

"Then we do it here!" Tara said before she punched Jax right in his mouth.

"Tara….. Please.…Babe..." Tara punched him again this time in his nose.

"Babe, I know I was wrong, you can hit me as much as you want...just lets fix this."

Tara hit Jax with a right followed by a quick left then a right before she gave him her left uppercut.

Jax stood there taking everything she was willing to give him without him fighting back and his mouth now shut Tara only punched him a few more times before walking out of the club house. Jax ran after her. "Tara please stop and listen to me." Jax sobbed out.

"Jax you want to talk let's talk about how tight her pussy is. Was it the best pussy you have ever had? Did her skin get goose bumps just by your touch or even your breath on it? Was it worth losing me, I came here to tell you I found a way to stay close and still follow my dreams but you know what that doesn't matter anymore, I am so done with this it doesn't matter." Tara cried out.

'The answer to all of that is no Tara and I am not giving up on us I love you." Jax testified.

"Go back in the club house Jax." Tara all but whispered anger had turned in to sadness and she just couldn't will herself to speak any loader than that.

Jax cautiously walked up to Tara, "Tara I'm sorry it was a bad day and I wanted a release." Jax whispered so only Tara could hear him as he pulled her close. Tara found her fight again as soon as she felt his arms tighten around her waist.

"Jax don't touch me you lost that right when you touched her."

"Babe what do I have to do to make this right?" Jax asked just as Happy Opie and Piney walked out of the club house.

"You want to make this right?" Tara asked before saying, "I guess I can give you a way back, do I need to draw a map, give you a pen and paper so you can take notes?" Tara paused waiting for Jax to answer, when he didn't she continued. "First you do not touch me and you keep your dick in your pants until I say otherwise, second you get in the ring with both Happy and Opie, maybe then you will fight back, and last but not least when I kick a nasty skank out of the club house you don't let her back in let alone fuck her."

"I can do all of that!" Jax said nodding his head adamently.

"Your still not touching me." Tara said before asking, "Hey Hap is skank-a-rella still here?"

"No princess….her and her dildo left." Happy said with a chuckle.

"Good, did you and Opie hear what Jax has to do?" Tara asked.

"Yeah we heard, when?" Opie asked.

"Now if you want," pausing briefly she added, "Oh and Ope did he tell you, I walked in on them?"

Happy looked at Jax and said, "Now is good for me, how about you Jax?"

"Now is a great time, if I can ask for something?" Jax said.

"What?" Happy barked out.

"Tara patches me up when you all are done." Jax requested.

"I can do that." Tara answered.

Jax was the first one in the ring, if this is one of the things I have to do then I will take the beating Jax tought to himself.

Opie was next in the ring wondering to himself how shit got so sideways he and Happy had to give Jax a beat down.

Happy was in the ring and wondering were Tara got this vindictive side from not to mention neither one asked how bad the beating should be.

They must have been in that ring thirty minutes before Tara said, "That's enough, take him inside to Opie's room, I am never going in his room again."

Tara started with a wash cloth and some soap to clean the blood off Jax's face. Once she had it cleaned she reached for the bottle of betadine, Happy gave her to clean his wounds, and a few cotton balls. Tara made slow work of cleaning every single cut and scrap on Jax face, wanting to keep out any infection.

"Tara that stuff stings like a mother fucker." Jax said through clenched teeth.

"Kinda like walking in on your boyfriend with some skank?" Tara said before she added more of the brown liquid to a cotton ball.

"Tara, if I talk am I going to get punched?" Jax asked.

"That depends on what you say Jackson."

"Okay Tara, please hear me out. I am sorry I fucked up but I took three ass beatings today just to be able to say this. I will keep my dick in my pants until you order it out. I already got in the ring with Opie and Happy. I will never allow a girl you kick out to come in this club house. Those were your three to be able to talk right." Jax was going to meet all of her terms.

"Yes that is what I said, I have more terms if I am actually ever going to be with you again." Tara countered.

"Okay so you said you found a way for you to stay close and still follow your dream of becoming a doctor, care to fill me in?

"There is two different ways for me to stay here, the first is the easy. One, I travel back and forth everyday to Berkeley, which has a great pre med program or two, I go to Stockton and have to work even harder because they don't have the programs. This is only possible if I graduate early which I've doubled up on my classes so I can." Tara told him honestly.

"So, you have busted your ass graduating early and I fuck everything up." Jax said pulling his hand that Tara was now cleaning from her. "Babe, please don't leave me I will do it all. Babe please, look at me can't you see that I want you?" Jax begged.

"Yeah I see the truth, you got caught. How long before the next better looking girl walks by Jax? I don't know if I can trust you." Tara whispered.

"Babe, we can work passed it all just tell me that you want to fix us, please. I need to fix us 'cause with you I'm a better person." Jax said with tear filled eyes.

"Okay Jax, this will never happen again, if your dick comes out of your pants for anyone that is not me, I will cut it off and shove it up your ass. I want to make it crystal clear Jax, what our brothers did to you today is nothing compared to what will happen if you ever betray me like that again. I think you need a few days to heal and think about all that I have said, maybe even get an STD test done before you come find me to let me know what you truly want. Good night Jackson." Tara said in a determined voice before walking out the door, leaving Jax no room to sway her.

I hope each and every one have enjoyed.

Jasmine as always thanks for your help.

.1 I hope you still like her.

I hope your still amazed.

NaeNae78 I hope your still loving my story

Megcherie26 thank you.

Tinera Lee I hope you enjoyed and thank you for always needing more it does keep me going.

Julz thanks for what you do.

all the guest thank you


	17. Chapter 17

Donna had called Tara needing a friend.

She had found out she was 10 weeks pregnant and had no clue how to tell the man she loved that their lives were going to change forever.

As Tara looked at the sonogram picture a thought came to her. "What if we frame it and give it to him?" she asked.

"I like that idea, I just hope he is as supportive as you have been. I don't know what I would do without either of you." Donna confessed.

"You never have to worry about me Donna, you're like a sister and I love you, now I just need to talk to Jax before you tell Opie to get him on board." Tara said.

It had been a little over a week since she walked out of his dorm room not letting Jax say a word about what he wanted. Knowing she would need his help, if Opie didn't take the news well, she thought it was time to make amends. Tara picked up her phone and sent Jax a text.

Need to talk, do you have time today?

Jax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, taking out his phone and opening the message, Jax couldn't help but smile.

I can come over now if that works for you?

Jax left his phone out knowing he would be getting another message soon. Tara looked at Donna as her phone went off signaling a response from Jax.

"Donna he wants to come over now, is that okay?" Tara relayed. (What do you mean by novice about what he will say? Novice would make sense if you were talking about inexperience with the situation…maybe rephrase?) Realizing she is novice about what he will have to say.

"Tara tell him that it's okay. I'll just sit in Opie's room so you two can talk privately."

Tara nodded her head and replied to Jax's message.

That would be great, see you soon.

Jax was already on his way to his bike when it went off telling him he had a message. He quickly opened the message and a huge smile spread across his face, she wanted to see him he thought to himself as he now ran to his bike.

"Where are you off to?" Opie asked.

"Tara wants to see me; I'll be back as soon as I can." Jax said as he started his bike and rode off.

Jax was ecstatic to finally be able to tell Tara everything he wanted to. The drive over to the Winston house was not long enough to get his head around what all was going to happen. He pulled up, ripping his helmet off his head as he walked up to the front door. Tara must have been standing on the other side of the door because as soon has he knocked she was opening the house to him.

"Hi Jax, how are you?" Tara greeted.

"Hey Tara, I've missed you."

"Come in, let's sit down in the living room and talk." Tara said.

"Tara, I have done a lot of thinking this last week and I want to start by telling you that you are who I want to be with and our relationship is all that I want. Please don't give up on us because of my stupid mistakes. I will gladly meet any and all of your requirements, if you will let me back into your life and into your heart. You make me a better man, without you I am only half of the man I am when I am with you. You have made sacrifices for us to be together, please let me prove that I can be the man you know I can and make similar sacrifices for us too.

Jax wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Tara so he moved the falling piece of hair behind her ear, just to brush his fingers against her cheek.

"Babe, please give me something, anything." Jax pleaded, before Donna came out of Opie's room.

"Tara, if you don't kiss that boy I'm going to." Donna said.

"Donna you're just being hormonal." Tara said with a cocky smirk.

"Tara that poor boy has been beaten up, not just by you but both Happy and Opie, give him a break here. One last chance to prove himself, if he fucks it up I'll help you cut his dick off." Donna offered.

"Fine, now go back to the room." Tara said as she pointed to Opie's opened door.

"Thanks Donna." Jax said.

"Remember this when I need your help." Donna said over her shoulder to Jax.

"Really Babe, you're going to give me one more shot to do this right?" Jax asked allowing his blue eyes to fill with hope as he gazed into her green eyes expectantly.

"Yes but cheating is a deal breaker, I'll stand by you with everything else but if you ever cheat on me again, I leave not only you but this town. You will take me on real dates; proving to me that you're with me for more than just sex, which you won't be getting any of until I know I can trust you again." Tara paused before adding, "Oh and you have to help me and Donna with something, not one word to Opie." Tara said as she stood up, Jax followed her hopping she would let him kiss her. Jax wrapped his arms around Tara pulling her close he leaned down and was surprised that Tara's lips were on his but she pulled away quickly.

"We are going slow this time Jax." Tara said with a small smile on her face.

"Okay Babe as long as your mine." Was all Jax said before adding, "Babe, I have to go back to work can I come by later maybe watch a movie?" Jax asked.

"Yeah that would be nice I'll see you later." Tara said as she pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"Bye Babe." Jax said before Kissing Tara one last time this time running his tong a crossed her bottom lip asking to enter once she allowed him he deepened the kiss before pulling away. "I love you Babe I'll be hear around 8, okay?" Jax questioned.

"That will be fine; I'll go rent a couple of movies." Tara said as Jax walked to the front door to leave.

"You do that, maybe both can be chick flicks and we can watch them with Donna and Opie." Jax said before walking out the door and back to his bike.

Tara walked back to Opie's room to get Donna, "Okay let's go, we need to get two chick flicks and a picture frame." Tara said as soon as she opened the door.

"I hope Opie and I can talk like you two do." Donna said.

"I do to, for that little ones sake." Tara said with a smile on her face. "Now let's go we have work to do."

They went to the store and picked out a picture frame and two movies. One was a horror movie that the girls knew Jax and Opie would like, while the other was a romance movie both girls wanted to see. Before heading to TM Donna and Tara stopped at the diner for a quick bite to eat. Donna wanted to give Opie the sonogram picture now so that later they could deal with it. She just needed to calm her nerves and prepare herself knowing that he may freak out.

She knew Tara would stay with her after so this was the best way. Tara pulled into T-M not caring that she told Jax, she would see him later. She was happy to see he was surprised they came by, and not because he was doing something wrong. He was just glad she came to see him.

"Hey Baby." Tara said as Jax was opening her door for her.

"Hi Babe, I didn't think I would get to see you until later." Jax said as he held out his hand to help her out of her Jeep.

"Donna needed to give Opie something. I may need your help with Opie, Donna thinks he is going to freak out." Tara said and kissing Jax on the cheek.

"So I already have to work?" Jax asked a joking tone to his voice.

"Do you want to know what she is telling him?" Tara asked with a seriousness to her tone.

"Yes, I think I need to know." Jax said.

"Donna is 10 weeks pregnant." Tara blurted it out not knowing any other way to say it.

"Got it and she is telling him now so they can talk to him later?" Jax said already knowing the answer.

Tara nodded and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you for helping." Tara said into his chest.

"Don't have much of a choice, just please tell me if he acts like an ass he gets the same punishment as I did."

"Will do but if you get me pregnant and act like a fool I will cut your dick off." Tara said like it was nothing.

"Understood when I get you pregnant I can't act like a fool." Jax whispered in Tara's ear sending chills down her spine.

They just had a huge fight he cheated on me and now he's talking babies Tara thought to herself. "We have a ways to go before we get there Teller." Tara said smiling up at him.

Just then they heard Opie yell. "How did this happen?"

"Well Opie when you put your dick in someone without a condom you run the risk of making a baby." Donna yelled right back with her hands on her hips. "Oh and let me add this for you I'm not killing this baby so you can get on board or not, that is up to you."

"Donna, I don't want a baby." Opie said.

"Fine, you don't have a baby, I do goodbye Opie." Donna said as she walked to Tara and Jax.

"Tara are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go, I'll see you later, right?" Tara asked.

"Congratulation's Donna and yeah babe I'll be there." Jax said before kissing Tara tenderly.

"I love you." Tara said with a small smile. "Please fix my brother."

Jax shut the door to the jeep and walked back to where Opie was, without saying a word Jax punched Opie in his mouth.

"What the hell man?" Opie yelled at Jax.

"You got her pregnant and you treated her like shit. Pull your head out of your ass Ope, before your sister puts you in the ring with Happy." Jax yelled getting Happy's attention.

"Who does the Princess want me in the ring with and why now?" Happy asked looking at Jax like he did something stupid again.

"Not me Happy, not this time. Fuck stick over here got Donna pregnant and then was an ass to her." Jax said feeling sorry for Opie.

"Tara said she wanted me in the ring with him?" Opie asked.

"Not yet, I asked her if you acted like an ass to make sure you got the same punishment. I didn't think you would be this way." Jax said completely honest.

"How do I fix this? We are too young to have a baby." Opie said terrified to hear Jax's response.

"Opie all you can do is go to Donna and talk calmly with her." Jax said.

Opie and Jax finished their work day, Jax was excited to be able to spend some time with Tara. Opie however, was hopping Donna would talk to him after the way he was, he needed her to understand he doesn't feel ready for a baby. They both got on their bikes and headed to the Winston house.

Donna didn't know if she was going to be able to look at Opie but she had to try and talk to him about the baby. When they pulled up Donna was in Opie's room with a bag just in case she needed to move her things to Tara's room. Donna heard both Jax and Opie come into the house; she took a deep breath and walked out to the living room to find them all.

"Tara can you help me move a few things?" Donna asked.

"Ummm…" Tara said as she realized Donna wanted to talk she added, "Yeah, of course."

"I'll help you Donna." Opie said.

"Fine, if you want to, I don't want to put you out or anything." Donna spat out.

"No it's no trouble, whatever you're moving around in my room I should help." Opie said in a calm voice.

"I'm moving out of your room not moving things around." Donna said coldly.

Opie waited until they were in the room with the door closed before he asked her. "Why are you moving out of my room Donna?"

"Beings that I haven't finished high school yet but I'm having a baby, my parents are going to kick me out. Because its father wants nothing to do with he or she, I can't stay in your room so I'm going to stay in your sister's." Donna whispered.

"I'm sorry I acted like an ass. I want you and the baby in my room." Opie testified as he pulled Donna against him tightly.

"Baby, you're hurting me." Donna whispered.

"Sorry, can you forgive me?" Opie asked in a childlike voice.

"Yeah, Opie I can forgive you but if you act like that again I'm going to let your sister throw you into the ring with Happy. Now can we go out to the living room and watch chick flicks all night?" Donna asked knowing the first movie they would watch is the one they got for Jax and Opie.

"Come on, let's get our chick flick on." Opie said as he kissed Donna.

The couple walked back into the living room to find Tara had already brought out drinks for everyone and made two bowls of popcorn, along with some nacho's.

"Everything better now?" Tara asked cautiously.

"Yes, everything is worked out." Opie answered.

"Good, I didn't want to have to help pull your head out your ass." Tara said smiling at Opie.

"Can we just get on with the chick flicks?" Opie asked.

Tara didn't answer she just sat down by Jax and pressed the play button. The movie started playing and both Jax and Opie pulled there girls close. "I said both chick flicks." Jax said as he kissed her check.

"When are you going to learn you are not the boss?" Tara asked before curling up on Jax's lap.

"I am learning, I think Opie is too." Jax said.

About an hour in Tara fell asleep. "She has been doing that a lot lately." Opie said nodding his head toured Tara.

"She has been moody too." Opie said and added. "Please do what she wants 'cause your shit gets taken out on me."

Donna made a mental note to ask Tara about how she has been feeling in the morning.

The group finished watching the movie, Jax carried Tara into her room taking off her shoes and pants before pulling the blanket over her. Jax kissed her forehead and said, "Good night beautiful."

"Where are you going?" Tara all but mumbled.

"I didn't think you wanted me in here." Jax said as he took off his shirt and pants to climb in bed with Tara.

Tara curled up to his side with her head on his chest before passing back out. The next morning Tara woke alone to a note on the pillow next to her.

Babe, You were sleeping so sound I didn't want to wake you, to say good bye before work. I'll call you later. Love, Jax

She got up, redressed and walked out to see if anyone was there. Donna was just walking back in the door. She had a small brown paper bag in her hand. "Good your wake sleeping beauty." Donna said.

"Well good morning to you too." Tara said reaching for a cup of coffee.

"Tara have you used the bathroom yet?" Donna asked pulling the box out of the bag.

"No, why did you get a pregnancy test?"

"I think you should take the test." Donna said.

"I don't need a test I am on the pill I take it every day at the same time." Tara said as she got up to make some toast.

"You were sick and taking some cough medicine, that could cause the pill not to work." Donna explained.

"Okay, I'll take the test just to prove you wrong Donna." Tara grabbed the box off the table and walked to the bathroom.

A few minutes later Tara walked out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in her hand white as a ghost.

"Well what do we have?" Donna said as she took the test from Tara.

"I'm pregnant." Tara whispered. As she sat down at the table.

Donna hugged Tara before saying. "It's going to be ok."

"Donna how am I going to tell Jax?" Tara had tears coming down her face.

"Just tell him after the last week he is not going to act like Opie did." Donna answered honesty.

Tara pulled out her phone and sent Jax a text.

Need to talk in person asap.

Jax pulled his phone out when it vibrated a smile on his face when the screen said text from Tara.

He read it with a puzzled look on his face. Was he in trouble again, no he thought to himself I haven't done anything wrong.

I can come by for lunch. I Love you.

Tara looked at her phone as soon as it light up, opening the message. She read it and replied.

Sounds good, Love you too.

"Donna, Jax will be here at lunch what time is it?" Tara asked before getting up to shower.

"Its 11:30." Donna said before putting the test back in the box.

Tara had just gotten out of the shower and dressed when Jax got to the house. Donna went to Opie's room so they could talk.

"Hi baby." Tara said as she opened the door.

"What's wrong Babe?" Jax asked as he walked into the house.

Tara handed him the pregnancy test and walked into the kitchen to make him a sandwich.

"Babe, what does this pink plus sing mean?" Jax thought he knew but wanted to hear it from her.

"It means we are having a baby." Tara said as she handed him his plate.

Jax face lit up like a kid in a candy store, "We are having a baby?" Jax asked one more time.

"Yes, Jax we are having a baby." Tara said.

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but why haven't you been taking your pill?" Jax asked.

"Jax remember that cold I had like 6 weeks ago?" Tara waited for him to respond. When he nodded his head she continued, "I took some cough medicine for it and I guess it weakened the pill, that's why we should always use condoms."

"Babe, is it bad that I am happy you are having my baby? Jax asked.

"Not if this is what you really want." Tara said. "I need to make an appointment to make sure my continued use of the pill while pregnant hasn't affected the baby."

"Call the doctor, I want to come with you." Jax said.

"Jax they are at lunch I'm not going to get anyone till after one." Tara stated.

"I'll go back to work and you can text me when you have an appointment." Jax said pulling Tara to his lap.

Tara kissed Jax slowly but deeply she finally needed to pull away for air and to ask. "You're really happy about this?"

"Yes I am." Jax said flashing her that Teller smile she loved so much.

"Let's not tell anyone until after we see a doctor." Tara said.

"Agreed, that way we know the little monster is safe." Jax said with his hand on her belly. "I love you Tara Grace."

"I love you to Jackson now you need to get back to work." Tara said with a smile.

As soon as Jax was out the door Donna was in the kitchen, saying, "That went way better than telling Opie."

"Yeah it did, that could be because Jax wants a baby. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm having a baby and going to go school." Tara said honestly.

"I can help; I'm going to take some time off." Donna offered.

Tara nodded saying, "I can also do night classes to make up my time off when the baby comes, plus there's daycare at school." Tara said.

"See, we can make it work. Our babies will grow up together, being best friends like their parents." Donna said as she laughed.

"I need the number to your OBGYN at St. Thomas, please." Tara said pulling out her phone.

Donna gave her the number and Tara called to get an appointment. She was surprised they had an opening that day at four so she took it and texted Jax.

Today 4 pm St. Thomas.

Tara just had to wait till four to find out if the baby would be okay with her on the pill.

Ok Babe I'll be at your house by 3:30

The day went by fast and Tara and Jax walked into the doctor's office hand in hand. Tara checked in and filled out all of her paperwork within a few minutes she was in a room. "Tara when was your last period?" the doctor asked.

"Two months ago." Tara answered before asking a question of her own. "Doc, I was on the pill when I got pregnant can that hurt the baby?"

"Let me guess you got sick and took some over the counter cough medicine?" The doctor asked.

Tara just nodded.

The doctor told Tara, "Okay we are going to do a sonogram to see how far along you are. We will also see if the baby is developing properly."

Tara laid back and the doctor put the blue gel on her belly and rubbed it around. There was a loud whooshing sound that filled the room. "That's the baby's heart beat." The doctor said.

Then he started pointing at something that looked like a bean on the monitor, "That's your baby, you're about 9 weeks along."

"So the baby is going to be okay?" Jax asked almost jumping up and down.

"Yes but Tara you have to stop taking the pill."

"I will thank you for all your help." Tara said.

"You're welcome, I want you to set up and appoint for one month from today." The doctor said before walking out of the room.

"Jax are you ready?" Tara asked.

"Yeah Babe, I don't want to tell anyone just yet. I want it to be our little secret for a while, are you okay with that?" Jax asked Tara.

"Baby I am fine with just you, me, and Donna knowing." Tara said.

"What? Donna already knows?" Jax asked getting upset.

"Who do you think got the test for me to take Jax? I didn't get up in till after 11, when I came out of my room she was there with it. I don't care if you tell Opie, just don't do it at the shop." Tara said.

Pease review... Tell me what you think will happen next will Gemma handle this good or bad?


	18. Chapter 18

It had only been a few days since Jax and Tara had gotten the news of there pregnancy. Jax kept his promise and hadn't told anyone, not even Opie. Not because he didn't want to but because Tara was trying to find a way to share the news with their family together. The second Gemma laid eyes on him however he knew she knew.

"Opie you may want to leave." Jax whispered. "Hurricane Gemma is heading right for us."

"Who the fuck do you two think you are?" Gemma questioned with venom in her voice.

"Well, I'm Jax and this is Opie." Jax said being sarcastically.

"Don't give me that shit, I know who both of you are. I changed you diapers." Gemma yelled.

"Okay Gem, what's going on?" Opie asked.

"Well Opie, since you asked let me start with you." Gemma said as she stepped closer Opie. "You have this great girl that you knocked up and I had to hear about it from a crow eater." Shaking her head she said again in disbelief, "A fucking crow eater!"

"Gemma," Opie paused before adding, "Donna and I were waiting to tell everyone at family dinner." Opie looked between Gemma and Jax hoping that what he said would help save his ass.

"So, you were going to tell me and the club on Sunday?" Gemma questioned hands on her hips.

"Yes, I was even bringing Donna." Opie said holding Gemma's gaze.

"Good, now maybe you can tell me why your stupid ass made a scene when that girl told you she was pregnant?" Gemma had an all-knowing smirk plastered on her face.

"What can I say, I flipped out for a minute, it is all fixed now." Opie said.

"Good, I like Donna, You better do right by her Opie." Gemma said as she turned toured Jax.

"Jackson is there something you want to tell me?" Gemma questioned.

Not wanting to confirm his and Tara's baby news he said, "I cheated on my girlfriend, got my ass handed to me multiple times and fought hard to get her back."

"I already knew all that. That's is not what I'm talking about." Gemma explained.

"Ma, that's all that's going on." Jax lied.

"I don't know why she hasn't told you yet but Tara is pregnant." Gemma all but yelled.

"Who told you that?" Jax questioned.

"Her doctor's office," Gemma said in disbelief before adding "That little bitch should of told you!"

"Why did she stopped taking her pill." Gemma seethed before Jax could comment on her calling Tara a little bitch.

"Ma, Tara never stopped taking her pill...she was..."

Before Jax could finish Gemma cut in, "Then how did she get pregnant Jackson?"

"Well Ma, when two people have unprotected sex, like Donna and Opie did, they run the risk of getting pregnant."

Gemma snorted in response before verbalizing. "Jackson, I don't need a lesson in sex education."

Jax smiled knowing he was starting to piss Gemma off. He wasn't going to go back on his word and tell anyone until Tara was ready for them to know. He couldn't stop wondering however, why his mother was taking the news so bad and how he was going to get to Tara before Gemma did?

"Are we done, I have to get back to work?" Jax questioned.

Gemma knowing this was her son's way of dismissing her nodded her head and walked to her car.

Opie looked at Jax with wide eyes, "Is it true?"

Jax just nodded his head before pulling his phone out to call Tara. She picked up after the first ring answering, "Hi Baby."

"Babe, Gemma's on her way. I don't why but your doctor told her." Jax said in a rush.

"I was just leaving to come there so I'll just move a little faster." Tara said.

"Good, get here now but be careful." Jax said as he heard Tara start her Jeep.

They both hung up and as Tara drove down Main Street she saw Gemma driving in the opposite direction up Main Street.

"Happy I need a favor." Jax said.

"What do you need?" Happy asked.

"Tara is on her way here and I need you to run interference on Gemma." Jax said.

"You know I'll do anything for the Princess." Happy said before asking. "Is what Gemma said true?"

Jax nodded his head before saying, "When she gets here I'm going to take her into the parts room. I don't need Gemma upsetting Tara as I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby."

It didn't take long for Tara to get to T-M, as soon as she put her car in park the three men ran out to Tara. "Hey Babe, I'm sorry I had to tell Happy without you." Jax said feeling bad he didn't keep his word.

"Its okay, you only told both of my brothers." Tara said with a small smile.

"Let's get her inside." Happy said, knowing it wouldn't take Gemma long to get back.

Jax and Tara closed the door to the parts room as Gemma pulled into the lot. Gemma didn't even have her car in park before she started yelling. "Where is that little bitch?"

Happy and Opie looked up from the work they were pretending to do and said, "Who are you looking for?"

"Your sister." Gemma answered hotly.

Playing stupid Opie offered, "I think she went into the club house with Jax."

As soon as she heard club house Gemma stormed off to find Jax and Tara. The minute the coast was clear Jax and Tara came out of the parts room.

"You two get enough time to talk about what you needed to?" Happy asked.

"Yes thank you. I need one more thing though." Tara said unease washing over her at the thought of telling everyone.

"What's that Princess?" Happy asked already knowing the answer.

"I need everyone in the club house so we can make our announcement." Tara said as she walk into the club house.

The group of four were stopped just over the threshold by Gemma's booming voice yelling, "Were is that little bitch?"

"What little bitch is that Ma?" Jax yelled back as he held Tara's hand.

Not waiting for Gemma to respond Tara yelled, "Everyone we have an announcement we would like to make."

The room got quiet fast as everyone wanted to know what the Matriarchs problem was.

It was Jax who spoke, "We didn't plan for this to happen but Tara is about 9 weeks along, we will be having a baby soon." The smile that spread over Jax's face as he looked to all the members of his family was enough to melt everyone but his mother's heart.

"You did this on purpose." Gemma yelled at Tara through Happy and Opie as they stood in front of her.

"Oh yes Gemma because I wanted to get pregnant at 17.. I got sick a few months ago and took some cough medicine, which weakened my birth control, allowing me to get pregnant." Tara yelled back before stepping between Happy and Opie.

"Ma if you can't handle that Tara didn't do anything wrong maybe you should stay away from her." Jax said as calmly as possible.

Piney looked at Jax and asked, "Son what if I can't get my head around the fact you got my little girl pregnant?"

"Shut up Piney. This isn't on my son, your daughter should have kept her legs closed." Gemma said.

"Tara took her pills as directed, she did her part. This Ma is on me, I'm the one who didn't put a condom on. " Jax said with a voice filled with determination.

"Piney I understand you may not be happy about this. I will do right by both Tara and our baby, I swear to you." Was the only answer Jax had.

Piney nodded and said half joking, "Looks like you will be moving into my house. I'm not going out in the middle of the night when she wants ice cream and pickles."

"Looks like it old man." Jax said as he looked at Opie.

Clearing his throat Opie spoke up, wishing he wasn't alone, "Jax isn't the only one moving in Pops."

"Why is Donna moving in?" Piney questioned already putting the pieces together.

"Donna is about 10 weeks along, grandpa." Opie said with a smile.

"And you two idiots plan on putting both of them under one roof? Pregnant and hormonal, Jesus Christ I'm moving out." Piney said.

Tara slowly walked up to Gemma and said, "I understand that you're mad but you have to understand that this time you couldn't be the first to know. I am going to say, and I mean no disrespect Gemma, this is mine and Jax's baby. We will make the making the calls not you or anyone else."

Gemma stopped Tara to ask, "Then why didn't you tell Jax?"

"I did tell Jax, he's know from the minute I saw the pink plus sign on the fucking stick Donna had me piss on." Tara answered without hesitation.

"So you're telling me when I told him earlier today he already knew?"

"Yes, we found out two days ago and agreed to tell everyone together." Tara said.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted sweetheart. I guess I was upset, thinking you were keeping something like this from him, from me." Gemma said.

"Yeah you did, in your over-reaction you called me names and disrespected me in front of the entire club for wanting to tell everyone at the right time and in a meaningful way." Tara said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" Gemma asked.

"This right here isn't how I wanted to do this." Tara said before asking. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" Tara walked out to her Jeep, coming back in with a wrapped picture frame in her hands. She handed it to Gemma.

"What's this?" Gemma asked.

"The way I wanted to tell you and the club, open it." Tara said.

Gemma unwrapped the frame, as tears filled her eyes she read out load to the club. "Grandma's first grandbaby!" She than held the frame up turning it to her left and to her right to reveal the sonogram picture it held.

"We were going to tell everyone at family dinner Sunday but it looks like that cats out of the bag." Tara said.

"Now I feel bad for ruining your surprise. I guess I always thought that you would come to me first, like you have with everything else." Gemma confessed.

"Gemma I never imagined that I was pregnant. When I got the positive test I texted Jax to have him come over as soon as he could. We went to the doctor's that same day because I was terrified that my continued use of the pill would hurt our baby. We didn't want to get anyone's hopes up just in case the news we received wasn't good." Tara said as Jax pulled her close to his chest.

"It was unlike anything else Ma, we heard the babies heartbeat and it was strong." With a gleam in his eyes he continues, "We go back next month. It's not that we don't need you, ma, I just need to grow up and start thinking of my family the way a man should." Jax finished.

"As long as I get to go to some appointments and you two promise to call me when the baby is coming, I think I can handle that. I love you both."

"Gemma, if Jax can't go to an appointment you can go just keep in mind that we are doing this our way." Tara said simply.

"Mom, we love you too. I think what Tara is trying to nicely say, is that when it comes to this baby she has the control, and not just for the next 7 months." Jax said as he affectionately rubbed Tara's back, "I think this has been enough for one day, goodnight everyone."

As they turned to leave Happy stopped Jax and Tara, giving Tara a hug he congratulated them both before telling Jax. "You better take care of her."

Thank you Jasmine for all that you do you really are amazing. To all of the readers thanks for reading I am honored you all like this story. Please review and tell me what you think.


	19. baby names

It had been a few months of smooth sailing for both couples.

Because the girls wanted to be together when finding out the sex of their babies, they scheduled their appointment for the same day. One right after the other.

Jax and Opie were both able to miss work to come with them to their appointments, Donna was the first up. As Opie held her hand the technician said, "Congratulations you are having a girl."

Tara and Donna switched spots, as Jax came up to hold Tara's hand the technician was about to tell them what they were having when the door was pushed into Opie's back.

"Sorry, the room is pretty full." Opie said.

Gemma thinking Donna was still getting her sonogram done leaned on the wall and waited.

The technician went back to work on finding out the sex of Jax and Tara's baby, finally she announced. "Congratulations you are having a boy."

"Thank you so much for doing this for us." Jax said, then leaned down to give Tara a chaste kiss..

As they walked out of the imaging room. Opie said half-joking, "Oh God I hope I don't have to worry about your son AND my daughter."

"A boy we are having a boy?" Gemma interrupted.

Tara was happy that both Jax and Gemma were excited about the baby. She just didn't know how excited she was. She put a smile on her face and told Gemma. "Yes we are, I haven't thought about baby names yet though."

"We still have some time sweetheart." Gemma said as the group left the doctor's office.

Gemma, Jax and Opie headed back to TM as Tara and Donna went to get lunch and do some shopping.

"Donna if I tell you something can it stay between us please?" Tara asked.

"Tara you can tell me anything, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Opie." Donna answered.

Tara took a deep breath trying to calm herself down before saying. "Donna I am not as happy about this baby as everyone else is."

"Tara are you saying you don't want the baby?" Donna asked.

"No not at all Donna, I want him believe me I do but I also want to be a doctor." Tara said before asking, "Do you think I sound selfish?"

"No Tara you're not being selfish, you do however, need to take to Jax and let him know you still want to go to school." Donna said.

"You're right Donna I just hope he hears me out. I am going to look into day cares first so I can half a game plan when I tell him because I want our baby with me as much as possible."

Donna smiled and asked, "Want to talk baby names so we can stop saying he and she?"

"Yeah let's talk baby names, how about we start with girl names first." Tara said.

"Deal, we pick 10 girls names and 10 boy's names, anything more than that and we are going to have a tough time narrowing it down." Donna said as she pulled out a pen and paper.

"Deal, how about the name Julia?' Tara asked.

Donna repeated "Julie" to try the name out before saying, "Oh, I like that. How about Kelly?"

"That's a good name, what do you think about Ellie?"

"Oh, I like that too." Donna said before adding, "How do you feel about Nicole or maybe Debra?"

"Both are nice but what do you think about Janet or maybe Jasmine?" Tara asked.

"Wasn't Jasmine your mom's name?" Donna asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah it was." Tara said simply giving Donna a genuine smile.

Not wanting to bring down Tara's lighthearted behavior Donna continued, "What about Renee or Izabella."

"I like Izabella, what about Harmony?" Tara said as they pulled into the drive way.

"Picking a name for this baby is going to be hard, thank god we are stopping with those 10 names." Donna said.

They both unloaded the groceries and worked together putting everything away.

"Hey Tara what do you think of the name Able?" Donna asked.

"It's different, what do you think of Nathaniel or Anthony?" Tara said.

"Isn't Nathaniel Jax's middle name?"

"Yes it is."

"I like that it has meaning but what about the names Christopher, Thomas or Cole?" Donna countered.

"Hmmm I don't know, how about Troy, Kenny, John or Jackson?" Tara questioned.

At that moment Jax and Opie walked through the front door. Making his way over to Tara Jax asked, "What are you doing, beautiful?"

"Well now that you're home and we didn't realize it was so late, I'm going to start dinner. You both have time for a shower." Tara said sliding the piece of paper in her back pocket.

"Okay Babe, I'll be out in 10 minute and we can work on a baby name for our son." Jax said as he kissed Tara quickly.

Opie was already reading over the list of names the girls put together saying with a huge smile on his face, "I really like the name Izabella."

"Good," Donna said because her name is going to be, "Izabella Jasmine Winston." At Opie's silence Donna bit her bottom lip before asking, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Is her middle name Jasmine 'cause of Tara's mom?" Opie asked not wanting to offend either one.

Both Donna and Tara nodded their heads.

"Wow Donna, that was fast let's see how Jax and I do." Tara said just as Jax was walking back into the kitchen.

Donna and Tara switched spots, so Tara and Jax could pick a name. Tara handed Jax the list.

"Babe what name do you like best?" Jax inquired.

"I like using your middle name as his first, you only have say in his first so you better pick something you like." Tara said softly.

"Nathanial Teller?" Jax questioned with an eye brow raised.

"Yes Jax, I really like the name Nathanial. How do you feel about the name?" Tara asked.

"I like it. You do know that that's my grandfather's name, right?" Jax asked.

Tara shook her head before asking, "So we agree on Nathanial?"

Jax responded, "Yeah babe we do, now will you please tell me what his full name is going to be?"

As Tara caressed her baby bump she said, "This baby's name is Nathanial Lowman Winston-Teller, do you have a problem with that?" Tara asked as she pulled Jax's hand to caress her bump.

"No problem, but can you tell me why?" Jax said as he kissed Tara's temple.

"Nathanial after you and your grandpa, Lowman after Happy, Winston for my dad and brother and Teller to round out all of my knights in one."Tara said smiling up at him.

"Can I call Gemma and tell her we picked a name?' Jax asked.

"I'm calling my dad and Happy and asking them to come over." Tara said as she started making the calls, both arrived with in a few minutes.

Piney, Happy, Opie and Jax were sitting at the table Tara and Donna were standing hands on there belly's.

"After finding out the sex of our babies we have picked out names." Tara said before nodding to Donna to tell her name.

"Well this," Pointing to her stomach, "is Izabella Jasmine Winston." Donna said smiling at Piney.

"And this," pointing to her stomach, "is Nathaniel Lowman Winston-Teller. He is named after all my knights." Tara said with a smile so big it almost split her face in two.

It was Happy who spoke first, "Princess, it is an truly an honor for you to give him my name, thank you." Turning to Jax he repeated, "Thank you."

Piney said to both his daughter and Donna, "I love those names."

Opie looked at Tara and said "I hope Nathanial is a good boy unlike his father and uncle 'cause that's one hell of a powerful name."

"You two shit heads move Tara into my old room and turn her room into a nursery for both my grandkids." Piney said pointedly.

"Why does Tara get the room with the bathroom?" Opie asked.

"Tara is my daughter and a girl needs a bathroom." Piney answered.

"What about Donna?" Opie questioned.

Piney looked at Donna and smiled before saying. "Fine we will build you a bathroom using the hall closet and re-work the current guest bathroom so that way you have something closer to the babies room for bathtime." Piney offered.

"But her rooms bigger. "Opie said in a childlike voice pointing at Tara.

"Opie, if you do not stop I will be a bitch for the rest of the month and we both know when I'm a bitch Donna's a bitch." Tara said.

Opie stopped right then and there, "Do you want your room moved now?" Opie asked.

"No now we eat." Tara said making plates for everyone. Just than Gemma walked into the house like she owned it.

"Tara I want to ask you just when I will be allowed to have a say in my baby's naming or even a allowed to go to a doctor's appointment." Gemma said.

"Gemma you knew Nathaniel's name as soon as we picked it out." Tara said simply.

"I don't like his name." Gemma said trying to pick a fight.

Shaking her head Tara said coldly, "Gemma, I really don't care if you like MY SON'S name." Pointing to the four men in the kitchen she said, "Jax Nathanial Teller, Happy Lowman, Opie and Piney Winston. I can't think of a stronger name or a stronger group of men to name my son after then the four in my kitchen., whom would happily lay down their life for this baby. So please tell me what don't you like about it?" Tara said with her hands now on her hips.

"I don't like that I'm not involved in any of it." Gemma said feeling defeated.

"Gemma most grandmothers aren't involved like you are trying to be." Tara said before turning to Donna.

"Will you please go get the shirts?"

Donna nodded and walked to the hall closet, coming back with a bright pink shirt and a light blue shirt. Donna held up the pink shirt that said "I am the mom of the next SAMCRO Princess" while Tara grabbed the light blue shirt that said "I am the mom of the next Prince of SAMCRO".

"We will be wearing them tonight to tell the club." Donna said before adding. "I'm sorry that Tara and I are doing this pregnancy together."

Gemma turned to Donna and asked, "So does this Princess have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Izabella Jasmine Winston." Donna said with a wistful smile.

"So what you're both telling me is I need to enjoy my time before I end up on babysitting duty? I will get babysitting duty won't I?" Gemma asked feeling a whole new wave of anxiety roll over her.

"Yes Ma, you will get to babysit." Jax said offering her the one thing that he could. He however, saw Tara bite down on her lip out of the corner of his eye.

Tara stepped up and put her hand on Gemma's arm, "I want you to be the best grandma any baby has ever had and you get both a grandson and a granddaughter in the same week. You will be busy enough so enjoy this time while you have it." Tara said trying to comfort Gemma.

"You're right sweetheart, besides I have two baby showers to put together so I have to get busy." As Gemma went to leave Jax stepped in front of her to block the door.

"Start that tomorrow, let the girls tell the club the way they want to, please Ma." Jax asked almost pleading.

"Yes, I don't want to ruin this reveal." Gemma said smiling. "Oh and I do love both names."

Thank you and please review and tell me what you think.


	20. Chapter 20

Tara and Donna walked into the clubhouse wearing one of the guys hoodies over their tshirt that read Next SAMCRO Prince and Next SAMCRO Princess.

Once they had everyone's attention Donna removed Opie's hoody, revealing her pink shirt as Opie said, "Her name is going to be Izabella Jasmine Winston."

Tara took off Jax's hoody revealing the baby blue as Jax announced proudly putting an affectionate hand on Tara's growing stomach, "His name will be Nathaniel Lowman Winston-Teller."

The whole club erupted with congratulations for the couples and gushed on how much they loved both names. It didn't take Gemma long after the announcement was made to start putting together not just a babyshower but THE baby shower. Gemma was determined to have all the ol' lady's and members of SAMCRO present along with some from neighboring charters.

It took Gemma close to a month to plan the baby shower and a week to get all the food and sleeping accommodation's settled but the day had arrived and Gemma was in her glory. Tara and Donna were not so happy.

The bigger both Tara and Donna got the more angered they became over the stupidest things. Jax and Opie knew they were going to have to stay close or this baby shower would become a blood bath. Tara and Donna were already having a bad day with nothing fitting and their feet hurting, but when you add in the factor neither wanted to be the center of attention it made their bad day worse.

"If one more person I don't know touches my belly I'm going to break their fucking hand off." Tara said.

"Babe they just want to feel Nathaniel move." Jax said trying to calm Tara down.

"He never moves for them." Tara said stiffly.

Happy noticed Jax may need a little help so he made his way over to them and asked. "Hey Princess, you need anything?"

Seeing Tara's 'save me' face Jax chuckled out, "Hey Happy can you guard her for a minute?"

Before Happy even answered Opie asked, "Donna too? I need a smoke."

Happy smiled and nodded to both of them. "So Princess what is going on?" Happy asked in almost a whisper.

Both Donna and Tara looked at Happy but it was Donna who spoke, "You of all people have to as?"

"NO! Let me guess, if one more person touches either of you they are losing their hand." Happy said smiling.

"Happy that is only the half of it..." Was all Tara got out before Gemma walked up and pointed at Tara's stomach and said, "My baby is in there."

That was it, Tara had had enough and screamed, "Gemma, this is not your fucking baby, HE IS MINE! The next time you call MY SON yours will be the last time you are around me or my son." When Jax walked back in the club house and rushed over.

"What is going on Ma?" Jax asked.

"Your girlfriend just blew up on me for no reason." Gemma said.

"The FUCK I DID. I am so sick of you calling my baby yours." Tara was shaking with anger.

"Princess, calm down, its not good for Nathaniel Lowman." Happy said not thinking about the people around them.

"Happy he will be fine as long as you make people stop touching me and calling my son theirs." Tara said and then added, "Let me clarify before all you gossipy bitches start MY SONS NAME IS NATHANIEL LOWMAN WINSTON-TELLER."

"Ma, are you still pointing at Tara's stomach and saying that's my baby in there?" Jax asked.

"No, I said that's my grand baby in there" Gemma said with a straight face thinking no one would call her out on it.

Happy who wanted to keep Tara calm said in almost a growl, "Yes Jax, she is."

"Ma, I don't know why you feel the need to tell everyone that Nathaniel is yours." Jax said and added. "If it continues I can't say what is going to be the outcome, all I can say is it will be up to Tara."

Jax took Gemma across the room and asked, "Can you please stay away from Tara? Ma, if you don't we will have to leave as I want Tara to stay calm."

Happy didn't leave Tara's side the rest of the day. The one time someone went to touch one of the girl's stomach's he reached for his knife causing both Tara and Donna to laugh.

Once they opened the mounds of gifts, had a family dinner with SAMCRO and there extended family, they loaded all the gifts up in the jeep and T-M van to take home. They made a trip around the club house to say goodbye and thank you all that came. Happy, Jax and Opie rode their bikes Tara and Donna were both in Tara's Jeep and Juice drove the T-M van. The drive home was short, thank god because both Donna and Tara were exhausted. Jax and Opie brought both girls in the house and got them set up to relax and watch some television. Happy, Jax, Opie and Juice carrying everything in and put in the babies room. Knowing Tara and Donna would want it set up just right.

As soon as everything was in Juice said his goodbye's before leaving to take the van back.

Happy came in the living room thinking he was going to do the same but was caught of gaurd when Tara asked him, "Do you want to feel Nathaniel kick."

"Yeah, I would like that, Happy said before asking, "Jax do you mind."

"Happy did Tara say you could?" Jax asked not really asking a question.

"Yeah." Happy answered.

"Then you can. Don't be surprised if the little shit don't move for you. He never does for me." Jax said.

Happy placed his hand on Tara's stomach and said. "Hey little man." Nathaniel kicked and kicked hard.

"Why don't you do that for your dad buddy?" Happy asked earning himself a few more kicks.

"Jax come here." Happy said getting kicks some more. Happy placed Jax's hand were his hand was and said. "Hey little man." Nathaniel kicked Jax's hand.

"Do you talk to him Jax?" Happy asked earning Jax a few quick kicks.

"I didn't thin he could hear me." Jax said honestly as Nathaniel kicked again.

"Glad to know your ears work little man." Jax said before kissing Tara's stomach.

"Who knew Babe, he just wanted to be talked to in order to show his old man." Jax said.

"I told you to talk to him so he can learn your voice." Tara said in a mean mom voice causing everyone to laugh.

"Happy I need a favor tomorrow." At Happy's nod she continued with a sweet smile, "I need Jax and Opie to help with the nursery, can you make that happen please."

"Princess, they are yours all day tomorrow. Make them paint that room." Happy said.

"They will paint it if you will draw something for both babies on the walls by their cribs." Tara said

"Like what?" Happy asked.

"Nathaniel always moves when we hear a motorcycle so I was thinking a motorcycle." Tara said.

Donna looked at Happy and said, "I was thinking a crow sitting in a crown."

"I will do them both. I am adding the words Prince and Princess though." Happy said before looking at the half sleeping Tara.

"Goodnight Princess." Happy kissed Tara's cheek.

"Good night Donna." Happy kissed Donnas cheek. Before walking to Opie and Jax giving both man hugs and walking out the door.

It wasn't until late the next morning that they got the babies room all painted. They started to set it up and releaized two of everything wouldn't fit. The two cribs, one changing table and one rocking chair was all that would fit. The other Rocking chair they put in the living room with both swings and bouncers. Once they had everything put away Both Donna and Tara took a nap.

Both Tara and Donna were woken up to Opie's voice yelling, "Donna and Tara spent hours setting that room up, you need to put it back right now Gemma."

"Opie I like it better this way so I'm keeping it this way" Gemma said matter of factly.

"Ma, it is going back the way it was; this is Opie and Tara's house not yours." Jax said as Happy walked inti the house to start what he was asked to do.

Knowing where he was going to put they Motorcycle he just stated to work. Once the Motorcycle was on the way he moved Nathanael's crib back were Tara had it. Putting the crow sitting in a crown on the wall and quickly moved Izabella's crib back in place. Jax and Opie moved the changing table and the rocking chair back before thanking Happy.

The room had just gotten back together when Tara and Donna walked in it. Looking at the wonderful art work Happy put on the walls, simultaneously Tara and Donna turned and hugged Happy.

"That were you bitching about that woke me Opie?" Tara asked.

"I am sorry I woke you it was nothing." Opie said giving Gemma an evil eye.

Donna and Tara both saw the exchange but chose to take the high road and ignore it.

"What did you two decide on for dinner?" Donna asked.

"Pizza." Jax answered.

"With pineapple and ham?" Tara questioned with wide eyes.

"Yes." Jax chucked.

"Good I'm starving let's eat." Tara said full of excitement. Skipping down the hall

please review and tell me what you think. Thank you to everyone that reads my story


	21. Chapter 21

Tara and Donna had about six weeks left until their due dates, when Jax and Opie informed them they were going on a run, up to Tacoma, with the club for about a week. To everyone's surprise both Tara and Donna took the news well.

Gemma ordered, "I have already fixed up Jax's old room and the guest room for you two. You both are staying with me until they all get back."

Even though the girls were without Jax, Opie and Happy Tara still informed her, "Gemma you know we love you but we are staying in our own home."

"No, you need to be here so I can take care of My Baby." Gemma said before thinking.

"Gemma I am not having this fight with you again. My baby and I will be staying in our own home. Not here with you Gemma." Tara all but yelled before the sharp pain in her stomach had her doubled over.

Donna waddled as fast as she could to Tara's side, saying all the way, "Tara the doctor told you to stay calm. Come on I'll take you home so you can get your feet up. Then we can call Jax."

"Donna that sounds good thank you, goodbye Gemma we will call you later and let you know when I'm feeling better." Tara all but whispered.

Once they both were in the Jeep Donna said. "Tara we are not going home, call Jax."

Tara pulled out her phone and quickly called Jax he answered on the first ring. "Hey Babe," he drawled, "is everything okay?"

"Baby I need you, Opie and Happy now." Tara said barely above a whisper, "Donna and I are on our way to the hospital."

Another sharp pain had Tara doubling over again.

"Babe what's wrong?" Jax asked loud enough to get Opie and Happy's attention.

"I don't know Jax, your mom ordered Donna and I to stay with her so she could take care of her baby," Tara took a deep calming breath before finishing, "I informed her that my baby and I were going home and I had a sharp pain one like the one I just had." Tara finished as they pulled up to the hospital.

"Call me as soon as you know something. We are heading back right now." Jax said without even asking he ran to his bike.

"What is going on with Princess?" Happy asked as he mounted his bike.

"She is having bad pains and at the hospital right now." Jax answered as he placed his helmet on his head.

"Should we ask to head back?" Opie asked.

Happy shook his head no and lead them both off the lot and out of Tacoma. The three knew and understood this was one time to ride hard and that is just what they had done for 3 hours. Finally Jax felt his phone ring and signaled for them to pull over.

Jax looked to see Clay was calling and answered, "Yeah?"

Jax looked at Happy as he handed him the phone.

"What?"... "Fuck no we are not coming back."… "I understand, but they are needed more in Charming."… "This time don't call your Ol' lady cause if she is at the hospital I'm carrying her ass out myself." ….. "Yeah I said hospital and you are slowing us down Clay." Was the last thing Happy said before handing the closed phone over to Jax.

"Are we ready?" Jax asked Happy pointing to the gas station, signaling he wanted to stop quickly.

That is when Tara had called but she didn't call Jax.

"Hi Princess." Happy answered his phone. "They are keeping you?"… "Calm down Princess we are on our way."… "Who is with you?"….. "Okay why didn't you call Jax?"… Happy smiled at what ever Tara said. "I'll tell him we left Tacoma 3 hours ago when you called and have been making good time."… "Okay Princess we will see you in the morning." Happy hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Princess said to tell you she loves you. They are keeping her till we are home at the earliest. Donna is with her and refuses to leave her side. They don't want to call Piney and alarm your mother." Happy told Jax everything. "Now can we fill up and get back on the road?" Happy asked as he filled his bike.

After 12 hours they were pulling up to the hospital. Swiftly finding their way to the nurses station to find out Tara's room number, "She is in room 5013, but unless you are and I quote Jackson Nathaniel Teller, Opie Winston and Happy Lowman, you can't go in there." The nurse finished.

"I'm Jax, this is Happy and that's Opie." Jax said pointing to the men beside him before he started walking to Tara's room. The three men didn't expect to find Donna and Tara in the same bed, both holding Tara's baby bump, with Tara hooked up to it multiple monitors.

"Happy will you go ask if we can use the other bed in here?" Jax whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping pair. Happy simply nodded and headed down the hall.

"Mr. Lowman, can I help you?" the nurse asked with a sexy smile.

"Yeah and you are?" Happy asked not wanting to be rude to the hot nurse.

"Wendy, Wendy Malchow." The nurse said holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Not to be a pain in your ass but that extra bed in there." Was all Happy was able to say before Wendy cut in. "That bed was put in there for Donna. I didn't want to wake her so. I was just coming to ask if whoever is responsible for her condition move her."

Happy smiled and blurted out. "It's not me but I'll get him to take care of that."

"You do that, I'll be in in a few minutes with some coffee, to fill everyone in on what's going on." Wendy suggested.

"I will and thank you." Happy whispered. Before heading back to the room.

Walking into the room Happy said. "Wendy, the hot nurse, said that's Donna's bed, so move her over Opie."

Opie picked Donna up and carefully laid her on the other bed in the room just as nurse Wendy came in.

"Hey can we talk out in the hall?" Wendy whispered. Once all three men were in the hall Wendy stared, "The doctor said there is nothing wrong with the baby," Wendy paused to let the information sink in, "With that said Tara needs to be on complete bed rest. She needs to stay calm or that baby will be born early. Six weeks isn't too early but we would like the baby to stay put a little longer." Wendy finished.

"Thank you." Jax said "If it's not too much trouble can I ask you a few questions?"

"Yeah." Wendy said

Will Tara have to stay in the hospital or can we take her home?" Jax asked.

"She will be discharged from the hospital at four in the afternoon." Wendy said.

"When you say complete bed rest does that mean no showers and no walking to the bathroom?" Jax asked feeling stupid.

"I would like you to keep Tara off her feet as much as possible. She can walk to the bathroom and shower but no other physical activities." Wendy said before smiling at Happy and going back to work.

Happy, Jax and Opie all went back in the room that held Tara and Donna pulling up chairs and propping up there feet on the end of the beds and taking a nap. They only got about an hour before they could hear Gemma yelling outside the room. Happy quickly walked to the door followed by Opie and Jax.

"Ma, you need to quiet down." Jax said.

"Not until someone tells me why I didn't know my baby was in trouble." Gemma yelled.

Tara had walked to the door and before anyone knew she was up she yelled. "BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A FUCKING BABY IN TROUBLE I DO, LEAVE NOW GEMMA."

"Tara you shouldn't be out of bed." Jax informed her as he picked her up and carried her back to bed.

"You should have called me the minute she arrived in this hospital. It's in her file." Gemma said pointing at Wendy.

"Are you Tara Knowles mother?" Wendy questioned.

"Yes I am." Gemma said

"Really is that your final answer?" Wendy paused to give Gemma time to change her answer when she didn't, "She told me her mother's name was Jasmine Knowles and she died 8 years ago."

"Gemma, Tara needs to stay calm. She asked you to leave don't make me carry you out of here." Happy threatened.

"Fine only because I don't want anything to happen to my baby." Gemma turned to walk down the hall.

"Ma he isn't your baby. Please stop calling him that." Jax ordered almost sounding defeated.

Happy placed his hand on Jax's shoulder and said. "You have to worry about them." Pointing to the room that held Tara. "I'll stand gaurd, you both go curl up with your ol' lady's and nap." Happy sounded like a father not a brother.

Please review and let me know what you think


	22. Chapter 22

It has been 3 weeks since Tara got out of the hospital and today her man and brother were becoming patches patched members of the Sons. There was a party planed with members of the Sons coming from every charter. Someone was always with Tara but tonight she was going against what doctor's orders because she refused to miss tonight for anything in the world other than maybe giving birth. She convinced everyone she would just sit at the club house, letting people come to her, the same as she would if she was at home.

Jax refused to let Tara walk into the club house so be carefully carried her in and placed her on one of the couches. Kissing her deeply before saying, "Babe you don't know how much I appreciate you wanting to be here by my side tonight but you really should be home."

Reaching for Donna's hand she informed him, "No Jackson our place is here by your side tonight of all nights. Besides I am feeling a little off so I shouldn't be alone."

"Okay we will leave early. If you love me you will stay calm." That was the best compromise Jax had.

The night was going great, Jax and Opie received their new kutte's. When Happy noticed Tara was in pain. Happy pushed his brothers aside, making a path to get to Tara. He could tell Tara needed him.

Before Happy made it completely to Tara he asked. "Princess what's wrong?"

"Happy I'm cramping get Jax please." Tara asked calmly.

Donna, Opie and Jax were across the packed bar. Happy made it to them and back to Tara in no time. Once Happy made it back to Tara she had tears in her eyes so he gently but quickly picked her up with Chibs Jax, and Opie making way for them. Happy, Chibs and Opie jumped on their bikes after Donna and Tara were both loaded, on in the front seat and one in the backseat of the Jeep. Jax drove out of the lot heading to St. Thomas hospital with the guys following close behind. Tara grabbed on to Jax's hand like it was her life line.

"I need someone to call my dad please." Tara asked in between breaths.

Donna pulled out her phone as she asked. "Do you want him called now or after we get you cheeked out?"

"As long as he is at the hospital when this baby is born I don't care." Tara said in a much harsher tone than she ment.

The group pulled up to the front of the hospital at 10 pm. Opie who was the closest to the door ran in to get a wheelchair. Once Tara was in the wheelchair Chibs moved the Jeep knowing he would just be in the waiting room. They knew they needed the 5th floor and headed right for the nurses station to get Tara admitted.

Wendy the nurse from Tara's last visit asked the group. "Same rules and I did take that number out?"

"Yes thank you. I have one more person you can talk too Piney." Tara said.

Okay Wendy said. "Jax, Happy, Opie and Donna will all be in the room with you. I will update your information to include Piney."

"Let's get you in a gown and checked out. Will everyone step out in the hall for just a minute?" Wendy said.

Wendy hooked up the contraction and baby's heartbeat monitors. Before stepping to the door and letting the group in. Wendy asked Donna, "How are you feeling?"

"I am okay a little tired and some cramping but nothing bad." Donna replied.

"Time your cramping." Wendy said with a knowing smile.

A doctor entered the room Happy and Opie stood at the door in the hall.

"Hi I am Doctor Johnston I will be your doctor tonight," He said before adding, "I need to see if you're dilated."

Taking a deep breath Tara readied herself for what he had to do.

"You are 3 centimeters dilated. I will come back in and check on you soon." The doctor said.

The group stayed close only Opie and Happy left the room when the doctor came in.

That was until about 2 am when Donna's water broke then only Happy left the room when the doctor came in. Both Tara and Donna were dilated all the way and ready to push. This was going to be a delivery to remember. Two mothers in the same room with only one doctor. Tara started to push first being Doctor Johnson was with her at the moment. Tara must have pushed for twenty minutes before Nathaniel's head finally came out. Tara also decided to let Jax know how she felt. "I hate you Jax. You are never going to touch me again."

"Babe I love you and know you don't mean that." Jax said as he kissed Tara's temple.

"Come on Tara one more push and we will have the shoulders out." Doctor Johnson said.

Tara pushed hard, just wanting to hold her son and hear her babies cry.

"Congratulations it's a girl born at 2:35 am." A woman's voice said to Donna.

Doctor Johnson said. "Congratulations it's a boy born 2:36 am."

Wendy cleaned up both Donna and Tara as another nurse cleaned up the babyies.

"My son does not leave this room." Tara said.

Donna could only get out. "What she said."

When the doctor left the room Happy entered but quickly turned around.

"Happy I need a favor." Tara said.

"Anything Princess." Happy reminded Tara.

"Go get my dad and see who is out there please." Tara asked quietly.

Happy made quick work of his task wanting to be with Tara and maybe get to hold the baby, not that he would tell anyone he wanted to. Happy came to a complete stop when not just the waiting room was full but the hallway had members in it. Happy walked up to Piney and said. "I need you to come with me." They headed back to the room. Neither noticed they were being followed.

"What can you tell me Happy?" Piney asked.

"Both babies have been born and together that is all I know." Happy said smiling.

That was when they heard Gemma, "My baby has been born?"

"Gemma, Jax and Tara's baby was born, you really need to get that threw your head." Happy said before adding. "You are not going in that room until I am asked to bring you in."

Happy stood guard at the door after Piney entered the room.

"Hi pops." Tara greeted never taking her eyes of her son in his father's arms.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" Piney asked.

"I feel empty and cheated. I haven't gotten my hands on my son since I pushed him out." Tara informed Piney who was taking Nathaniel from Jax.

"Well it is going to be a little longer before you can hold him." Piney said as Opie was also handing him Izabella.

"She is beautiful son. Thank you." Piney said now holding both his grandchildren.

"You're welcome. Pops were is Happy." Opie asked seeing Tara look around the room.

"Standing guard at the door not letting anyone in till Tara or Donna want them." Piney said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is my Mom out there?" Jax asked.

"Yes son she is, just knock on the door and Happy will let her in." Piney said not looking up from the beautiful babyies in his arms.

Jax opened the door, looking at his mother and Happy before saying. "Tara is looking for you Happy. Ma you are next to come in the room I promise."

"Jackson it is unfair that Piney gets to see my baby first." Gemma said.

Jax wasted no time in responding, "Ma I am your baby Nathaniel is mine and Tara's baby. If you keep calling him yours I have no clue what Tara will do."

"I'm sorry Jackson I am excited to have a baby in the family again." Gemma explained as she waited her turn.

"Can someone please give me my baby?" Tara asked knowing Happy would.

As Happy took Nathaniel from Piney. Happy carefully guided his hand under the baby's head and cooed to him to keep him calm. Happy walked slowly to Tara afraid he may hurt Nathaniel if he moved to fast.

"He is so precious Tara." Happy said softly.

"Remember that when he thinks you're his jungle gym." Tara said flashing Happy a smile as he handed her son to her for the first time.

"I will remember that Princess, I'll go get Jax and Gemma." Happy said as he headed back to the door.

"Happy, I asked Wendy to go out and tell the club that Nathaniel and Izabella have both been born. Can you make sure she is ok? I don't know who is out there." Tara asked.

Happy just nodded and walked out of the room as Jax brought Gemma in to meet her grandson for the first time.

"Hi baby how are you feeling?" Gemma asked as she took Nathaniel from Tara's arms.

"I feel tired but good." Tara said.

"Look at him and his blond fuzz, he is prefect Tara." Gemma said.

"Thank you Gemma." Tara allowed Gemma a few more minutes with Nathaniel before asking, "Can I please have him back?"

"I just got my baby in my arms and now you want to take him from me? No Tara it's not going to happen." Gemma all but yelled causing Nathaniel to cry.

Tara jumped out of the bed and took Nathaniel from Gemma, "I have held my son for all of five minute and you think you have some claim to him that I don't." Tara said in a harsh but calm tone as she trying to calm down her son.

"Nathaniel its okay, mommy has you." Jax cooed to the baby as he kissed his head.

"Gemma you really need to learn your place in my son's life. You are his grandmother, not mother, he is my baby, not yours." Tara said as Jax took Nathaniel from her and moved across the room with him, to where Donna was holding Izabella.

"Let's get one thing straight little girl. I will be in that boy's life and will have more of a say than you think I will." Gemma said before adding. "They are my boys."

"Gemma, this is the last time I'm going to say this so fucking listen. Jax is your boy, I get that, but Nathaniel is mine." Tara said stepping closer to Gemma.

Gemma slapped Tara while yelling. "You are not pregnant any more little girl, you will not get away with disrespecting me."

At that Tara cocked back and punched Gemma as hard as she could, causing her to fall. Tara quickly climbed on top of her and continued to punch Gemma. Getting a few more hits in before she was pulled off of Gemma by Jax, "Jax keep her out of my room and away from me." Tara yelled as Happy sat Tara on the bed.

"Princess calm down." Happy said. "She is just existed to have her first grandchild. You're still hormonal as well. We are all family so I know you both love each other so stop before it can't be fixed."

Knowing Happy was right Tara said, "I know but ever since she found out I was pregnant its been "my baby" this and "my baby" that, I'm sick and tired of not being able to have a claim on MY son."

"You are the only female that will ever have a claim to him, I can promise you that." Jax said giving Gemma the look of death. "Ma, I too am sick of telling you the same thing, you really need to understand that Tara is his mother. If you don't stop after I marry her, becoming hers too, I'll send Tara and Nathaniel away for Tara to go to school."

Tara looked at Jax with wide eyes, "Are you asking me what I think you are?"

Jax smiled at Tara and said, "Not today but soon I will so please think about it."

"Gemma, it's time for you to leave." Tara told her as calmly as possible with her son returned to her arms.

"Can we all calm down and not make any life changing decisions so we can let the club come meet the new Prince and Princess?" Happy asked.

"You can let them in but let us take a nap first." Both Tara and Donna said in unison.

"I'll tell them to come back during visiting hours, so you can get some sleep, when I escort Gemma out. Once that's all done I will be posted outside the door so you can sleep." Happy said as he placed his hand on Gemma's back and opened the door.

please review and I really hope your not to upset


	23. welcome home party

It was finally time to bring their family's home and Jax and Opie had no clue what to expect. Gemma was putting together a welcome home even though Gemma and Tara hadn't spoken since there altercation.

Walking in the front door of their house they heard music playing and we're ambushed by the excitement of wanting to hold a baby. Donna handed Izabella to Tig and could already see her wrapping him around her little finger. Tara handed Nathaniel to Bobby. From where she stood across the room Tara watched as Bobby and Nathaniel shared a few moments together.

"Tara." Bobby said.

"Yeah Uncle Bobby what can I do for you?" Tara said as she moved to sit on the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"I think this little man here needs his diaper changed." Bobby said as he handed Nathaniel to Tara.

"Well I'll go do that, excuse me." Tara kissed Bobby on the cheek and walked to the nursery.

Tara decided to try and feed Nathaniel and put him down while she was in there. Tara not paying any attention didn't notice Gemma standing in the door way watching them until she spoke. "You're really good with him."

Tara not knowing how to reply to that said. "Thank you."

"Do I get to hold him" Gemma asked hands on her hips.

"Gemma I am feeding him and putting him down for a nap." Tara said calmly knowing Nathaniel was almost asleep.

"Bullshit you want to keep him from me." Gemma said as she took Nathaniel from Tara's arms.

Neither Gemma nor Tara knew that Happy had one of the baby monitor on his hip. Until Happy and Jax were both standing in the room, "What the hell are you doing Ma?" Jax yelled.

"I was just trying to hold Nathaniel." Gemma said.

"Bullshit Tara came in her to feed him and put him down." Happy yelled.

"Once she is feeding him no one gets their hands on that boy till he wakes up." Jax finished.

"Are you okay Princess?" Happy asked seeing the tears falling down Tara's face.

"No Happy I'm not okay. I want her out of my house now please and thank you." Tara said

"Babe what's wrong?" Jax asked

"Your mother just ripped our son out of my arms while I was feeding him. If I fought her Nathaniel could of gotten hurt Jax, "Tara said but added, "No, I don't think she wanted to hurt him before you even ask that."

"Tara stay with Nathaniel I'm going to go talk to my mother." Jax said, then him and Happy both escorted Gemma out of the room. Jax shut the door and followed Happy and Gemma.

"Gemma unless Nathaniel Lowman Winston-Teller is placed in your arms by his mother or father you don't touch him do you hear me." Happy said with a warning look.

"You say that like you have some claim to my baby." Gemma challenged.

"He has more of a claim than you do to MY SON mother." Jax seethed.

"Is that so?" Gemma questioned.

"Yeah and now thanks to you I lost time with my son and Tara. Get out of our house." Jax all but whispered. As he walked into his and Tara's bedroom and got the black box he bought the day before. Jax walked back passed Gemma and Happy and into the living room wanting to talk to Piney and Opie he would deal with Happy after.

"Piney, Opie can I talk to both of you in the bedroom?" Jax asked and started walking to his and Tara's room. Before entering the room Jax stopped and asked. "Didn't I tell you to get out of this house?"

"What the hell happened?" Piney asked.

"Well let's start with the fact that my mother just ripped my son, from his mother's arms, while she was feeding him and if it wasn't for Happy god knows what would have went down." Jax said giving Happy credit for taking one of the baby monitors.

"Nathaniel could have gotten hurt." Opie yelled.

"That is why I wanted to talk to both of you." As Jax said that Happy walked into the kitchen.

"Gemma is gone. I watched her drive off down the street." Happy informed the small group.

"Okay now that that is taken care of. What is it you wanted to talk about?" Piney asked once again.

"I think that the only way to keep Nathaniel and Tara safe is if she go to school away from here, we can go visit them." Jax finished.

"Have you talked to Tara about that?" Opie asked wanting to know what his sister wanted to do.

"No not yet and I have a favor to ask from Happy," Jax said looking at Happy, "I would need you to go Nomad to stay close to them for when we can't be there."

Happy smiled knowing Tara would go along with it if someone was with her. "You talk to her and Ill agree with it." Was all Happy said and walked down to check on Nathaniel and Tara.

"Piney, I want Tara as my wife but I also want to wait until things aren't so up in the air." Jax said playing with the box he put in his pocket.

Opie was the one to speak. "You know she doesn't want to leave, she wants Nathaniel to be with his family, right?"

"Opie she will do anything to keep Nathaniel safe." Piney said just as Tara walked in the room.

"After this party is over we need to have a family discussion Baby girl." Piney said.

"Pop, I think I already know. Jax wants to send Nathaniel and I away right?" Tara asked.

"It isn't that he doesn't want you here, he wants to keep you and Nathaniel safe. We will finish this tomorrow." Piney said.

"Babe we can talk about this after everyone else leaves." Jax said pulling Tara in for a kiss. The group moved back to the living room to find most of the people that were their now gone. Tara started to clean up knowing that Nathaniel would be up soon for his feeding. When Tara turned around she saw Jax bringing Nathaniel to her.

"Look little man there is mommy." Jax cooed.

"Hi baby. Did you have a good nap?" Tara said in a soft voice as she took Nathaniel from Jax.

"Babe, I changed him before bringing him out." Jax said, knowing that would be Tara's next question.

Tara got comfortable on the couch with her son. Before saying. "Now if only we could have that talk."

Jax let out a huff and sat down next to Tara on the couch. "Let me start by saying I love you but I want you to take Nathaniel and go to school."

"Jax, I don't want to go away to school. I want to commute everyday so we can raise Nathaniel together." Tara confessed.

"Babe, I want that to but after what happened today it's the best thing for Nathaniel." Jax said.

"I'm not going away to school and having you miss out on everything and you can't force me to." Tara all but shouted.

Jax was frustrated, Tara wouldn't even hear what he was planning. Jax being who he was, was already forming a new plan.

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller if you are thinking about cheating on me to make me leave it will not work, all that will do is end us." Tara said calmly.

"Whatever Tara, you don't want to keep Nathaniel safe. I'm going to bed." Jax said as he walked out of the room. Tara slept on the floor in the nursery. Not wanting to lay next to Jax.

The next morning Tara walked out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, "Morning Pops." Tara said.

"I don't want to fight Baby girl," Piney stated before he continued, "Jax is right and we will come see you both all the time."

"No I am not leaving, keep it up and I will not go to school at all." Tara warned.

"Tara youk now he will push and push until you do leave." Piney said.

"Pops, can you watch Nathaniel for a few minutes I need a shower?" Tara asked even with Jax standing right there.

"She's not going to talk to me is she?" Jax asked the group.

"It's not looking good for you. I will try to talk to her." Happy said picking up Nathaniel. "Your mommy is a stubborn one, oh yes she is." Happy cooed. It didn't take long for Nathaniel to fall asleep so Happy took him in to his crib.

"You know I was asked to go with you." Happy said not turning around to face Tara.

"Well I am not going." Tara said.

"Gemma could of hurt him Princess will you please think about it." Happy asked.

"If we leave Jax will forget all about us." Tara said in a matter of fact tone.

"Is that why you don't want to go because you think he will forget about you?" Happy questioned.

"Yeah there is nothing special about me. He would miss out on so much with Nathaniel as well." Tara said wiping the falling tear away.

"The school you picked is only an hour and a half away. Jax will be there every chance he gets." Happy said as he turned around to face Tara.

"Happy you said you were asked to go with us. I want to know by who?" Tara asked already knowing the answer.

"Jax." Happy replied.

"So you can go with us but he can't, got it." Tara paused for a minute waiting to see if Happy would answer when he didn't she finished. "Fine I'll leave."

At that moment Jax walked into the room, "Babe can I talk to you." Jax asked.

"Happy will you be ready to leave in an hour?" Tara asked ignoring Jax.

"I can be but why? Where are we going?" Happy asked.

"Happy we have to find a place for us to live, my classes start in two weeks." Tara answered. As she moved around the room packing a bag for Nathaniel.

"Babe stop! I want to talk to you." Jax said standing in Tara's way.

"No Jackson, you got what you wanted we're leaving." Tara replied as she side stepped Jax.

"Tara I don't want you to leave. I need you to leave so that something like what happened yesterday doesn't happen again." Jax all but yelled.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself he continued. "Do you remember what I told my mother at the hospital?" Jax paused giving Tara time to nod her head before he finished, "I don't want to do that just yet but we will do that soon if that is what you want to make this work."

"Just keep your dick in your pants." Tara said.

"Oh and Happy has to live with me and Nathaniel and stay local no Nomad shit. My terms or I move back."

Happy smiled and said "I like that better than being Nomad Princess, let's go find our house."

please review


	24. Chapter 24

Authors note I do not own Son of anarchy that is Kurt Sutter. My oc are mine but that is it. I want to start out by saying thank you to all the readers, followers of my story.

Jasmine Campbell thank you always for the all the help getting little did they know where it is today.

Julia Jackson for the encouragement.

Janet McCormick Thank you for helping it get where it is now as well. You three Rock.

NaeNae78 I hope you enjoy and you may just be more right than you think.

1.I so agree and with a man that looks like hers.

3781 Tell your boyfriend he can't have the phone. I am glad you liked it sorry to get you in trouble.

Saldred75. Jax can't go with Tara and Nathanael because then Gemma would be around all the time. He wants this to happen because he is trying to keep his son safe and standing up to his mother.

Tiffanyblueyes05. Me too

All the guest and anyone else I missed thank you for your reviews and your support.

Happy reading….

Happy and Tara were able to find a four bedroom, three bath with an attached garage to rent for relatively cheap.

Tara was using some of the money her mother left her for the furniture and the other things needed for the home; beings that everything at her current house would be needed when she came back on the weekends.

Happy didn't care about anything except the living room furniture, he insisted on a leather sectional couch that had four recliners and a pull out bed. Tara picked out two cribs, a changing table and two dressers for the nursery; three queen size bedroom sets and linens for every room; dishes and a table for the dining room.

Once they got back to the new house they found Piney, Jax, Opie and Donna waiting to help set everything up.

"Happy you sure you want to live with me after all the girly stuff I just bought for our house." Tara asked handing Happy a pink towel.

"Why wouldn't I? Real men like pink." Happy said wrapping the big bath towel around him. At that moment everyone walked in.

"Happy sometimes I wonder about you." Tara said before greeting Jax. "Hi baby"

"Hi Babe. When does the furniture come?" Jax asked as he pulled Tara close.

"Later today thanks to Happy." Tara informed the group before asking Jax. "Do you have everyone's clothes from Dad's house?"

"Yes, we loaded the truck with everything you said you wanted here." Jax let Tara know.

"What can we do with it?" Opie asked.

"Well being that the furnisher truck just pulled up you can leave it were it is. Oh and get out of the way." Tara said in her I'm the boss tone.

"Where would you like the black bedroom set?" The delivery man asked.

"The last door on the right." Happy said knowing that one was his.

"What about the cherry one?" the other delivery man asked.

"Last room on the left." Tara said.

"The cribs go in the blue and pink room down the hall and the last bedroom set goes in the room off of the kitchen." Happy told them.

"Why is there so much bedroom furnisher? Donna asked.

"We didn't know if you wanted to come out and stay and maybe go to school as well." Tara said with a shrug.

"So I have a fully furnished bedroom here and Izabella also has all she needs as well?" Donna questioned as she looked at Opie.

"If you want to yes if not we have space for you to come visit." Tara said simply.

"Do we all get pink towels?" Opie asked.

"Nope only the real men do." Happy joked.

"You would have to share a bathroom with the babies. I don't see Happy giving up his room." Tara said before asking. "How long are you all here for?"

"We have to be back for Church on Sunday night." Opie offered.

"Good we have time to talk after we get everything unpacked and set up." Tara said.

"Shut up and get to work then Princess I also want help with the stones you want out back." Happy said.

The group worked on the house for a few hours before they had everything put away. The men all moved out to the yard to lay the stone patio Tara wanted.

"The landlord would love to sell this house, she isn't asking a lot for it either." Happy said.

"So what are you thinking?" Jax wondered out loud.

"Well we buy it. Would be about the same money as renting it for the next four years." Happy answered.

"Then we have a safe house if we ever need it." Piney slips in to the conversation.

"Old man you just sold me on this, but I only want the four of us knowing." Happy said.

"I have some money put away I can put in, after all my family will be living here." Jax said.

"Hey Happy, I don't know how long it will take but something in the pit of my stomach is telling me Donna and Izabella will be here too. I can match Jax." Opie said.

"Well shit boys we can stop paying rent next month, we should go in and fill in Tara." Happy informs them.

Walking back in the house they hear Donna telling Tara she wants to go to school to be an art teacher. She would need to talk to Opie but thinks Tara has a great plan to make it happen. The four men chuckle as they walk in to the living room.

"What is so funny?" Tara asked.

"Are both Nathaniel and Izabella down for a nap?" Opie asked.

"Yes." Donna answered.

"We were talking outside and decided to buy this house. Before either of you object hear us out." Jax said sliding his arm around Tara.

"I will listen but you have to hear Donna out Opie." Tara countered.

"Okay but us first," Opie said before starting, "Happy was telling us that your landlord wanted to sell so Happy, Jax, and I are buying it."

"We are splitting it three ways, once you are done with school. We can use the house as a getaway, safe house or sell it." Happy said as he looked at Tara.

"We have also decided that the key to this house does not go back to Charming. This way we can guarantee that my mother doesn't get a copy of it. Tara as of right now you will have the only key." Jax said.

What if we got one of them keyless locks that way we all could get in whenever?" Tara offered as a solution.

"Babe, that is the best idea I have ever heard." Jax said.

"Donna it's your turn but if this is about you and Izabella moving in here and going to school I am all for it." Opie said smiling at Donna.

"Well I guess there is nothing to talk about then," Donna said and quickly added, "Oh, before I forget we need one of the rocking chairs from Charming, it's the only thing Tara didn't buy."

"Tara do you need your Jeep tomorrow?" Opie asked.

"No Opie I don't need the Jeep, I need to make calls to find one of them keyless locks." Tara answered.

"Opie and I will go in the morning and get the rocking chair and cash." Jax offered.

Jax pulled Tara as close as he could get before he whispered in her ear, "Babe you understand why I can't be here all the time right?"

"Yeah your mother would never let us be, she would come here all the time. I will be in Charming every weekend and you will be here on the nights you can get away." Tara whispered back before kissing Jax lightly on his lips.

"So what's for dinner?" Opie asked braking up the moment.

"Pizza duh, its moving day." Tara said jokingly.

"So is tomorrow but we will go shopping and make a nice dinner." Donna said as she pulled Opie down for a kiss.

"Donna you don't have to move right in, you and Izzy can stay with me a little longer." Opie said before biting his bottom lip. He really didn't want them to leave Charming but wanted her to be happy.

"Baby we will do the same thing Tara and Jax are. We however, can wait till I have all the school stuff worked out." Donna said knowing Opie didn't want her to leave Charming.

The group spent the rest of the day hanging out as a family knowing that sometime soon it would just be Tara, Donna and the babies living here full time. Yes this would be were Happy called home but he wouldn't always be there, as club stuff would keep him in Charming. Just like it would keep Jax and Opie in Charming.

Jax, Opie, Happy and Piney all had their minds on different but the same things. Jax hoped he would be able to come back three nights a week but also wanted to keep his mother away. Opie hoped that it would all work out like Donna planed. Happy well he was hopping that not to many problems would be started because this was his house. Piney was happy that both girls could go to school and follow their dreams.


	25. Chapter 25

Their weekend came to an end to fast as Piney, Opie, Jax and Happy all had Church at 8 pm Sunday and Donna to get her stuff started so she could go to school the following semester. This was going to leave Tara and Nathanael alone until Happy was able to get back. Jax wasn't going to come back till Tuesday after he got off work at T-M. The group all said there goodbyes Tara made a point to tell all four men to stay safe till they could make it back.

"Tara set the alarm after we leave." Jax said as he handed his son over and kissed them both one last time before leaving.

"Jax I will set the alarm, you keep your dick in your pants." Tara reminded as she pulled away from him embrace.

"Happy you remember the code for both the door and the alarm?" Piney questioned not wanting him to have to wake Tara when he came back.

"Yes it's my mom's birthdate, I can't forget that." Happy replied.

Donna added. "Only the people in this room know what that date is."

"One of you better call me and tell me you made it back to Charming safe and sound." Tara demanded.

"Yes mom." The group said in unison before leaving.

Shortly after the group left Tara got Nathanael ready for his bath so that he could sit in his bouncy seat before bed. Tara knew that the next day was the start of her new routine. Nathanael and Tara would have to be out the door by 6 am. Tara's first class started at 7am she knew it was going to be hard she had never left Nathanael before.

Tara's phone rang she quickly went to answer it knowing it hasn't been long enough for the group to make it to Charming. Tara answered the phone and it was the daycare at the collage saying they were going to be closed because they were all sick. Tara quickly hung up the phone and called Donna. Donna pulled in to the first gas station she say to fill Opie and Jax in on Tara needing her to watch Nathanael. Before Donna headed back to Tara and Nathanael.

Donna arrived back at the house the same time Jax called Tara to let her know they made it back and that he would call her after Church. Church only took an hour and they had a little business to handle but it should be a calm week. Jax was walking out of the chapel in a great mood when he heard Gemma. "Where the hell is my baby boy?"

"Your baby boy died when he was 6 years old." Jax spit out.

"WERE IS MY NATHANAEL?" Gemma yelled after Jax corrected her.

"My son is with his mother were he belongs Ma." Jax said as he walked away.

"I want to see Nathanael. I have the right to be in his life." Gemma yelled after her son.

"I will bring him by this next weekend ma." Jax said as he rounded the corner to his dorm room.

Opening his door and quickly pulling out his phone to call Tara. Needing her more now than ever after dealing with his mother. They talked about Nathanael and how if it wasn't for Dona Tara would miss her first day of collage. How Gemma was yelling about Nathanael. Jax told Tara that he should be fine to come Tuesday after work. Club stuff would all be done Monday. Not knowing the whole time Gemma was standing just outside the door listening and forming her plan to keep Jax right where he was. Gemma unable to contain herself storms in Jax's room yelling. "Just where do you think your going Tuesday after work?"

"To see my girl and my son." Jax replied calmly.

"The fuck you are, y our place is here in Charming Jax, you can't be half in half out of this club." Gemma states like it's a fact Jax is moving away.

"Ma you need to shut the fuck up I'm all in the club, I'm not moving any place because I have a cunt muffin for a mother. So I can't be with my Family." Jax shoots back.

"But Jackson that little Bitch Tara isn't taking my boys away from me, she needs to bring MY Nathanael back now." Gemma demanded.

"Ma Tara is not bringing HER SON back here until you learn that he is not yours. You are the reason I sent my family away. Now get out." Jax said with venom in his voice.

"This was your idea?" Gemma questioned, not waiting for an answer Gemma slammed the door behind her as she left. Leaving Jax to finish his phone call that she didn't realize he was still on. Which he now needed to apologize for his mother and the way she is acting. He asked Tara what she was doing and she told him how she climbed in bed when she was listening to him and Gemma. How she wanted to fall asleep to his voice to feel closer to him.

Jax asked. "Babe what she was wearing?"

"One of your shirts and a pair of those black thongs you like so much." Tara replies in a teasing tone.

"The ones I say frame your ass just right?" Jax questions wanting the mental picture.

"Those would be the ones. Why Jax what are you thinking?" Tara asked already knowing.

"I'm thinking I have a throbbing cock that wants to hear you moan. Babe slid you're fingers along your slit for me. Rub light circles around your clit. mmmmmmmmmm yeah that's it Baby a little faster oh yeah you like that Baby . I bet your wet Tara are you wet enough to slid your fingers in and out of your tight pussy. Once Jax hear Tara moan knowing she was doing everything he asked. Jax stroked his throbbing cock with suck inspiration it was easy for him to find his release when Tara found hers.

"Night Babe I love you." Jax said into the phone oh so softly as he turned to his side and held a pillow.

"Night Baby I love you too." Tara answered just as soft curling up on Jax pillow.

The next morning Tara woke feeling refreshed and ready to start her day. Tara feed Nathanael before getting him dressed even told him to be good for Aunt Donna as she kissed her son goodbye for the first time ever. Tara felt bad for leaving Donna with two young babies but she had to get to school.

Finally at 8pm Tara walked back in the door to her son crying. Donna had tried everything to comfort Nathanael but all Tara had to do was pick him up and coo. "Hi baby," Nathanael calmed right down.

Holding her son close Tara asked. "Was he like this all day?"

"No Just the last half hour or so." Donna answered quickly.

"I'm sorry," Tara said before adding, "I have a shorter day tomorrow if you still could watch him for me?"

"Tara, he really isn't bad he just knew his mommy should be home. He has had his bath and his bottle." Donna said trying to make Tara feel better.

"So now he just needs playtime with mommy and be put to bed?"

"Thank you Donna but you really didn't have to do all that." Tara said.

"Like I said, I tried everything but the one thing I couldn't give him was you." Donna said smiling.

"Well let's get some dinner and get both the cutie pies in bed." Tara said as she headed to the kitchen where Donna had already made a salad and some chicken. The girls ate and cleaned the kitchen before heading to put the babies to bed.

It wasn't until after Nathanael was in bed and Tara had a few books out on the table to start working on when her phone rang. Tara glanced at the caller ID, seeing it was just the person she wanted to talk to she answered her phone before the second ring started. "Hi Baby, I miss you so much."

"Hey Babe." Jax drawled smiling, "I miss you too. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Good I'll have dinner made when you get here." Tara said before asking. "Who is coming with you?"

"Opie and Happy will both be with me." Jax answered before asking a question of his own. "How was your first day of classes?"

"Classes were good, Nathanael cried the last half hour I was gone, though." Tara answered sounding sad. Their conversation continued until Tara had all of her things picked up and moved to her room. Tara changed and climbed into bed. Curling up like the night before and saying goodnight.

Waking the next morning Tara feed Nathanael got him dressed and ready for the day. All before she got herself dressed and feed. Tara kissed Nathanael before telling him,"Be good for Aunt Donna, mommy and daddy love you. We will both be home tonight sweet boy."

Tara's day went by fast and she was happy to be heading home to her family, as most of her family would be under the same roof for the night. Tara had stared dinner as soon as she got home knowing the guys would be home about an hour after her. Once they heard the bikes coming down the road both girls told there baby, "Daddy's home with your Uncle Opie and your Uncle Happy."

Tara hugged and kissed Happy and Opie on the cheek before telling them both, "Welcome home."

Donna did the same with Jax and Happy. Tara and Donna both greeted their man with a deep and passionate kiss, before announcing dinner was done. They sat down and ate before Happy, Jax and Opie went out to put their bikes in the garage. Happy spotted Gemma's SUV driving passed slowly.

Please review


	26. Chapter 26

Gemma sat outside of the house wondering who was inside with the three members of SAMCRO. Until she saw them come out to move their bikes into the garage. Gemma drove past slowly hopping not to draw any attention to herself. Gemma drove up the street and turned her SUV around. Pulled back down on the same side of the quiet street, as the big brick house with the white picket fence out front that Jax, Opie and Happy put their bikes in the garage of. Gemma watched the house till she saw all the lights go out before she decided she had to know who lived in the house.

Gemma got out of her car and walked up to the door before knocking hard on it. Jax swung the door opened in only his boxers. Once he saw who was at the door he asked, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Whose house is this?" Gemma countered. As she pushed her way in the house.

"This is Happy's house," Jax said before asking Gemma one more time, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you three out here hopping you would lead me to my Nathanael, is he here?" Gemma asked.

"Ma, how many times do you need to be told my son is not yours?" Jax yelled which got everyone's attention. Happy and Opie came out to the living room both men wanted to know what she was doing there as well.

"Even if Nathanael was here you are not getting near him Ma. It is none of your business were I sent my Ol' lady and kid." Jax all but growled.

"Nathanael is my family I have a right to know where he is." Gemma said trying to move further into the house. Happy and Opie wouldn't let her out of the living room.

"Ma it is time for you to get out of Happy's house he never invited you in." Jax said opening the front door again. Happy stepped forward and pointed.

"I will leave but this isn't over let's get that clear right now." Gemma said as she walked out of the door.

Jax locked up and set the alarm. Happy closed all the blinds when Opie went to get Donna and Tara. They needed to have a plan set for if Gemma came back to the house when it was just Donna, Tara and the babies. Happy started off the conversation, "As you both heard, Gemma knows were the house is."

"We want the door locked at all times and the alarm on." Jax added.

"Do not open the door unless you use the peep hole." Opie chimed in.

"This is sounding like we are in witness protection." Tara said half joking.

"We can't be too careful Babe, I don't think my mother would hurt any of you but we want things on our terms not hers." Jax confessed.

"We all have to work at T-M tomorrow but will be back in the afternoon." Opie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Now let's all get some sleep and remember if something trips the alarm it goes to both mine and Jax phones when we are not here." Happy revealed.

Waking up early Tara drifted out to the kitchen to start coffee and make pancakes with sausage and bacon before the men had to leave for work. Once it was all done Tara walked to each room waking everyone to come eat family breakfast. When it was time to leave to go to work they decided to keep an eye out for Gemma just in case she tried to come back. Not seeing her SUV they headed to the highway. It wasn't until they got to T-M Jax remembered her didn't lock the door in to the garage.

They had been gone almost two hours when someone started to pound on the front door. Tara looked throw the peep hole and saw it was Gemma. Tara wasn't afraid of her but wanted to listen to her Ol' man. Tara and Donna took Nathanael and Izabella to the nursery to play some before putting them down for an early nap. When in walked Gemma yelling. "You thought you could keep my baby from me."

"Nathanael is not your baby Gemma you are pathetic if you think you have a kid with your own son." Tara said calmly in an effort to keep both babies calm.

"Give me what is mine and I will leave you alone." Gemma hissed out.

"Gemma get the fuck out of my house, you broke in and if I wanted to I could have you arrested." Tara said with more anger. Both Donna and Tara knew that it wouldn't be long before the cops were there and at least Happy, but most likely Jax and Happy.

Tara handed off Nathanael, "Donna you take both of them in your room and lock the door, don't come out unless one of the guys or I come and get you." Tara whispered in Donna's ear. Donna rushed to her room. Placed both babies down on the bed and went back to lock the door.

"Gemma I told you to get the fuck out of my house now that my son and niece are safe I can escort you out." Tara said as she grabbed Gemma.

Gemma was not going to leave without a fight and punched Tara. In only took a second for Tara to swing her right hand and connect with Gemma's temple. Then the quick left upper cut causing Gemma to lose her balance. The pounding on the door caught Tara off guard a little being that she didn't want to turn her over to the cops not just yet anyways.

Gemma swung again and connected with Tara's jaw that was It Tara hit Gemma three more time and knocked her out.

Tara headed to the door to answer it, "Hello Officer Tara greeted."

"What's the problem today Miss?'" The younger Officer asked.

"Well my boyfriends mother broke in. She is knocked out in the nursery." '

"Do you mind if we go and get her?"

"No be my guest just please take her out of my house." Tara said as she led the officers to the nursery.

"What other than getting her out of your house would you like?" the older officer ask

Jax and Happy who no one heard come in said. "Jail this is our house and we are pressing charges."

"We can hold her on breaking an entering, endangering not one but two small children and assault." Donna said walking out with both babies in her arms.

"Those charges should hold her a few days." The older police officer said.

"Now can you please get her out of my house?" Tara asked.

"Yes we can, have a good day. We will be back before she gets out of jail with an RO." The younger officer said.

As the officers escorted Gemma out of the house Jax moved to get Nathanael and Tara both in his arms.

"Do you have to go back to work?" Tara whispered.

"Nope I am here all day now." Jax answered before wondering. "Didn't you have classes today?"

"Today my classes started late but with what happened, I'm not going." Tara said leaning into Jax.

"We could put Nathanael down for his nap." Jax paused not wanting to sound too eager before adding. "Maybe take a nap ourselves."

"That maybe the best idea I have ever heard come out of your mouth Teller." Tara teased as she walked to the nursery to put Nathanael down for his nap.

Jax led Tara to their bedroom wanting nothing more than to be close to her. Once inside the room Jax pulled Tara close. Kissing her hard before running his tongue along her bottom lip asked for acceptance in to her hot wet mouth. Tara opened her mouth and slid her tongue lazily into his.

Her hands trail down his chest. Jax pulled away only to shed his kutte off before continuing his assault on her mouth. Tara started pulling at the hem of his shirt needing skin contact.

"Babe you sure?" Jax asked in a husky voice.

"Yes Jax love me."

Jax made quick work of their cloths before laying Tara on the bed. Jax ran his hands across her soft skin as he kissed his way down to her perky pink nipples, taking the right one in his mouth Jax nibbled as he swirled his tongue around the hard nub. Causing Tara to arch her chest to him and moan loudly. As the left one gets massaged buy his hand. Tara didn't know when his had made it way between her thighs all she knew was her was his rhythm and presser on her clit was making her wet as she begged Jax to put his finger inside her. Jax feeling Tara was about to find her release added one more finger and pushed even deeper causing her to erupt and chant his name.

Jax wanting to feel her wrapped around his throbbing cock he positioned his head at her entrance before pushing in gently to give Tara time to adjust to his size before increasing his thrust. Tara rocked her hips to match his rhythm but wanted control so she pushed Jax to his back before taking him all back inside of her and rode him as he sucked and nibbled on her nipples. Helping Tara find yet again another release before rolling them back over never braking the rhythm they had set. Jax wanted to be the one to take them both over the edge. Jax had Tara panting and calling his name as she tightened around him causing both to reach complete bliss together. Jax collapsed on top of Tara caching his breath before rolling off from her and pulling her close.

"Babe I think we should get married." Jax whispered.

Tara's breath hitched as she answered. "Yes."

Jax got out of bed and walked to his kutte pulling out the black velvet box he had had for a few weeks now. As Jax slid the ring on Tara's finger he whispered." I can't wait for you to be my wife."

"Well you know Jax we don't need a huge wedding," Tara said biting her bottom lip


	27. Chapter 27

Donna spotted Tara's new engagement ring as soon as she walked out into the living room. The ring was a simple princess cut diamond on a gold band but it looked huge on Tara's small finger.

"Let me see it!" Donna squealed.

"I don't know when he had the time to get this with everything going on but I love it." Tara said as she lifted her hand for Donna.

Jax walked into the room a moment later with both babies screaming, cutting Tara and Donna's ogling session a little short.

"Before either of you ask, yes I changed them both." Jax then kissed his son on his head and handed him to Tara and kissed Izabella on her head and handed her to Donna.

"Congratulations Jax." Donna said as they did the hand off.

"Thank you Donna." Jax said before addressing Happy and Opie with the news.

"I was going to wait till everyone was her but with everything that happened today with my mother I wanted to officially ask Tara to be my wife."

"What did you say Tara?" Happy asked cautiously.

"I said yes." Tara lifter her hand showing the ring off.

"You know what this means Jax?" Happy asked.

"Yeah it means if I fuck it up you'll kill me!" Jax said matter-of-factly.

Happy's reply was a simply nod.

"Now that the hard stuff is out of the way. Opie will you call your old man and fill him in please?" Jax asked before moving to help Tara with Nathanael.

Happy walked up to Tara and gave her a bear hug before asking, "When are you getting your crow?"

"When do you want to do it Happy?" Tara questioned.

"I'm thinking your wedding night, really cement the two of you to each other both legally and in the eyes of the club." Happy answered simply.

"So when is the big day?" Opie asked, still holding the phone to his ear.

"We haven't set a date yet Pops but don't worry you will be there." Tara stated.

"The Princess can't get married without her knights." Jax teased.

"Teller, I can be down one knight till it happens." Tara stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Babe, no need to take the air that I breathe away." Jax said, as he snaked his arms around her middle.

Tara melted into his chest and relaxed. The group spent the rest of the day hanging out.

Once they received the news that Gemma was only going to spend the night in jail and then be escorted back to Charming, the group decided to call it a night.

Waking the next morning feeling sore, from the events of the previous day, Tara debated on whether or not she wanted to take another day off school or force herself to go in. Tara decided she needed to get to school since she had an exam to take.

She soon dreaded that decision as Jason, a guy from her science class, walked up to her.

"Tara I think you should go out with me for dinner." Jason said stepping closer to Tara.

"Jason that's not going to happen. I am engaged with a baby I really don't think that that is appropriate." Tara said as gently as possible while walking away.

Jason not wanting to take no for an answer grabbed Tara by the arm as three motorcycles pulled into the parking lot.

Spotting Tara right away the three men pulled their bike right up to where she was standing.

Jax seeing that someone had their hands on his girls arm turned off his bike, putting the kick stand down roughly before jumping off, not bothering to remove his helmet. Opie and Happy's actions mirrored his own.

"Can I help you with something?" Jason asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, you can get your hands of my fiancée." Jax answered as he moved between them.

Happy and Opie came to stand on either side of Tara just in case they needed to protect her.

"Well your fiancée is going to dinner with me." Jason told Jax not caring what Tara already told him.

"Babe is this true?" Jax questioned with his eye brow raised.

"Baby I told him that it wasn't going to happen. That I was engaged with a baby and it was inappropriate." Tara said in annoyance.

"So what your telling me is this asshole here can't understand the word no?" Jax questioned before adding, "A college student that doesn't know a simple word's meaning, yet they call us stupid."

"Jason, I suggest you get moving on and never talk to me again." Tara said now giving the three men his name.

"Jason is it, I hope that when my sister here comes home and we ask her you haven't even looked in her direction." Happy said with a look in his eyes that spoke volumes.

"Happy, Opie, Jax." Tara pleaded softly,"I think he got the message now what are you all doing here?"

"I forgot to give you this this morning." Jax said as he pulled out another black velvet box, time there was a feather necklace in side.

"It's beautiful Jax but you do know you don't have to keep showering me with gifts, I already said I'd marry you." Tara whispered against his lips.

"I know but I want to give you everything Babe." Jax expressed as he nipped at Tara's bottom lip.

"Baby, will you help me with the clasp?" Tara asked and added, "Is this what my crow is going to look like?"

"Yes babe." Jax said with pride in his eyes.

"Now I really need to get to class." Tara said before asking, "Are you all coming home tonight?"

"Yes." All three men said in unison.

"We can have a late dinner then as I won't be home till 8 due to my classes today." Tara stated.

"Then can we talk wedding stuff?" Jax asked as he pulled Tara in for one last kiss goodbye.

"Yes, as long as I'm not late for class Teller." Tara said before saying goodbye to Happy and Opie.

Jax slapped Tara's ass and said, "Get to class then."

The rest of Tara's day went by without any problem. A smile spread across Tara's face as she pulled into her driveway, because she saw that everyone was already home. Tara quickly got out of her Jeep and walked up the walkway to the front door.

"Hi Babe welcome home." Jax said meeting Tara at the door.

"Hey Baby, how was your day?" Tara asked as she took Nathanael from his father.

"My day was good. Found out we have a run to Nevada in two weeks." Jax said.

"Who's all going?" Tara questioned hoping for the right people to be on this run.

"Well I think you will be surprised on that answer; Piney, Happy, Opie, Chibs, Bobby and myself." Jax said smiling.

"Do you think Donna and I could follow in the Jeep with the kids?" Tara asked smiling.

"I think I am liking what you're thinking." Jax said.

"So you're okay with me going to Nevada with you?" Tara asked not wanting to assume anything.

"I'm okay with it, if we are getting married when you do so." Jax replied not wanting Tara to get to close to any of the clubs dealings.

"So what you're telling me is you are ready to settle down right now?" Tara asked.

"Babe I would marry you right now. You are my heart and soul." Jax countered.

"We are going to be man and wife in two weeks Jackson Nathanael Teller." Tara all but squealed. "Everyone I said had to be there will be, plus two others that I don't really mind being there."

Jax pulled Tara as close as he could with her still holding Nathanael for a tender kiss.

Tara pulled away and looked at Happy, "Are you okay to still do my tattoo?" Tara questioned not wanting to change the plan at all.

"Yes Princess, you can bring my tattoo equipment in the Jeep, which will be more help than you know." Happy said smiling.

"Can I ask one more thing of all of my knights?" Tara asked looking down to at the floor.

"What would you like from us?" Opie asked.

"I don't mind you all wearing your kuttes but can I get a white button up shirt on you all, just for the wedding?" Tara asked knowing they would make everyone if they had too.

"Everyone that will be at your wedding will have on a white button up shirt, Princess." Happy answered.

"Donna we need to go shopping for something to wear." Tara exclaimed before the girls went to put both Izabella and Nathanael down for the night.

"Great they are going shopping how much will that cost us bro." Opie asked Jax.

"Maybe we should give them a price limit." Jax said not really caring.

Happy just laughed at the pair. Before walking to the nursery to get the baby monitor like he always does when he is home. Happy was surprised to find the door shut when he got there. One of them did put the monitor outside the door for him to clip to his belt. Happy understanding the girls wanted some privacy he didn't turn the monitor on until Tara and Dona joined them in the living room.

"So now that we are all back in the same room, what do you say we watch some television and have a drink?" Jax asked.

''I'm going to go to bed." Donna said looking at Tara.

Tara nodded her head to Donna before saying. "Goodnight."

Tara curled up next to Jax on the couch while Happy and Opie both sat at the other end.

Opie asked, "What's wrong with Donna?"

"No clue." Tara lied.

Jax raised his eyebrow but didn't challenge her, just asked, "You ready for bed?"

"Yeah." Tara said as she got up and headed to their room.

Opie took this as his signal to retire to his and Donna's room, not knowing what was going on with her.

Opie didn't expect to find Donna sitting up in bed reading but was grateful for it since he wanted to talk.

"Babe I need you to talk to me, tell me what is wrong?" Opie said once he was in the room.

"Opie we have been together longer than them and they are getting married. I feel like you don't want that." Donna confessed.

"Donna, I love you and want to marry you but I am sick of us doing everything in their shadow. Don't get me wrong I love my brother and sister but I want to give you your dream wedding. A ring that you can be proud of and a day that is all about you." Opie explained as he pulled Donna to him.

Donna snuggled into Opie's chest before speaking, "Baby I love you and I just guess that I never looked at it the way you did. I don't need some huge ring or a huge wedding. I would like something that's not in Nevada with our friends and family." Donna finished before kissing Opie.

"If you want you can get my crow." Opie said wiggling his eyebrows.

"I think that's a good start Opie." Donna said before asking. "Who do we need to talk to about that crow?"

"Happy can do it, he does everyone's tattoos." Opie explained.

"Okay Opie," Donna said taking a deep breath, a little afraid of were Opie would want his crow, "Where would you want it?"

"The place I would love to see my crow is your stomach, by your hip bone." Opie said as her traced the spot.

"Does anyone have a crow there?" Donna asked not wanting her tattoo anyplace anyone else had one.

"Not that I know of." Opie replied.

"Good, now let's go to bed." Donna said lifting Opie's shirt over his head.

"Sounds like a great idea Babe, are you and Izabella coming back to Charming for the weekend?" Opie asked as Donna got settled on his chest.

"That is the plan still, besides I kind of need to finish moving here now that Tara has decided it would be better just to have me take care of Nathanael." Donna said.

"Oh well I think I'm moving most of my stuff here too." Opie said.

"Can you do that Opie?" Donna asked around a yawn.

"Yeah it just means I won't get much sleep. Now let's sleep." Opie answered.

When they woke in the morning Jax and Tara were talking about what Tara would need to get done in the next week and whether or not Nathanael and Tara would go to Charming.

The day went smooth which was a nice change from the last couple of days. Tara rushed home after school to pack for her and Nathanael, feeding him before they left for Charming.

During the drive Donna and Tara talked, Donna asked, "What is the rush on getting married to Jax?"

"I know longer want to be known as Knowles when I'm truly a Winston. After my mother passed away all dreams of having a big wedding went with her," Tara explained. Not happy with just telling Donna the basics she continued, "I never thought I would find the all-consuming love that I have found with Jax, I want to tie myself to him in every way possible." After Tara explained she decided to ask Donna, "Did you talk to Opie?"

"Yes we talked last night and after what you just said I finally understood why there is such a rush for you and Jax. I am grateful Opie wants to give me what every girl dreams of. I just want to tie myself to Opie so I guess I'll just have to settle for his crow till the time is right." Donna said before turning around to look at the babies in the back seat.

"Donna, I have one more question for you." Tara said waiting for Donna to turn back around.

"What is that?" Donna asked.

"What color dress do you want to wear when you're standing next to me next weekend." Tara asked smiling bright at her best friend.

"Red, like the anarchy symbol." Donna answered quickly.

"I like it, so you in for some shopping this weekend?" Tara inquired.

Yeah, just let me get some rest Tara, Izabella didn't sleep last night." Donna said and shut her eyes for the last part of the ride.

It wasn't until they pulled into the T-M lot that Donna opened her eyes and spoke, "I don't see Opie's bike."

"Jax's bike is here but he's not out here to help us, I wonder what's is going on." Tara said.

"The babies are sleeping, you could run in and find out while I sit in the car with them." Donna offered.


	28. Chapter 28

Once Tara was inside the club house Piney told her Jax wouldn't be back till later because had to take the T-M van to get furnisher for Gemma.

"Where is Opie?" Tara looked around and asked.

"His ass better be at the house waiting on you four." Piney stated before kissing Tara on the cheek.

"Well Pops I guess Donna and I will take the babies to the house." Tara said retuning his kiss on the cheek.

As Tara walked to the door Piney Yelled." I will be home for dinner."

"I would hope so pops someone I cooking for you." Tara replied, as she walk out the door.

"Opie should be at the house." Tara told Donna as she got back in the jeep.

Before Donna could even reply Tara was pulling out of the lot and heading to their Charming home. It wasn't till they were turning on their road that Donna Finally asked. "Where is Jax?"

"Jax is moving furnisher for Gemma he will be by later." Tara replied before asking. Do you think we could look at dresses on the Internet tonight so we can have a style we want to try if they have the right color?"

A smile spread a crossed Donna's face before she said. "That is a great Idea. Once we pick the ones for next weekend we can see if we can find them in charming or close by."

"That is what I was thinking. I have an idea for my dress, but I don't know if they will have what I want it may be hard to find." Tara said as they unloaded the babies.

They walked in the house that looked like it hasn't been lived in since they left. Seeing Opie with the trash bag they knew he was there cleaning.

"I thought Jax was coming with you?" Opie questioned.

"Pops said he was helping Gemma move furnisher he would be her later." Tara answered quickly.

Opie cocked his brow at the news but didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around Donna.

Tara took Izabella from Donna and took both children to the nursery. UN strapping them one at a time and changing them. Tara then place them on the play mat and continued to play with them giving Donna and Opie some much needed alone time. When she couldn't wait any longer Tara carried Nathanael and Izabella out to the kitchen so she could start dinner. The whole time playing with them. Tara never noticed Jax leaning on the door frame watching her.

"Hi Babe." Jax finally said wanting some of Tara attention.

"Hey Baby, How was your time with Gemma?"

"It was good. I told her I would bring Nathanael by this weekend before all the crazy happened." Jax said with his hands in his front pockets. "I guess I need to ask you how you feel about that." Jax asked.

"If you want to take Nathanael over there and stay with him you may Jax." Tara answered honestly. As she put her arms around his middle. Tara took a step back so she could look Jax in the eye and pleaded. "Please don't leave him with her. I'll be in charming if you have to leave just wait for me to meet you."

Jax pulled Tara back close to him not liking the distance before he spoke. "Babe I promise I will not leave Nathanael with Gemma. If you tell me what you're going to do?"

"Well see I have this wedding I'm going to next weekend. I need to find a dress to wear to it." Tara teased.

"Well I guess me and little man get some time together." Jax said nipping at Tara's neck.

Tara pulled away to drain the pasta and put the garlic bread in the oven. Before asking. "Can you please call Opie and Donna for dinner?" As soon as Tara finished her sentence Piney walk in the door.

Tara made Plates for everyone before she sat down and feed Nathanael and herself. She was so lost in her own thought that she forgot about the garlic bread. Until Jax jumped up and pulled the bread out of the oven and gave everyone a piece. Once they were done with dinner Donna and Tara cleaned the kitchen before giving the babies baths. They used the lavender baby bath wanting both babies to go down for the night easy. So they could look on line for the dress they both had in mind.

Tara and Donna spent a couple of hours looking at dresses on line. Both agreeing on a silk dress that they had to try on and more formal dress. Nothing to over the top simple was what they both had in mind. They finally decided to give up looking as Jax and Opie both became impatient. They spending the rest of the night watching television and joking around.

The next morning Tara packed up Nathanael's bag for his visit with his Grandma before showering and getting ready for her day. Tara had found herself more excited than she ever though she could be about dress shopping.

Tara had to watch her boys leave to go to grandma's house before Donna and herself could go find the perfect dress for what Tara hoped would be the best day of her life. Kissing Both Nathanael and Jax goodbye before getting in to Piney's truck.

Tara and Donna walked in to the dress shop hopping they had what they wanted in their sizes being that there wasn't much time. Tara handed Donna two of the dresses they were looking at the night before on the computer and watched her go off to the dressing room. Donna repaired in the first dress. Tara shook her head at the same time as Donna both knowing it wasn't the dress. Tara took the Dress she felt she had to try on in to the dressing room. The dress was all white with 2 inch straps that flowed to the floor but clung in just the right places making Tara feel sexy. The all Red silk dress with the two inch straps that Donna had on hung perfectly on her curves, but the bright red with her pail skin and dark hair made Donna glow. When she walked out seeing Donna in the same Dress beaming Tara knew they had it right.

The only thing left was to see if they could dip and fade Tara's Bottom half in Red so that her Dress could be perfect and have some of Samcro's colors too.

The sales associate assured her they could have that done before Thursday of this week if that is what she wanted. Tara told her it was and paid for both dresses and grabbed a whit and red silk sash to go with the dresses. They got shoes and clutches as well before they were done and ready to head home to their men and babies happy with their purchases.

Half way back to the house Jax called and said he had to leave Nathanael with Gemma because he didn't have time to wait had to get to the cub house. So they headed top Gemma's to pick up Nathanael. Tara quickly made her way up the walk and nocked on the front door.

Tara could hear Gemma's boots clicking on the hard wood floors on her way to the door. Gemma swung the door opened with one hand. In her other arm was a content Nathanael.

"Hi Gemma is he ready?" Tara asked as she reached for her son.

"Jax said you would be by for him jut thought we had more time." Gemma said as she walk in to the kitchen to get his bag.

"We were done doing what we were doing and on the way home when Jax called." Tara answered honestly.

"Thank you for allowing me some time with my grandson." Gemma said as nicely as she could.

"Maybe I can have Jax bring him by again." Tara offered as she took Nathanael's bag. "Goodbye Gemma I need to get him back to dads for his nap." Tara said as she walked back to the door with Nathanael in her arms.

"Hope to see you both soon sweet heart." Gemma said as a goodbye.

Tara made her way to the house so Opie could get to the club house not knowing what was going on.

Tara decided to make the calls about hotel rooms for the following weekend. Wanting everything set up for their weekend in Nevada.

Once that was all done Tara helped Donna pack the rest of the stuff she wanted with her at the other house. Remembering they would need some of the other baby stuff being that they would now be living most of the time. They made quick work of it all.

Tara and Donna worked Donna's school paper work for the next semester as they waited for Jax and Opie to get home. Wanting to have dinner and some family time when they hadn't made it home by 8 they ordered pizza and sat down to dinner without them.

Jax and Opie were back at the club house and had been for hours getting tattooed. Opie got Donnas portrait on his left shoulder and had the words property of put above her head. That had taken Happy a long time. Jax had gotten Tara's name tattooed on his chest. It was a simple but powerful statement. Once both tattoos were done was the only way either was leaving the club house not wanting to give the surprise away for the other.

Thank you

As always thank you to every one of the followers. The ones that Review, your reviews keep me wanting to give you more so keep them coming. Let me know what you think Gemma is going to do.


	29. Chapter 29

Tara and Donna were asleep when Jax and Opie made their way into the house. Both Jax and Opie went to their rooms and stripped down to their boxers before climbing in bed next to the ones they loved, pulling them as close as they could. Jax was grateful that Tara had her back to him knowing she wouldn't be able to lay on his chest with his new ink.

Tara slipped out of bed not waking Jax and went out to the kitchen to make coffee. When she heard Donna scream, "Oh my god Opie, I love it."

Thinking her brother finally decided to ask Donna to marry him she pulled out the stuff to cook them all a big breakfast. It wasn't until Opie came walking out with his shirt off that Tara noticed the huge, but beautiful, portrait of Donna on his shoulder. It was then that she understood.

"Nice artwork Opie." Tara stated as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks." Was all Opie said not knowing if Tara had seen Jax's chest yet.

"So Opie, I really hope your lovely girl doesn't out shine me next weekend." Tara said trying to change the subject.

"Something tells me that isn't going to happen." Opie replied with a small smile and quickly asked, "Have you asked Pops if he would give you away yet?"

"No not yet, I haven't seen much of him by himself." Tara answered honestly.

"Well maybe you should before we head out today." Opie said.

Tara nodded and went down to get Nathanael not knowing Jax was already in there.

Tara was almost to the room when she heard Jax talking to Nathanael.

"Hey Buddy you think mommy will like this?"

Walking in the room Tara said to Jax's back, "She will like whatever daddy gets her but he doesn't have to keep getting her gifts."

When Jax turned around Tara saw her full name in beautiful script, sprawled on the right side of his chest.

"Oh My God Jax you put my name on your body." Tara all but cried out.

"I thought it would be a good idea to mark my body as yours." Jax said as he pulled Tara in for a quick kiss.

"I like that idea, now everyone will know you are taken no matter where you go." Tara said as she kissed him one more time and took Nathanael.

"I have a question." Jax said as they walked back down to the kitchen.

"What's that Jax?" Tara asked.

"Did you find a dress that matches your beauty?"

"I think I did but I know we found one that matches Donna's." Tara said as Donna walked into the room.

"Good now about Friday, we are leaving at noon. So are you coming back to Charming Thursday or what is your plan?" Opie asked.

"We will be in Charming Thursday to pick up our dresses." Donna answered handing Izabella to her father so she could get some coffee.

Tara handed everyone a plate and set all the food on the table.

"Babe what's the special occasion we have everything here?" Jax asked

"I thought Opie finally proposed." Tara answered.

"All my yelling about it being beautiful?" Donna questioned.

"Yeah." was all Tara said.

After breakfast they all had a nice family day until it was time for the girls to head back and the boys to head to church.

Tara had remembered as they were leaving she still hadn't talked to her dad so they followed Jax and Opie to the clubhouse.

Both Jax and Opie looked at Tara with a cocked eyebrow wondering why they came into the clubhouse.

"I forgot to talk to Pops." Tara said as she walked into the club house.

"Pops can I talk to you for a minute before church?" Tara asked.

"What's on your mind Baby girl?" Piney asked.

"I want you to give me away in Nevada." Tara said not thinking about where they were or who was listening.

"Planned on it but thank you for asking." Piney said before kissing Tara and adding. "Have a safe trip home."

"Will do Pops. We will see you Thursday." Tara said before making a pit stop to kiss Jax goodbye one last time before walking out the door.

Gemma was sitting at her dining room table wondering why neither Jax or Tara told her they were getting married. She saw the ring on Tara's finger, it was hard to miss.

When her phone rang, taking her out of her thoughts she answered, "Hello."

"Gemma this is Jill." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

"What can I do for you?" Gemma asked.

"I have some information I think you will want."

"Oh what is that?" Gemma asked.

"I just heard Tara ask Piney to give her away in Nevada before telling him she would see him on Thursday." The crow eater said.

Gemma hung up the phone not saying another word.

They were getting married in less than a week and neither thought to tell me, Thursday I will get to the bottom of this, Gemma thought.

Gemma got up and decided to head to the clubhouse that way she was there when they got out of church.

The drive home was uneventful for Tara and Donna. They did however get a phone call saying that Jax, Opie, and even Happy would be there early in the am. By the time they got there, both just wanted to get in the door, get the babies in bed and unload the Jeep so that everything could get unpacked.

Donna even decided to use Tara's 'its moving day' excuse when she ordered a pizza for dinner. It was just the two of them for a change they could get what they wanted, so they ordered ham and pineapple pizza.

Donna and Tara then decided to watch a movie on the Hallmark channel before calling it a night, knowing that they would be in the arms of the men they loved before the sun came up. Making it easy for both to fall asleep.

When they woke in the morning by themselves both thought something was wrong. Neither of them made it home, nor did either call.

Tara called Piney to find out and was shocked to find out they were sent on a protection run and wouldn't be back until Thursday. Once Tara found out they were safe she wanted to kill them both for not picking up a phone. Tara hung up with Piney and sent Jax a text that read. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU.

The first stop they made Jax felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled his phone out and smiled when it was a text from Tara. The smile quickly dropped from his face when he read her message.

"Hey Opie did you text Donna?" Jax asked.

"No I thought you did." Opie replied.

Jax quickly texted Tara back.

Babe I'm so sorry, I thought Opie talked to Donna. I will call you the next time we stop.

Tara was glad to know he was okay but was still upset that he didn't even send her a text letting her now what was going on.

Tara quickly went and knocked on Donna's door so she could tell her what happened before she left for school as she had to get there early to make arrangements for not being in classes on Thursday or Friday.

Tara quickly got ready, kissed Nathanael goodbye and told him what she always did. Tara was out the door and at school with enough time to talk to a few of her professors before she had her first class. Tara's day was going well and she was ready to head home when Jason walked up to Tara as she was on her way to her Jeep.

"Hi Tara you ready to go to dinner." Jason asked like Tara had never told him no.

"Jason I am heading home to my son." Tara answered.

"Come on Tara you can still have a life even if you have a kid." Jason said.

Tara started to walk fast to a group of other people hopeing it would help and it did. Jason walked away saying. "We can get dinner another night."

Tara waited till Jason was pulling out of the parking lot before finishing the short walk to her Jeep. She drove home happy to be where she felt safe. Tara walked in, locked the door and set the alarm as Tara told herself I only have a few more days of classes this week.

Back in Charming Gemma was thanking Clay for sending Jax, Opie and Happy away on the Protection detail.

Gemma being the multitasker she is began planning how she wanted to confront Tara on not being told about her engagement and from the sound of it being kept out of the upcoming wedding. Gemma knew Tara was going to be in town on Thursday so she needed to find a way to keep it in the public. After all Tara has a restraining order on her. Gemma called the dress shop and asked if Tara had anything on order with them. When the sales associate said yes Gemma's wheels started turning.

Gemma wanted to stay in the eyes of everyone so she decided maybe I'll call Jax and have him meet me at the dress shop. May even be able to get my hands on her dress if I play my cards right. Yeah that will work. Gemma thought

Donna had dropped Tara off at school after hearing what happened the day before. Donna didn't want Tara to have to deal with that alone. It wasn't till the end of the day that Jason stopped Tara by grabbing her arm when she tried to get in the Jeep. Neither Tara nor Jason knew that Donna had been on a video call with Opie so they were seeing first hand that the guy didn't get it when they told him nicely that Tara was taken. Opie had gotten Jax's attention. With the murderous look on his face Opie knew that Jax would be taking Monday off to take his wife to school.

Once Tara had handled Jason and was in the Jeep she heard Jax's voice.

"Babe you are not going to school tomorrow. I want you back in Charming tonight." Jax growled

"I don't have the work for tomorrow." Tara argued but quickly caved in when she saw Jax's face and said. "Okay Baby we will go home and pack, then head out."

Tara and Donna packed everything they would need for the extra day in Charming and their make up for Nevada as fast as they could. They both agreed they would stop for dinner some place along the way. Needing to get on the road fast so the babies could be in bed on time. They were able to be on the road in thirty minutes. Donna drove and Tara worked on what school work she could to pass the time in the car. It wasn't until they stopped for food that they realized neither one had called.

"Hay Baby." Tara said when Jax answered.

"Hi Babe are you just leaving?" Jax questioned.

"We forgot to call when we left." Tara answered honestly but quickly added. "We are just stopping for dinner then finishing the last half of the drive."

"Okay I love you, drive safe and call when you get there." Jax said but it sounded more like an order.

"I love you to Jackson be safe." Tara said before hanging up the phone.

"You to?" Donna asked.

"Yeah they are just worried that is all." Tara answered, as she shook her head.

"Let's just get something easy and get back on the road that way we can call them to let them know we are safe." Donna said as she looked at the menu.

"Donna I was thinking the same thing."

They ordered their food to go, changed and feed the babies before they got back on the road.

It wasn't until they passed the Charming line that they were truly happy. It was only a few more minutes and they were pulling into the drive way, which had 2 bikes parked in it. The prospect quickly came out and got their bags and carried them in the house.

"Hey Pops." Tara greeted.

"What the hell happened today?" Piney asked.

"Just a guy that likes me and doesn't want to hear I'm taken." Tara answered. "Pops I'm beat and I still need to get Nathanael in the tub and in bed can we talk about this later?" Tara asked but didn't wait for an answer.

Donna had already gotten Izabella in the bath by the time Tara made it there with the lavender baby wash.

"Easy night." Donna said as she took the baby wash.

"Yes we need it." Tara replied as she started to get Nathanael ready to get in the tub.

It didn't take long before both Nathanael and Izabella were sleeping so Tara and Donna made their last call of the night before showering and getting in bed themselves.

When they woke Donna decided to make coffee and breakfast so Tara got both babies ready for the day before bringing them out to eat.

It was at the table they made their plans for the day. Which wasn't much just some outside fun for the babies and maybe getting their nails done.

Thank god the day went fast and Jax and Opie would be back before noon the next day.

Thursday Morning Tara get a simple texted from Jax saying. saying. I'll see you soon beautiful.

Tara replied with. I hope so be safe.

After breakfast Tara took a shower got dressed. Tara sat at the table and did more of the school work she had passing the time as Nathanael played on the floor. It didn't take long for Tara to get the math work done. It turned out to be the best way to pass the time. Tara had no sooner picked up her school books up and put them away when Donna's phone went off.

"Tara they will be back at the club house in 20 minutes." Donna said as she picked up Izabella to change her and get her diaper bag ready.

Tara picked up Nathanael and asked him. "Are you ready to go see Daddy?"

Tara took the babies coos as a yes and headed in to do the same thing.

"Donna you do realize today is the day we pick up our dresses?" Tara asked

"Yeah I do," Donna replied. "I can't wait to see how yours turned out Tara." Donna added with a smile on her face.

"If we want to be there when they pull in we really need to go." Tara said when they all were ready to leave.

They pulled into the lot and went over to a table to wait for the boys.

When Jax and Opie pulled in neither Donna or Tara went to Jax or Opie they sat there and waited. It didn't take long for them to reach their girls. Happy nodded his head as he walked passed with a crow eater.

"What are you doing today Babe?" Jax asked

"Well let's see, I have to go get my dress." Tara answered.

"What time is that?" Jax questioned as he pulled Tara closer to him.

"Now," Tara said but teased, "Then when you are free if Nathanael is down for a nap I was thinking you."

Jax looked at Tara with a cocked eyebrow and his panty dropping smile before he asked. "Is that so?"

That's what I had planned for today you asked." Was Tara's only reply as she headed to the Jeep.

"Well then you better get going." Jax said as he slapped Tara on the ass.

"Donna are you coming?" Tara asked

Donna quickly made her way to the Jeep before she said. "I wouldn't miss seeing your dress for the first time."

Tara and Donna pulled out of the lot still not noticing that Gemma was missing. They didn't notice until they pulled up to the Boutique and saw her there arguing with the sales associate.

"I can't give you Tara Knowles dress she has to try it on one last time." Becky the associate said.

"I am her mother I just want to look at her dress." Gemma said with her hands on her hips.

Hearing this Donna called Opie quickly and asked if he could come. Donna didn't wait for a response before she hung up.

"Gemma you are not my mother." Tara said as she walked in the door. Then asked, "How do you even now about my dress?"

"Well sweet heart you are not as clever as you think you are. You said something about picking your dress up at the club house." Gemma explained.

"So now you have people spying on privet conversations I have with my father." Tara spat just then they could hear the rumble of bikes coming down the street.

The sales associate moved one garment bag out for Tara but Gemma grabbed it, she unzipped the bag, grabbed a pair of scissors from the desk and started to cut the beautiful red fabric as she spoke ,"You thought you were going to marry my son and not tell me, now you don't have a dress to do so in."

"Ma what the hell are you doing?" Jax yelled as he entered the boutique flanked by Opie and Happy while Piney brought up the back.

"I'm making sure I am there when MY son gets married." Gemma replied

Tara laughed as she looked at the dress in the bag for the first time. "That isn't my dress Tara said." To Gemma, before turning to Becky. "Do you have this in the right size?" Tara asked.

"Yes and I am sorry that I wasn't more careful." Becky answered before moving to get the replacement dress.

"Whose dress was it that she was giving you?" Gemma questioned now upset cause her plan back fired some.

"Donna's dress." Opie answered before saying, "Gemma you know I love you but this stunt right here makes me think you are a bad mother who only thinks about herself. Tommy would be dating age if he were still with us. I think he would be ashamed of your actions toward both mine and Jax ol' lady. I know I am."

Gemma went to speak and Opie put his hand up not wanting to hear it. Opie walked over to Donna and said. "I'm sorry."

"Baby its okay my dress just came off the rack. Gemma didn't get her hands on Tara's that makes me happy." Donna replied as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"Princess is everything ok? Happy questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tara answered quickly.

"Well Princess you know you are our next queen I will always come when you're being disrespected." Happy explained.

Jax had to make his point not wanting all of his brothers to be the only ones sticking up for his Ol' lady.

"Ma this shit right here is why Tara had to have you arrested just this week you never know when to leave things alone and are always acting like your two with you tantrums. I think that maybe its best that you stay away from my family until you can act your age."

"Jackson you and Nathanael are my boys I am going to be around what is mine." Gemma said with her hands perched on her boney hips.

Jax laughed a sadistic laugh before speaking. "We are both Tara's boys. I didn't fight the protection run you had Clay send us on." Jax said pointing at Opie, Happy and himself before continuing. I am marrying Tara this weekend and the people that we both agree should be there will be there."

"Jackson I am your mother and have a right to be there." Gemma cried.

"I have to agree with the kids on this one." Piney finally decided to chime in but didn't stop there, " I wouldn't want the woman that cheated on my father at my wedding either. Gemma you didn't just cheat on JT you were fucking his best friend. In my book you are a cum dumpster gutter slut. Which is no better than a crow eater. Leave my daughter alone from here on out." Piney finished as he escorted Gemma out of the Boutique.

Opie paid for Donna's new dress even though Jax tried to.

"We need to head to the club house and make sure she doesn't stop us from going to Nevada." Opie said before heading to the door.

"Jax if she stops it, we can just get married here in Charming." Tara offered, trying to show Jax that she didn't care where as long as it happened.

Jax, Opie, Happy and Piney got back on their bikes and headed to the club house to talk to Clay.

It was a good thing they got there before Gemma as Clay assured them that they would be the ones going to Nevada. Nothing or no one would be stopping that with Jax not telling anyone about his plans of marrying Tara that weekend Clay saw no reason to stop him from going on the run.

Before they left the club house Happy headed to his dorm room to get his tattoo stuff that needed to be loaded in the Jeep. Happy was taking Tara getting a crow very seriously like he did every Ol' Lady's, Tara's was different though she was the next Queen.

A/N

As always thank you for all the reviews followings and all in all the love you have given. Jasmine Campbell aka Princessjazzie you are the best and thank you for doing all that you have. Let me know what you think and were we will go from here.


	30. The Wedding

Early Friday morning Gemma woke Clay, in a way that any man would love to be woken to, so she could talk him into going on the Nevada run and taking her with him. Knowing what Jax and Tara had planned Gemma wasn't willing to miss her son getting married for anything in the world or the opportunity to stop it if she could find a way. Gemma wanted Jax to have a big blow out wedding with all of the Sons charters in attendance not some justice of the piece thing that he had planned.

As soon as Clay agreed Gemma packed a small bag for herself and Clay.

Tara woke up filled with excitement knowing they were heading off to Nevada in just a few and this time the following day she would be married to the love of her life. Tara Packed some sandwiches and snacks for the drive and made a quick breakfast before waking everyone for the day.

The plan was for Donna and Tara to wait for them at the gas station just outside of Charming as an attempt to throw Gemma off but as the bikes pulled in they quickly found out that wasn't the case as Gemma was riding with Clay. Tara thought to herself 'Old' Lady's never went on runs like this she's up to something'.

Jax ran to the Jeep and said while pointing to Gemma, whom had a smug look, "We can do something different if you want, she knew we are getting married in Nevada and made Clay bring her."

"Baby this will still work as long as you stay at the hotel with us." Tara explained before kissing Jax.

"I love you Tara Grace Knowles."

"I love you too Jackson Nathanael Teller, now get your ass on your bike we have a long drive ahead of us." Tara said with a smile on her face.

"Yes Wife." Jax teased as he walked back to his bike.

Tara didn't reply, not wanting to yell anything for the club or Gemma to overhear.

Tara shook her head before turning to Donna. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah both kids are sleeping so we have a few hours before we will need to feed and change them." Donna answered.

"Good you got the map?" Tara asked.

"Yeah but I don't understand why we need one." Donna answered before thinking about it.

"We will not be able to follow them with the stops we will need to make?" Tara answered.

As the bikes pulled out Donna and Tara noticed Gemma wave at them with a smug look.

"What is that about?" Donna asked as she waved back.

Tara shook her head. "She is letting me know that she will be at my wedding." Tara answered.

Tara and Donna followed the pack of motorcycles for several miles before they the babies stirred and they had to pull at a truck stop. After changing and feeding both babies Donna and Tara took turns playing with them while the other used the restroom. They all loaded back in the Jeep and hit the road knowing that they were about an hour behind the pack now.

They had been back on the road about an hour when Donna's cell rang, "Yes Opie." Donna answered.

"Where are you?" Opie said so loud Tara could hear him.

"We had to stop and feed the kids Opie. Calm down Baby we are back on the road and heading for you. Once you all stop for dinner we should be caught back up," Donna said in a hurry trying to calm Opie down.

"No because you will need to stop to eat." Opie stated.

"No Opie I packed us food we only have to stop for the kids." Tara yelled so Opie could hear her.

"Okay then we will eat here and try to pull out behind you." Opie said.

Tara and Donna took out the sandwiches and other snacks Tara had packed shortly after, realizing they should be seeing bikes soon.

It only took a few more miles and Donna noticed them all mounting their bikes, "Looks like we found them."

"Yeah if they stopped to eat then we are half way." Tara said.

"Opie said they were going to pull out behind us." Donna reminded.

"Yeah but we both know they will not stay behind us." Tara said with a half-smile.

The group only had a few more hours to go and with the kids sleeping Tara and Donna knew they could push the next stop until they get to the hotel. Both Tara and Donna were surprised when the group never passed them until they pulled off the high way to get some gas.

"I wonder what Opie and Jax are doing breaking away from the pack." Donna said as she pointed at the two bikes pulling in next to them.

"I have no clue let's find out shall we?" Tara asked as she opened her door and stepped out in to Jax embrace.

"Hi Baby. What are you doing here?" Tara questioned.

"Well see my friend and I saw you beautiful women and wanted to get your numbers." Jax teased as he places a gentle kiss on Tara's lips.

Tara decided to play along ad said. "I am sorry but I'm getting married in less than 24 hours. To a wonderful man that would probably gut you for asking me that." Pulling Jax's lips back to hers.

"You are not lying there." Jax said with a smile.

"So what are you really doing stopping with us?" Donna asked.

"We wanted to make sure everything was okay." Opie answered.

"Everything is fine we just stopped for gas." Donna told him.

"Well then let's feed the beasts and get back on the road. "Jax said as he started to pump the gas.

"Won't they notice you to falling behind?" Tara asked

"Yeah but they already know we are staying with you in Nevada," Jax answered and quickly added, "They also know we are getting married."

"So they will all be there is what your telling me." Tara said.

"Yeah as long as you're okay with that." Opie answered hopping his sister would be okay with the change thanks to Gemma.

"It will be fine as long as the ones I really want there are there." Tara said as she put a fake smile on her face.

"Let's just get to the hotel and get the kids taken care of." Donna said trying to make Tara feel a little better as she knew her best friend better than anyone.

Jax and Opie let Tara lead the way to the hotel and quickly helped unload the Jeep when they got there. Once the group was checked in to the suite Tara had booked for them they ordered some food and got the kids settled in for the night, knowing they would be up longer than normal tomorrow

Tara and Donna moved around getting everything set up while Jax and Opie spent some daddy time with their babies.

It wasn't until Jax saw Tara hanging the garments bad in the closet that he really wanted to know what Tara's dress looked like but knew he only had a few hour to wait.

"Jax." Tara said and waited for him to answer. When he didn't she moved closer. "Baby hey I have to ask you a question."

"I'm sorry Babe, what do you need?" Jax finally answered.

"Do you want to write our own vows or just the standard ones?" Tara asked.

"Well Babe, I kind of like the idea of the standard vows that way I can just focuses on you tonight." Jax said smiling.

"Okay then we will go with the standard vows, I like the idea of you focusing on me too Baby." Tara said as she kissed Jax's jawline. "Oh and Teller stop eyeing my garment bag you will see it tomorrow." Tara added before moving away.

"Where are you going baby?" Jax asked.

"To take a bath in that huge Jacuzzi tub," Tara answered over her shoulder formerly asked, "why do you want to join me?"

Jax was up and on his way to the bathroom before Tara even finished what she was saying.

As Tara was filling the tub with water. Jax was helping her out of her clothes but stopped himself.

"Babe would you feel bad if we..." Jax started to say before Tara cut him off.

"Baby if you don't want to do this then we don't have to." Tara told him as she stroked his long shaft.

"No what my Baby wants she gets." Jax said as he planted kisses Tara along her neck. Slowly moving his hands down her body wanting to make her feel just as good.

The first moan that escaped Tara's lips from him sucking on the tender spot just encouraged Jax more. He slid his hand down to her moist center sliding his finger along the folds until his finger just glided in the wetness. Before picking Tara up and placing her in the tub never stopping his assault on her body until there was a pounding on the door.

"Stay here Babe I'll go see what is going on." Jax said as he stood and wrapped a towel around himself thinking it was Opie or Donna being that they were they only ones that knew where they were staying. It only took him a minute to reach the door. Before the door was opened all the way Jax was speaking. "What did you forget your key?"

"No I don't have a key to this door." Gemma said as she looked at her son.

"Ma, what are you doing here? Why are you not at the party at the clubhouse?"

"I came to see the bride to be, I have a few things to talk to her about." Gemma said as she tried to push past Jax.

"Well ma you came at a bad time."

"This has to be done now so go get her." Gemma ordered then added. "I'll wait in the room with Nathanael."

"No you will wait in the hall till I see if she even wants to talk to you." Jax demanded as he shut the door in her face.

Jax slowly walked back to the bathroom not liking his mother's interruption. "Babe Gemma is here to see you." Jax said softly

"Can't that woman leave us alone ever?" Tara asked out of frustration as she stood up and grabbed a towel for herself. Tara quickly dried off and pulled on one of Jax t shirts and a pair of her panties.

Jax followed Tara's lead and put some clothes on knowing his night wasn't going back to before the interruption, "She is in the hall you can slow down Babe." Jax said with a half grin.

"I am happy to know you didn't leave her alone with my dress." Tara said with a grin before adding. "If I don't go out there she will pound on that door and wake everyone on this floor."

"You have a point there, come on I'll put your dress in Opie and Donna's room." Jax said pointing to the door between the connecting rooms. "Be right back."

As Jax slipped in to Donna and Opie's room Tara went to answer the other door, "What can I do for you Gemma?" Tara asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well sweetheart you can start by telling me what time to have everyone at the place you're marring my son tomorrow." Gemma answered.

"Well see everyone that was invited to join us knows what time they need to be there and were it is." Tara said as Jax was pulling her to his chest.

"Even though I don't think this marriage will last I will be at my only son's wedding." Gemma all but growled.

"What if he doesn't want you there?" Tara challenged.

"Oh, he wants me there. He is mine."

"You know what Gemma maybe for once in Jackson's life you should ask him what he wants. If he wants you there when we exchange vows he can give you the information, if he doesn't than consider yourself not invited by his doing not mine." Tara said as she looked Jax in the eyes.

"Well what do you want?" Gemma asked.

"I want you to get over yourself and understand that I am no longer yours, I have belonged to Tara since the second I saw her, and it only becomes official tomorrow." Jax said as he watched the shock on Gemma's face.

"I just want to be there, maybe help with the babies if it's needed and have the club there so that it's official with them." Gemma answered.

"Gemma, if that was really what you wanted you wouldn't have cut up that dress a few days ago," Tara pointed out but added. "This is Jax call, I will stand behind him."

"You know in a strange way you're making him chose between you and me sweetheart and I always come out on top.

"Ma, you and your actions is why you weren't invited so stop spinning shit to make yourself look good." Jax said with a frustrated sigh.

Tara kissed Jax's cheek before saying, "I'm going to bed come join me when you're done."

"Okay Babe I will be right there, I love you." Jax replied.

"I love you to Baby." Tara said before turning to Gemma, "Goodnight."

Gemma looked at her son and asked, "Can I please come tomorrow, I just want to see you get married?!"

"I will call Clay with the information, if and only if he agrees to keep you in line will you be invited! Do you understand me?" Jax growled.

"Yes Jackson, I understand. Goodnight, tomorrow is a big day for you." Gemma answered as she turned to walk back down the hall.

Jax walked back into the room to find Tara sitting in bed holding Nathanael, she never looked up at him just simply said. "If you feel she should be with us tomorrow call Clay right now."

Jax smiled and picked up the burner phone that way sitting on the bed next to Tara.

"Clay….. Yeah she was just here…. That's what I wanted to talk to you about…...If you can keep her in line we would love for everyone to come…. The chapel down stairs at noon… Ok see you all then." Jax closed the phone and watched Tara before he asked. "How did you know?"

"Baby they are our family that's why I booked the whole chapel. I would never have expected you and me to get married without them but my knights will be closest to us." Tara answered with a smile that made Jax heart skip a bet.

"Let's call it a night." Jax said as he took Nathanael from Tara's arms and placed him in the pack n play.

"Tomorrow is a big day baby." Tara whispered as she laid her head on his chest.

Jax woke the next morning feeling like everything was about to become complete, he was marring Tara and she was getting his crow that night so he couldn't have been happier. He got dressed before walking down to the coffee shop in the hotel. He got doughnuts and coffee for everyone in the room.

Tara was up and moving around the rooms when Jax came in she had decided to leave her dress on Donna's side so Jax wouldn't see it but brought Opie and Jax's clothes into their room.

Tara and Donna both took showers and did their hair in long curls down their backs. They each took their time putting their makeup on and getting into their dresses.

Tara heard a knock on the door as she was about to call Jax to make sure they were down stairs.

Donna answered the door and called out, "Tara its okay it's just Happy and your dad."

Tara walked out letting the pair see her for the first time in her dress, "Did Jax and Opie make it down stairs?" She asked.

"Yes Princess they did," Happy answered before adding. "You look beautiful in that dress."

"Baby Girl it's true you look stunning." Piney said with tear filled eyes. "I have something for you, it's something old and blue." Piney continued as he handed her a butterfly necklace that she has seen in some of the pictures of her mother.

"It is beautiful Pops and I know it was Jasmine's so now she is also walking down the isle with me." Tara said as she held back her tears.

"Oh and I Princess have something for you to borrow," Happy said handing Tara a clean white Hankie, "Just in case." He added.

"Are we ready?" Donna asked.

"Yes we are." Tara said as both Happy and Piney put their hands on her back to lead her out the door.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator on their way down that it hit Tara she was finally not going to be Tara Knowles anymore. Taking a deep breath as they stepped off the elevator Tara nodded to Happy to join the others and open the door for Donna.

Donna made her way into the chapel, taking not only Opie's breath away but most every other man in the rooms as well. Her accentuated her curves and showed off just the right amount of cleavage.

Happy was the first to notice Tara, clearing his throat he got Jax's attention to shift from Donna. Tara had on a beautiful dress that went from white to dark red like Donna's, but clung just a little tighter to her curves making not only her hips pop but her breasts as well, showing off just enough cleavage to make Jax drool. By the time Tara was escorted down to Jax he could hardly hold his excitement of Tara becoming his.

Even Gemma had to admit Tara looked breathtaking in that dress, not that she would admit it but she was even thankful she had cut up the wrong dress. In Gemma's eyes the dress Tara picked wasn't just Tara marring Jax but Tara marrying SAMCRO.

They had chosen to exchange the standard vows, per their discussion the night before.

Just as the priest was about to start the ceremony Chibs stood and asked. "May I please have the honors of marring you?"

"Chibs that would make this the wedding complete thank you." Tara answered with a huge smile.

Chibs started the Ceremony as soon as he was standing before Jax and Tara.

We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly.

Do you, Jackson Nathanael Teller, take Tara Grace Knowles to be your wife, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?

Yes." Jax answered with no hesitation.

Do you, Tara Grace Knowles, take Jackson Nathanael Teller to be your husband, to love, comfort, and cherish from this day forth?

"Yes forever and always." Tara answered

Tara and Jax exchange rings.

Having thus pledged yourselves each to the other, I do now, pronounce you husband and wife.

After kissing his bride Jax looked up to the crowd, stopping pointedly at Gemma, and said, "My Wife and I would like to thank you all for coming on such short notice, we were going to do this small and decided that all of our family should be here when we took our vows giving our self completely over to the other."

Happy took the pause in time to place Nathanael in Tara's arms before whispering, "I'll lead you three out of the room Princess."

Following closely behind the Teller Family was Donna, Opie, Izabella and Piney, with all of her knights bringing her back to her room Tara finally felt not only content but complete.

SOASOASOASOA

"I hope she is not changing, we have a party to go to at the clubhouse." Gemma said as she ran to catch up to them at the elevator...

A/N

I want to thank all the readers that have given my story a shot even if it wasn't the first time you read it I know the beginning was bumpy for lack of better wording. The followers and the ones that review you keep me going.

Susie Bybee I don't know your fan fiction name but I want to say thank you and I am truly honored to have this story nominated.

As always Jasmine thank you for all that you do. You have brought both me and Little did they know a long way.

As always I hope you all enjoyed and Please leave me a review tell me your likes and what you think will happen next.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the soa characters Kurt Sutter does. I would like to thank him for being a master at what he does to get us all addicted to his wonderful show.

Thank you so much for all of the readers that have like and are following this story. To all the one that review you all rock and keep me going.

Name Nae78: Tara does sick up for herself a lot doesn't she? But you are right Tara kind of does it with class I would like to think yes she can kick anyone's A$$ but brains before bullets right. I have to be a 100% I couldn't see them getting married without Gemma as for Chibs marring them that wasn't my Idea that was Jasmine Campbell I two loved it and it was what completed that chapter for me.

Tiffanyblueeyes05: Yeah she is and we never know what she will do. I hope you enjoyed this.

Julzy09: thanks doll you rock I hope this wasn't too bad.

.1 The wedding without Gemma it felt 100% wrong.

Guest: thank you as for all of you saying you like the way Jax is sticking up for Tara it is the one thing I wish he would have done in the show.

Tinera Lee brown: Thank you for letting me bounce that one part off from you.

As always thank you Jasmine Campbell for all that you do. I will say whole heartedly I never would have gotten this far without you.

I hope you all enjoy

"Ma, we didn't plan on going to a party." Jax said as he looked down at his son.

"How about you both go, make an appearance with Tara's 'court' and if it's to loud you can leave. Otherwise I'll just sit with the babies in a dorm while you enjoy yourselves." Gemma offered hoping to get some time with her grandson.

"If everyone wants to go, we will go up to our room feed the babies and pack a diaper bag, we can meet you there Gemma." Tara said pointing to each of them.

As soon as the group was alone Happy reminded Tara, "We had plans to do your crow Princess."

"I know, maybe we could do it at the club house." Tara quickly replied.

"What about Nathanael?" Jax asked not wanting Tara to have to get his crow in the Nevada club house.

"We could stay here to do my crow Jax, if that is what your worried about." Tara said but quickly added, "Your mother would be upset if I didn't show up in this dress. So it's either we let her watch Nathanael and do my crow with the family or we wait."

"Happy could do the crow tomorrow." Jax said trying to make it all work.

"No Tara wants the crow tonight so I will be doing it either at the club house or in this room." Happy said wanting to do his part of the day.

"Okay we go for a couple of hours, as soon as we uphold our part, we leave." Tara said as she started packing a bag for Nathanael as Jax starts to feed him.

"That will make her happy and allow us some time later, I think it will work." Jax said smiling.

Happy set up his equipment for the tattoo that he would be doing when they got back while Donna packed a diaper bag and Opie feed Izabella.

It wasn't until they were walking back to the elevator that Tara looked at the people she was closest to and whispered to Jax. "I wish we had thought of Chibs to begin with."

"He was the finishing touch, wasn't he?" Jax asked happy with the way the whole thing went.

"I can't think of a better man to marry my daughter." Piney said happy that his brother wanted to do it.

"Let's get to this party so we can get back to the hotel Mr. Teller." Tara said.

"Let's do this Mrs. Teller." Jax said nipping at Tara's lips as they exited the hotel.

The party was in full swing when the group walked in. It didn't take long for Gemma to walk upto the group and say, "Congratulations Tara you looked beautiful."

"Thank you Gemma." Tara said formally, gone were the days of Gem.

"Ma, can you take Nathanael to the back." Jax said as he watched the smile spread over Gemma's face.

Donna handed Piney Izabella and nodded her head for him to follow Gemma. Before he got too far away Opie leaned in. "Watch her Pops."

"I got this son." Piney answered as he walked to the back holding Izabella.

Jax and Tara started to make their way around the clubhouse getting congratulated from all the brothers from Nevada and Samcro. It wasn't until they reach Chibs that the crowed went silent.

"Today was a huge honor for me. May the lord hold you in his hand and may he never close his fist too tight." Chibs said before pulling both Tara and Jax in for a hug.

It was Clay's turn to congratulate the couple saying. "Tara I want to start by thanking you for allowing us to be a part of your beautiful day. The way you incorporated our club colors into your day was a statement that I didn't take lightly."

"Clay you all being with us today was Jax. As for the colors this is not just my Old man's club but my husband's club I wouldn't have done it in any other color." Tara told him before Happy stepped in.

"I think you and Jax should dance one dance before we head back to do that thing." Happy said smiling at the defeated look on Clay's face. Before he quickly added. "I need you to tell me the song so I can make them play it."

It was Jax that said, "Uncle Cracker's Smile."

The music just stared playing as Jax lead his wife to the make shift dance floor. At the same moment Gemma was walking out of the back camera in her hand, not wanting to miss the opportunity to snap a few pictures. Gemma then walked over to the prospect that was working the music and asked for them to play Heaven by Warrant. She then asked Piney to dance with his daughter to that song knowing he would. Before turning back Just In time to snap a picture of Jax kissing Tara as they danced.

Their plan of only staying a short time turned in to almost four hours. Tara had danced with all of her knights and even Chibs before she was finally able to make her way to the back to look in on her son.

Nathanael was sleeping peacefully in a pack in play with Izabella. Tara had made shore both Babies bag was packed back up so that when they were ready to leave they could.

Tara still had to get her crow and she didn't want to wait another day to mark herself as Jackson Tellers Ol' Lady. As Tara made her way back out to the main room for the club house. Tara sees Jax dancing with some croweater.

Tara walked to Happy and tells him. "I'm going to find Donna and let her know I am leaving."

"Okay Princess Ill finish my beer and come help you carry stuff out." Happy replied right before Tara walked away heading to Donna and Opie.

"Hey Donna I just wanted to let you know I am heading out." Tara said.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I am ready to leave because you are my ride." Donna said half joking.

Opie kissed Donna and said, "I will be right behind you."

"If you want to come back and help me with both of the babies that would be great." Donna said smiling brightly up at Opie.

Tara walked back to the dorm room and placed Nathanael into his car seat before picking up the diaper bags, leaving Donna to carry out Izabella.

Once everything was situated Tara said, "I am going to go say goodbye to my husband."

Tara taps Jax on the shoulder to get his attention before asking him. "Can I have a minute baby?"

"You can have all the time in the world Babe." Jax answered dropping his hands from the croweater he was dancing with.

The croweater not realizing who Tara was and what today was decided she was not going to give up the son she was dancing with without a fight and said. "Honey he has all he needs right here in me."

"No sweetheart HE has all he needs in his wife." Tara said as she held up her left hand and smiled smugly at her. Tara turned her back to the young croweater not wanting to give her a second look before she addressed Jax. "Baby I'm heading back to the hotel to do that thing," Tara took a short pause waiting for Jax to respond in some way when he smiled she asked, "Do you want to come with me?"

"Why are you even asking if I want to come with you babe? You already know the answer." Jax said as he guided Tara out of the club house.

Opie was standing at the door when they got there to ride back with Jax. Knowing this was the happiest day of his best friend life. "Well brother you're a married man now with an ol' lady who is going to be the best queen ever." Opie said as the mounted their bikes.

Jax smiled and nodded his head in agreement as they both started their bikes and drove off the lot behind Tara and Happy.

Tara started getting anxious on the short drive back to the hotel. Tara knew her tattoo on her lower back would hurt. She also knew it would make Jax the happiest man on the planet letting everyone know she belonged to him. With that being said Tara knew she would go through all the pain in the world for Jax to know it was there.

Tara went in to the bathroom to change into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, so she could be comfortable as she got her first tattoo. The tattoo that would not only mark her as Jackson Teller's but tie her to Samcro.

As Happy started the test line Tara couldn't help herself and said, "Shit that hurts."

In a few minutes your body will send the endorphins to this spot and it won't hurt as bad." Happy told her before adding, "You are holding still so your lines look great."

"Well thanks for the complement Happy." Tara said as she gritted her teeth.

Jax sat in front of Tara rubbing circles with his thumb on her hands and arms. His eyes never leaving hers trying to hide his excitement. She wanted the world to know she was his and even had a surprise she worked out with Happy so Jax wasn't allowed to look at the tattoo till it was done.

It took Happy almost two hours to do Jax's crow with Tara's modifications. The crow had its wings spread opened like it was flying out of Tara's skin. The shading underneath made it look as if it really was flying off Tara's back. Tara had the words property of above the crow and under it was Jackson Nathanael Teller. Tara also added a son behind the crow with the initials NJWT in the center of the son.

Jax was speechless the modification's was the best thing he has ever seen, Tara has his hole name on her lower back Just above her ass for all to see.

It took Happy pointing out the Son which had his son's initials in the center of it putting both of HER BOYS in one tattoo. The longer Jax looked at the tattoo on Tara's back the more the tears fell from his eyes they were not tears of sadness but tears of complete happiness. Tara had found a way to make this day better than he ever imagined it could be. It took Jax about ten minutes to compose himself. Once he did Jax wrapped his arms around Tara pulling her up from the chair she had been sitting in and spun her around. Tara you have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth thank you so much." Jax blurted out before placing a hot wet kiss on Tara's mouth.

Tara pulled away from Jax wanting to see her crow. "Happy can you hold one of the mirrors for me?" Tara asked before asking Jax, "Baby can you hold the other mirror right here." It only took a minute before tears fell from Tara's eyes knowing that her tattoo not only tied herself to Jax and Samcro but her son the next prince of Charming. Tara composed herself quickly.

"Thank you so much Happy." Tara said as she pulled out her wallet and asked. "How much do I owe you?"

"Princess put you money way we can call it your wedding present." Happy said never looking up from the equipment he was cleaning and putting away. He wanted to get back to the club house and make use of a croweater. Before Happy had a chance to leave Donna and Opie came into the room wanting to see Tara's crow.

Donna was the first one to speak out of the pair. "Tara that is beautiful I can't believe the detail."

"Thanks Donna Happy really did an amazing job." Tara replied wanting to praise Happy as much as possible.

"Hell yeah he did." Opie said as he came to stand behind his sister and quickly added, "Beings that you and Jax just got married we are keeping Nathanael tonight."

"Well thank you brother." Jax said knowing that if they needed help they were just on the other side of the door.

"We are right here if you need anything." Tara said not wanting them to feel obligated to keep Nathanael.

"Just take Izabella the night we get married." Donna said knowing Tara would of either way.

"Deal." Both Jax and Tara said in unison.

It didn't take long for Opie and Donna to go back to the other side of the door after Happy left all wanting to give the couple some alone time.

Jax was on Tara before she even had a chance to step out of his path planting a trail of hot and wet kisses down the side of Tara's neck. As his hands found their way all over her body excluding his favorite part of her back cause he knew it was tender.

Tara removed Jax's kutte and button down shirt with eager hands wanting as much contact with her husband as she could. Tara ran her nails down Jax chest and stomach leaving no room for misunderstanding on what she wanted.

Jax slowly pulls at the hem of Tara's tank top lifting it inch by Inch not wanting to move to fast. This was the first time as man and wife, it was special and needed to be treated as such. Jax dipped his head and kissed Tara softly, almost too soft. The passion was there and Tara understood what Jax was doing without any words.

Tara moved her lips slowly down Jax jaw to his neck before she started to suck. Nibbling just a little in the crock of his neck. Causing Jax to grown out in pleasure which encouraged Tara's hands to move to his belt. Tara took her time undoing it but her lips never left Jax skin.

Jax in turn moved both his hands down to Tara's thighs and lifted her off the ground. Which gave Tara better access to his neck. This move also gave Jax access to Tara's collar bone and upper chest which Jax took full advantage of by sinking his teeth into Tara's tender skin marking his wife.

Tara's hands reach in between them and down inside Jax's jeans making Jax walk to the bed just a little faster than he intended on. Jax laid Tara carefully down on the bed. Forgetting about her crow for just a minute as he lowered himself down to Tara. Tara whimpered and Jax rolled them so Tara was straddling him. Tara slowly slid herself down Jax body planting kisses on every inch of his chest.

When Tara reach Jax's belly button her hands reached for the button on his jeans. She slowly and carefully unzipped his pants before moving to remove his shoes for the first time since they started stopping contact. Tara pulled on the top of his jeans. Jax lifted his hips to help her remove them witch she did as quickly as possible wanting to have contact with her husband once again.

As Tara crawled back up Jax her grabbed the back of her head pulling her back to his lips. "Babe I love you so much." Jax mumbled against Tara's lips.

"I Love you to Baby. I need you so bad." Tara said against Jax lips as she started to move her hips on his ever hardening erection.

Jax flipped Tara and removed her pants in the same motion. Jax started planting kisses on Tara's thighs as he worked his way back up her. Stopping only for a moment to nibble on her wet panties. Which caused Tara to moan out in pleasure, "Baby please don't stop." Tara begged.

"Babe all in good time." Jax replied as he moved his way back up doing the same to each hardened nipple. Tara again cried out, "Baby please I need you."

Jax took his hand slowly moved his hand down to her hot wet center. Jax started by lightly rubbing slow circles on Tara's clit. As his rig finger lid down her slit Looking for her tight entrance. Tara arched her hips to pull his finger inside of her so she could ride his hand.

"Is this what you want Babe?" Jax asked when Tara didn't answer he said. "Tell me what you want."

Tara moaned, "I want you eat my pussy baby."

Jax wanting to make Tara have multiple orgasm's slid his middle finger in her wet center and picked up the rhythm some before saying, "I will eat you pussy if you cum for me Babe."

It didn't take long for Jax to make Tara reach her first orgasm and true to his word. Jax slowly slid her panties down her legs. Jax started kissing Tara's lower lips ever so softly before her slid his tongue up and sown her slit a few times. Once Jax finally decided he wanted to feel her tight walls around his throbbing cock. Jax made fast work of making Tara cum on his face using his tongue and his fingers in perfect rhythm until Tara chanted his name and released her hot juices for him.

Tara was trying to catch her breath as Jax removed his boxers. Then worked his way back up Tara for deep hot Kiss allowing Tara to taste her sweet nectar.

Tara pushed Jax by his shoulders as she said. "Baby I want to suck your cock till I taste you."

Jax not wanting to tell his wife she couldn't flipped on to his back. Not allowing Tara to move down to his throbbing erection until her bra was finally removed. Tara slowly kissed her way down sliding her tits along Jax naked skin till she reached his hardness. Tara licked his head and down his long shaft sending shivers up his spine.

It wasn't till Tara licked her way up as slowly slid his head in and out of her mouth wanting to drive Jax crazy that her place his hand on her head. Jax let Tara set the rhythm but wanted her to know he was eager to fulfill what she wanted. Once Tara took all of his length down her throat and started licking his balls Jax could feel his orgasm building and would be shooting his whole load deep down in her throat. It would only Take Jax a few minutes to catch his breath. His hands never leaving Tara's skin and he had to be inside her tight center.

"Babe I want to watch your crow from behind." Jax said knowing he was going to do all the work.

"Anything you want baby." Tara said as she looked up at Jax.

It only took Tara telling him he could have anything her wanted and he was instantly hard once again. Jax flipped Tara so she was on all fours at the side of the bed and he entered her slowly. Jax took his time not wanting to have her next orgasm too far ahead of his own.

Tara moved her hips in in the same rhythm Jax had set causing them bout the reach their peaks simultaneously. Both screaming the others name repeatedly.

"Baby my whole body feels like jello." Tara panted as she curled in to Jax side.

Before Jax could answer Tara his phone rang. Jax jumped from the bed wanting to know who would bother him tonight of all nights. Jax pulled the phone out of his kutte pocket and looks at the screen.

Seeing it was Opie he answered the phone thinking something is wrong with his son. "Yeah…..Oh shit man I'm sorry….. Did Nathanael stay a sleep? Yeah man we are done…. Good night." Jax finished as he hung up the phone.

"Are you saying I rocked your world Mrs. Teller?" Jax questioned with a satisfied look on his face and quickly added. "Good cause I just got yelled at because you woke your brother up."

Tara's face turned bright red before she started laughing, "Maybe we shouldn't have gotten the connecting rooms."

"Well we know that for our next trip out of town." Jax said trying to hold his laughter in.

"Mr Teller I believe you did I love you so much."

"I love you too so so much." Jax said, as he climbed back in the bed.

Tara got up put on one of Jax t shirt and her panties before making her way back to the bed.

Jax reached for Tara so she could curl up to his side and lay her head on his chest. Tara let the sound of jax heart beat lull her to sleep. Jax laid there for a few minutes watching his Tara, before drifting off to a peaceful slumber.

Tara woke early the next morning feeling a tug on her lower back. Her Tattoo that had been long forgotten the night before was pulling and stuck to Jax shirt. Tara remembered what Happy had said about not pulling the fabric away. Tara carefully not to wake Jax slipped out of the warmth of his arms and in to the bathroom. Tara turned the shower on warm only stepping out of her panties before she stepped. Letting the shower drench the back of Jax T shirt the water loosened the hold the dry blood and ink had on the shirt. Allowing Tara to carefully pulling the shirt over her head. Tara quickly finished her shower and got dressed before she woke Jax and went over to get her son.

It's that time again were you tell me what you liked about this update. Maybe what you would like to see happen. Please leave me a review.


	32. Chapter 32

Everything had calmed down once Jax and Tara were married. Tara was getting good grades and the girls were bringing the babies to Charming every weekend. Tara was feeling so comfortable with their routine that she had talked to Jax about doubling up on the classes she could so she could start her medical schooling sooner.

(Maybe some additional filler...seems like an abrupt transition)

Sunday morning Tara noticed her brother acting a little different than normal but before she could question him Opie asked, "Tara can I get you to help me with something."

"Opie I'll help you with anything."

"Good, Jax is going to be here with Nathanael so get your keys and let's go." Opie said hoping she didn't question him at least not now.

Tara ran to get her purse and keys before kissing Jax and Nathanael goodbye.

"Babe where are you going?" Jax asked knowing today was his day with his family until church.

"I'm going to help Opie with something." Tara answered honestly and before Jax could as another question she added, "Before you ask I have no clue what that is."

"Okay Babe but please try to get home quickly to us." Jax said as Nathanael waved goodbye to his mother.

"I will I love my boys." Tara said as she flashed him a smile.

"We love you too, now go do whatever it is you need to do with Opie and hurry home to us." Jax said as he slapped Tara on the ass lovingly.

Tara followed Opie to the jewelers in town and quickly put the pieces together.

"Opie are we getting a ring today?" Tara asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes, I have narrowed it down to three but I need you to help me get the perfect one for Donna." Opie answered as he opened the door for them.

"You know any ring you get her she will love Opie."

"I do. I want her to have one that not only she will love, but that you approve of." Opie said as he pointed at the three rings he has picked out already.

The first ring is a single diamond with a solid gold band, the second ring is a princess cut with two different colored stones one would be Opie's birth stone the other Izabella's and the third was a two carat diamond with two rubies on either side.

"Opie they are all beautiful. To be honest I wouldn't get the one with yours and Izzy's birth stones though because if you have more kids they won't be incorporated." Tara said as she looked at the other rings.

"You are so right, so out of the other two which one." Opie asked looking at Tara.

"Get the one with the rubies." Tara said as she looked up at her brother. Hoping he understood her ring choice.

"I am so glad I brought you with me today Tara. I think you're right about the ring." Opie said as he turned to talk to the Jeweler.

Opie paid for the ring and headed back out the door, "I need a little more help from you." Opie said as they reached Tara's Jeep.

"Opie I will take care of Izzy you don't even have to ask."Tara said not knowing what Opie really wanted.

"Not want I wanted completely." Opie said smiling at Tara before continuing, "I need help on the best way to ask her."

"Take her to nice dinner at that Italian restaurant she likes and get a table on the patio," Tara said and quickly added. "Don't you dare put that beautiful ring a in her drink or any food."

"So you're saying I need to get down on one knee?" Opie asked.

"Yes and say something sweet not the bullshit you're thinking right now." Tara said as she opened her driver side door to get in.

Opie shook his head before questioning, "How do you know me so well?"

"Don't worry about that, just get a plan together to make your ol' lady happy? Don't forget we are watching Izabella." Tara said as she shut her door and headed back to the Winston house in Charming.

As Tara walked back in the house she could hear the sounds of Nathanael and Izabella playing. She couldn't be happier with everything that had happened in the past four months. Tara also knew that the next few months were going to be busy with helping Donna plan her wedding and her new class load. Just then with Tara lost in her thoughts Donna came waling out to the living room.

"Hey your back." Dona said as she sat down next to Tara

"Yeah I'm back. Is Jax in with the babies?" Tara asked not wanting Donna to ask what Opie needed her help with.

"Yeah he is." Donna said before asking, "Were you able to help Opie with whatever he needed you for?"

Tara smiled at Donna before answering vaguely. "Yeah I was able to help him."

"Good now maybe you could tell me why he needed your help and not mine." Donna said almost demanded.

"Donna what I helped my brother with is between us. The only thing I can tell you is it wasn't anything bad. Please leave it at that." Tara said and got up walking back to the nursery.

Tara stood in the doorway watching her husband play on his hands and knees with both babies. It only took a few minutes before Nathanael realized she was there and crawled over to Tara. "That's new." Tara said, as she picked up Nathanael getting Jax attention.

"Hey Babe, everything go okay?" Jax asked flashing Tara a smile.

"Hi Baby." Tara greeted her son before turning her attention to Jax and answering. "yeah everything went great."

Just then Izabella crawled into Jax's lap before pulling herself up to stand on him. "I'm sorry Darlin' do you want my attention?" Jax cooed.

Tara laughed before teasing. "Have to have all the girls don't you Teller."

"Not all just the beautiful ones." Jax teased back as he patted a spot on the floor next to him.

Tara joined Jax on the floor before gently placing Nathanael down to continue playing. They sat like that for about an hour just watching and playing with the now six month old babies. Nathanael was all about his mom and Izabella all about her Uncle Jax in this moment until her mom and Dad entered the room. Izabella took off crawling over to them pulling herself up on Opie's paint leg.

"Hi Princess did you miss me" Opie cooed.

"I think she did." Donna answered before asking. "Tara what time are we heading back today?"

"I was thinking we could leave when they had to head to church." Tara answered watching Donna's face and quickly added. "Unless you want to leave before that?"

"I think its better that we leave right after dinner tonight to keep them on their schedule." Donna answered in a flat tone.

Tara glanced at Opie not knowing she hadn't given anything away and needed to find out when he was going to pop the big question that would change Donna's mood. Opie just nodded his head as if saying that was fine.

"We can do that." Tara said now looking at Donna.

"Hey while we have you both here this week we are going on a run to Nevada leaving Wednesday and coming back Saturday." Jax said not wanting to tell Tara that he was going to miss most the week with her.

"I'm suree we can find something to do Wednesday and Thursday nights. We will still come here Friday and met you at the club house Saturday." Tara said giving Opie a look telling him he better do that before he leaves.

It was now Tuesday and both Jax and Opie took the day off from T-M wanting to spend time with their families before leaving for Nevada. Opie had made a reservation to take Donna out to an early dinner.

When they were getting ready Opie had texted Tara that today was the day.

Tara quickly texted back as she got in her Jeep to head home. Nothing like waiting till the last minute.

When Tara walked in the door she couldn't believe her eyes. Opie was standing in the living room waiting on Donna to come out from the bedroom, wearing a pair of dress paint with a white button down shirt and suit jacket.

Donna walked in the room wearing the red dress from Tara and Jax wedding. Her hair pulled away from her face with curls landing at the top of her shoulders.

"Donna you look beautiful." Tara said as she beamed at her best friend.

"Thank you Opie laid the dress out and said I had to wear it tonight." Donna answered wondering why she needed to be so dressed up. Donna ran her eyes down Opie's long body noticing what he was wearing for the first time. Donna couldn't help the sudden jolt of excitement she felt.

"Tara can we borrow the Jeep." Opie asked.

"Yes the keys are in the bowl by the door." Tara answered.

Opie led Donna to the Jeep never taking his hand off the small of her back. Opie opened the passenger side door and held Donnas hand to help her in the jeep, before carefully shutting the door and walking around to the driver's side. Opie pulled in to the parking lot of the restaurant Tara told him to go to.

"Donna I will be over to open your door in just a minute." Opie said as he got out of the Jeep.

As Opie was helping Donna out of the Jeep she finally spoke."Opie what are you doing?"

"You will see Baby I love you." Opie said as her guided Donna in to the restaurant.

"I love you to Opie."

The hostess showed them to the back patio that was light with white light and candles. Opie now understood why Tara said to do it here.

Opie and Donna ordered their food and drinks had some light conversation.

Some place in between finishing dinner and getting desert Opie asked Donna, "May I have this dance?"

Donna willing to take what she could get nodded her head as she took Opie's hand so he could lead her to the dance floor.

Half way through the song Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. Opie started to speak. "Baby you are my heart and have completed me in a way that no one on this earth ever could." Opie pulled out the red velvet box flipping it opened as he dropped down to one knee before finishing. "I want nothing more in life than to make you my wife. Will you please marry me Donna Jean?"

Donna's eyes never left Opie's, "Baby yes I will marry you." Donna answered as she pulled Opie's lips to hers. Opie pulled away first wanting to place the ring on her finger.

"Opie it is beautiful." Donna gasped out as she looked at the beautiful diamond ring with two rubies on either side of it.

"Donna you are everything to me." Opie said as he pulled Donna in once again planting a kiss of want and passion on her lips. Before making their way back to the table.

The waiter came back with their deserts at the moment. "Can we get them to go?" Donna asked, never taking her eyes off from Opie.

"Yes Ma'am." The waiter said as he hurried away with the plates.

"Opie is this what you and Tara did on Sunday?" Donna asked.

Opie let out a small laugh before he answered. "Yes Baby it is where we went."

The waiter came back with the check and to go boxes. "I'll take that when you are ready Sir and let me be the first to say congratulations."

"Thank you." Opie said as he looked to the check. He pulled out the money and included a generous tip before reaching for Donna to leave.

The drive back to the house was short. Neither could wait to get home Donna wanted to start planning knowing she would need Tara's eye for details. Opie wanted to show Jax Donna's ring knowing it was perfect in every way. They walked in the door Jax, Tara and both babies started clapping. "Congratulations man." Jax said as he pulled Opie in to a man hug.

"Thanks man." Opie said as her turned to hug Tara.

"Let me see the ring my wife said was beautiful and perfect with the dress you have on." Jax said as he moved to Donna.

Donna lifted her hand to show Jax with tears in her eyes she said. "I know by accepting his proposal that I'm not just marring him but the club so the rubies are the perfect touch."

"That is true." Tara said as she hugged Donna and whispered."I'm glad you like the ring."

"Thank you so much for helping him and I'm sorry for well you know." Donna said not wanting to let Opie know she tried to get information out of Tara.

"It's okay Donna, I'm so excited to start planning." Tara said beaming at her best friend who would now become her sister in law.


	33. lets plan a wedding

Donna and Tara had spent the reminder of that week planning out the details on paper using bridal magazines. When Tara wasn't at school or studying for the test she had coming up before a break from school. So it was fair to say they got little done but without a date they had no reason to rush.

It was finally Friday and they had to get on the road after Tara got home from school. Donna had packed snacks and things the babies could eat on the trip back to charming. Donna had also put the magazines and notes in a binder so it was all in one place and easy to move from place to place. She packed both diaper bags knowing she wouldn't need more that one outfit for them, Just in case something happened on the drive and their clothes needed changed.

Once Tara was home she helped Donna finish picking up the house and load everything in the Jeep. They headed out with in twenty minutes of Tara being home.

"Tara I got the letter about my financial add and school today." Donna said.

"Donna that is great!"

"Do you think I will lose it when Opie and I get married?" Donna asked worried that it could happen.

"I really don't know." Tara said not wanting to say the wrong thing. "You may want to ask your financial adviser."

"OK I'll do that Monday."

"So Donna on a happier note I was thinking about your wedding cake and I guess I should ask you first." Tara said before asking. "Did you plan on incorporating the club in to the whole thing or just little splashes here and there?"

"I know I want to use their colors like you did and please don't think I'm copying." Donna said hopping it was ok with Tara. "With the ring Opie got I think it would be nice for him." Donna finished.

"Donna I think that is a great Idea, just let me get a different dress." Tara said with a small laugh.

"You will get a different dress, other than that I really haven't found any other way to incorporate the club." Donna said before asked. "Why what are you thinking?"

"Well there is a cake I saw online today. I was looking for the Baby's Birthday cake. I will show you when we get to charming if you would like." Tara said not wanting to get to into it without knowing how she felt.

"Yeah show me." Donna said as she turned to look back at the kids in the back seat. Donna turned to grab her phone and Take a picture of the two 6 month olds holding hands smiling at her.

Donna quickly sent the Picture to both Jax and Opie. With the caption thank got they are related.

Donna looked at Nathanael and said." You do know that you have to protect her don't you little man."

Nathanael laughed back at Donna.

"What is going on back there Donna?" Tara asked not taking her eyes off the road.

"Just Nathanael and Izabella holding hands smiling." Donna answered with a smile.

"Thank god they are related." Tara said shaking her head.

The rest of the drive to charming was filled with Nathanael and Izabella's laughter.

As they pulled up to the Winston hose they were surprised to see the house light up and four bikes in the driveway. Before the jeep was even in park the front door way opened Happy, Jax and Opie making their way to help bring in the kids.

"Hi baby." Tara greeted Jax as he opened the door to get Nathanael. Tara quickly asked. "I thought you didn't get back until Saturday?"

"Hi Babe." Jax said as he un buckled Nathanael and greeted him.

"We got back about twenty minutes ago." Opie answered as he went right for Izabella not even greeting Donna.

"Tara guess we know who they really want to see." Donna teased.

"That ok girls I'm happy to see you both." Happy said as he grabbed the diaper bags.

"Thanks Happy at least someone missed us." Donna said.

"You know I always want to see you Babe." Opie said pulling Donna to him.

"Who knows?" Donna whispered.

"No one wanted to wait till you were here." Opie answered.

"We need to work on a date this weekend." Donna said as they walked in the door.

"Date for what?" Happy asked load enough for piney to hear.

"Donna and I are going to get married." Opie answered quickly.

Piney pulled Donna in for a bear hug and said. "It's about time you made an honest woman out of this little girl."

"Congratulations." Happy said.

The group settled in as Jax and Opie spent some time with their kids before they went to bed for the night. Before relaxing on the couch with their girls and watching some television.

The rest of weekend went much like a normal weekend Jax took Nathanael over to see Gemma. Tara used that time to do her extra school work.

Donna and Opie had set a date of July 4th. The couple went to tell the club to tell them the news.

The cheers came from all around from all the members. Gemma pulled out a big thick binder and said. "This binder has all the wedding plans I had for when Jackson got married." Gemma paused for a moment and look at Tara before finishing. "Not that I got to use them."

"Gemma my wedding was what Jackson and I wanted." Tara said as she sat down beside Donna and finished. "Just like Donna's will be everything she and Opie want."

Donna and Tara sat with Gemma for about an hour talking wedding things and showing her Donna's binder. Gemma was liking some of the Ideas the girls had for simple way of incorporation the club. The cake that Tara showed Donna the day before was the biggest hit with her.

"It looks like you girls have a good start." Gemma said.

"For a week of planning I think we do." Donna said as her picked up her binder.

"You do know you only have four months to plan this." Gemma said hopping Donna would ask her for help when she didn't she quickly asked. "Do you think you can pull that off?"

That was the moment Both Tara and Donna decided it was time to hit the road saying good byes to everyone.

Donna and Tara planed everything from venue to the colors of the wedding over the next few months. With only four weeks left till the wedding Donna decided they needed to go get dresses.

Donna had tried on twenty different wedding dresses nothing was what she wanted. After the sales associate had gotten it wrong for what felt like the hundredth time Tara walked out to the floor to find Donna what she was asking for. Tara was gone maybe twenty minutes when she walked back to the dressing room Donna was in with three dresses.

The first and not Tara's favorite was an egg shell white. The dress had a v- neck. With lace sleeves the skirts didn't flow with Donna's body it fell but this dress had a three foot train and a matching vail.

The second dress was an off white that left little to the imagination. Hell with the low cut Tara could almost see Donnas nipple Tara never would have grabbed this dress for her friend if she knew it would be that low cut. This dress didn't flow to the floor it came to an abrupt stop about middle thigh. Donna was quick to get the dress off not wanting to see what she looked like in the big mirror.

The last Dress Donna put on was white lace the sleeves that would be off both shoulders. Donna was showing some cleavage but was still classy with the silk lining that keep her covered. The dress it's self-cascaded down Donna's body perfectly. This was the only dress Donna felt she had to see.

When Donna walked out of the dressing room the whole bridal shop all eyes were on her. Donna stepped up on the platform before she even looked in the mirror. The second Tara and Donna locked eyes in the mirror both had tears in their eyes. That was the moment Donna and Tara said in unison. "This is the dress."

Donna still wanted to have some Red so she had to see if that was an option to do with the silk that laid under the lace. Once Donna found out it was and could be done in time she ordered the dress.

Tara's dress didn't take as long to find it was a simple res strapless Dress. The dress only came to the middle of her thighs but it didn't need altered and could have the embroidering done on it that would help tie the whole day together. With Both girls now having their dresses.

They made their way to the bakery a crossed town with the picture of the cake. The cake was a four layer cake. Like everything else it would need to be altered in some way they wanted writing on three of the layers in red and the two skulls that were made out of cake on the top layer instead of a bride and groom. The baker assured them that she could get it done even with the other bigger cake that was ordered for the same day. That was also for Samcro. That was the first time the girls knew Gemma was making wedding plans herself.

As the day finished Dona had found out that more of her plans that were shared with Gemma were already booked for the Wedding of the century as the Lady at the garden called it. As the lady filled Donna in on the changes to the wedding that she planned for 100 or so. Donna found out was now the wedding for about 300 people.

As Donna was talking to the lady Tara excused herself to make a phone call. Jax picked up on the first ring. "Hello babe" Tara heard through the phone.

"We need to talk to you and Opie now." Tara said not knowing how to keep Donna calm once they left.

"We will meet you at the house in ten." Jax said closing the phone.

Tara walked back in and whispered to Donna. "We need to go home."

Donna nodded as she thanked the woman and turned to leave.

Donna and Tara rush back to the Winston house happy to see Jax and Opie are already there.

Before they even shut the door behind themselves Jax asked. "What is wrong that we need to drop everything?"

"Its ruined the whole day has been messed with." Donna yells not giving them much to go off.

Opie looks at Tara before asking in a soft voice. "Can you please calmly tell us what is going on?"

Tara took a deep breath before starting to explain. "We found out when ordering the cake that Samcro had already ordered one we continued making our order not thinking much about it." Tara took a small pause not wanting to over load Opie or Jax. When the nodded she continued. "We went to the garden to finalize the part of the garden and stuff. When we were told the Donna and Opie weeding was too big for the part of the garden Donna wanted so we couldn't have it there."

"How big is our wedding Donna?"

"I planned to have about 100 maybe 150 people with my family and Samcro and their families." Donna said as she played with her hands

"How big is this weeding?" Jax asked.

"300 or more the garden was told to have an extra 100 chairs just in case other guest decided to show without RSVP'ing first." Donna answered this time looking Opie in the face.

"You have got to be kidding me." Opie said as his nose flared with anger.

"Jax….. Baby I think you are going to have to keep Opie from killing your mother." Tara said trying to get him to look at her.

"Babe go call Piney and Happy have them get here now." Jax whispered so only Tara could hear him.

Tara went to her room to make the phone calls starting with happy she knew she could get away with telling him less. When happy answered Tara asked. "Are you with my dad?"

"Yeah." Was all happy said?

"Good get him and get to the house now." Was all she had to say?

Happy relied "On our way."

Tara walked back out to the living room finding everyone in the same spots. Nodding her head to let Jax know they were on their way. Tara walked up to Opie. "We will fix everything calm down." Tara said as she put her hands on his chest.

Opie not thinking grabbed Tara's wrist and shouted. "Do not touch me and how the hell are you going to fix this."

"Opie I didn't do this and if I knew you would be worse than Donna I would have never asked for your help calming her down." Tara said as she ripped her wrist out of his hole. Once she was free she added. "You know the one that has done all the planning." Tara walked out of the house not wanting to deal with Opie's anger slamming the door behind her.

She wasn't surprised when her father and Happy arrived both Jumping off their bike wanting answers.

"What the hell happened?" Happy growled out.

"Go inside and find out." Tara said not wanting to give much away.

Piney swung opened the door. "What the hell is going on?"

Happy and Piney took one look at the face Opie was making as he was looking at Jax not saying anything and knew Jax either did something wrong or Gemma did. The more Happy thought about it If Jax had done something Tara wouldn't be standing outside so it must be Gemma.

"What did Gemma do?" Happy asked.

They gave both Happy and Piney a run down on what happened.

"One of us needs to try to stay with Donna and Tara when they are doing wedding stuff so that nothing can happen after we fix this." Opie explained.

"Let me ask one more question." Piney said looking at both his kids. "Why does Tara look like she wants to cut Opie's balls off?"

Jax let out a chuckle before answering that. "Because she does." Jax looked at Happy for a moment before he finished. "Opie wasn't trying to hurt her he was upset and grabbed Tara's wrist."

Opie looked at Tara and knew he couldn't fix that right now so he kissed Donna and looked at Jax.

"Babe I need the Jeep keys so Opie and I can go get Nathanael and Izabella." Jax said remembering Gemma had them.

"Do not let Opie Blow up with them inside Gemma's house do you hear me Jax." Tara said with gritted teeth.

"Yeah I hear you babe." Jax said as he placed a kiss on Tara's check before heading for the door.

"You two better go with them?" Tara all but ordered as both men headed for the door. Neither said a word as they walked out the door and followed Opie and Jax who took off tiers squealing in Tara's Jeep.

"Opie Before you blow up on my mother, I need you to help me get both of the kids to the jeep." Jax said almost pleading.

"Fine but once that is done you stay with the Jax." Opie said making it clear that he was talking to Gemma.

"Opie I don't care if you go off on her she has over stepped in not only my shit but now ours." Jax said trying to let Opie know her understood.

Jax pulled in Gemma's drive way. Opie jumped out of the Jeep and ran to pound on the door. Before Jax could put it in park. When Gemma opened the door Opie pushed his way in going right to the living room to get Izabella ready.

"Well hello to you to." Gemma said.

"No now Ma." Jax said as he made his way to Nathanael. The two made quick work of getting their kids ready and out to the Jeep. Just as Happy and Piney showed up. They were walking out.

"Pops stay with the kids." Opie ordered as her stormed back to the house to talk to Gemma.

"Well are you at least coming back to say goodbye, with maybe a thank you?" Gemma asked.

"Let's see Gemma what might I have to thank you for maybe how my fiancé is upset." Opie seethed.

"Why would that have anything to do with me?" Gemma questioned.

"Well let's see Gemma maybe you has invited 150 maybe 250 more people to mine and Donna's weeding." Opie paused for a minute to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Or you have ordered the cake oh and with all your changes made it so we can't get married in the part of the garden Donna wanted."

"I was just trying to help planning a wedding is a lot and I made sure you family was all invited." Gemma said trying to keep Opie under control.

"Well Gemma cancel everything you did and cancel it all now." Opie yelled before adding the one thing he knew would hurt her. "Now I completely understand why my sister married Jax the way she did."

"You are the second Prince of Samcro the club has the right to one of your wedding. I'm not canceling anything." Gemma yelled back.

"Fine I'll do it myself and you are not welcome so don't try to be there." Opie said as her put his hand on Jax shoulder before walking out the door.

"You can't do that to me Herry Winston." Gemma yelled after him.

"Ma he can and it looked like he just did." Jax said as he pulled her front door shut and walked back to the jeep.

Opie spent the next week trying to cancel and put everything back to the way Donna wanted. Not knowing who Gemma invited he may still have extra guest. That he would deal with when had to.

The last three weeks went by without any problems. Opie was thankful that he had already told Donna the guest number may have gone up some due to not knowing who Gemma added to the list. Donna understood that so when the bikes started to roll in to charming the day before his wedding Opie didn't flip all over again.

The Morning of the wedding was finally here Jax and Opie were getting ready at the club house so that there was no chance of Opie getting a glimpse of his bride before she walked down to him. Tara and Donna were getting ready at the Winston house with Donna's mother. Once the three women were ready they headed to the Jeep with the babies when the realized they would have to take two cars Donna Tara and the kids loaded in the Jeep and Donna's mom followed in her car.

When they arrived at the garden Samcro blocked Opie's view of all of them once the music started to play Tara slowly started walking down the Isle in her red strapless dress that clung to her tits, with the white reaper embroidered on her left thigh. Next Nathanael in his little suit and Izabella her red dress were pulled down in a red wagon by Donna's mom. Once they made their way down the isle the music change to announce Donna's turn.

When Samcro stepped out of Opie's view of Donna his heart starts to beat faster than he ever thought it could. Her whit laced front with patches of red coming through made her way down on his Father's

It wasn't till she was all the way down the aisle that her mother taped him on the shoulder when Opie leaned his head down to her she whispered. "Take care of my daughter."

Opie only nodded his head. Before turning to face the minister.

"We are gathered to unite the two of you in marriage, which is an institution ordained by the state and made honorable by the faithful keeping of good men and women throughout all ages, and is not to be entered into lightly or unadvisedly.

I understand both have chosen to write your own vows." The minister said.

"Opie, 3 and a half years ago you captured my heart by being exactly who you are. The sweetest, most loving, compassionate, and sensitive person I have ever known. You have been my very best friend through the good and the bad. You have been the reason that I smile and you have given comfort beyond measure when I have cried. You have believed in me when no one else would, and you have shown me how to love with passion, purity, and unconditional acceptance. I'm not sure a lifetime is long

enough to return all you have given to me, but I promise the rest of my days I'll spend by your side. To laugh with you and cry with you, to believe in you and support you. In poverty I promise to do everything to make our love rich, and in wealth to never let our love grow poor. Together we are better than we could ever hope to be alone, and today I give you my love, my trust, and my fidelity forever. You will ALWAYS be the best part of my day."

"Donna, my dolly, I have been looking for you for a long time. Before I met you I felt like I was traveling around in the dark. And then you...a bright shining star that made me see again and brought me back to life. I have not left your side since and I can promise I never will. Today I vow always to stay true to you and always work things out even when we fuss and fight. I will take care of you in sickness and always have your back. Donna I will trust in you and will always know you have my best interest in your heart. A heart that is full and rich with love, generosity, and caring beyond all the universe. You are the most beautiful person inside and out and I am the lucky one because you have already given me everything I have ever wanted... I love you."

Just as he finished Jax hit Opie's shoulder and whispered. "And?"

"I'll treat you as good as my leather and...  
>Ride you as much as my Harley." Opie finished flashing Donna a huge smile.<p>

"Herry Opie Winston, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment." Donna said as she slid Opie's ring on.

"Donna Jean Lerner, come health, happiness, and prosperity, I will stand with you; come illness, trouble, or poverty, I will stand with you. Take this ring as a sign of my love and commitment" Opie said as he slid Donna's ring on.

As Opie and Donna kissed one of the most passionate kisses they had ever had both poring all their love and devotion into that one kiss. The cheers were heard all around.

Opie stopped at the wagon picking up he's daughter before walking his family down the aisle.

Jax did the same with his son and wife to go start the party.

Opie and Jax saw the cake at the same time Donna had changed it when Opie said he didn't know the head count to a huge 7 layer cake the skulls were for their one year anniversary they found out. A crossed the front in Red icing were the words Love, honor, respect, loyalty, forever and Samcro.

A/N

Thank you so much to all the followers. The readers that review you all rock and keep me going.

I do want to give a load shout out to three wonderful lady's that in some way help with the righting of this story first we will start with.

Jasmine Campbell as always thank you for making my story as good as it is.

Janet McCormick you rock and thanks for the feedback and doing your part in keeping me going

Tinera Lee Brown I hope you enjoyed this and don't hid too far in you know where.

The rest of you please review and let me know what you think will happen next. What you want to see happen maybe it will show up you never know. I hope you all enjoyed


	34. Chapter 34

As Opie and Donna were congratulated by all of the guests in attendance Donna quickly realized that they were going to be lucky to have enough cake for everyone to have a teeny tiny piece, as judging by the number of people there must have been close to 400 attendees.

Donna walked over to Tara with a panicked expression she said. "We have a problem."

"I know, we don't have nearly enough food for all of these people and we have no time to fix it now." Tara replied not taking her eyes off Jax who was walking to them.

"What should we do?" Donna asked at the moment Jax reached them.

"Donna don't get upset." Tara said and paused waiting for a response when she didn't get one Tara continued. "Baby call you mother tell her we are on the way to the club house." Tara then walked to Happy and said. "I need them all to shut up."

Happy whistled to get everyone's attention. Before he yelled. "The Princess needs all of you to listen to her."

"With the extra guest that have come to show support for Opie and Donna today we have to change a few things. We are moving this party to the SAMCRO club house. I do need a little help so if you want to help stay back if not head over now. Thank you." Tara yelled before turning to Happy and softly speaking. "Happy I need the T-M van, I don't care who you send but that cake needs to go to the club house now."

"Princess I will handle the cake myself." Happy said as he ran to his bike to go get the van.

A large group of guest asked what they could do to help. Tara had given everyone jobs and instructions to stay away from the cake she was dealing with that herself.

Tara walked up to Jax and pulled out his cell quickly flipping it opened and dialed the number she needed to call. After the first ring someone answered. "Uncle Bobby… Is their food there? Okay, I need your help then… We need meat, lots of meat… I don't know I will think of something if you can do that and man the grill. Thank you …. I love you Uncle Bobby." Tara flipped the phone shut and mumbled to no one in particular. She could have at least cooked the food for her guests.

As soon as Happy got back Tara grabbed both Opie and Jax by the front of their shirts and dragged them to the cake to help her and Happy. "You better be careful with that cake." She warned them all as she slipped in to the back of the van to help gide it in and ride with the cake to help keep it from sliding around.

Happy drove back to the club house slow, so slow Tara felt like she could walk there faster. It only took Tara 5 minutes to say. "Happy if you don't pick up some speed I'm going to get out and push this van."

Happy chuckled a little before he responded as he picked up some speed. "I know I use to joke about you being a little Gemma but just then you were." Happy paused just for a second before he added. "The way you have to fix this just shows you are going to be a great queen."

"Happy this is my brother and best friend's wedding no one not even Gemma gets to mess that up. Now get me and this cake there so I can finish what needs to be done."

The party was just getting started when the cake and wedding party showed up. Jax, Opie and Happy unloaded the cake as Tara jumped out of the van. Bobby had 3 grills going with everything from hotdogs and burgers to steak and ribs cooking. A few crow eaters that were walking around asked if they could help in any way so Tara gave them a list and sent them to the store with the money Piney handed them.

The first hour or so of this party Tara was running around setting things up and fixing what she could. Tara was determined to show even Gemma she could and would handle even this fuck up she caused.

A few hours in Gemma showed up at the club house but to her surprise everything was a hit people had drinks and food the music was load and somehow everyone was having a good time. They even had the SAMCRO fire pits going.

Donna had spotted Gemma before she got too far in the clubhouse. Not wanting to have to let Opie deal with it this time Donna stormed her way. Grabbing Gemma by the arm Donna asked, "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? My husband said you were not welcome."

"Well Donna this is my clubhouse I have every right to be here." Gemma replied coldly.

Happy was standing close enough to hear them talk and spoke up. "No Gemma this is our clubhouse. Your first husband may have built it but he did so for the sons not for you."

"Who put this together?" Gemma asked.

"Not you." Happy growled.

"Well my guests are here." Gemma said in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes your guests to my wedding are here and they have been taken care of. By the next queen." Donna said knowing it would hit Gemma were it counted. At just that moment Tara and Jax noticed Gemma and Donna talking. They made their way to the door they were standing by.

"What's up Ma?" Jax greeted.

"Just being informed I'm not allowed in my club house. "Gemma replied.

"Ma this is the Sons club house and this is a son's wedding, that you are not welcome at so you need to leave." Jax said not wanting Donna or Opie upset today.

"Why so this little bitch can take my spot." Gemma said pointing her finger at Tara.

Tara stepped up and said. "Yes Gemma so my bitch ass can keep making what you fucked up look easy to fix, now get out."

Gemma slapped Tara and yelled. "Who the fuck do you think you are talking to."

Tara looked Gemma in the eye and said. "I think I'm talking to Gemma Teller-Morrow and if you ever lay a hand on me again I will kick your sorry excuse of a Queen's ass now leave before I change my mind."

Gemma thinking Tara is bluffing swings on Tara. Tara pushed Gemma outside not wanting to do this in the already packed club house. It didn't take Tara long to kick off her shoes, wanting to be easily taken off balance. It only took a few punches before Gemma lost her balance in her 5 inch stiletto boots. Tara not wanting to get kicked with one jumped down on top of her. Never thinking about the dress she had on or the Blue lace thong under it. Tara never once stopped punching Gemma or taking the swings that come from below her until she heard look at that great ass. Which is the moment Opie pulled Tara up from atop of Gemma. "Fix yourself." Opie said as he gently placed Tara on her feet.

"I told you that you were not welcome Gemma now leave." Opie said as he pointed to the gate on the lot.

"Opie I'm sorry." Tara said as she walked passed him and back in to the club house. With Donna hot on her heals. "Tara… Tara stop." Donna yelled.

"Just follow me we can talk as I fix myself." Tara said not stopping till she made it to Jax dorm room.

Donna followed Tara into the dorm room and quickly said. "What would a wedding be without some family drama?"

Tara smiled at Donna before saying. "A little drama my ass was hanging out for all to see."

"Well from what I hear it's a nice ass." Donna teased trying to brink Tara back to a good mood.

"Thanks Donna." Tara said before pulling out her hair clip to fix it.

In the 20 minutes or so it took Tara and Donna to fix Tara back up. Gemma was gone Clay with her and the party was back to nothing ever happened. It took Tara a while to find Jax. Tara needed to apologize for fighting with his mother. It wasn't until she saw Opie coming down the latter in the hall of the dorms that she knew where to find him.

Tara climbed up and slowly made her way to Jax. "Baby I'm so sorry I acted like that." Tara said softy.

"Tara I froze she's my mother and she has done so much but seeing you two fighting I couldn't do anything to stop it. I should be the one apologizing to you." Jax said not moving.

"Baby I never should have put you in the middle like that, yes I am you wife but she is your mother."

"My best friend and brother had to pull my wife off my mother." Jax said with a laugh.

"Your best friend is my big brother so if you don't stop me from doing something stupid it's his job." Tara said touching Jax cheek.

"I guess Happy had words with however liked your ass." Jax said sounding sad.

"So you had no fun tonight?" Tara asked.

"Nope none." Jax said sounding a little playful.

Maybe if you take me home Mr. Teller we could have some fun." Tara said hopping to lighten his mood completely.

"Can't do that yet Babe. Bride and groom are still hear so we need to be, plus I haven't had any of that cake." Jax said as he finally wrapped Tara in his arms and asked. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Tara answered before saying. "I think I'll go get you a piece of cake."

"Let me go down first I don't want anyone else seeing that ass of yours." Jax said with a smile.

The couple made their way out to the main room to continue celebrating with their friends and family. It finally came time to take the two children home to put to bed as Opie and Donna made their way to Opie's bike to head to the hotel they would be staying at that night.

A/N

I want to start by saying I hope you all enjoyed this update.

NaeNae: I hope I didn't shock you with what I did. Both will finish school.

To the rest of you thank you so much for following and reading LDTK I have had fun with it now please review and let me know what you liked and what you would like to see happen next


	35. Chapter 35

As always I want to say Thank you to all the followers and the one that leave review. You all rock and keep me going. I hope you enjoy. Don't for get to leave Reviews telling me what you like don't like and think will come next.

"Baby we need to start looking into a nanny." Tara said wanting to have everything ready for not only Nathanael but Isabella, when Donna started school.

"Babe Opie and I have already been interviewing people for that." Jax answered ruining their surprise.

"Great so some hot little blond is going to be watching the kids." Tara teased.

"No hot blond Babe, both Opie and I are into brunettes." Smiling Jax teased right back.

"We have one we would like you and Donna to meet, the club has checked her out even." Jax said not wanting Tara to feel like she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"How soon can we meet her or him Jax?" Tara said knowing it was a female and added, "You know we are planning their first birthday party right?"

"Yes I know they will be a year old in a few short months." Jax said before pulling Tara close to him.

"Well Teller with Donna starting school in two weeks we really need to nail down a nanny. The kids need to like that person as well." Tara said as she planted a small kiss on Jax's lips.

"When Opie and Donna get here we can call and see if she has time to stop by." Jax said.

"That sounds good but your interviewing in Charming Baby. Is she going to be ok with the commute or is it Donna and I you want to commute?" Tara questioned not knowing what they were thinking.

"That is something we all still need to talk about, we just were trying to help." Jax said feeling like maybe it was the wrong thing to do.

The couple continued to talk as they bathed the children. Izabella and Nathanael splashed and giggled away. After they had played in the water for about half an hour Tara and Jax started to wash one of the children so they could get them out of the bath and down for their nap.

It wasn't until Nathanael and Izabella were down for their nap that Opie and Donna came back, "How was she?" Donna asked barely in the house.

"She was an angle." Tara answered before asking, "Do you two have any plans today?"

"No plans just spending time together as a family before they have church." Donna said as she pointed between Jax and Opie. Donna sensed there was something so she asked, "Why what's up?"

"Jax was telling me about a nanny both him and Opie liked and said we could meet with her today." Tara answered looked hopefully at Donna.

"It would be good to find one now and be able to have Izabella and Nathanael get to know her." Donna said before turning to Opie and asking, "How soon can you set this meeting up?"

"I can call her right now and see if she has time to stop by." Opie said as he pulled out his phone.

"Well if we could meet her then maybe the kids can as well and we can go from there." Donna answered trying to move Opie along with making that call.

"Okay I'll call her right now, I just hope you both like her as much as we did." Opie said

Opie and refused to give the woman's name saying they would just had to wait. Both Donna and Tara sat waiting for this woman to show up hoping they could meet her before the children woke so they could focus on the matter at hand.

Tara and Donna started taking about the first birthday party they needed to plan as they waited, "They both like Paw Patrol why don't we just do that." Tara said knowing she could get everything she needed for that theme.

When Jax asked, "What the hell is Paw Patrol?"

Laughing Tara and Donna said at the same time, "It's a kid's show."

"What other choices do we have?" Jax asked.

"Sesame Street but Nathanael and Izabella hate that show." Donna said matter-of-factly.

"Well then I guess Paw Patrol it is then." Opie said wanting to have some impute.

"We can get one Chace cake and one Sky cake." Donna said knowing just what Tara was thinking.

"Blue and Pink streamers along with the blue and pink plates that come with those characters. It will be a party for both the Prince and Princess so it will blend perfectly." Tara said as she started to write things down in her note pad.

They worked on the plans for about 20 minutes before there was a knock at the door. Opie answered it and greeted. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Neeta."

"Hello Opie." Neeta greeted as she stepped over the threshold before adding, "You both told me they are only in Charming a few days a week so I have been waiting on your call."

"Donna and Tara this is Neeta." Jax said as Neeta walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, please have a seat." Tara greeted.

"Thank you I was hoping the little ones would be here." Neeta said.

"They are both down for their nap right now but will be up soon." Donna said as she sat down across the Table from her.

Tara spoke first. "I don't want to sound pushy but I have a few question, I'm sure our husband's never asked."

"That is why woman are usually the ones to look for a nanny." Neeta replied with a smile on her face. Which got both Tara and Donna to chuckle.

"This is true." Donna said before looking to Tara to ask the hard questions.

"So I don't know if they told you but we both go to college or will be in the next two week." Tara started before asking her question, "Do you want to commute back and forth to Charming every day?"

"I have been looking at a place in Palm Springs." Neeta answered.

"Is that just for this job?" Donna asked wanting to see if there was a reason for her move.

"It is part of wanting to be ready for this job and part to be closer to my kids. Palm Springs is half way from here to my Daughter." Neeta answered honestly.

"Well that take my next question away." Tara said already starting to like the woman.

Just then Opie and Jax walked in with their child hugged close and crying. Before Tara and Donna could stand Neeta was up and moving to the children. "Oh what is wrong?" She cooed to both children as she rubbed her index finger along their checks.

"Are we cutting Teeth?" Neeta looking at the two mother's when she asked.

"Yes both of them are." Tara said as she watched Neeta rubbing they baby's chubby checks. Until both Nathanael and Izabella calmed down, and put their arms out of Neeta to take them from their fathers. Doth Tara and Donna were sold on her, as their kids didn't just go to anyone.

Tara looked at Donna and nodded her head in approval.

Donna took that as the okay and spoke for the both of them, "Well as you know both of our husband like you. It looks like the Prince and Princess like you, they don't just go to anyone. So how would you feel about helping us with them?"

"I would love that. I have to ask that you don't just wait for me to start for your classes to start. I want them to be completely comfortable with me when you're not home." Neeta said.

"You do realize even if my wife didn't like you what you just said would have won her over." Jax said as he pulled Tara's back to his chest.

"That good to know as long as I'm worried about the kids being happy and safe I have a job." Neeta said looking Tara in the eye.

"Yes as long as you care for them as your own but never take away from Donna and I you will have a job." Tara said smiling that they found the perfect fit.

"Well I guess I should go I need to find a new place to live unless you need me." Neeta said as she handed both kids to their mothers.

"We don't need you today but how soon do you want to start." Asked Tara.

"I can be at the Palm Springs house Monday morning at 7 if that work for you."

"That will work just fine." Tara said as she wrote down the address and handed it to Neeta.

They all walked Neeta out and said goodbye to her before putting Nathanael and Izabella down to play in the living room as a family. It was only like this on Sundays so they took advantage of the time together. This was the first Sunday in a long time that Happy and Piney were missing.

Tara knew they would be there for diner unless they were gone on club business. Wanting to know if that was the case Tara asked, "Baby is Pops and Hap on club business?"

"No they said they would be by later for dinner. Oh and Hap said something about bringing someone." Jax answered not knowing who.

"Well then I guess I should start cooking something good." Tara said as she walked to the kitchen.

Tara started to grad cheese for homemade mac n cheese. As she pulled out the ham she planned on making as well.

Tara was able to get dinner fixed before Piney, Happy and Wendy arrived. Everyone was surprised to have Wendy walk in the door hand in hand with Happy. Happy introduced them all.

"Wendy how long have you been seeing Happy." Tara asked.

"About 4 month now." She answered not wanting to give to much away knowing that if Happy wanted them to know they would have by now.

"So she is why you haven't been home lately." Tara joked.

"Part of the reason she is here tonight is because I want to start bringing her out to the other house if you don't mind Princess." Happy whispered hoping that they could all spend more time together.

"If she makes you happy I have no problem with her." Tara whispered so only Happy could hear.

They spent the rest of the time talking and getting to know Wendy. It wasn't until Tara and Donna went to clean the kitchen that Wendy decided to talk to them alone.

"Thank you for the wonderful meal." Wendy started to say something else when Donna cut her off.

"I really hope you are looking to be with Happy a long time. He never brings any one around us."

"I don't plan on going anyplace unless he tells me to." Wendy said feeling uncomfortable.

"Good now that's out of the way we are leaving for Palm Springs in an hour let's spend time with our family." Tara said not wanting to get in Happy relationship.

"Before we go back out there can I ask you something?" Wendy asked and waited till Tara nodded for her to continue. "Why does Happy call you Princess?"

Tara laughed before she answered. "My father is one of the First 9 members of the club. Jax is also a child of the First 9. I am married to Jax who will sit at the head of Samcro's table one day and lead the Sons."

"So you are saying that someday you are going to no longer be his Princess but his Queen?" Wendy asked wanting to understand everything she could.

"Stick around long enough and you will find he already calls me that from time to time." Tara said looking at Wendy.

Will I ever come before her? Wendy thought to herself but knowing better than to say it out loud after seeing the way happy was at the hospital.

The group spent a little more time together before the men needed to get to church and Tara and Donna needed to get on the road.


	36. Chapter 36

Tara and Donna were setting the club house up for Izabella and Nathanael's birthday party. The pink and blue streamers stood out against the dark decor of the clubhouse and not necessarily in a good way.

"Donna we should have picked a different place for this birthday party." Tara blurted out.

"Why? Every one of their birthdays will be celebrated in the clubhouse, just like their fathers were." Donna stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I know I just feel like it would be nice to see something other than the two houses, school and the club house." Tara said as she climbed the latter to hang more decorations.

"It's too late now so let's get this done." Donna said as Wendy Malchow walked in.

'Hey girls you need some help?' Wendy asked wanting something to do.

"We are almost done here but if you want to you can go out and ask Happy or Bobby if the grill is ready." Donna said

"Well I guess I can do that if it is all that's left."

This time Tara answered, 'That and carrying the food out but I was going to get the guys to carry the heavy stuff."

"Well then I guess that is just the job for me." Wendy said as she headed back out to find out about the grill.

Once they finished inside Tara and Donna made their way out to the playset that was built a few days before. Jax and Opie wanted the kids to have a safe place to play when they were at the club house.

"I think they really like it." Tara said as she leans her head on Jax's shoulder and asked, "When will everyone be here?"

"In about five minutes, why? What do you need babe?"

"I need you, Opie and Happy to bring out the coolers so Bobby can start cooking." Tara answered.

"On it." Jax said as he walked away to get the other two.

Happy, Opie and Jax all walked in to get the coolers like Tara asked. Just as everyone began to pull in.

All the children made their way to the playset. The adults made their way to the beer and food that needed to be open. As Bobby cooked and handed plates of hot dogs and hamburger's to the closest member of the club to place on the table.

"Well this isn't so bad is it?" Tara hears Jax say as he places his arms around her middle and pulls her back flush to him.

"Not at all Teller." She replied as she watched over the kids playing not noticing Gemma pull in.

Jax took a deep breath and said. "Don't look now but my mother just pulled in."

"I invited her." Tara said not taking her eyes off the kids.

"You invited my mother and didn't tell me?" Jax questioned.

"Nathanael is her grandson and she should be here for his first birthday. I didn't think I needed to tell you." Tara said before adding. "This is what family does Jackson." Tara places a kiss on Jax check before heading over to greet Gemma.

Gemma was the first to speak when they reached each other. "Thank you for the invitation to Nathanael and Izabella's Birthday."

"Gemma you are family." Tara said before she got cut off.

"Who is that?" Gemma said pointing at Wendy.

Tara followed Gemma's gaze before she answered as honestly as she could. "That is Wendy. She and Happy have been seeing each other for a few months. I don't know much about her other than she is a nurse at St Thomas."

"So she could be good for the club if the guys need medical attention." Gemma said and nodded her head before adding, "I'm going to go say happy birthday to the birthday boy and girl. Then I want to talk to Wendy, that's what you said her name was?"

"Yeah Wendy is her name, but remember Gemma before you start being you she is here with Happy." Tara said trying to warn Gemma from causing a scene at the birthday party.

Tara watched Gemma walk over to the kids before she turned to find Jax helping Bobby the grill.

"Hey Baby." Tara greeted as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey babe." Jax said as he turned around to face her.

"Your mom was asking questions about Wendy." Tara said wanting to give Jax a heads up.

"I hope she don't start shit today." Jax stated before adding. "I guess I have to go tell Happy." Jax leaned down and placed a small kiss on Tara's lips.

Bobby took this as his time to talk to Tara and ask, "Hey how have things been?"

"With school, two weddings and this birthday party I am done planning anything." She answered.

"You look tired. Maybe you should relax a little and forget that you are putting this on. I have the food I think Jax and Opie can help some too." Bobby said trying to help some.

Tara took a seat right there by Bobby and said, "Thanks I think you may be right. I have been feeling a little off lately."

"Maybe you should slow down some. I know you are doubling up on classes to get to med school faster. Plus being a mom that right there is a lot not to mention everything else." Bobby said and added, "I don't want to see you get sick from doing too much."

Before Tara could respond she had noticed Gemma making her way to Wendy. "Oh great this can't be good." Tara mumbled.

When Gemma finally made her way to Wendy she said. "You must me new around here?"

"Hi I'm Wendy?" Wendy said extending her hand to Gemma.

"Gemma Teller-Marrow." Gemma said as she shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Gemma." Wendy said looking around the lot at all the people.

"Well I have never seen you around here so I have to ask what you are doing at my boy's birthday party." Gemma questioned.

"I thought he was Tara's son." Wendy said hoping she didn't miss understand Happy.

"That is where you are wrong see Nathanael is my boy and no one else's." Gemma spat.

At that point Happy had made his way over. "Hey you." Wendy greeted.

"Hey I was wondering if you wanted to come get something to eat." Happy said trying to get Wendy to come before Gemma could start anything.

Wendy satisfied with getting Happy's attention stood up before saying. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too sweetheart I hope to see you around." Gemma said as she watched Wendy try to grab Happy's hand. Happy didn't let her have his hand instead he draped his arm over Wendy's shoulders as her guided Wendy to the food and a table inside the club house.

"You having an okay time?" Happy asked.

"Yeah just wish I knew someone here other than you." Wendy said as she looked around at other people now sitting with food.

"Well if you are around long enough you will get to know everyone." Happy said in a matter- of -fact tone.

"We will see what happens." Wendy said not wanting to assume they would be anything more than what they have been the last few months with Happy not putting a label on them. Happy spent the rest of the party sticking close to Wendy.

Nathanael and Izabella opened their gifts and had cake. Which they both got all over themselves. Tara and Donna took them in to their father's dorm rooms for a bath. As Jax and Opie loaded everything into the Jeep to take back to the Charming house for the night. It wasn't until they were all settled in for the night that Jax and Opie got called away for some club business.

Tara and Donna put the kids down for the night. It was at this time Tara decided to get some class work done she had been putting off due to spending as much time with her husband as she possibly could. Donna took this time to do the same. Tara helped when Donna needed it and after close to four hours of school work the girls called it a night climbing into bed by themselves.

Jax and Opie made their way through the dark and quiet house as quietly as possible not wanting to wake anyone up. They parted ways both tip toeing in to the bedrooms they shared with their wife's. Jax and Opie both quickly showered before slowly climbed into bed knowing they would only get maybe an hour or so of sleep before the kids were up.

Tara woke to Nathanael's mama cry over the baby monitor on her night stand. Tara shut the monitor off not wanting to wake Jax. Without knowing when he came in before pading down the hall. Tara changed his diaper and headed to the kitchen to get him breakfast and start coffee knowing Izabella wasn't far behind. Donna appeared in the kitchen door way at the same time the coffee was ready.

"Good morning. You are just in time." Tara greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Before pulling a mug from the cupboard for Donna and got her a cup as well.

"Good morning." Donna replied as she moved around the kitchen getting Izabella breakfast before sitting in front of her cup of coffee at the table and asking. "What time did they get in?"

"I have no clue but hasn't been that long ago Jax hair is still wet from his shower." Tara answered.

"Opie's too." Donna said and looked at Tara before she finished. "I feel like the only time I have seen him is when he is sleeping."

"I feel the same way, they don't make it out to the Palm Springs house but maybe one night a week. When we are here they are always gone doing god knows what." Tara answered letting her frustrations show.

Donna took a big breath before asking. "How do we get them back?"

Tara shook her head not having an answer for her before saying. "I have no clue. I think we just have to wait until they miss us."

"That could take a while if ever." Donna said before rinsing out her coffee cup and washing Izabella's hands and face. Once she was done Donna asked. "What time do you want to leave today?"

"Well I still have some school work that I need to get done." Tara said before looking around to make sure no one else was up before finishing. "I was thinking after lunch. Unless you wanted to stay longer."

"After lunch works for me." Donna said hopping it would bother Opie if they left early.

"Then after lunch it is." Tara said as she washed up Nathanael so he could go play with Izabella.

Tara and Donna spent the next few hours playing with the kids until it was time to start getting things ready to leave and make lunch. Jax and Opie didn't get up until they were cleaning up from lunch.

"Well good afternoon." Both Tara and Donna greeted.

"Sorry I slept so long Babe." Jax replied as he looked at the luggage by the door before asking. "Going someplace?"

"We are about to head back to Palm Springs." Tara answered not looking at Jax.

"Why so early?" Opie asked as he walked over to kiss Donna.

"We didn't want to bother you anymore." Donna shot not caring anymore if she hurt his feelings.

"Why would you think you are bothering me?" Opie all but yelled

"Well let's see here Opie you never come to see me but one day a week if I am lucky. When we are here you don't have time. So why should I make time for you." Donna shot back before picking up her daughter and handing her to Opie and said. "Spend some time with her so I can get a shower and finish packing my shit."

"What the hell is that about?" Jax asked as he stepped closer to Tara.

"That is about how we both feel." Tara said as she took Jax's hand and led him to the bedroom to talk.

"So you feel the same way Donna does?" Jax questioned as he shut the door for some privacy.

"I feel that Nathanael and I are a secondary priority to you." Tara said before taking a deep breath to finish her thought. "I know you love us but I also know you love your club more. With that said Jax I need you to make a little more time for us because I don't know if I can do this all by myself?"

"Tara I will do my best to make more time please don't leave early?"

"I will stay if you can convince Donna." Tara answered knowing it wasn't going to be easy with her and Opie fighting.

"I think I can do that." Jax said before kissing Tara and left the room.


	37. Chapter 37

"Hey Donna." Tara said with a devilish smile on her face.

"What's up Tara?" Donna asked.

"I am not going to charming this weekend." Tara said but quickly added. "You can take the Jeep if you want to go."

"No I think I am going to stay right here with you and teach the same lesson." Donna said with a look of determination on her face.

Tara's smile grew even bigger before she replied back to Donna. "You have no clue who happy that make me feel. I doubt they will even notice we aren't there."

"I hope you are right about them not noticing." Donna said a little worried about the way her husband is going to react.

"Well if they do then when they call we don't answer their calls like they do us." Tara stated hopping Donna would go along with her plan.

"Ok but what if they show up here?"

"We greet them and play nice then take off to do whatever we want like they do us." Tara answered with the rest of her plan.

"Do you think this will work?" Donna asked looking hopeful.

"We will find out tomorrow when we don't show in Charming." Tara answered the best way she could.

"We need to get started on a list for the store, so we can go tomorrow after school." Donna said now smiling just as big as Tara's.

The two spent the rest of the night playing with the kids. When it came to bath time they took turns Bathing them and cleaning up the toys. So both could finish getting them ready for bed. Once Nathanael and Izabella were finally down for the night Tara and Donna would work on school work. This had been their routine neither wanted it change too much on the small children at once.

After a few Hours of school work Tara called it a night. Why am I so tired all the time Tara thought to herself? Maybe I'm getting sick. Tara didn't even take the time to shower before bed she just took off her jeans and climbed in the bed. It only took a few minutes for Tara to drift off in a peaceful slumber after her head touched the pillow.

Tara woke in the morning to her stomach flipping and turning. Tara moved out of the bed and quickly to the bathroom to empty all her stomach contained. I must hove cough a stomach bug Tara thought once she was done. Tara brushed her teeth before taking a quick shower to start her day.

Donna had already gotten both children up and ready for the day with Neeta's help. "Morning." Both Donna and Neeta greeted Tara as she walked in to the room.

"Good morning to both of you." Tara said back with a small smile on her face. Tara turned to Donna and said. "I don't think I am going to school my professors will post the lessons on their web sites so I can get the work that way.

"Are you not feeling well?" Neeta asked knowing Tara wouldn't miss a day unless she was sick.

"Yes Neeta I am not feeling too great this morning. I think I have a stomach bug." Tara answered with the best answer she could give.

"Well go lay down I'll get you some dry toast and a cup of tea that way you get the caffeine your body is use to in the morning." Neeta said going in to full mom mood.

"Neeta you don't have to fuss over me, just take care of the children." Tara said in protest half knowing it wouldn't do her any good.

"Tara." Neeta said with a pointed look on her face before she finished. "I can handle the three of you so just please let me."

"Ok But I am going to lay on the couch that way I can help some." Tara said as she went to her room to get a pillow.

Donna finished getting ready and kissed both of the children goodbye before telling them. "You to be good today."

Tara laughed. "Are you going to tell me to do the same?" Tara asked once Donna's eyes meet hers.

"Well to be honest I was going to tell you to behave and to do everything Neeta tells you to." Donna said with no humor in her voice.

"Yes Mom I will be a good girl today." Tara teased.

"Good now where are the jeep keys?" Donna asked knowing she needed to get out the door.

"In the bowl by the door." Tara answered.

Neeta made the children some breakfast before bringing Tara her toast and tea. "Do you want me to call Jax and tell him you are not feeling well?" Neeta asked as she pulled her phone out.

"No he hasn't come her all week and he doesn't even call. Hell I am lucky if he answers my calls." Tara said hopping Neeta hadn't already placed that call.

"Ok I will not call him but if he calls to see how Nathanael is like her does every day." Neeta said before Tara cut her off sounding more pissed off than she has ever heard her before.

"Don't tell him anything about me not feeling good."

"Ok sweet heart I will not say a word about you." Neeta said as she pushed Tara's hair off from her forehead and asked. "Is there something going on with you to?"

Tara just shook her head before answering honestly. "I have no clue what is going on, but two can play the game he is."

Back in charming

Jax was feeling excided now that shit with the club was handled. He was going to have a well-deserved weekend filled if nothing but his family. He knew he was going to catch hell for not calling or answering any of Tara's calls, but he was getting up at the ass crack of down every day. Finally returning back to the club house with just enough time to take a two hour nap before having to do it all over again. The only time he had a few minutes he knew Tara was in school so he used this time to call and at least check on his son.

Jax reached over to the side table and snacked his phone up quickly pressed the speed dial number that would call his beautiful wife. When the phone started ringing he could feel the knot in the pit of his stomach he had so much to make up for. After their talk a few weeks ago and him promising her would try to come to Palm Springs a few times a week and keep in contact all week with her. When she didn't answer his call he was shocked but left her a nice message.

Hey baby, I just wanted to call to hear your voice. I guess I will see you after school today. I love you Tara.

Jax spent the rest of the day wondering when she would call him back. Would she would call him back. Was she trying to teach him? By showing him how it feels to be ignored by the one you love. Would she do that to him?

Jax picks up his phone one more time and calls Tara one more time knowing she should be in class and will not answer.

When her voice mail said to leave a message that is just what he did.

Baby I am sorry things were happening and I couldn't keep my promise please forgive me. I love you.

The more time that passed without a response from Tara the more Jax started to feel the weight on his shoulders when he decided to call and at least check on Nathanael. That is what he did Neeta even handed Nathanael the phone so Jax could talk to his son and hear him babble back to him. Once Jax was done with his phone call to his son he walked out to the bar to look for Opie.

"Hey man." Jax said as soon as he saw Opie.

"What's up brother?" Opie asked knowing the look in Jax eyes.

"Well Opie after a week of not even talking to my wife I think I am going to Palms Springs for a weekend with them." Jax answered knowing that Opie was in the same boat as him.

"That may be the best plan you have ever had. We can cook dinner for them and give Neeta the rest of the day off even." Opie said as he headed for the door.

"Brother we can't leave right now."

"Why not?" Opie asked with a lifted brow before explaining. "Club stuff is handled, we don't work today. I need to see my wife and daughter even if I may get shot on the spot."

"Ok we leave now go to the store pick up the stuff to make a nice dinner and Let Neeta have the rest of the day off." Jax said as he strapped on his helmet. Before taking off with Opie to his left both knowing they didn't have to pack clothes because they had some in Palm Springs with their families. The pair went to the store and picked up a pork tenderloin the things to marinate it with that would only take a few hours to marry in to the meat and the sides. Only having their settle bags on their Motorcycles to Carrie the few groceries to the house.

"Tara sweet heart are you feeling any better?" Neeta asked as she handed Tara a bottle of water.

"Yes Neeta thank you for everything." Tara said as the sound of motorcycles filled the living room.

Neeta put her hands in the air and said. "I didn't tell him anything when he called."

"I believe you." Tara said as she got up and went to the bathroom yet again. This time wasn't to get sick it was to try and fix her appearance before her Husband and most likely her brother saw her. She could hear Jax giving Neeta the rest of the day off and hear someone else moving around in the kitchen. Before hearing the second voice ask. "How is Daddy's Princess?" Tara took a deep breath and walked back out to the living room knowing Jax was going to be pissed she was home and not answering.

"Well hello." Tara greeted as she entered the room.

"Well hello to you miss I can't answer my phone when I'm home." Jax spat out with a snotty voice.

"We don't need to do this in front of everyone." Tara said as she grabbed her pillow to take it back to her room.

"Oh ok then let's go in the other room." Jax said following closely behind Tara.

Before the couple was even in the room Jax asked. "What are you doing home?"

"Not that it is your business but I didn't feel well when I woke this morning." Tara answered trying to hold herself back for yelling.

"If you were home why didn't you call me back then?" Jax asked as the fight was slipping out of him.

"Maybe because I wanted you to know how it felt to have your wife not answer or return your calls like you do to me all the time." Tara said as she crossed her arms and looked Jax in his eyes.

So because I am too busy to answer the phone working you are too busy when your home sitting on your ass." Jax yelled as Opie knocked on their closed door.

Tara opened the door and asked. "What's up Opie?"

"Nathanael is crying so I thought maybe one of you could come out." Opie said looking at his sister.

"Not a problem Opie we are done her." Tara said as she walked past him.

"What's wrong with mommy's little man?" Tara asked as she picked up Nathanael who stopped crying as soon as she walked in the room.

Nathanael snuggled in to his mother's shoulder and started playing with her hair like he did every night before bed. "Are you ready for your nap?" Tara asked not expecting a response so when Nathanael nodded his head she was shocked.

"Ok Baby." Tara said as she carried him in and changed him before she started to hum him a lullaby. It only took a few minutes for Nathanael to be asleep. Tara knowing both children were on the same routine when out to get Izabella.

"Hey Opie do you want me to put her down for her nap?" Tara asked not looking at Jax.

"Yeah you know what she likes more than I do." Opie answered with a frown on his face.

"Come on Princess let's let Aunt Tate. Put you down Daddy will be here when you get up." Opie said as he handed his Daughter to Tara.

Tara did the same thing as she did with Nathanael and within minutes the baby was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

Tara walked out to the kitchen to start dinner when she found Jax already doing so with stuff she didn't have in the house. Tara got a new bottle of water from the refrigerator and left the room. Tara sat on the couch next to her brother and said. "You know you are in the same boat at your best friend."

"How do I fix it so she can at least be in the same room as me?" Opie asked knowing he was going to have to deal with a huge fight if he didn't.

"Opie I can't help you other than don't do what he did. Send her a text telling her you love her. I don't think she will answer it but it's a start." Tara said before finishing with what she thought was her best piece of advice to him. "When she gets here don't be an ass you know she is pissed so follow her lead."

"Tara are you feeling well enough to watch Izabella for me I want to go get a few things." Opie asked as his plan was forming in his head.

"Yeah I can but take your friend with you." Tara said as turned on the TV.

Opie got up and walk to the kitchen and asked. "Are you almost done in here?"

"Yeah why what do you need?" Jax asked knowing the look in Opie's eyes

Well I'm going out to get Donna a gift as a piece offering. I was told in order from my sister to watch Izabella you need to go with me." Opie said.

"Is that so?" Jax asked as he left the kitchen.

"Oh fuck." Opie said as he tried to stop Jax from making more of an ass of himself.

"So you want me to leave." Jax yelled as her swung opened the bedroom door.

"Jax please keep your voice down." Tara said not wanting him to wake the children.

Opie stood behind Jax and said. "Brother let's take a ride clear your head."

"Fine but I am not coming back to this house until she asks me to." Jax said as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm sorry Opie that you have to be in the middle but you better talk some kind of sense in to your Brother in leather." Tara said knowing Opie understood what she was saying before even if Jax didn't.

"I will do my best but no promises." Opie said as he turned to leave. Opie walk to his bike not saying anything to Jax at first. But before he started his bike he asked. "Talk first of shop?"

Jax answered. "Rid then Talk."

Opie nodded and started his bike waiting for JA to follow suit.

Tara waited till the sound of the bike we gone before texting Donna.

They showed up and are going to cook us dinner… Please don't be too hard on Opie.

Donna texted right back

I will play nice as long as he is not an ass. Oh and I will be home in by 6

Tara didn't reply she walked to the kitchen to see what they had planned for dinner. She was pleasantly surprised to see and asparagus and salad stuff along with the pork tenderloin in a yellow marinade. Tara finished cleaning the kitchen. As she waited for the children to wake from their nap.

Opie and Jax had been riding for close to an hour before they pulled over to talk.

"Brother why doesn't she want me there?" Jax as they took a seat on the swings.

"Jax it's not that Tara don't want you there brother. She is pissed that you ignore her then when she does it back you get pissed." Opie answered.

"So what you're saying is that I like you really need to go shopping and take my head out of my ass?" Jax asked with a hint of guilt on his face.

"Maybe text your wife and tell her your sorry and you love her." Opie give him the only piece of advice Tara gave him.

"So what do two Ass Hats get their wife when they ignore them for a week?" Jax asked knowing her has to go about that because then he acted like an ass.

"I was thinking jewelry and flowers brother I don't really know Tara wouldn't tell me." Opie answered.

"So we need to find a good Jeweler and maybe a florist. But then I need to get back to the house and cook dinner I could us your help with that Opie."

"What can I help with?" Opie asked knowing it wasn't the cooking.

"We need to get a white Table cloth, candles with nice candle stick holders and a bottle of red wine." Jax said knowing he would only have one shot to have this nice dinner.

"Let's go we have work to do and I don't know when Donna will be home." Opie said not wanting to get in any more trouble with his wife.

They went to a something to remember store and got the candle stick holders before heading to Target to get the candles and table cloth. The Florist said they could drop off the 4 dozen Red and white Roses before 5. So the only thing left was to find a great piece of jewelry to say forgive me. Opie found a simple gold chain with Izabella's birthstone on a baby foot that said Mommy's first baby. Jax found a necklace that had a key with the e infinity symbol at the top and had them in grave on the back you will always have. Then her decided Tara needed a charm bracelet with His and Nathanael's birthstones. He picked out a few other charms as well not wanting it to be empty when he gave it to her.

"Opie we don't give them this stuff until we have had dinner and started to Talk." Jax said wishing he had a female to call about this other than his mother.

"Agreed but you can't give Tara both of them in front of Donna save one fore if it's not going well?" Opie said wishing he wasn't in this mess.

"I can do that we need to get back now Tara didn't feel well and she has both our kids because we sent Neeta home." Jax said just now remember yet again he fucked up.

Both headed to their bikes without another word spoken to get back to the house. The drive back from the jewelers was short thank god because someone needed to help with the kids. Which would be Opie Jax had some harder things to do.

Opie walked in the door first and said. "Hi Tara are you feeling any better?"

"Hi Opie. I was feeling better before you left." Tara answered with a small smile.

"Good well you get to relax." Opie said and before Tara could protest added. "I am taking care of the monsters now."

"Hi Babe." Jax greeted and quickly asked. "Can I have a minute to talk to you?"

"Sure." Tara said as she followed Jax to the kitchen.

"Look I know I messed up and I am sorry." Jax started to say but Tara cut him off right there.

"Jax I don't want your apology." Tara said and started to turn before asking. "Is there something else you want to talk to me about?"

"Just wanted to know what Time Donna will be home so I can have dinner done." Jax replied with a look of disappointment.

"Donna will be home about 6." Tara answered before asking. Do you need any help?"

Jax seeing this as his one change to try and spend time with his wife and explain what had been going on said. "I was planning on grilling the whole meal but I think I could uses some help."

"Ok ill start by washing the asparagus and you tell me what else you have that needs done." Tara said as she pick the job that would put her the farthest away from Jax at the time.

"That is a great place to start." Jax said knowing what her plan was and countered by asking. "When you get done can you how me how to inject some of this marinate in to the meat?"

"Yeah I can do that." Tara said before asking. "You're really going to grill everything?"

"Yup and then I am going to clean the kitchen." Jax answered.

"I Think I like trying to get out of the dog house teller." Tara said showing no sign that it was working.

"I really don't like being here can I at least explain what has been going on all week?" Jax asking needing to clear the air with his wife.

"I guess you can." Tara said already knowing it was something to do with the club.

"Clay has had me running from sun up till almost sun up all week. I have had 2 hour to be able to sleep a day. I know I could have sent you a text but I didn't want to bother you when you were at school." Jax said calmly hopping Tara would understand and quickly added. "So when I had a few minutes I would call Neeta to check on things her. I really am sorry."

"You should have contacted me somehow Jax." Tara said and took a deep breath before finishing. "That is only half of the reason you are in the dog house."

"I know Babe I never should expect anything from you I wouldn't do for you like answer or return a phone call." Jax said trying to show Tara her has learned something. "Can I ask you something?" Jax asked and waited for an answer so when Tara nodded her head for him to continue he did. "Were you even going to come to Charming this weekend?"

"No." Tara answered simply and fast.

"Were you going to call?" Jax asked hopping the answer wasn't going to be a no.

"NO." Tara said but though she would explain this time so she did. "I didn't think you would answer so didn't feel the need to."

"I guess I had that coming." Jax said as Nathanael started to cry.

"I'll be back if you still need my help?" Tara said as she washed her hand to go get her son.

Jax yelled so Tara could hear him. "I'll be out back have to get the meat on."

Tara didn't answer jax she picked up Nathanael and asked. "Oh little man what's wrong?"

"Donna and I were having a heated discussion before she left the room." Opie answered.

"Ok I got him I'll take him out and finish helping Jax." Tara said as she walked to the kitchen with Nathanael.

"Well little man would you like some Dinner?" Tara asked and she waited till he gave her a small nod.

Ok let's see we have chicken fingers and French fries would you like that?" Tara said as she pulled the TV dinner out of the freezer.

When Nathanael nodded once again she laughed as Tara place it in the microwave.

"Do you think Mommy should make Izabella one too?" Tara asked just to see what he would say. When Nathanael nodded yes again she went to get Izabella for her dinner as well.

Tara knocked on Opie and Donna's door before she asked through the door. "Can I take Izabella so she can have dinner with Nathanael?"

"Yeah go ahead." Donna answered as she opened the door and handed Izabella over.

Once Tara turned to walk back to the kitchen she thought to herself. This is going to be a long dinner. Tara place Izabella in her high chair and asked. "Are you hungry Princess?"

Tara placed two chicken fingers and some French fries on each plate before placing both plates on the tray. Tara pored two Sippy cups of milk to help wash down their food. Once both children were eating and had everything they needed. Tara finished making the salad for their dinner before walking over to the sliding glass door and asked. "I hope you really don't need my help. I did make the salad, But I can't come out there I'm feeding the kids."

"Nope Babe I got this." As Jax watched Tara walk back in the Kitchen. Before he checked the meat on the grill with the meat thermometer finding it was done. Jax took it off the heat to rest as he grilled the asparagus witch would only take a few minutes.

"Babe can you please let Opie and Donna know dinner is almost done?" Jax asked as he carried the meat in and placed it on the counter.

"Yeah I will as soon as they are done eating or you can stand and watch them." Tara answered not wanting to leave them to long when they were eating.

"That will work thank you." Jax said knowing Tara could be acting a lot meaner thank she was.

"You're welcome Teller. Now finish cooking so I can go get them." Tara said.

Once Jax was back in the house Tara moved down the hall to get Opie and Donna knocking on their door.

"Dinner is ready. Will you both please come join us?" Tara asked knowing they would but unsure of their moods.

"Yes we will and thank you for taking care of Izabella." Dona said as she opened the door.

"Anytime." Tara replied as she turned to walk back to the kitchen. Tara had already taken out four plates with the silver weir they would need for dinner.

As they sat done Tara noticed a box in front of her seat but that isn't what had her asking. "When did the flowers get here?"

"About 5." Jax answered in a matter –of –factually tone

"So you really want out of the dog house Teller?" Tara asked not remembering a time he has ever gotten her flowers.

"Well one of the vases is yours so I would have to say yes." Opie answered knowing he felt the same way.

"I see." Tara said.

Jax pored a glass of wine for everyone, then cut the meat knowing it should be able to hold the juicy ness after resting so long. "I hope you all like dinner." Jax said as he took his seat.

They sat and ate in silence until Jax asked. "What's in the box Babe?"

"Well I'm thinking it's your idea of a get out of the dog house gift." Tara said as she opened the box to find a beautiful necklace that was a key.

"Does it help?" Jax asked as he watches Tara turned the charm over to find the in graving.

"It's a start." Was all Tara said.

"I guess I deserve that for the way I acted when I got the same treatment." Jax said with a level of understanding Tara didn't expect.

"Can we just enjoy our first meal together in over a week?" Tara asked not wanting to ruin the wonderful meal Jax had cooked.

"Yeah we can." Jax answered already knowing that Tara was starting to forgive him.

Opie and Donna must have already made up because she had on her new necklace and was sitting close to Opie.

Jax had finally found a moment to excuse himself from the table to place the other box on Tara's pill know knowing her would need that gift as will to maybe help with the cold shoulder he was still receiving. He completely understood why she was doing it but he just wanted to touch his wife and not in a sexual way. He missed the feel of her arms around him in a simple Hug or her lips lightly brushing his lips or check in passing. Knowing Tara was going to make him work for it only made him love her more she was a true Ol' lady. Tara even knew how to teach him and guide him in the right direction. He was going to show her that he was willing to fight for it.


	38. Chapter 38

It wasn't until Tara had made it to her room for the night that she found a beautiful black box sitting on her pillow. Tara slowly opened the box that held a beautiful bracelet in side. Tara though Jax must have gotten this for me.

"Baby." Tara said as she walked to the bathroom door.

Jax smiled to himself before her answered. "Yeah."

"This bracelet it beautiful." Tara said before asking. "What is it for?"

"Babe I was an ass and I feel like you deserved more than just dinner a necklace and Roses." Jax said hopping that it would help him get out of the dog house completely.

"Jax all this stuff is nice but I don't need it all." Tara said as jax walked out of the bathroom.

"Tara I know you don't need them. I wanted to give you this and everything else to try and show you that you really are my world." Jax replied then decided it would be best to just ask. "Babe then what do you need to forgive me?"

"Jax I understand that you had club shit going on and that it was hard to get things lined up but a text here or there would be nice. Tara started as she looked up at Jax. Once he nodded for her to continue Tara finished. "I don't want you acting like the world revolves around you when you get the same treatment I got for a week for one day."

"I'm sorry but when I learned you were home and not at school it upset me?"

"I get that Jax but it still isn't right." Tara replied with a look of a mother scolding their child.

Jax had a look of a hart broken teenager when he said. "Babe I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Come here baby." Tara said as she patted the bed beside her. Jax quickly move to sit beside Tara and pulled her close as Tara said. "You're a big baby but I love you. Now please don't come home with your head up your ass again."

"I'm not going to make a promise I can't keep but I will try." Jax said learning his lesson on the empty promises.

"That is a deal I will take now kiss your wife hello." Tara said with a small smile upon her face.

"I think I can do that but then I need to kiss her good night." Jax said knowing that Tara was still upset but neither want to go to bed upset.

The couple finished their nightly routine before climbing in bed just happy to finally have the one they loved lying next to them. Both Jax and Tara know only they could fight to make their marriage work. Both showing the other that is just what they intend to do before falling blissfully asleep in the other's arms.

Tara was woken by the sound of Nathanael crying. Tara slipped out of bed so not to wake Jax and tiptoeing down to the nursery Tara felt her stomach turn. Tara was trying to calm her stomach by taking deep breaths as she tried to get Nathanael back to sleep.

Tara realized she may just be pregnant. Tara knew she had one last home pregnancy test in her bathroom. She wanted to have something to show Jax when she told him so Tara went to the bathroom and took the test. The results of the test only take three minutes. But for some reason them three minutes seemed like years. The second the two pink lines popped up Tara knew it wasn't going to be easy.

Tara heard someone moving around outside the bathroom door and asked. "Baby is that you?

"Morning Babe." Jax replied before asking. "Why are you in the Kids bathroom?"

"Well if you come in here maybe you would understand." Tara said as she slowly opened the door for Jax.

Jax scanned the room and stopped on the white stick on the counter before asking. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yes Jackson it is what you think it is."

When the smile spread a crossed Jax face Tara knew he was over the moon with the idea. Even if she wasn't she still had two more years of pre-med before medical school how in the world was this going to work with two small children. Tara thought to herself before she decided to ask. "You're happy about this Baby?"

"Tara I am behind happy about our growing family." Jax said but something told him deep down Tara wasn't so sure so he asked. "What is wrong Babe?"

"Jax I am just trying to find a way to make our family and my dream still happen that is all." Tara said as she stepped in to his arms.

"Tara it is all going to work Just like it has with Nathanael you will see." Jax said sounding confident.

Tara kissed Jax gently before heading out to start the coffee. "Do we tell anyone?" Tara asked when she realized Jax was following her.

"Not yet I think we keep this for us until after we know when we are due and what we are having." Jax answered not wanting to share his news just yet.

"Ok," Was all Tara could say?

"Tara I love you so much."

"I love you to now let's make breakfast." Tara said as she moved around the kitchen taking out all kinds of stuff.

"What would you like me to help with?" Jax asked as he looked at the potatoes, Onions and garlic cloves.

"You can cut all the stuff you looking at for home fries." Tara said as she started making the pancake batter, sausage and bacon. Tara then asked, "Do you think we need eggs too?"

"Yes cause Nathanael and Izabella love scrambled eggs." Jax answered knowing Tara eat a lot of eggs when she was pregnant for Nathanael.

"Opie did we miss something?" Donna asked as they walked to the kitchen.

"Nope just my sister taking care of us all." Opie answered.

"Morning sleepy heads." Tara greeted as she place a cup of coffee in front of both of them.

"Morning, where is Izabella she wasn't in the nursery?" Donna asked.

"She and Nathanael are playing in the living room. We wanted to let you both sleep in after your night of making up." Jax answered flashing a knowing smile.

"Told you, you were being load." Opie said teasingly as he whispered in Donna's ear.

"I guess next time if you want me to be quiet then you shouldn't do it right." Donna said in a teasing tone.

"Will you to stop I'm trying to eat here." Jax decided to tease the both of them to take his mind off from blurting the news he woke to that morning.

Tara was slowly taking bites of food not wanting to get sick now that both Opie and Donna now up. Tara knew it wouldn't take much for them to put the pieces together. "Jax we need to go to the store to get groceries." Tara said trying to change the subject from her brother's sex life.

"We can do that after I clean the kitchen." Jax answered not wanting to let Tara go by herself.

"That will work." Tara said to Jax before turning to Donna and asking. "Did the list ever get finished?"

"Yeah it's on the dining room table but I want homemade mac n cheese and that's not on the list." Donna said as she got to add that to the list.

Tara had decided that Nathanael was going with them so that they could have some alone family time, which never seemed to happen enough.

The rest of the day went on without any problems. Jax and Opie would have to leave on Sunday but they were determined to spend as much time as they could with their families. Clay had tried to call once but Jax reminded him that it was his family weekend so he would see him on Sunday for church.

It wasn't until late that night that Jax and Tara could talk more. Jax took his time as he laid cuddled up to Tara before he said. "I want to go to the first appointment with you."

"I will call the doctor in between classes Monday tomorrow and text you the info." Tara said willing to give him the chance to be there.

"Don't text just in case someone has my phone if I don't answer not I will call you back." Jax said wanting more than anything to be able to be with her.

"Ok Baby." Tara replied as she rolled over to bury her face in Jax chest.

I want to thank all the reader's followers for sticking with me.

Nea Nea I hope you enjoyed this

Janet McCormick thank you all of your support

Samantha Cutrell I hope you enjoyed.

Julia Jackson I can't wait for your next update.

Jasmine Campbell as always thank you for your support and ever growing faith I hope you give us something soon as well.

Rhonda L. Yes they will.

Sorry For such a short update but please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Tara was able to make an appointment for the following week. As soon as she hung up the phone with the doctors she place the call to Jax. Surprisingly he answered on the first ring with. "Hi Babe I miss you."

Laughing a little Tara replied. "I miss you to and you need to take next Wednesday off from work."

Jax still not wanting anyone to know he and Tara where adding to their family replies. "Nathanael's Doctors appointment is a week from Wednesday and you need me there."

"Yes baby that is when the appointment is." Tara said before adding. "I really hope you can make it."

"I will be there I love you." Jax said trying to reassure Tara.

"I love you to more than you will ever know." Tara said before ordering. "Now go talk to your mother and make her understand I need you here."

"Will do Babe, I'll talk to you tonight?" Jax said before hanging up the phone.

Taking his time Jax walked a crossed the lot to the office of T-M. Not knowing how Gemma is going to take the news Jax slowly opens the door and asked. "Ma you got a minute?"

"I always have time for you Baby." Gemma answered as she swiveled in her chair to look at him.

"I need Next Wednesday Off from T-M." Jax said in a clam manor before blurting out. "I will not be answering my phone for a few Hours."

Gemma looked at Jax for a few seconds studding him before she asked. "Why is that?"

"Ma it's a family matter." Jax answerers not wanting to send Gemma after Tara.

"Well Honey I am your family so spill." Gemma said as she tapped her long fingers on the desk.

"Nathanael has a Doctor's appointment and Tara needs me to be there for some reason." Jax answered.

"What is wrong with my baby?" Gemma said in a demanding Voice.

"MA you're doing it again." Jax said now pissed before deciding he needed to give her something. "Nathanael is getting a few test done and it would look better if we are both there." Jax explains hopping it's enough for Gemma.

"Well why did you not start with that?" Gemma questioned before asking. "What time is his appointment so I can go with you?"

"MA Tara and I can do this for OUR SON you do not need to be there." Jax answered as he walked out of the office.

Gemma watched him leave and decided it was time to pay her Daughter in law a visit to find out just what is going on. If Nathanael is sick I have every right to know Gemma though to herself, as she tried to think of a way to disappear for half a day without anyone noticing. Screw it Gemma thought as she grabbed her purse and Key before heading out the door.

"Where are you off to?" Happy asked knowing something must be up.

"Oh I'm just going to the store." Gemma said without giving happy a second look she jumped in her car.

Happy walked to the club house and said. "I have no clue what you said to your mother but she just left."

"Oh shit call Tara tell her Ma is on the way." Jax said as he ran to his bike.

Jax know he was going to get to the house at the same time as Gemma. Jax knew Tara wouldn't be home until about 8 but Neeta was there with the kids.

Tara answered her phone quickly. "What's up Happy?"

"Gemma is on her way Jax said to call and tell you." Happy growled out before asking. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know the reason Jax told Gemma he needs off." Tara said taking a deep breath before adding. "Happy I need you to come to the house."

"I am having Opie come with me Princess you are going to have to fill us in." Happy said as he hung up the phone.

Tara took a deep breath not knowing What Jax had told Gemma but knew it wasn't that they were adding to their family. Tara Decided to only go to her next class before ending her day she texted Donna saying that she was leaving but would be back to get her. It wasn't until she was walking to the Jeep that she saw Donna heading for it as well. "If you are leaving so am I." Donna said as a greeting once they reached each other

"You don't have to but ok." Tara said as she opened the driver's door before adding, "Well I guess I should tell you Gemma is coming to the house."

"What the hell is going on?" Dona asked wanting to know what would make Gemma come.

Well I can't tell you just yet but know when I can you will be the first person I tell." Tara said trying to let Donna know it is not what Gemma is coming for.

"I can handle that as long as Opie don't know."

"As far as I know he doesn't." Tara answered as honestly as she could.

"One more question," Donna said not waiting for Tara to respond and finished. "Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing bad happened that I know of." Tara again answered as honestly as she could.

The rest of the drive was quiet knowing that they both really had no clue what they were walking in to. As Tara turned the corner she saw Jax bike in the drive way and a smile spread a crossed her face as she thought to herself. At least I don't have to try and figure out his lie on my own. As Tara and Donna were opening up the doors they heard the rumbling of motorcycles coming down the street. "Looks like back up just arrived." Tara said only half Joking.

Donna took a deep breath before replying. "Well if back up is needed this can't be good."

"Donna it's all ok they just came to support us." Tara said hopping to calm Donna some.

At that very moment the front door swung opened and Gemma started to yell. "Why the hell didn't you tell me something was wrong with my boy?"

"First of all Gemma keep your voice down." Tara said in a low voice so not to bother the Nabors as she walked in to the house.

Gemma turned on her heals and followed closely behind Tara again asking. "Why did I not know something was wrong with MY baby?"

"Second of all Gemma IF you want a baby have one Nathanael is MINE I only have to share him with his father." Tara said taking a deep breath to calm herself before speaking again. "I take it Jax told you about the test I am having the doctor run on MY SON it is just a precaution to make sure that he didn't get his father's heat condition."

"Well I am going to be there." Gemma demanded.

Tara being who she is countered. "NO you will be in charming away from me and MY son maybe Jax was right." Tara paused and looked at Jax before she continued. "Before I let you come to the birthday party you had it right Nathanael was only your grandson. Now you're fucked in the head all over again."

"I don't know who you think you're speaking to like that." Gemma said with her hands balled in to fist on her hips.

"I think I'm am speaking to the grandmother of my son." Tara said as she took a step closer to Gemma and finished. "That don't know her place. Now get the fuck out of my house and don't come back here."

"Well Jax looks like you need to make a choice me or that little bitch of a wife you have." Gemma seethed as she headed to the door.

"Ma my choice is Tara and my son it always will be." Jax said before he even thought about it and quickly added. "Keep it up and I will go NOMAD."

"I'll go with you brother." Opie and Happy said in unison.

"Oh and Ill move to Chicago for med school if that happens." Tara added

Gemma stopped out of the house and slammed the door causing both sleeping children to wake. Tara shook her head and headed for her son. "Hey big boy." Tara cooed once she reached him.

"Tara we need to tell them." Jax said from behind Tara.

"Help me get them both changed and we will." Tara said. Jax took Nathanael and let Tara have Izabella who out of the two was better about getting changed. Tara and Jax walked out to the living room both with a child in their arms It was Tara that broke the silence by saying. "I need you all to sit down."

"What is going on?" Opie asked.

"I want to start by saying Nathanael doesn't have a doctor's appointment coming up." Jax said as he let his eyes scan everyone in the room.

"I do." Tara said not telling them what for.

"Are you sick Princess?" Happy asked wanting to know why she needed a doctor.

Tara looked at Jax before she answered. "No I'm not sick just pregnant."

Before Tara could say anything more Jax blurts out. "I wanted to wait till we had a due date and maybe the sex of the baby before telling anyone."

"OK so it says in this room." Happy answered as Both Opie and Donna nodded in agreement.

"Ok now that this is out for you all. Neeta is this a problem for you?" Tara turned and looked at Neeta with hopeful eyes.

"Not at all." Neeta said and without even giving it a second thought said. "What happens in this home stays in this home."

"See Babe I told you she was perfect." Jax said as he pulled Tara close.

"Yes she is." Tara and Donna both said together.

None of the guys left that da and just enjoyed being home with the kids and girls. Happy even took back over baby monitor duty like he did when they kids were new born babies.

The last week and a half went by without much of a hassle. Jax Opie and Happy seamed to find a way to come to Palm Springs every night. When Tara woke she was excited to find out just when the baby would be born. Tara knew full well it was too soon to tell the sex just yet. She Showered and started coffee before she gently woke Jax.

"Baby we have to leave in 30 minutes." Tara reminded Jax as he jumped in the shower.

"I only need ten minutes Babe relax." Jax said even if he found Tara's excitement cute.

"Ok well that better be all you need." Tara shot back as she played with Nathanael.

A few minutes later Jax came strolling out of the bathroom dresses and ready to leave and said. "Well babe I didn't even need the whole ten minutes."

"Well let's get there early then." Tara said wanting to know when she was due.

Jax nodded and lead Tara out of the house to her Jeep. The doctor was just a short fifteen minute drive from their house. When they arrived at the Doctors office Jax ran around to open Tara's door for her. Tara and Jax walked in to the office hand in hand until Tara dropped Jax hand. To walk to the desk to check in and filled out all the paper work before she took her seat beside Jax.

"Tara Teller" a blond nurse called.

Tara and Jax both stood and walked to her before Jax said. "Right here."

"Right this way." She said as she looked Jax up and down with hungry eyes.

"You do know that I can see the way you're looked at my husband right?" Tara asked as they walked in to a room.

"Oh I'm sorry." The nurse said not knowing what else to say. The nurse moved around the room getting out the things they would need for the Ultrasound before telling the couple. "The doctor will be right with you."

Tara took this time to get settled on the hard exam table, and to tease Jax by saying. "I can't take you any place can I Mr. Teller."

Well Mrs. Teller if you didn't want people to look at your husband you should have married someone ugly." Jax teased back before flashing her one of his genuine only for her smiles.

"Maybe but now I'm stuck with you." Tara said jokingly just as the doctor knocked to enter the room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Teller I'm Doctor Spellman." Doctor Spellman said as he entered the room before he added. "I understand you are here for an ultrasound, to find out just how far along you are?"

"That is correct." Tara replied as she grabbed for Jax hand.

"Well let's get the measurements so I can give you the information you need."

Tara laid back and lifted her shirt Just enough to revile her tight and tone stomach macules. The doctor made quick work of getting the measurement's needed before telling them. "Tara you are 6 weeks 4 days pregnant. I have a feeling you will be bigger this time than any other time." Before his pager went off and he had to leave the room.

A nurse came in and handed them the pictures the doctor printed off and said. "He wants to see you back in Four weeks."

"Ok thank you." Was all Tara could say as she tried to wrap her brain around why she would be bigger this time?

A/N

I want to thank all of you for reading, following and favoring my story and after this update. I hope our all not to upset with me but I wanted to see what you all thought should happen. So please review and let me know what you would like to see happen.


	40. Chapter 40

After the Doctor's appointment Jax and Tara went home. Neither one looking at the sonogram pictures just yet. "Jax I want my Dad to know with the rest of my knights." Tara said feeling guilty for him not knowing already.

"Babe call him we will not show any one the pictures we have until he is there." Jax replied wanting Tara to be as happy as he was.

Tara grabbed Jax cell phone he was offering and quickly dialed her father. Piney answered on the first ring. "Pop I need you to come to Palm Springs right now." Tara said as her greeting.

"Is everything ok?" Piney asked needing to know something.

"Pop Just come I will fill you in as soon as you get here." Tara said as a smile spread a crossed her face.

"So we have to wait an hour and a half to say anything?" Jax asked knowing if they were home everyone would be asking.

"Who is at the house?" Tara questioned not knowing If Happy and Opie were meeting Jax there.

"Opie and Hap should be on their way." Jax answered

"So we have to wait on Pop and Donna." Tara replied Knowing Neeta would be in on the news after all she would be the one helping take care of this baby too.

"So let's go get lunch and spend some alone time as a couple." Jax suggest.

"I would love some food." Tara answered before asking. "Can we get some Kentucky fried chicken?"

"Whatever you want." Jax answered knowing he would eat pickles and Ice cream if that was what she wanted.

"Ok but I only want sides." Tara said knowing it was going to sound off to Jax.

"We will be there in just a few minutes you can get whatever you want." Jax tells Tara.

"Can we go through the drive thru and eat at the park?"

"Yeah that sounds nice and quiet." Jax replies like the idea of just having his wife to himself.

Pulling up to the Dive thru speaker he asked. "Babe what do you want?"

"I want Cole slaw, potatoes wedges, mac n cheese, and Biscuits with lots of honey." Tara said with a look of complete happiness on her face.

Jax order Tara all her sides and got himself some chicken strips. Before heading to the park to sit in the grass and just enjoy each other. The couple laughed and joked with each other for about an hour before heading to the house to fill their family in. Tara had texted Donna asking if she was able to leave the school a little early. When Donna said she could Tara knew it was all going to work well.

Tara and Jax walked in the door first greeting their two favorite little people in the world. "Hey little prince and Princess are you ready for our family meeting?" Jax asked causing Tara to laugh.

When both kids answered. "Yes," in unison. The whole room broke out in laughter.

Tara looked around the room and saw that everyone that mattered to her was in the room she said. "Pop Jax and I just got back from the doctor's. We are 6 weeks 4 days pregnant."

Jax took this time to hand out the stake of sonogram pictures. Happy glanced down at a picture and asked. "What does the A and B on the picture mean?"

"Wait what?" Tara asked finally putting together what the doctor was saying.

"Look." Happy said as he pointed to the A with a small bean next to it. The B also had a small bean next to it.

"Everyone I think we are having Twins." Tara said as she looked at the sonogram picture in shock.

"Two babies." Piney yelled as he jumped up and hugged his daughter. "Yeah Pops we are having two babies." Tara said still to shock by the news to be excited.

Happy and Opie both congratulated Jax and tried to help him see just how the news was hitting Tara.

Is this too much? Can I raise three kids and go to medical school? How is this all going to work? Tara keep asking herself finally she realized no matter what she had Donna and Meets to help plus. Jax it will be just fine.

"So in 13 weeks we will find out just what is in here." Tara said looking at the group of people that was her family.

"Do we start to take bets?" Happy asked.

"Yup and I want you all to think of a name for one of the babies." Tara replied knowing her oldest child was names after all the important men in her life but having an idea for one more boy.

"What are the rules for the bet?" Putney asked wanting to place his right now.

"Well for now all we can do is boys or girls." Happy replied.

"What if it's wrong come delivery?" Donna asked not wanting her husband to bet too much money.

"In the fair case that happens then we pay the person that had it right." Happy answered never knowing of an ultrasound being wrong.

"So we can bet on the sex of the babies now, and at delivery we can bet on how much they weigh?" piney said now that he knew his daughter was ok.

"Who is starting this bet?" Tara asked as she got out a pen and paper.

"I am," happy said as he walked over to Tara and kissed her cheek before he whispered for only her to hear "this is for the new house."

"Two boys," happy said loudly with a smile

"Two girls," piney said wanting to let Jax know how it feels to have a daughter or two.

"Boy and a girl," Opie said.

Neeta joined in and said. "I think it's a girl and a boy and they will show themselves and be born in that order."

Donna said nothing not wanting to lose any more money.

"Jax do you want in on this?" Tara asked with a smile.

"Two boys you know us tellers only have boys." Jax said.

"Jax and happy have the same bet and Neeta took hers to birth but if what she said happens she wins over Opie because she said they would show in that order agreed?" Tara questioned not wanting any fight later about this.

The whole room agreed before they just enjoyed their family time. Braking off and having conversations about different things. Happy went looking for Tara not finding her in the nursery or in her room. He decided on looking in the one place Tara was always when the family was together in cooking for them.

"Princess I need you to ask you something." Happy said not knowing how to ask.

"What do you need Happy?" Tara said with a smile.

"So you know I have been seeing Wendy." Happy said before taking a deep breath and finishing. "I want to bring her here with me and our family But only if you are ok with it."

"Happy if you feel comfortable to bring her around the kids and us. I am ok with her coming here." Tara answered honestly trusting his judgment on his girlfriend.

"Thank you Princess." Happy said before adding knowing Tara was trusting his judgment. "You don't know how much your trust in my Judgment means to me."

"Happy this is your home as well as mine." Tara said with a bright smile before she added. "I also know you and the Guys will be here a lot more now."

"Well that is true with me spending most every night with her this was the best way." Happy said not wanting to make too big of a deal over it he added. "Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime Knight Happy." Tara said jokingly as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well princess you need any help with lifting?" Happy asked only half Joking.

Tara smiled at happy before she answered. "Not yet but when I need the potatoes pulled out you can do it."

"Just come get me." Happy said as he went back out to the living room.

With this family I can so have three children without any problems. Tara thought to herself knowing they always come together when they need each other.

A/N

As always please review and let me know what you think. To all the ones that have given me reviews thank you and this is what came from your motivation most of you saw the twins coming and well yes they are in there. To the followers and Favorite readers thank you all as well.

Samantha Cutrell I hope you like just what I have done

Tinera Lee get out of your corner.

Julia Jackson you didn't get this updates cherry sorry.

Jasmine Campbell Thank you for teaching me and all the help you have given me. This update is dedicated to you.


	41. Chapter 41

"Wendy why don't you come with me to the Palm springs house?" Happy asked knowing they haven't had much time together over the last few weeks.

"Ok Baby I will come out to your house for the night." Wendy said hopping that being around the people he said were his family would push him into letting her get his crow.

"You know you could pack half you cloths that way you have stuff at my house too." Happy offered knowing her was going to be going home every night for the next year.

"Why so much stuff?" Wendy questioned not liking the Idea.

"Well I am going to have to be at my house a lot more now that." Happy trailed off not willing to share Tara and Jax news with Wendy.

"That what Happy?" Wendy questioned as she crossed her arm.

"It not my story and all you need to know is that MY Family needs me." Happy growled at her before adding. "I asked you to come stay out there with me, because I want to spend time with you too."

"I'm sorry Baby I will stop questioning you and pack a bag." Wendy said as she turned to the closet to find a bag.

"When is the next time you have to work?" Happy asked.

Wendy turned from packing some clothes and flashed Happy a warm smile before saying. "Baby I have the next two days off."

"Good you can use that time to get to know my family." Happy said hoping she would.

Wendy thought to herself I need to find a way to brake that bond with the brats and his so called princess. If I want to be his number one not number five. Then maybe he will introduce me to him Mom. "We will see I may just want to keep you all to myself." Wendy said knowing that wasn't going to happen.

"You know if you can get in good with my family it will go a long way with us." Happy said as if he could read Wendy's mind.

"That's what Gemma told me." Wendy answered.

"You know I don't want anything that you may hear or see in my house leaving my house right?" Happy asked realizing for the first time that this may not be a good idea.

"Ok baby I understand it's just like the club house." Wendy said hoping her didn't mean she couldn't tell Gemma.

"No you don't talk about the stuff that goes on in my house with Gemma or anyone." Happy said with a hint of anger in his voice then added. "You are the only person I trust to know open your mouth that's why I asked you to come with me."

"I will keep my mouth shut." Wendy answered knowing full well she is going to go right back to Gemma with any information she gets. Wanting and needing Gemma's approval for when she gets to be Happy's ol' lady.

"Wendy I have to head back to work?" Happy said as he place a kiss on her check.

"OK baby I'll be ready when you're done with work to go to Palm Springs." Wendy answered as she placed a kiss on his lips.

As happy walked out the door, Wendy picked up her cell and place a call to Gemma. Gemma picked up right away as this was her plan to find out what was going on. "Yeah," Gemma answered.

"He asked me to go stay in Palm Springs. I'll keep you updated." Wendy said in to the phone.

"I want to know what is going on with my baby and my son are we clear." Gemma al but yelled.

"We are but doing this better make me someone Gem." Wendy warned.

"I will baby." Gemma said hoping this plan don't back fire on her and added. I want to see my baby. I need to know when everyone is gone.

"OK Gemma I'll call you tomorrow after Happy leaves." Wendy replies before saying. "Goodbye."

Wendy finished Packing and placed her bag in the trunk of her car knowing she was going to stop in to the club house just to see Happy.

Palm Springs house.

Tara woke with the arms of the man she loved holding her close she just knew it was going to be a great day.

"Morning Baby." Tara said as she cascaded small kisses all over Jax face to wake him.

"A man could get use to that wake up Moring Babe." Jax said as he tightened his grip on Tara's waist.

"I hope you do then you won't leave me for long periods of time." Tara teased

"Babe I am here and from now on if I'm not you are in charming. Neeta will travel with you and the kids so that we can do this." Jax said as he let Tara out of bed to get ready for school.

"You know we are going to have to buy a bigger house with three kids." Tara said for the first time taking about the fast growing family.

"We need to talk to Opie and Happy." Jax said.

"I was thinking tonight over dinner I don't want us all in different houses." Tara said sternly.

"I didn't think you did but you know it's going to break the bank." Jax said as he slipped in to the shower.

"I know my school is all paid in full." Tara said before deciding to finish. "I invested a lot of what I had left and can use that as a huge chunk of what we will need."

Jax had no clue how to respond to what his wife had just said. He hidden even thought about the money her mother had left for her so he simply said. "We will have a family meeting tonight at dinner."

"Then bring Pops home with you. Oh just so you know Happy is bringing Wendy." Tara said filling Jax in on everything she could.

"I can get your Pops here." Jax stated like that would be nothing before asking. "As for Wendy this is a test you know that right?"

"Yeah a huge one for her not us." Tara said knowing full well she was also testing Wendy and stated. "No talk about the babies when she is here."

"Agreed…. I will text the rest of you Knights and remind them of that fact." Jax said as he finished getting dressed.

"Ok baby I will see you tonight I love you." Tara said before Kissing Jax goodbye.

Tara stopped in the living room and said. "Neeta I would love it if you could stay for a family dinner tonight."

Neeta took no time to think about her response and said. "I will be here and ever cook so it can be finished when everyone retunes home."

"Thank you Neeta." Tara said as she bends down to Nathanael and Izabella's leave. "Now you to be good today the whole family will be here to nigh." Tara said and place a kiss on both of their foreheads. Donna following right after Tara doing the same thing on her way out the door.

"We really need to get a new routine." Donna said jokingly.

"I know kiss our husband's goodbye then our kids before rushing to school." Tara said laughing.

"I know I could get use to days like today." Donna said smiling.

"Well for the next year or so it's what's going to happen." Tara answered knowing that they would all be home all the time.

"What is the family meeting you are calling about?" Donna asked just as she could see the collage coming in to view.

"A diction I would like everyone to weigh in on." Tara started and quickly added. "I have to remind you no one outside of our family that lives in our house and Pops can know about the babies."

"I know." Donna said wandering why Tara is reminding her. Donna did not want to ask as they pulled in the parking lot.

Charming.

Jax and Opie road in to the lot wasting no time to head in to the club house to talk to both Happy and Piney. "Happy and Piney I need a minute with both of you." Jax all but yelled as soon as he opened the door seeing them sitting at a table together.

"What's up Jax?" Happy asked hopping there were no problems.

"Tara is calling a family meeting tonight." Jax replied not caring who heard him say it.

"So after we are done here we head to the house." Piney answered.

"That's the plan." Opie said wanting give his sister what she wanted.

"So let's get to work so we can get out of here oh and we got the text you sent Jax." Happy said letting Jax know it wasn't intercepted.

"Ok Tara told me you were bringing your friend." Jax said not wanting to get in to Happy's personal life.

"Yeah the princess said I could." Happy said feeling like a little kid asking for permission.

Tara and Donna arived at the house just a few minutes before the Jax, Opie, Happy, Piney and Wendy did. As they heard the rumble of the bikes coming down the street they opened the garage doors. "Well isn't this perfect timing." Donna said to Tara as the bikes pulled in the drive way.

"Yeah I think it was planned that way." Tara said as Jax wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi Babe." Jax greeted as he walked Tara to the front door.

"Hi baby I missed you today." Tara said.

"No one is will say anything." Jax whispered so that only Tara could hear.

"Thanks baby." Tara said as she looked around the room her eyes landing on Neeta before she asked. "Where are the kids?"

"They didn't take a nap so I fed them early and put them down for the night." Neeta said smiling at Tara.

"Thank you." Tara said before looking at everyone and saying. "Neeta took care of dinner so we can sit and start the family meeting."

"Oh well thank you for calling me family." Wendy said.

"You Wendy are a guest but I trust you will keep your mouth shut about anything you may hear here tonight." Tara said before looking at happy and mouthing I am sorry.

Happy just shook his head no as in no need to be sorry.

Taking their seats at the Table Jax at one end with Tara to his left and Opie to his right. Donna next to Opie and Happy next to Tara Piney at the head with Neeta between him and Donna. Wendy sitting next to Happy. Tara took the Table. "I called this family meeting to discuss something big."

Happy looked at Tara and asked. "How big?"

"Without going in to many details Big break the bank big." Jax offers.

Happy Does a mental count and holds up both hands before he speaks again. 'What about this one?"

"It becumse the safe house." Tara answer with a smile.

"What about the bank?" Opie asked finally picking up on the conversation that is half in code.

"I have most of the bank." Tara answers with out spilling just how much money she has.

"Why do you need a safe house?" Wendy asked before realizing she spoke.

"It's for the clubs use not that it's your biasness." Piney speaks for the first time.

"I thought this Happy's house." Wendy said not knowing when to shut her mouth but only had what Gemma told her.

"No this is the family's house." Happy corrected and shot her a glare.

"Who told you this was Happy's house?" Tara asked already thinking the information came from Gemma.

Wendy looked down at her hands before she answered. "Gemma."

Tara having the confirmation she needed asked. "What else has Gemma told you?"

"The only other thing was the boy that lives here with you is her baby." Wendy said knowing she has already said too much.

Nathanael is mine and Tara's son I am Gemma's only living son. Jax said not wanting to show how pissed he was.

Opie decided that he needed to say. "Whatever you hear does not go back to Gemma."

"Ok I can do that." Wendy said knowing she was going to go right back to Gemma with everything.

Tara and Jax looked around the Table at every one of their family members before either spoke again.

"I want to stay living under one roof." Tara said softly.

"Babe start looking for the new house With Donna." Jax said

"We can all go and look after you find everything you want Princess." Happy said his way of saying he was staying with her.

Opie Nodded.

"Does this mean I get a room?" Piney asked only half Joking.

"Yes Pops you get a room and maybe a bathroom of your own." Tara said wanting her father to know he was always welcome and not to just sleep on the pull out bed.

"So we need a new house and I have a say this time?" Donna asked happily.

After dinner Happy snuck in to the nursery to check on the prince and princess. Coming back to the living room with his normal belt accessory on his hip. Which caused Wendy to ask one more question. "Why do you have the baby monitor?"

"So I can hear everything in the nursery." Happy answered in a matter- of-factually tone.

Wendy just nodded before slipping off to the bathroom.

_Waking the next morning Tara had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tara got up got ready for school before waking Jax like she did the day before.

"Morning Babe." Jax said with his eyes still closed.

"Morning you know you need to get up right now." Tara said as she kissed Jax lips one last time gently.

"I'll shower what's for breakfast?" Jax asked knowing Tara needed to eat.

"Eggs if you can get out to the kitchen before I have to leave." Tara said as she left the room to make breakfast for everyone.

Tara had everything out and started in the few minutes Jax was in the shower. Walking in the kitchen Jax said. "Babe I will clean up the kitchen."

"Thanks Baby that will get me to school on time." Tara said with a small smile.

Donna came in the kitchen seeing Tara making food for all pulled plates out to help get things along.

"Morning Donna thank you." Tara said as she moved to the double oven that had the sausage and bacon in it.

"Morning." Donna said before asking. "What do you need help with?"

"More coffee and Toast if you could please." Tara replied.

"Wow is it always like this here?" Wendy asked as she came in to the kitchen to see Tara and Donna working to feed everyone before work and school.

"No only when we have our family home and that don't happen often." Donna answered.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Wendy asked.

"We got this." Tara and Donna said in unison.

As Tara and Donna made place and place coffee or Orange juice in front everyone. So they could eat as a family before the day apart. Tara felt like this is what the club was meant to be finally truly understanding what her father and his best friend wanted it to be.

After Breakfast Tara and Donna said goodbye to their husbands and children and everyone else in the house before leaving quickly knowing they were going to be late.

Jax Opie Piney and Happy had to leave for T-M as well. Leaving Wendy with Neeta and the kids for the day. "Wendy what do you do for work?" Neeta asked trying to get to know the new girl.

"I am a nurse at St. Thomas hospital." Wendy said before asking. "How long have you been with them?"

"I started when the kids were just 4 weeks old." Neeta said looking like a proud grandmother.

"Wow so they must love you." Wendy said pointing to the kids playing on the floor as she set her hand bag down.

"Yeah but not as much as their parents." Neeta answered.

"Can u excuse me please I want to take a shower?" Wendy asked leaving her bag on the floor as she slipped out of the room.

Neeta went about her normal day pulling something out for dinner as the kids played safely in the living room. It wasn't until she heard something raddle like a pill bottle did she realize maybe they were not as safe as she thought. Neeta ran in to the room to find Wendy's hand bag all over the floor, and Nathanael with a prescription bottle with no label on it in his hand. "What do you have baby?" Neeta cooed knowing Nathanael would hand it over as she picked up everything else. Neeta put the pill bottle in her pocket wanting it to show Tara and Happy.

Neeta never said another word to Wendy she just took care of the children and the few things she could to help the rest of the family that lived there.

At some point in the afternoon Wendy disappeared for a good twenty minutes and Neeta thought to herself must be looking for her pills.

They day passed quickly which Neeta was thankful for needing to get what was on her chest off of it but knew better than to do it without Tara and happy both home. Happy and the guys got back to the house a lot earlier than normal. "How was today?" Happy asked Neeta not seeing Wendy in the living room.

"I want to talk to you and Tara both about today." Neeta replied only wanting to have this conversation once.

Happy raises an eyebrow before asking. "That good?"

"Happy I have a lot of respect for you, but I really only want to have this conversation once please." Neeta said almost begging Happy to just wait.

Happy was grateful to hear Tara and Donna pull in the drive way. "Is it something you need to tell us in privet?" Happy asked knowing she heard the jeep too.

"Yes." All Neeta had to said as she walked to the garage with Happy on her heals.

"Princess we need a minute." Happy said stopping Tara from entering the house.

What happened Tara asked looking at the concern in Neeta's eyes.

"Wendy left her hand bag down on the floor and Nathanael got in it." Neeta started feeling like she was ratting out Wendy.

"What did the prince get out of her bag?" Happy growled out

Neeta handed him the pill bottle without saying another word.

Tara yelled. "You have got to be fucking kidding me Happy you r girl is a pill popping junky."

"Princess I never knew I would never of brought her around the kids you know that right." Happy asked feeling a little afraid of what a pregnant Tara might do with what he has tough her.

"I know that Happy, but what if my son opened this bottle?" Tara asked making Happy pissed off now.

"I will make her leave right now." Happy said not wanting to upset Tara any more.

Neeta wrapped her arms around Tara before saying "I am so sorry I left the room like I do every morning when I pull dinner out, just this morning they were not as safe as I thought."

"Neeta this is not on you. We have baby proofed the house, so that you can help both Donna and I out." Tara said looking Neeta in the eyes hopping she gets that she is in no way upset with her.

"You are right Tara, I will go finish dinner." Neeta said with a smile on her face.

"Neeta thank you for ever thing." Tara said smiling.

As happy stormed in to the house yelling. "Wendy."

"Yes Baby." Wendy answered.

"Get your shit and get out of this house." Happy yelled letting everyone know there had been some problem today.

"What I thought you wanted me here?" Wendy questioned realizing she did something wrong.

"Well I don't anymore you are not to be around my niece and nephew." Happy growled as he went to his room to get her bag.

"Can I ask what I did?" Wendy asked trying not to look guilty

"You brought drugs in to this house." Happy said load.

"Ok well I guess that bitch of a nanny shouldn't be going through my stuff." Wendy yelled now pissing Tara off

For your information my son had your fucking pills you junky now get out of my house before I let the nanny beat your ass." Tara said as she was standing in front of a pissed off Neeta.

"Happy you need to get her out of here." Jax said as he two is now standing in front of Tara not knowing who is holding who back.

Opie came and grabbed Neeta and said hoping to calm the older woman down. "Neeta we trust you every day in our house and with our kids we know you would never do what she said."

"Thank you Opie I needed that." A much calmer but still pissed Neeta said before adding. "We need to get Tara calm it's not go for her."

"What's the stupid bitch pregnant?" Wendy asked.

Donna picked up Both Nathanael and Izabella to take them to their nursery. Not knowing what going to happen but knew Tara wouldn't want her son in any danger. Donna had just gotten the kids safely out of the room when she heard Tara yell. "You stupid junky so what If I'm pregnant I can still beat your ass."

Wendy's eyes got big as Tara broke free from Jax loss arms and punched her in the mouth. Busting her lips wide opened Before Jax was able to pick Tara up and carried her to the dining room Table.

Not even giving Wendy a chance to defend herself, Happy picked Wendy up and carried her out the front door and growled. "Leave."

Opie handed her bags now wanting her to have any reason to ever come back.

A/N

As always a big thank you to all you that have made this story one of your favorites. The reader and Followers you're all great. The ones that review I do try to use your idea so keep reviewing and thank you for keeping me motivated.

Janet McCormick thank you for being my flow girl.

Samantha Curtell thanks for being you. You rock doll.

Tinera Lee Please get out of the corner


	42. Chapter 42

It was early the next morning when Wendy decided to go to T-M to talk to Gemma. As she was hoping to be in and out of the place before Happy arrived. Wendy parked her car getting out quickly and made her way to the office. Wendy opened the door and said. "We need to talk."

"Well hello Wendy." Gemma greeted happy to be able to get information on what is happening In Palm Springs.

"Yeah yeah hello." Wendy said before she blurted out. "Tara is pregnant and they are moving."

"What how is Tara pregnant?" Gemma asked not liking the news at all.

"Well see Gemma when a man and a woman have unprotected sex." Was as far as Gemma let Wendy get before cutting her off.

"I know how it happens." Gemma said taking a calming breath before speaking again. "I thought she was on the pill."

"Well I guess not." Wendy said before adding. "I am never going back to Palm Springs."

Happy walked in the office more pissed than Gemma has ever seen him. "Why don't you tell her what happened when you were at my house in Palm Springs." Happy said knowing that was the only thing Wendy hasn't told Gemma about since he saw her pull in the lot.

"What is he talking about?" Gemma asked.

"I don't know." Wendy tried to lie.

"This Junky I'm guessing when she was on the phone with you yesterday left her hand bag down for Nathanael Lowman to get in to." Happy growled out trying to take a deep breath so he could finish. "She had a bottle of unlabeled pills in that bag that he got."

"You to drugs around Nathanael is that why your mouth looks like that?" Gemma asked.

Happy not giving Wendy time to reply grabbed her arm to escort her to her car and said. "Now as this is the Sons lot I want you out of here never come back Wendy."

"But Happy I still want to see you." Wendy cried

"Wendy you are nothing but a junky. I wish I had known that before brining you around my family." Happy yelled making everyone on the lot look.

"I'll drop of what little stuff you have at my house." Wendy said as she got in her car.

"No need the prospect has already been there and left my key." Happy said looking evil.

Wendy closed her door realizing just how serious he was about nothing from his house left there.

Happy walked way as soon as she was out of the lot walking to the club house hoping to find Jax. Seeing Jax Happy walked over and said. "That stupid Junky told your mother everything she knew."

"You have got to be shitting me." Jax said as he slammed his beer down on the table and said. "Tara is going to flip."

"Yeah the princess is going to shoot someone." Happy said before he realized that she really could do just that.

"Fuck we got to go brother." Jax said as he ran out of the club house with Happy on his heels.

Opie having no clue what was going on watched Happy and Jax leave. If they need me they will call Opie thought to himself before piney walked up to him after hearing everything. "Opie we need to go."

"Pop what is going on?" Opie asked

"Wendy told Gemma everything." Piney said as Gemma was pulling out of the lot.

"Let's go Old man." Opie said knowing they would be following Gemma to the house.

Jax and Happy made the hour and a half drive in forty five minutes.

"Happy I know she has the gun safe and I have a gun in the kitchen." Jax said trying to tell happy he knew of only a few guns in the house.

"I have one in my night stand and a gun box in the bathroom closet in my room." Happy said before asking. "What about Opie and Donna's room?"

"Man I have no clue." Jax said before asking." Man do you know if happy has any guns hided in this house?"

"No clue." Happy said as Neeta handed him a gun from the bookshelf behind the couch.

"There is one under the floor board in the bathroom as well." Neeta tells them before asking. "Is there a reason we are removing all the guns?"

"Yeah so Tara don't shoot Gemma." Happy and Jax answer in unison.

"Ok let me stop you right there Tara would never shoot anyone." Neeta said.

"Wendy told Gemma." Was all happy needed to say.

Neeta pulled four more guns out and said. "That's all of them in this house at this time, unless she goes to the basement."

"What do you mean at this time?" Jax asked

Well Donna carries one in her hand bag. And Tara has the one you gave her in her jeep and sometimes one in her bag." Neeta answered but quickly added. "Tara wanted me to know were all the guns were just in cause someone ever came here to do harm. She even taught me to shout."

"Well I think she has enough guns to arm a small army." Jax said sounding proud as someone knocked on the door.

Happy pulled the door opened reviling Gemma and asked. "Haven't you cause enough problems?"

"I'm hear about my family happy get out of my way." Gemma said as she tried to push her way in.

"Ma you don't need to come to this house and start anything with my wife." Jax said from inside the house.

"This is my family and I want to know if Wendy was lying." Gemma said.

"I will tell you what I want you to know." Jax said as he came to stand beside Happy in the door way.

"Is that bitch of a wife of yours pregnant?" Gemma asked looking smug.

"My wife is not a bitch." Jax said before adding. "But my mother is a whore."

Gemma reached up and slapped Jax. "You will not talk to me like that Jackson I am your mother."

"I'm just calling it like I see it. My wife and children do not concern you." Jax said not feeling bad at all.

Gemma turned to see who was slamming a car door and was surprised to see Tara walking briskly to her. Reaching Gemma Tara asked. "What the fuck are you doing at my house?"

"I can to see if you are really having a baby or trying to trap my son." Gemma said looking smugly knowing she is causing problems in her son's mirage.

"Well for your information he can leave anytime he wants to I'm not keeping him here." Tara said before adding. "I'm not in that business that is your department."

"And what Business Is that?" Gemma asked.

"Keeping men that don't want to be kept." Tara said.

Well sweetheart from where I am standing you are forcing my son to be with you." Gemma said trying to get Tara to swing.

"Even if Jackson left me unlike you he would still be in my children's day to day lives. Now get off my door step now." Tara said reaching for Gemma to help her off the door step.

Happy quickly steeped in between and said. "Princess please go inside and relax."

Anything for you Happy Tara said as Jax reached for Tara's hand to help her. Which Tara gladly took.

"Babe you know I don't want to be anyplace else Right?" Jax questioned needing to know she knew that.

Yes I know it was just an old bitch trying to start shit." Tara answered knowing that she was going to be dealing with Gemma a lot more. Unless she used the restraining order she still had a year left on.

Tara had no clue where Piney and Opie had come from or where Happy went off to. She did know where all the guns came from that Jax was placing on the table. Laughing Tara asked. "What did you think I would shoot your mother?"

"Well the thought did cross mine and Happy's mind." Jax answered honestly.

"Well-being that I never made it in the house I still had at least three guns I could have gotten." Tara said with a bright smile that told Jax she wasn't lying.

Opie looked at the Table and said. "You didn't get the four from my room."

"No man we didn't go in there." Happy said as he walked in the door. Before anyone could ask he said. "I followed Gemma out of town."

"Thank you Happy." Tara said before standing and giving him a hug.

"NO problem princess." Happy responded as he kissed her forehead.

"Happy I want to talk to you about something?" Tara said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"What's that?" Happy said.

"Well its kinds all of you I want to talk to." Tara answered as she takes a deep calming breath and asked. "Is there a way to have you based out of Palm Springs?"

"You want us to start a charter here in Palm Springs?" Piney asked felling proud.

"I think it would be best for our family." Tara said Looking down at the Table.

"We could do it right like Jt and I wanted in the beginning." Piney said knowing this would be the only Ligament Sons charter in California.

"Princess that is a great idea and I will do it. Happy said letting Tara know it was good.

"I'm in." Opie said looking at his father

"I will help with all the red tape and be the fourth needed." Piney said

"Tara you know this is going to be a lot of work but I love the idea lets do this." Jax answered knowing his wife was going to be working on the club just as much as they are.

"We need to start with the new house, then work on the new charter." Tara said starting to make a plan in her head.

The group started looking for the house with all the specifications Tara had for the new house.

A/N

As always I hope you enjoyed this update please review.


	43. Chapter 43

The group was looking at houses on the computer Tara the house's with your specifications are close to Two hundred thousand dollars there in no way we can do this" Piney said as Tara got up and went to her room.

Tara brought out the bank statement that said just how much she made off her investing. The amount was well over what they thought she had to put down on a place Tara already knew that.

"Tara you have almost all the money for one of the houses on this." Opie said not wanting to draw to much attention to the papers she was holding.

"Yeah and my husband has no clue I have this much money." Tara said with a shit eating grin.

"I think he is about to find out." Opie said as Jax walked over to see what they were looking at.

"What is that Babe?" Jax asked pointing at the slip of paper.

"This is my investment account." Tara answered load enough to have every ones attention.

Happy walked over and said. "Princess you are not paying for everything."

"You knew about this?" Jax asked Happy still not knowing the number.

"Happy helped me decided yes but he don't know how much I invested or have made over the last two years." Tara answered not wanting to listen to them fight.

"Ok so why don't you tell us." Jax asked.

"I invested a hundred thousand dollars." Tara said taking a deep breath waiting for everyone to catch up.

"So you have more than enough money to outright pay for one of them houses?" Jax all but yelled.

Tara only nodded her head as she set the slip down for them all to look at it.

"Holly shit" Jax said as he looked around the room.

"Tara, Happy is right you are not paying for it all." Piney said as he looked at the others.

"I want to use this money to get us a home and maybe you all a club house here in Palm Springs." Tara said smiling at everyone before adding. "This is just the money I have earned I still Have a hundred thousand dollars Invested. I am leaving it there. Happy is good at knowing what will make good money."

"Why are you leaving it there?" Happy asked but already knowing what she was going to say.

"To answer your question Happy I am leaving the money Invested so that we can use the money to start other ligament businesses for the club." Tara answered honestly.

"Babe do I get a say in this?" Jax asked.

"Yes you do if you can give me a good reason why no to do this." Tara countered knowing he couldn't.

"The only reason I have is we shouldn't take the money your mom left you." Jax said placing his hands on the table.

"Well you're not." Tara said and quickly added. "The money my mom left I invested. This is what that investment paid me."

"What about medical school?" Jax asked not hearing her mention that money.

Already safely put away to pay whatever school wants it." Tara answered honestly again this time with a shit eating grin from ear to ear he had nothing and she knew it so she finished by saying. "Now stop telling me what I can spend my hard earned money on."

Jax already knowing this was a losing fight looked for his brothers for help. Opie feeling sorry for his brother asked. "Tara are you sure you want to do this?"

"Opie I am I want to take care of my family that is why I did this." Tara said as she handing her big brother a bank book.

"What is this?" Opie said never opening the book.

"That is the start of Izabella's collage fund." Tara answered honestly but quickly felt the glare of the death stare coming at her from both Opie and Donna. Tara put her hands in the air and said. "It's not much but it will grow."

"Tara you didn't have to do this?" Opie said

"I know but I was setting Nathanael's up and wanted to help with Izabella's education." Tara said wanting Opie to understand she loved Izabella and wanted to help give her the world.

"Thank you Tara." Donna said as she took the bank book and placed it in her hand bag.

"You're welcome Donna. Now can we please get back to looking for a house?" Tara said smiling brightly.

The group went back to looking for a house that would fit their family. It didn't take long before they had five different houses they see. Everyone else was of taking about all the things that have happened over the last few days.

So Tara decided it was time to look for a club house of some kind not wanting to use the basement of the new house for too long. "Hey guys look at this." Tara said after finding a garage with some land.

"What do we need a garage for? "Donna asked.

"To make Lowman Winston teller automotive." happy answered.

"Tara are you looking for legitimate business already." Piney asked

"Kind of don't know how you Opie and hap feel about having a garage." Tara replied

"I think it's a good idea." piney said

Opie agreed by shaking his head. Happy said "I will help you pay for it princess."

"You really want to make this happen don't you Tara?" Donna asked not knowing what to think.

"Yeah I do. I want out of Charming and away from Gemma." Tara replied.

"Babe can we just call it Lowman Winston or Winston Lowman?" Jax asked not wanting to have the teller name anywhere near it.

"I like it both ways so it looks like we would need to pick one if we can get it." Tara answered wanting to keep her husband happy.

"Now we need a club house." Piney said

"Why don't we biuld one this place has two acres." Happy suggested as he read about the place.

"We could do that." Jax answers for the first-time looking excited about it.

"The first thing we need to do is decide on one of the houses and get that ball started." Donna said not wanting to stop the guy's happiness.

"Tara do we need a realtor?" Jax asked knowing Tara has already been on top of things.

"Yeah we do. I didn't want to start looking for a house without everyone." Tara said.

We can do that tomorrow can we please just finish tonight as a family? Opie asked.

Tara smiled at her brother and answered. "Yes we can."

They decided after the kids went to bed they would play cards for a little while before calling it a night themselves.

Tara woke early wanting blue berry pancakes and eggs. So she decided she would make enough for everyone. Tara had just finished pancakes when the rest of the house woke. They eat in silence all having their minds on the day ahead of them. Finally Tara decided to ask. "Pops what do you need to do to start a new charter?"

"Well we need at least four members and have to ask the mother charter if we can start one." Piney answered.

Donna wanting to know if some of the other members could come asked. "Will you let others from Samcro come to Palm Springs?"

"Any one that wants to come will be welcome." Jax answered around a mouthful of food.

Do you think any of them would want to?" Tara asked hoping that her Uncle Bobby and Chibs would.

"Maybe but before we even ask to start a charter we need things set up here." Jax answered.

"Jax please don't for get to set up something with a realtor." Tara said hoping to remind him before she added. "We can go after work and school today if they can if not set something up. I will make it work if you all can."

"Ok as soon as we find a house we can look in to a club house and businesses." Jax said knowing both Tara and Donna wanted to get them closer.

"Well I guess we all have some work to do today." Donna replied knowing Tara would start looking in to businesses on her free time during the day. The group finished up their morning routines before leaving for the day. Most of them knowing they would finish this conversation later when they returned home.

Jax has a few minutes between working in the garage and dealing with club stuff to set up an appointment to look at the houses the group agreed on. The realtor told Jax about a house that was just over the price point Tara said. Once he was done with that call. Jax text Tara with the time later that day.

"Hey Opie can you tell Happy and Your Pops I have a time?" Jax yelled a crossed the lot. Not even noticing Gemma watching him.

"Will do Bro." Opie answered before walking in to the club house. Seeing that only a few people where in the club house Opie said for all to hear. "Pops, Hap Jax has the time."

"Good did he say when?" Happy replied.

"Nope just that he had one." Opie answered before heading back out to finish his days' work in the garage.

When they needed to leave Jax said. "It's time," with a smile on his face.

The group road off the lot without a care in the world. Knowing just what they were off to do.  
>The group of four Pulled up to what was now their Palm Springs home just minutes before Tara and Donna. "Baby you know we have to leave right now?" Tara said as she saw them all just standing by their bikes.<p>

"Yeah I know but Opie and I are riding in the jeep." Jax Replies.

"Ok but I am not sitting in the back of my Jeep Opie." Tara said.

Opie put his hands up and said. "I had planned to sit with Donna."

"Good so get back there and let's go." Tara said as she slid in the passenger seat.

The ride to the first few houses was quiet It wasn't until they say the house that was a little over the budget Tara had set that anyone said anything.

"I really like that last house." Jax said knowing it had everything they needed and then some.

"I loved that house but it's over the budget Jax." Tara said with still two houses to look at.

"But it has land for a club house it even an already has a working Garage On the property." Opie pointed out.

"Ok we need to Talk to every one and see there thoughts on it." Tara replies willing to do it, and have things ready for them to start working on the new charter.

"Do we even need to see the last two houses?" Donna asked already able to tell Tara has made up her mind.

"Yeah we do because they were the houses we agreed on as a family." Tara answered.

A/N

I haven't done this in a while I do not own Soa or the characters from it.

As always thank you for reading, Following and Favoring. Little did they know and I hope you enjoyed this update. Please leave your review I do read them all. For the readers form face book I am sorry it took a little longer than I wanted. Next up they decide on the house and I try to describe it.


	44. Chapter 44

After finishing up with the realtor the family went back to their current house. The group sat and talked about all the houses they saw all agreeing on the pros and cons of each house. It want until Tara said. "I really think we should get the twelve bedroom, nine bath house."

"Do we really need all that space?" Jax asked.

"Yeah I think we do." Tara said before pausing to look at everyone and continuing.

"Yes it's over my original budget, but it has an already running garage and it's on ten acres. So if people wanted they could build a house but still be close."

Donna looked at Tara and asked. "Like our own little Sampal corner?"

"Just like that and this way if we ever need to go in to a lock down we can do it in our homes." Tara. Replied knowing it would make Donna happy.

"So princess you want the huge white house with red shutters and wrap around porch with the huge columns?" Happy questioned wanting to her say so.

"Yes happy I want the huge white house with red shutters. You know the one with the finished basement with bar and huge in ground pool for the hot summer days." Tara answered as she rolled her eyes.

"It does have everything we would need to start and we could build a club house away from the main house." pines said before adding. "Once the new club is up and making money we could pay Tara back for the garage."

Or you can just let me pay for it and deal with the fact that your wife daughter or sister wanted to do something for you all." Tara said in a deturmined voice.

"Babe we can't let you do that. As a club we would feel like it was a hand out." Jax said hoping to not puss of his queen.

"Well Jackson I am it queen and this is what good ol lady's do. I'm not going to tell you how to do it club business but the ligament ones I'll have my hand in let's call it investing in our family's future. Tara said as she made it clear this would be for the family as a whole. Not just her husband and three children.

"I think with the shop having the Winston name it is a great Idea. Opie confess trying to calm his sister some.

"If we let Tara do that then we can save some more money and build a club house. Happy said trying to help.

"Fine but we hire people." Jax said wanting some say.

"It would be a club business so that would be understandable." Tara said trying to give Jax some power before she said. "I would like Happy to try to find something else to buy with the rest of the money."

"Why Happy?" Donna asked wondering why Tara wouldn't want Jax to do it.

Jax decided to answer Donna's question. "It is not because my wife doesn't trust me. It's because Happy is good with investing and we don't have Bobby right now."

"So it because she is asking Happy to deal with the clubs money?" Donna asked.

"Donna I am not asking happy to deal with the clubs money I am asking him to deal with MY money I am giving the club. I is different." Tara sad starting to get upset with her best friend.

"Well that's not what it looks like from here." Donna said.

"What is your problem Donna?" Tara asked.

"Well let's see you start a collage found for my daughter. Then you are making me move yet again, and now you rare telling club member their jobs." Donna yelled her answer at Tara.

"Donna I am sorry that I wanted to help with my niece's education later on in life. As for moving to the new house if you don't want to that is fine stay here. Tara said before continuing in a harsher tone. "What I am asking of Happy is to put the money to good use so that they can make safe clean money so no one has to risk going to prison or death."

Donna couldn't respond to Tara. She finally saw just why Happy called her little Gemma. When it came to her family Tara would do anything to keep them safe even spend a hundred thousand dollars to give them a chance at a safer life.

"Donna can I Talk to you in the other room Please?" Opie asked wanting to know just what Donna was thinking.

"Yes Opie." Donna said as she stood up and started walking to their room.

Opie hadn't even maid it in the room before he asked. "What is really your problem with what Tara is trying to do?"

"Opie we are all following her in everything she wants us to do." Donna answered as she moved around Opie to shut the door before finishing. "I love Tara she is my best friend and my sister in law but I think I just need more time to see the bigger picture."

"Donna everything she is doing or has done to help this family." Opie said spreading his arms out.

"I get that and she is taking the financial burden away for all of us as well." Donna replied as she looked at her hands before continuing honestly. "I just feel like everything is hers and Jax's."

"That's why you don't want to move." Opie stated finally understanding why Donna is acting the way she is.

Donna just nodded her head knowing Tara would always see it as the family home.

"We can stay here if that is what you want. I know we will not be able to save as much money to build at the new house if we do stay." Opie said hopping to make his wife feel better.

"Thank you Opie but I think I need to apologies to everyone." Donna said as she pulled Opie down for a genital kiss before the couple walked back out to their family.

"Tara I am sorry I know you are trying to give us all a better life." Donna said.

"Donna if you don't like something just tell me and we can change it when it comes to the house or anything else we are working on." Tara said before Adding. "You are like my own V-p."

"Now that everyone's panties are not in a bunch can we please make a decision on the other business?" Happy asked wanting to be able to look when ever he had free time.

Jax decided to put his idea out on the table. "What about a tattoo shop?"

"Maybe down the line when we have time for me to be at it." Happy said liking the idea of having his own shop.

"Why don't you just invest the money that way when the time is right you have what you need for maybe more than one business?" Donna asked.

"Donna that is the best idea." Tara said before adding. "We have a few months if not longer before everything is set and the charter is up and running."

"How do you all feel about that?" Donna asked before saying. "What little time you're here you can focus on Winston Lowman Automotive and Taking care of that huge yard Tara wants."

"That could work well if we can even start a landscaping business. Jax said looking at Opie to see if he agreed.

So a garage, landscaping and a tattoo shop. That really would be a great start. Opie answered the silent question Jax was asking him.

"So I need to go to the bank with Happy in the morning so he can start an investment account for the club. On top of having to meet the realtor to put in a purchase offer on the house we agree on." Tara said before standing up to get more beers for everyone.

"Looks like we are not going to make it to Charming tomorrow." Piney said with a huge smile on his face.

"Nope looks like we are not going to school either." Donna said now smiling.

"We need a lawyer for this and I think Sam can help." Tara said looking at Donna.

Donna knowing just what Tara was doing said. "I don't believe its Sam's specialty but maybe."

"You can call and ask." Happy said having no clue who Sam was.

The group had decided with the busy day they all had they would call it an early night. Knowing the next day would not be as bad but they still needed to get a lot done. Knowing the purchase off would most likely be accepted right off the bat with it being a cash offer. So they could be moving in the next few weeks.

Tara had said goodnight to everyone before walking down to check on the sleeping children one last time before heading to her room. Where she found Jax walking out of the bathroom in nothing but his white boxers. "Hey Babe I want to say thank you for all that you are doing for our family." Jax said as he pulled Tara close.

"Jax I will always do for our family." Tara stated before moving her hand to lightly pull her nails down his back.

"I have one more question and I don't want it to ruin its." Jax started to say before Tara nipped at his neck. Jax took a calming breath before he asked. "Who is Sam?"

Tara let out a small giggle before she answered. "Just someone from school." As Tara continued to leave a trail of hot wet kisses along his chest and decided to ask. "Do you want to talk about Sam, or make love to your wife?"

Jax only answer was to lift the hem of Tara's shirt up over her head before he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Tara kissed Jax deeply showing him her want and need for him as she toed off her boots one by one dropping hard to the floor. Jax lowers Tara slowly to the bed not wanting to brake what contact there was but feeling the need for more. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Tara's pants before pulling them off in one quick motion.

Jax took a moment to Tara in her red lace bra and panties in before lowering himself gently down on top of her. "You are so beautiful. I love you so much." Jax said as he place kisses down Tara's check and jaw line.

Tara in between soft moans pants out. "I love you Jackson." As his hands roam up and down her soft skin. Jax finds her breast with his mouth as he leave a hot trail of nibbles and kisses to them.

Liking and nibbling on them through the lace. It wasn't until his hand found its way in between her thighs to her hot center that Tara moaned loudly. "Yes Jax please baby."

Knowing just what Tara wanted Jax slip his finger up and down her slit causing her to lift her hips so he could slide her panties off. When Jax didn't do that fast enough Tara took it upon herself to remove them. As she said. "I want you to touch me not my panties."

"What else do you want?" Jax asked in a lust filled voice.

"I only want you baby. Your touch, your love, your kisses. So love me Jax" Tara was able to get out. Before Jax slid a finger beep in her tight center as he place his mouth around her exposed nipple from the last time he was there. When Tara arched into his mouth Jax reach around to un did her bra with the snap of his fingers.

As Tara started to tighten around his finger Jax sided another in and quickens his motion wanting to make her come in his hand so he could lap up all her sweet nectar before he could move his mouth to Tara's now dripping center Tara panted. "I need you inside me please Babe."

Jax quickly discarded his boxers before slipping the head of his erect penis up and down her slit making sure to hit her clit each time before slowly entering her. Jax and Tara took their time as the rocked back in forth finding their perfect rhythm. Tara had flipped Jax to his back never braking the connection and quickly fount the rhythm she wanted with Jax hitting just the right spot to make her reaching her peak and screaming out. "Oh god yes Jax, Jax, Jax." It wasn't until Tara was done ridding out her orgasm that Jax said. "Babe I need to see my crow."

Tara quickly flipped herself to all fours already missing him being buried deep inside of her.

Both knowing what the other needed to reach their Orgasms' Tara rocked harder and faster agents Jax as he reach around to play with her clit wanting to give her one more earth shattering orgasm. It took both of them a few minutes before they could catch their breaths and be able to pull apart.

Jax pulled Tara close to his side and said. "I love you Tara Grace Teller."

"I love you to Jackson." Tara whispered as she lightly rub his chest.

A/N

I want to start by saying thank you to every one of you that read my story the followers and the few that do review. I didn't make my personal goal of 10 reviews last update but maybe I can this time.

Nae Nae I know I can always count on you and as always I hope you liked it.

Samantha Cutrell you are a great person to have on my side you got what you asked for lol.

Janet McCormick thanks for being my flow girl.

Tinera Lee I hope you like it and thank you as well for being at my side.

Julia thanks doll.

Please review tell me your likes and dislikes.


	45. Chapter 45

Waking the next morning in the arms of the man she loved. Tara had a hard time pulling herself from the safety and comfort she felt there. Tara tilted her head so she could place small genital kisses to Jax neck and cheek. Before whispering. "Morning Baby."

"Morning" Jax whispered sheepishly as he kissed Tara sound on the mouth.

When they broke apart Tara said. "We have a lot to do today."

"How much of today do you need me for?" Jax asked as he sat up in the bed.

"I would like the house to be in both of our names." Tara answered as she moved to her closet.

"Just the house stuff then?" Jax questioned not wanting to ask about the money Happy was dealing with.

"Well before we can start the Sons account we need to find out who will be the president will be." Tara said hinting at what needed to be done first.

Jax got out of bed and puled on a pair of sweat pants before heading out to start coffee. He knew he had to have a conversation with Opie, Happy and Piney about who would be the president. As Jax was making coffee Tara made a call to set up a time to put in a purchase offer on the house they wanted.

Tara walked out to the kitchen with a smile on her face and said. "We have to leave by noon."

"Ok we will talk about who will be the president now if you want to wake Happy." Jax said knowing he was asking a lot of Tara.

"Give me a cup of coffee black." Tara replied with a smirk on her face. Jax gave Tara just what she asked for before she turned on her heals and walked down to Happy's room.

Tara knocked lightly before poking her head in and said. "Happy I have coffee."

"Morning princess." Happy greeted before asking. "Do I really have to get up?"

Tara giggled a little before replying. "Yes Happy we have to be out the door by noon and you Jax Opie and Pop need to decide on who will be the president." Tara had walked up to the night stand and set the coffee down before she finished. "So please get up and come out to the kitchen."

"Ok Princess I'll be out as soon as I get dressed." Happy said as he watched Tara leave the room.

Tara walked back in the kitchen and started pulling out what she needed to make breakfast. Knowing that with the day a head it is a good place to start. Tara asked Jax. "Could you please get out the waffle maker?"

Jax took down the Waffle maker and placed it on the center island before he asked. "Do you need any help?"

"No go get a shower before breakfast." Tara said as she watched Happy come out holding Nathanael's hand in one hand and his coffee cup in the other.

"Morning little man." Tara greeted as she looked up at Happy but he answered her question before she could speak it.

"I changed him and he picked out what he has on." Happy said with one of his rare smiles.

"Well thank you." Tara said before asking. "Are you ready for today?"

"I am." Happy said as he got another cup of coffee.

Donna and Opie came in with Izabella dressed for the day as well. Tara took this time to ask Donna. "Do you have plans today?"

"Just going to my classes." Donna replied.

"Could you do me a favor?" Tara asked before taking a small paused to wait for a response. When Donna nodded Tara continued. "See if Sam can come over tonight." Tara didn't have to say anything more.

Donna stood up and said. "I already did that yesterday when I asked for Sam's legal services."

"At least one of us was on top of that." Tara said with a small giggle.

"What's with the breakfast?" Donna asked

"They need to decide who is going to be President." Tara replied not wanting to start anything with Donna.

"So happy can do what you asked him to do?" Donna asked already understanding.

"Yeah so the account for the club can be started." Tara said as she spooned batter in the waffle maker.

"You know they are going to make Jax the president right?" Donna asked only half expecting an answer as she moved around getting out the toppings for the waffles.

"Most likely they will with Opie to his right and Happy to his left." Tara answered not even looking up from what she was doing until she asked. "Does that bother you?"

"Nope as long as Jax is being smart and my husband comes home it don't matter to me." Donna answered

"If they stay ligament it should be good and safe." Tara replied as honestly as she could before asking. "Will you help me with the new house I know you want to stay here, but I could use some help."

"We are not staying her Tara this family works best together." Donna answered before she asked. "What do you need help with?"

"I want to put up a concrete walls around the property and have a nice Iron Gate to enter. The gate we can have opened when the garage is opened." Tara said looking at Donna to see if she liked the idea.

"I like the idea it's like we are making our own gated community." Donna said.

"Yeah it is and then we have to paint the inside of the new house." Tara said wanting Donna to feel lie it was her house too.

"We do have the room for all of the kids to have their own rooms." Donna said knowing she would get to do Izabella's room the way she wanted it.

"They also get a play room." Tara said just to add to Donna's excitement.

We can talk more about this tonight after I get home from my last class." Donna said as she place her plate in the sink.

The family said goodbye to Donna as they continued dealing with what they needed to. Jax, Opie, Happy and Piney all had their club stuff to do. Tara had heard Happy ask. "Is this going to be hard?"

"Clay may have a problem with Jax leaving but that is it." Piney said.

Old man I don't think it's just me Clay is going to have a problem with leaving." Jax said and quickly add. "He isn't going to like that Happy is coming with."

"That is true he like to use him for his dirty work." Opie added.

"We will force his hand if we have to. Now that we have a President and most of the Palm Springs officers." Happy said with a smile that almost looked evil.

"Tara we need you to come here." Jax called.

Tara entered the room just a few minutes later and asked. "What can I do for you?"

Jax smirked have a few ideas that really weren't what they needed her for as a group. "We have come to a decision and thought that you should be the first to know." Jax answered.

Happy stood up and said. "You are our Queen its official now."

"Ok so Jax is President. Tara said before asking. "Who is Vic President?

Opie stood and walked to Jax right and said with a smile. "I am got a problem with that."

"Not at all." Tara said as she watched Happy moved to the left side of Jax. Tara looked at her father and asked. "What about you?"

"I will be a member of Palm Springs, but I am not holding an officers chair." Piney answered and quickly added. "I will also get all the paper work started to start the new charter."

"So you are the secretary, Pops that is an officer's chair" Tara reminded Piney with a warm smile as she looked at the most important men in her life and added. "I love you all now let's get to work."

"What do you need from us?" Happy asked already knowing some of what she would need.

"Well first you and Jax with me today." Tara said pointing at Happy. Then I need Opie and Pops to find a company we can talk to once we get the house for the fence I want." Tara said.

"What kind of fence do you want?" Piney asked thinking they could just do it themselves.

I want concrete walls with an Iron Gate like a gated community would have." Tara said leaving no room for discussion.

"Ok we can handle that is there anything else." Tara answered satisfied with the way the morning has started.

"It's time to go." Jax said knowing they needed to go to the realtor before the bank.

Happy lead Jax and Tara out the door after saying goodbye to the children. Once they were at Tara's Jeep happy said. "I will ride behind you."

"Alright man let's get this done so we can have a happy Queen." Jax said as he gave happy a man hug.

The realtor had them meet her at the house with the current owners. Which is something that normally didn't happen, but Marcus Alvarez wanted to meet the people that wanted to buy the house.

Jax and Tara drove to the property with Happy following behind them. The drive wasn't too bad from the house they were in now and they were all surprised when they pulled up the long driveway to see the motorcycle with the ape hanger handle bars. Jax looked at Tara worried he may have just drove his pregnant wife in to a bad situation until they were greeted by Allen the realtor. "I know that this is not normal Practice but my client wanted to meet with you and talk about the employees of the garage if this was going to happen." Allen said as he shook everyone's hand.

"That's fine and it's nice to know that whoever it is cares about their employees. Jax said as he pointed to the bike.

"Well let's go inside." Allen said as he led the way.

Walking in both Jax and Happy moves so they were blocking Tara as they noticed the Mayan Kutte on the chair.

"What is this?" Happy asked.

"No one wants any trouble." Marcus said as he looked at the pair of Sons standing in the hallway and quickly added. "I'm guessing you are blocking the Sons Princess."

Tara placing her hands on both of their shoulders lightly pushing so she could step forward as she spoke. "If all goes well I will be the Queen of Palm Springs." Tara said before a warm smile spread a crossed her face and she added. "Hello Marcus how are you?"

"I'm good princess. I knew you were living here I even have a prospect enrolled at your collage to keep watch like I promised." Marcus said letting both Jax and Happy know if he wanted to do harm he could of a long time ago.

"That is nice of you." Tara said as she moved to sit at the dining room table.

I like a woman that gets right to the point Marcus said as he took the seat a crossed from Tara who left room for Jax and happy to sit on either side of her.

"I fell in love with the house and property." Tara said and quickly moved the conversation to what needed to be addresses by adding. "As for the garage I know that is what your concerned with we want to keep it running."

Marcus nodded and questioned. "Does that include with the none club member employees?"

Jax answered his question. "Yes if they want to stay on with the sons and we can trust them."

"They don't care who they work for as long as they work. They know how to keep their mouths shut as well." Marcus answered in a matter- of – factually tone.

"Well then they have a job." Happy said before taking a short pause and adding. "If I think the princess is in danger they will not be here?"

"All you would need to do is place a call to me and I would take care of them myself. She is to never be touched or in harm's way." Marcus said and then reminded both Jax and Happy. "I promised a long time ago I would keep her safe and I have and will continue to."

"Tara took this as her chance to ask." You knew my mother didn't you?"

Yes she was best friends with my wife who is second in line if anything ever happened to Gemma. That is why you never had a god father." Marcus answered.

"You really are a princess not of one club but of two." Happy said looking amazed.

Tara sat for a moment know knowing what to say until finally she asked. "You were never going to let anything happen to me?"

Marcus just shook his head before answering. "No I wasn't but I also wanted you to know the truth."

"I want to see her." Tara all but demanded and in a clam voice added. "But we need to work out a deal on this house first."

"I will go as low as One hundred fifty thousand dollars on the how thing but you have to agree to let me put a fence up." Marcus said before adding. "You are familia to my wife."

"We will pay you two hundred Thousand that way you aren't taking that big of a loss on you listing price and you can do the fence if I get to pick it." Tara countered.

"You should let her do all the negotiations." Marcus Joked.

"This house is her show." Jax said as he looked at happy.

"I will agree to that and I pay all closing cost. If you and your familia will allow Maria and I to come around." Marcus said.

"Ok when do you want to close?" Tara asked

"As soon as Allen and the lawyers can do it." Marcus answered before asking. "Do you need time to get the money together?"

"No that's done." Tara said not letting him know she was bringing a cashers check to closing.

Marcus looked Tara in the eye and said. "I am glad you want this house I feel like it is staying in the familia this way."

"I am glad we could help with that." Jax said looking at his wife before he added. "Thank you for posting someone to look after her when we can't."

"I will always and if you start a charter hear we will be ok with you and only you if you keep your noses out of Mayan business. Marcus said and quickly added. This property will always be off limits no matter what happens with the clubs."

"We don't plan on messing with your business we want to be ligament it helps keep people safe and whole." Jax said.

"Then life is going to be good in Palm Springs for both of us. Marcuse said as he got up.

"We may have a problem with braking away." Happy said wanting to know he would help protect the property.

"I will ask if someone wants to stay on as a mechanic till it's all settled." He offered as a way to know someone always had eyes on Tara and the kids.

Tara, Jax and Happy all stood and shook Marcus's hand and said their goodbyes and made their way to the vehicles so they could go fill everyone in.

Tara and Jax we driving quietly for a few minutes before Tara broke the silence by saying. "I never saw any of that coming."

"Babe I had no clue a Mayan was enrolled at your school so I am feeling like I am not doing my Job." Jax replied.

"He has never come near me I did notice that that Jason guy isn't in class anymore." Tara said starting to put the pieces together.

"Well we know no one will get near you even if we are not around. You are more protected than my mother ever has been." Jax said as they pulled in the driveway.

"Ready to go fill in everyone?" Happy asked as he opened Tara's door for her.

"Yeah let's do this quick Donna and Sam should be here soon." Tara answered.

Walking in with both Jax and Happy flanking Tara she said. "We have something to tell you."

"What is that?" Opie asked wanting all the details.

"We got the house." Happy said and looked to Jax to finish.

"Marcus Alvarez was its owner, He is even putting in the fence Tara wants." Jax said.

Before Tara looked and Piney and questioned. "You have known the whole time haven't you?"

"Are you asking about Maria?" Piney asked and waited for the nod of Tara's head before he finished. "I knew they were good friends yes. Did you find out more?" Piney asked.

"That she is my other god parent. That is why the Mayans do everything they can to keep me safe. Hell they post a prospect on me at school." Tara said with out any anger with her father of not doing what they have done.

"I didn't know all of that, but knew that Marcus would keep his word when it came to you." Piney contest as Donna and a beautiful dark haired girl walked in the door.

Happy took in a sharp breath his heart started to race as his eyes scanned over the girl.

A/N

I hope you all enjoyed this and I have finally filled in the questions of why the Mayans have done so much to keep Tara safe. I am sorry it took me so long but I had to get to this point and it may be a great thing for SamPal. As always thank you for reading following and reviewing. Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think.


End file.
